Ceux qui quittaient Poudlard
by malilite
Summary: 7e année. D'abord un voyage à travers l'Amérique. Puis James qui décide de tirer un trait sur Lily, mais personne n'y croit ! Elle finira par craquer, mais comment ? Sirius et Lily essayent tant bien que mal de se supporter, Remus et Peter sont plus amoureux que jamais... Et souvenez-vous de ces mots plein de sagesse : Les voies de la magie sont impénétrables. JPLE SBOC RLOC PP?
1. Please allow me to introduce myself

**Attention : Je me réserve le droit de peut-être modifier le titre de cette fic qui ne me satisfait pas complètement (ainsi que le résumé mais bon ça on s'en fiche).**

Quoi de mieux que les vacances de Noël pour publier le cinquième tome des _Liens Eternels_ , la suite de _The Gentlest Feeling_ ! Je suis absolument ravie de publier ce chapitre ce soir, même si je suis absolument crevée par le boulot mais qu'importe, j'ai huit jours de vacances à partir de maintenant, wouhou ! Et je suis vraiment trop contente de commencer ce nouvel opus, hyper nerveuse aussi, j'ai tellement envie de savoir ce que vous allez en penser et peur aussi un peu...

 **Je vous conseille fortement de lire ce qui suit :**

 _Ceux qui quittaient Poudlard_ est donc le cinquième tome, cette fic raconte la septième année des Maraudeurs, qui se déroule de l'été 1973 à l'été 1974 (dans mon histoire, j'ai pris la liberté de faire naître les personnages principaux en 1956 et non en 1960, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans... longtemps :P). Sachant que la saga a commencé par _Entre amis_ (de 1966 à 1970 environ), _La vie n'est pas un jeu_ (4e année), _Leave it behind_ (5e année) et _The Gentlest Feeling_ (6e année) que j'ai terminé d'écrire l'été dernier.

On y retrouve donc nos quatre Maraudeurs, Lily et parmi la myriade d'OCs présent dans cette histoire, on en retrouve deux très importants : Liana Harper et Lyra Carlson, les deux meilleures amies de Lily, Gryffondor, même année. Je reviendrais sur leur histoire dans cette fic, mais en voici les grandes lignes : les mères de Liana, Lyra et Lily étaient moldues et meilleures amies au même titre que leurs filles, leurs familles sont très proches. Leurs mères ont été assassinées lors de la quatrième année de leurs filles par un Mangemort inconnu, c'est l'événement qui marque un peu le début de la terreur instaurée par Voldemort. Sinon, Liana a été amoureuse de Sirius de sa 1ere à sa 6e année puis il lui a brisé le coeur, aujourd'hui elle sort avec Remus depuis mars dernier. Quant à Lyra, elle sort avec Sirius depuis janvier dernier.

Cette 7e année est découpée en quatre grandes parties. La première se déroule pendant l'été avant la septième année des Maraudeurs & Cie, fera 5 ou 6 chapitres environ, et se nomme La Grande Découverte (ou The Great Discovery, en angliche c'est stylé aussi). On y retrouve d'anciennes et de nouvelles intrigues, tous les personnages principaux.

 **Ce qui veut dire** : il s'est passé énormément de choses avant cette septième année. D'habitude, à chaque début de tome, je dis aux nouveaux lecteurs qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de lire les histoires précédentes. Il est vrai que j'ai pour habitude de réexpliquer au fur et à mesure ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou de faire des notes de bas de chapitres. Mais là je suis en train de me poser une sacrée question, à savoir si le début de mon histoire ne vous intéressera pas réellement si vous n'avez pas lu les histoires précédentes.

Cette première partie est absolument décisive pour toute la saga entière (et ouais, rien que ça), mais elle se passe pendant l'été donc pas à Poudlard. Elle est beaucoup centrée sur l'intrigue autour de Lily, Lyra et Liana, que je développe depuis le début des _Liens Eternels_ , donc si vous ne connaissez pas l'intrigue grâce aux tomes précédents, ça ne vous intéressera peut-être pas. Les Maraudeurs sont présents aussi pendant l'été, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais par exemple, malgré le fait que ce soit une **James/Lily** , je préfère vous prévenir : il n'y aura pas de scène entre nos deux protagonistes avant le 4e ou 5e chapitre de cette partie. Ils ne se voient qu'à la fin de l'été et j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter avant ça. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

Après pour ceux qui ont quand même envie de se jeter dedans, sachez que : le tout début de ce chapitre est un rappel éclair de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente ; qu'il y a un autre moment de ce chapitre où je détaille un peu l'intrigue qui tourne autour de Lily, Lyra et Liana (ce qui fait que vous allez pouvoir suivre le début de cette fic, même si je pense que ça vous intéresserait plus si vous aviez vraiment lu leurs aventures d'avant, mais bon vous faites comme vous voulez :P) ; que suite à la demande d'une lectrice, je ferais un résumé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre James et Lily dans le chapitre 2.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre est tiré des paroles de la chanson "Sympathy For The Devil" des Rolling Stones ; j'ai pour habitude de choisir des chansons qui ont une signification particulière pour moi et pour le chapitre, là ce n'est pas le cas, "Please allow me to introduce myself" c'est juste pour débuter la fic et dire "Laissez-moi vous présentez le début de mon histoire" ;).

Playlist : Archive - _Londinium_ (album) - _Nothing Else_ ; Marillion - _F E A R_ (album).

Note : La première partie en italique, ce sont les pensées de Lily, elle fait un petit récap sur sa sixième année qui fut plutôt hard.

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **LA GRANDE DECOUVERTE**

* * *

 **Ceux qui quittaient Poudlard**

 **1.** **Please allow me to introduce myself**

* * *

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant soulagée de descendre du Poudlard Express pour revenir dans mon monde bien moldu que ce jour-là. Le dernier jour de ma sixième année. J'allais profiter de deux longs mois d'été bien paisibles, loin de Poudlard - du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru, mais ces deux mois furent tout sauf paisibles - j'y reviendrai. Tout ça pour dire que ma sixième année fut des plus mouvementées. Des plus éprouvantes._

 _Des plus tragiques._

 _Ma sœur Pétunia qui me renie car elle a finalement découvert que notre père n'était pas_ son _père biologique, secret que je gardais depuis deux ans, depuis la mort de notre mère. Ma meilleure amie qui sort avec mon pire ennemi. Mes deux meilleures amies qui ne se parlent plus, ne se regardent plus, pendant des semaines. Deux tarés qui me droguent à mon insu pour tenter de faire de moi leur esclave sexuel le temps d'une nuit - et c'est bon sang de Potter qui est venu à ma rescousse, cette nuit-là._

 _Des Mangemorts qui attaquent le village de Pré-Au-Lard le jour où les élèves de Poudlard y sont de sortie. La première fois que quelqu'un meurt devant mes yeux, pire, dans mes bras - un élève plus jeune que moi. La première fois que je reçois le Doloris. La mort de Nicole. Ai failli me faire tuer par un loup-garou - qui n'était autre que Remus. La mort de Jim. La plus grande peur de ma vie. Des dizaines de cauchemars ont suivi et j'ai dû passé à deux doigts du syndrome post-traumatique - comme tous mes camarades. Poudlard a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de tout ça - des blessures, des morts, du traumatisme psychologique qui n'épargna personne. (1)_

 _Et mon professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui se suicide devant mes yeux et ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, juste après nous avoir avoué qu'elle nous avait trahis, qu'elle espionnait Dumbledore_ contre son grès _pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, qu'elle était à l'origine de la Bataille de Pré-Au-Lard, qu'elle avait assassiné le professeur de Divination, et que son fils avait été tué en chemin de la main même de Vous-Savez-Qui. (2)_

 _Alors, est-ce trop demander de pouvoir passer deux mois tranquilles, loin de toute forme de magie ? Il faut croire que oui, quand on s'appelle Lily Evans._

* * *

 **5 Juillet 1973**

Le réveil sorcier n'eut le temps d'émettre qu'un seul « bip » avant que Sirius ne l'arrête d'une tape discrète de la main. Il reposa sa main sur son ventre et continua de fixer le plafond de la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait chez les Potter. Il était sept heures du matin et il était réveillé depuis plus de deux heures. Malgré l'heure matinale, il n'avait pu se rendormir.

Dans deux heures, il enterrerait son oncle Alphard. Il devrait se rendre dans ce minuscule cimetière sorcier à la périphérie de Londres où était situé le majestueux mausolée de la famille Black. Tous ses ancêtres y reposaient. Même Phineas Nigellus Black, le directeur de Poudlard le moins aimé de l'histoire, l'avait choisi comme sépulture alors que la plupart des directeurs du collège de sorcellerie étaient enterrés dans le cimetière de l'école.

Un an plus tôt, Sirius avait fugué du Square Grimmaurd et sa famille l'avait renié. Il n'avait gardé contact qu'avec cinq membres de la famille des Black ; sa cousine Andromeda, son oncle Alphard, sa tante Dorea mariée à son oncle Charlus Potter et leur fille Fulvia (3). Andromeda était celle dont il était le plus proche. Les Black l'avaient également déshéritée le jour où elle s'était enfuie avec Ted Tonks, un sorcier né-moldu avec qui elle était mariée et avait une fille, Nymphadora.

Il était moins proche d'Alphard mais ils s'écrivaient tout aussi régulièrement qu'Andromeda et lui. Depuis son enfance, ses parents décrivaient le frère de Walburga comme l'original de la famille. Il ne s'était jamais marié et avait parcouru le monde plutôt que de s'occuper des affaires des Black. Au cours de leurs longues conversations, Sirius avait découvert que son oncle n'était pas aussi anti-moldus que ses parents. Il ne partageait pas les idéaux radicaux et supprémacistes de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, mais n'avait jamais souhaité s'opposer à eux et au reste des Black pour ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres. Alphard appréciait son confort et l'argent des Black qui lui permettait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Alphard Black avait bien vécu. Il avait voyagé, avait rencontré beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières extraordinaires, avait découvert de nombreuses cultures très différentes de la sienne. Sa grande passion était l'alchimie. Sans jamais avoir reçu d'apprentissage dans la matière, il avait appris par ses propres moyens et au contact de ses rencontres. Il n'avait jamais été un grand alchimiste, mais disposait d'un laboratoire dans son manoir du Yorkshire. Il était décédé cinq jours plus tôt, la veille du dernier jour de la sixième année de Sirius à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses expériences qui avait mal tourné.

Il s'agissait d'une grande perte, pour Sirius. Alphard lui avait témoigné un grand soutien ces dernières années. Pour cela, Sirius se rendrait à son enterrement. Andromeda et lui en avaient longuement discuté, avaient pesé les pours et les contres. Car ils devinaient que le reste de leur famille serait présent, et Merlin savait qu'ils n'allaient pas être ravis de voir leurs deux vilains petits hippogriffes ce jour-là... Malgré les risques qu'ils allaient encourir, il voulait rendre hommage à leur oncle.

Sirius sortit des couvertures en silence. Dans cette chambre, une porte menait sur le couloir et le reste du manoir, une autre menait à une salle de bain réservée à sa chambre. Sirius s'y rendit, se brossa les dents et prit une douche. Une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il sortit et se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier appartenant à James. Le tissu d'un noir d'encre était somptueux, décoré de fines broderies argentées très discrètes et très élégantes.

Il s'agissait d'une robe typique pour un sorcier appartenant à une grande famille de sang-pur et qui participait à un événement aussi solennel qu'un enterrement. Auparavant, Sirius possédait plusieurs dizaines de robes de cette sorte, mais en fuguant du Square Grimmaurd, il les laissa derrière lui. Elles constituaient après tout la dernière chose qu'il voulait emporter avec lui alors qu'il voulait se couper de ce monde qu'il considérait comme un véritable poison pour sa santé mentale.

Bien qu'il ait fait attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, la personne qui partageait son lit s'éveilla doucement et Sirius entendit le mouvement des couvertures.

\- Sirius ?

\- Rendors-toi, répondit-il en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Non, non, je suis réveillée » Il sourit en l'entendant bailler. Sirius se leva pour vérifier son reflet une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain, arrangea ses cheveux, puis fit demi tour jusque dans la chambre.

Lyra Carlson était assise au milieu du lit, exposant sa poitrine nue sans aucune pudeur, le drap cachant son bas-ventre et ses jambes. Elle cligna des yeux, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs ondulés et surtout emmêlés au réveil. Elle tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut » Il s'approcha du lit et récupéra sa baguette magique posée sur la table de nuit « Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. « La nuit fut courte » grimaça-t-il, et pas parce qu'il parlait de leurs ébats. Lyra se hissa sur ses genoux près de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu es _sûr_ que tu ne veux pas que je vienne, aujourd'hui ? J'ai pris une robe noire au cas où. Elle est très classe en plus donc tu n'auras pas honte de moi.

Sirius sourit, mais son regard redevint vite sombre « Non. Je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. Ma famille... Je pense que tu as une petite idée de comment ils sont » De plus - ce que Sirius ne lui avait pas dit - il craignait pour sa sécurité. Si ses parents ou sa cousine Bellatrix rencontrait la sang-mêlée avec qui il sortait depuis presque six mois, il pouvait très bien imaginer ce dont ils étaient capables.

Lyra entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, embrassa ses cheveux et huma son odeur. Puis il la relâcha et, avec un sourire sans joie, dit « Je descends » Elle sauta du lit.

\- J'arrive, on va prendre le petit-déj ensemble.

Sirius était déjà parti alors qu'elle enfilait rapidement son pyjama. Elle sortit à son tour et regarda de chaque côté du couloir pour s'assurer que personne - ou plutôt qu'aucun adulte - ne la verrait. Lyra était arrivée au Manoir Potter la veille, seulement pour quelques jours et principalement pour soutenir Sirius en ces temps difficiles. Mrs Potter lui avait montré la chambre d'ami où elle était censée dormir, à quelques mètres à peine de celle de Sirius. Clairement, la mère de James n'avait pas dans l'idée que deux jeunes sorciers de dix-sept et seize ans devaient partager le même lit...

Presque tout le monde était présent dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Christa Potter servit une tasse de thé et des toasts à Sirius - alors que ce dernier, l'estomac noué d'anxiété, n'avait aucun appétit - tout en monologuant sur un sujet quelconque - diatribe que Sirius, vu son air absent, n'écoutait pas du tout.

Christa, tout comme son mari Damian, travaillait en tant qu'Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Les journées étaient longues pour un Auror, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Mr Potter était absent de la tablée, déjà parti au Ministère. Mrs Potter avait pris quelques jours de congés pour accueillir son fils à son retour de Poudlard.

Remus lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en sirotant une tasse de café. Peter dégustait ses œufs au plat et son bacon en posant des questions à Remus, la bouche pleine, sur les actualités du jour. James dormait encore. Tous saluèrent Lyra avec chaleur, et Mrs Potter se leva pour lui servir son petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, restez assise, Mrs Potter ! Vous êtes déjà suffisamment gentille de m'accueillir chez vous.

\- Voyons, c'est normal. C'est très bien pour Sirius que tu sois là, sourit la quinquagénaire, soulignant les rides autour de ses lèvres et de ses yeux sans rien enlever de son charme.

Christa Potter était une sorcière d'une grande beauté, avec des yeux marrons noisettes pétillant de malice, semblables à ceux de son fils, et sa chevelure châtain était aussi emmêlée et indomptable que la célèbre tignasse du Maraudeur.

Lyra se servit des céréales, une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Elle mangea en participant ponctuellement à la conversation qui se jouait entre Remus, Christa et Peter sur les dernières dispositions du Ministère. Sirius restait silencieux et elle ne tenta pas de le dérider, se contentant d'être présente. Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens sous la table, qu'il serra avec force.

Des pas lourds et précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers à l'extérieur de la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un James torse nu apparut, portant seulement son bas de pyjama, les cheveux dans un état indescriptible et les yeux bouffis de sommeil derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il tenait dans sa main droite un tissu très léger d'une teinte argentée.

\- J'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius.

James se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité. Peter et Remus jetèrent des coups d'œils inquiets à Christa qui regarda la cape avec un sourire. Cet objet magique très précieux était un héritage qui se transmettait dans la famille Potter depuis de nombreuses générations. Des expéditions nocturnes avec Damian, à l'époque où ils étaient tombés amoureux à Poudlard, ils en avaient fait. Elle n'avait pas besoin des hiboux qu'elle recevait de Minerva McGonagall pour se douter que son fils en profitait tout autant.

\- Prends-la pour ce matin. Mets-toi sous la cape avec Andro. Vous serez plus en sécurité.

Ces derniers jours, James avait plutôt été contre le souhait de Sirius de se rendre aux funérailles de son oncle. Comme le reste de l'entourage de Sirius, il craignait pour sa sécurité et celle d'Andromeda à l'idée qu'ils se retrouvent entourés de leur famille, de puissants sorciers qui pratiquaient avec assiduité la Magie Noire.

Sirius prit la cape sans discuter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut temps pour lui de retrouver sa cousine. Ses amis et Mrs Potter lui souhaitèrent du courage, James lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule. Il embrassa furtivement Lyra et disparut dans la cheminée des Potter après avoir prononcé l'adresse des Tonks. Il se retrouvra ensuite dans le salon du petit cottage où vivait sa cousine.

\- Andro ? appela-t-il.

\- J'arrive !

Elle était magnifique. Drapée dans une robe aussi raffinée que celle de Sirius, ce dernier avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Andromeda Black, digne héritière d'une famille sang-pure et influente, plutôt que devant Andromeda Tonks, épouse et mère aimante. Sa longue chevelure noire était coiffée dans une natte haute, son maquillage était discret. Elle avait retrouvé un port altier, un visage impassible et un regard hautain, les mêmes qu'elle arborait auparavant. Mais Sirius la connaissait bien, et il savait que derrière son flegme se cachait sa nervosité à l'idée de retrouver sa famille.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et son regard bleu outre-mer se radoucit en voyant son cousin. Sirius eut alors un comportement qui les surprit tous deux, car même s'ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient peu démonstratifs ; il la prit dans ses bras. Sa cousine répondit à son étreinte.

\- Ça va être une vraie promenade de santé à dos de dragon, cette histoire.

Andromeda rit légèrement « Tu n'as pas tord » Elle se recula et plongea son regard dans les yeux anthracites de l'adolescent « Pour Alphard.

\- Pour Alphard, reprit Sirius.

Il lui montra la cape que lui avait prêté James et il lut le soulagement sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu se montrer plus courageuse, mais elle redoutait de revoir ses parents et ses sœurs. Elle aurait voulu marcher dans le cimetière la tête haute et affronter leurs regards - pour Alphard - mais elle avait peur. Peur des mots qu'ils pourraient avoir contre elle. Peur de sa sœur Bellatrix.

Sirius aussi se sentait plus rassuré grâce à la cape. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant quiconque, cependant. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir ses parents, ou plutôt, à recevoir leurs regards déçus, méprisants, froids. Il redoutait également de revoir Bellatrix. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, elle l'avait torturé à l'aide du sortilège du Doloris (1). Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de Bellatrix, même ceux qui précédaient cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, n'étaient teintés que de souffrance et de terreur.

\- Où sont Ted et Nymphadora ? demanda Sirius.

\- Chez les parents de Ted. Je ne voulais pas que Nymphadora me voit de cette manière... Et je me suis dit qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité là-bas. Au cas où, tu comprends.

Au cas où Bellatrix attaquerait sa sœur, retrouverait la maison où sa famille sang-mêlée vivait et les tuerait ? C'était un peu trop paranoïaque à son goût, mais Sirius hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Sirius les enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité puis, tout en tenant fermement le tissu magique, Andromeda lui prit la main et les fit transplaner à l'entrée du cimetière londonien. Sans quitter la cape, ils passèrent le lugubre portail et parcoururent les petites allées. Très semblable à un cimetière moldu, seuls quelques détails indiquaient sa nature ; les noms très _« sorciers »_ des défunts - ils passèrent devant la tombe d'un Alidius Bézoraire par exemple - et les armoiries parfois gravées sur les pierres tombales, signes de l'appartenance à une vieille et influente famille de sorciers.

Enfin, le mausolée se dressa devant eux, un imposant monument à la fois splendide et pompeux, intimidant avec ses gigantesques colonnes et son fronton triangulaire. Ils n'eurent pas à gravir les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur car un groupe de sorciers vêtus de noir étaient réunis devant le mausolée. Au centre de ce rassemblement se tenait un cercueil de marbre noir, qui avait dû coûté une fortune, posé sur un support.

Sirius repéra aussitôt ses parents parmi la quinzaine de sorciers présents, tous vêtus de noir. Malgré lui, le Maraudeur sentit sa gorge se serrer. Coiffé du même chapeau noir, le chignon strict et plaqué de Walburga n'avait pas changé. Ni la rigidité avec laquelle elle se tenait, le nez relevé, les épaules en arrière et le dos bien droit. Elle avait sorti sa robe et son ombrelle noires des grands jours. Elle paraissait plus glaciale et insensible que jamais. Aucune trace de larmes sur son visage, ses yeux bruns foncés plissés de mépris ne contenaient aucune tristesse à l'idée d'enterrer son frère...

À ses côtés se tenait son mari, Orion. Bien plus charismatique que sa femme, la prestance et la sévérité qu'il dégageait avaient longtemps intimidé Sirius. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris presque semblable aux iris de ses deux fils, bien que plus foncé. Il tenait sa sempiternelle canne dans sa main droite, dont le pommeau représentait une tête de levrier en argent - le levrier étant un des symboles que portaient les armoiries des Black. À l'intérieur de la canne se trouvait la baguette magique d'Orion, que Sirius connaissait bien pour avoir reçu plusieurs douloureux sorts lancés par celle-ci.

Une brusque colère s'empara de lui à la vue de ses géniteurs qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un an. Ses poings se serrèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et son souffle s'accéléra. Il vit Regulus, posté non loin d'Orion et Walburga, mais il voyait son frère presque tous les jours à Poudlard. Et il n'avait pas le même vécu avec son cadet qu'avec ses parents... À une époque, qui lui semblait bien lointaine, Regulus avait été là pour lui.

Les voir se dresser tous deux devant lui lui rappelait l'enfance et surtout l'adolescence abominables qu'il avait vécues. Il préféra alors détailler le reste de l'assemblée pour calmer ses nerfs.

Arcturus, son grand-père paternel de qui Regulus tenait son deuxième prénom, était en compagnie de sa fille Lucretia Prewett, sa tante, dont le mari était absent. Pollux et Irma, ses grands-parents maternels, étaient postés aux côtés de Walburga. Eux non plus ne témoignaient aucune émotion à l'idée d'enterrer leur fils. Il reconnut également la tante de sa mère, Cassiopée, qui le terrifait lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il remarqua Dorea et Charlus, légèrement à l'écart. Sirius regretta de ne pas pouvoir leur parler et se promit de leur rendre visite bientôt. Leurs visages restaient impassibles, mais Sirius savaient que la mort d'Alphard les avait beaucoup touchés également.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur les six derniers sorciers et sorcières, ceux et celles qu'Andromeda avait vus en premier. Cygnus et Druella, les parents d'Andromeda, ainsi que ses sœurs, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Lucius Malfoy accompagnait sa fiancée - son mariage avec Narcissa était prévu pour le mois de septembre - et Rodolphus Lestrange tenait compagnie à sa femme.

Une autre myriade d'émotions désagréables envahit Sirius. Il n'osa imaginer ce que devait ressentir Andromeda. Pour Narcissa, il parvenait à ressentir un brin de nostalgie, car sa cousine aux longs cheveux blonds platines avait toujours été douce et délicate avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Même si elle lui avait tourné le dos dès qu'il était entré à Gryffondor.

Bellatrix... Bellatrix. Le reste des Black savaient-ils qu'elle était une Mangemort ? Lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, Sirius s'était battu contre elle, ainsi que contre Malfoy et Rabastan Lestrange, le beau-frère de sa cousine - ce qui laissait supposer que Rodolphus en était un également. Malfoy et Lestrange les auraient tués, Lily Evans et lui, si Lord Voldemort n'avait pas finalement rappelé ses troupes en fin de soirée - du moins, c'était ce que Sirius avait supposé en les voyant transplaner si rapidement.

Avant d'affronter les deux sorciers, il avait cru mourir de la main de Bellatrix. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Evans, qui avait attaqué la sorcière par derrière. Il se souvenait avec limpidité du corps de sa cousine stupéfixé sur le sol, de la rage vengeresse qui l'avait submergé, de ses coups violents contre les flancs de Bellatrix et de sa baguette détruite en mille morceaux sous sa chaussure.

Mais Bellatrix, ce n'était pas que la Mangemort contre qui il s'était battu ce jour-là. C'était aussi sa cousine qui, lors des vacances de Pâques de sa cinquième année qu'il avait passé au Square Grimmaurd, lui avait fait enduré de longues séances de torture. Elle l'avait obligée à se battre contre lui, dans une salle insonorisée du Square, et Sirius avait toujours perdu dans la souffrance contre elle. La nuit, Regulus soignait ses blessures dans le secret. (4)

Il sentit la main de sa cousine dans la sienne et il serra ses doigts en retour. La dernière fois qu'Andromeda avait vu sa sœur, deux ans plus tôt, Bellatrix avait retrouvé l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ted. Andromeda était enceinte de Nymphadora à cette époque. Bellatrix s'était attaquée à elle pour la punir d'avoir tourné le dos aux Black. Andromeda et le bébé s'en étaient sorties sans dommages, mais le souvenir de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là était encore vif.

Elle ressentait cette même colère face à ses parents et ses sœurs que Sirius, mais également de la tristesse. Grâce aux parents de Ted, elle savait désormais ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille aimante. Et, bien que sa propre famille soit tout le contraire, ils lui manquaient malgré tout. Elle se savait bien mieux sans eux, mais le fait de ne plus pouvoir se rappeler de ses souvenirs d'enfance, de ne pas avoir cette proximité avec quelqu'un, lui manquait. Heureusement, il lui restait Sirius.

Sirius secoua la main d'Andromeda et lui montra le Croque-Mage chargé des funérailles qui se dirigeait près du cercueil. Sirius voulut se rapprocher pour écouter l'éloge funéraire, mais Andromeda le retint par le bras. Elle lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Nous le connaissions. Nous savons qui il était vraiment. Je ne veux pas entendre des mots placides et sans saveurs qui ne lui rendraient pas justice. Je ne veux pas non plus m'approcher d' _eux_ , eux qui ne l'ont jamais aimé à sa juste valeur.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. Andromeda avait parlé d'une voix basse et décidée, bien que tremblante d'émotion. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle oublia qu'elle se trouvait entourée de toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Alphard, qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir réellement connu avant de s'être enfuie avec Ted.

L'éloge funéraire fut très court. Sirius réalisa alors que seuls les membres de la famille Black étaient présents pour rendre hommage à son oncle, alors qu'il savait qu'Alphard avait de nombreux amis. Sûrement un coup de sa mère. Elle avait dû insisté pour que l'événement ne se passe qu'en famille. _Quelle vieille folle détestable_...

Le Croque-Mage sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le cercueil jusque dans l'intérieur du mausolée, suivi par la famille d'Alphard. Le cercueil allait être déposé dans une crypte qui serait ensuite scellée par une plaque en marbre où seraient gravés le nom, l'épitaphe et les dates de naissance et de mort d'Alphard.

Sirius interrogea Andromeda du regard mais celle-ci hocha de nouveau la tête de gauche à droite. Sirius soupira, bien que lui non plus n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans le mausolée pour le dernier rituel. Il en avait déjà vu l'intérieur lors des funérailles de sa grand-mère paternelle Melania, la femme d'Arcturus, et ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience.

\- À se demander pourquoi on est venus, marmonna Sirius.

\- Pour Alphard, répéta Andromeda avec entêtement.

\- On n'a rien écouté de l'éloge et on ne verra pas les derniers rituels, Andro. C'est comme si on n'avait rien fait.

\- Cette journée lui est dédiée. Nous pensons à lui. Ecoute » Elle se gratta l'arrête du nez « Je pense que je vais inviter Dorea, Charlus et Fulvia à dîner ce soir. Ted et Dora seront là. Tu viendras ? Ça sera notre hommage à nous.

\- Ça serait... Oui, je viendrais, répondit Sirius avec reconnaissance.

Dix minutes passèrent en silence et les deux cousins se demandèrent s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de partir. Puis la famille Black quitta progressivement le mausolée. Les sorciers échangèrent quelques paroles et quelques poignées de mains, pour transplaner ensuite l'un après l'autre. Seuls les parents et le frère de Sirius choisirent de quitter le cimetière à pied. Andromeda et Sirius s'éloignèrent de leur chemin pour ne pas risquer de les croiser malencontreusement.

Ils les observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de leur vue. Sirius retira la cape d'invisibilité avec soulagement. Il fit quelque pas pour se rapprocher du mausolée qu'il contempla longuement et s'assit sur les marches. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma alors qu'Andromeda s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit très respectueux pour la mémoire d'Alphard de faire ça, Sirius.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un éclat de rire lorsqu'il tenta de la repousser « T'as vraiment l'air d'un petit voyou avec ta cigarette et ton air de je-vaux-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » rit-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que rire _aujourd'hui_ et à _cet endroit_ précis soit très respectueux de la mémoire d'Alphard, Andromeda, la réprimanda-t-il faussement.

Andromeda se tut sans effacer son sourire, mais ce dernier se teinta d'une certaine tristesse. Comme pour Sirius, il l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie et elle s'était sentie très proche de lui durant toutes ces années. Son deuil n'allait pas se faire en un jour. Elle souhaitait plus que tout se retrouver en famille comme elle venait de le suggérer pour se remémorer ses souvenirs liés à Alphard.

\- J'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

Sirius sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. Regulus s'était approché d'eux si discrètement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. « Bonjour, Andromeda » Son salut n'était pas aussi froid que ce à quoi s'attendaient Andromeda et Sirius. Elle lui répondit par un sourire sincère.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, Reg. Tu as l'air en forme.

\- Toi aussi. J'ai appris que tu avais eu un enfant ? » Le sourire d'Andromeda s'élargit. Sirius fronça des sourcils intrigués devant la cordialité de cet échange « Je t'aurais félicité, si... Si seulement le sang de ton enfant n'était pas sali par l'immondice qui coule dans les veines de son père. Comment va ton bon vieux sang-de-bourbe de mari ?

L'expression aimable sur le visage d'Andromeda se craquela avec horreur et tristesse. Sirius se leva, menaçant, et balança sa cigarette avant de se rapprocher de son frère. Ce dernier ne recula pas et le toisa avec mépris. Sirius était si près que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il plongea ses yeux gris anthracites dans ceux de son frère, à peine plus foncés que les siens mais sinon quasiment identiques.

\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux dégager de ma vue et _tout de suite_.

Sirius sentit ensuite l'extrêmité d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Il haussa un sourcil, son regard indiquant qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné. Un sourire mauvais et ironique se dessina sur le visage de Regulus. D'un geste expert, dont la rapidité et l'agilité venaient des nombreuses fois où Sirius avait affronté des Serpentards, il attrapa le poignet de son frère, détourna la direction de la baguette vers le sol et pointa la sienne contre la gorge de Regulus.

Andromeda bondit sur ses pieds « Enfin les garçons ! Calmez-vous ! » Elle sortit sa propre baguette et les éloigna d'un simple sort. « Allez viens, Sirius, avant que ça ne dégénère. Adieu, Regulus » dit-elle froidement. Elle attrapa le poignet de Sirius et, en même temps qu'il ressentit les premiers effets du transplanage d'escorte, il entendit la voix menaçante et pleine de promesses de Regulus.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, Sirius.

* * *

 **8 Juillet 1973**

 _Chère Mrs Mertilloni,_

 _Vous ne nous connaissez pas, mais nous vous contactons pour un sujet bien précis. Nous nous appelons Lyra Carlson, Lily Evans et Liana Harper. Nous sommes anglaises, nous avons dix-sept ans et débuterons en septembre prochain notre septième année d'étude au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. L'année dernière, nous avions comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Mrs Isée Moroz, qui est malheureusement aujourd'hui décédée. En plus de sa matière principale, Mrs Moroz donnait des cours optionnels qu'elle appelait d'Approfondissement Magique. Il se trouve que Mrs Moroz pratiquait l'Ancienne Magie, qu'elle appelait également Magie Pure ou Magie Primitive, et qui peut être également nommée Magie Elémentale ou Magie Sans-Baguette (bien que ces deux dernières appelations soient plutôt réductrices comme nous l'avons appris cette année)._

 _Mrs Moroz nous a confié avoir étudié l'Ancienne Magie toute sa vie d'adulte. Au commencement de l'année précédente, Mrs Moroz a trié les élèves de sixième et de septième année pour constituer son cours d'Approfondissement Magique. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle parvenait à « sentir » la magie des sorciers et à savoir si ces élèves disposaient des prédispositions compatibles avec l'Ancienne Magie. L'objectif de son cours était de nous initier à l'Ancienne Magie, de nous donner l'envie et les premières bases pour éventuellement l'étudier et la pratiquer plus tard._

 _Parmi les élèves que Mrs Moroz a sélectionné pour ce cours, on comptait par exemple : un sorcier avec un don de prémonition, une sorcière pratiquant la magie vaudoue depuis sa naissance, un loup-garou et trois sorciers qui ont été capables de devenir des Animagi à l'âge de quinze ans._

 _Cette année-là, nous avons étudié l'importance des sentiments dans le côté intuitif et réactionnel de la pratique de l'Ancienne Magie. Nous nous sommes intéressés aux quatre éléments, l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Nous sommes parvenus à réaliser certains sorts sans baguette magique ni formule, en utilisant le pouvoir de l'imagination, des sorts similaires au sort de Silence et au Maléfice d'Entrave par exemple_. _Elle nous a également appris à ressentir notre propre magie afin de la potentialiser et de nous en servir, ou encore à ressentir la magie qui nous entoure et à faire en sorte de différencier les différents « flux » de magie pour chercher à annuler un sort, par exemple._

 _Au départ, nous ignorions toutes les trois pourquoi le professeur Moroz nous avait choisies pour ce cours. Nous ne pensions pas disposer de pouvoirs particuliers, mais l'idée d'étudier cette forme de magie nous intéressait déjà. L'année précédente, une de nos amies nous a montré ce grimoire que vous connaissez peut-être,_ _Télépathie, télékinésie, etc : ce que votre esprit peut faire et ce que vous ne soupçonnez pas_ _. Ce livre nous a appris à réaliser quelques sorts peu compliqués sans baguette, d'une toute autre manière, beaucoup plus basique, que l'apprentissage du professeur Moroz, comme le sortilège d'Attraction. Nous étions déjà capable à l'époque de réaliser certains sorts très basiques sans notre baguette magique._

 _En fin d'année, nous avons été en quelque sorte... « Convoquées » par notre professeur. Elle nous a expliqué que notre magie, à toutes les trois, était des plus spéciale. Que nous avions des facilités beaucoup plus importantes que celles de nos camarades d'Approfondissement Magique. Nous avions du mal à y croire, mais il est vrai que nous nous posons énormément de question sur notre magie._

 _Par exemple, il ne nous a même pas fallu une journée pour réussir à maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus, alors que nous n'avions que seize ans. Et il faut savoir que nous avons toutes les trois le même Patronus, un taureau. Autre exemple probant, l'une de nous, Liana, a été capable de réaliser le Processus de Création de la Vie, son binôme étant le sorcier loup-garou et son petit-ami également. Selon le professeur Moroz, si nous autres, Lily et Lyra, ne l'avons pas réussi, c'est parce que notre magie n'était pas suffisamment complémentaire avec celle de nos partenaires._

 _Nous avons d'autres exemples : Lily a réussi à devenir l'élément du Feu lors d'un de nos cours. Nous avons réussi à transplaner dès notre premier jour d'apprentissage. Lily et Lyra ont toutes les deux été attaquées par un loup-garou, à trois ans d'intervalles, et ont réussi à le repousser en créant une sorte de bouclier magique doré qui les a protégé et dont l'apparition n'a pas été contrôlée - nous pensons que la seule peur du danger l'a fait apparaître. Lyra a un jour été attaquée par un sorcier malfaisant qui lui a lancé le maléfice du_ Quatio _, et Lily a réussi à l'annuler en ressentant la magie, en différenciant les flux de magie du maléfice, de celle de Lyra et de la sienne ; Lyra était ensuite très faible suite à ce sort et Lily a réussi à lui redonner de la force en lui « transmettant » une partie de sa magie ; suite à cela, Lyra avait tellement de magie en elle qu'elle a réussi à neutraliser un mage noir d'un simple regard._

 _D'autres événements de ce genre nous sont arrivés. Tout cela nous paraît fou, difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité et nous ne savons littéralement pas quoi faire de tout cela. D'après le professeur Moroz, notre amitié ferait notre force. Nous sommes en effet les meilleures amies du monde depuis des années, nous nous aimons comme des sœurs, plus si c'est possible, et il nous est impossible d'imaginer nous disputer trop longtemps ou être séparées les unes des autres. Nous avons une sorte de connexion impossible à expliquer._

 _Nous avons l'impression que nous pouvons ressentir ce que les deux autres ressentent, et pas seulement parce que nous nous connaissons par cœur. Il nous est arrivé d'entendre la voix de l'autre dans notre esprit, l'autre étant dans une profonde colère. De plus, il faut savoir que notre magie est, a priori, plus puissante et sait faire de grandes choses lorsque nous nous touchons. C'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois que nous avons réussi à lancer le sortilège du Patronus, et c'est arrivé à d'autres occasions._

 _Mrs Moroz n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. Elle nous a fait comprendre qu'elle nous trouvait spéciale, comme si nous étions des sortes de... D'êtres exceptionnels. Nous ne voulons surtout pas que vous pensiez que nous sommes vicitime d'un accès de mégalomanie, c'est réellement ce qu'elle nous a dit. Nous pensons qu'elle avait une idée précise de ce qu'il se passe avec notre magie et nous sommes frustrées de ne pas le savoir._

 _Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Isée Moroz, mais elle a entendu parler de vous. Elle a rencontré certains de vos étudiants de l'époque où vous étiez conférencière en Théorie Magie à l'Université de Magie Supérieure de Salem, elle a lu les notes qu'ils ont pris de vos cours. Elle vous considère comme une des plus grandes expertes en Magie, et certainement en Ancienne Magie, qu'elle connaisse. Elle pense que vous êtes celle qui pourrait nous aider, tout nous expliquer._

 _Nous souhaitons plus que tout vous rencontrer. Nous sommes perdues et nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Même si nous habitons en Angleterre, nous sommes prêtes à venir vous rencontrer aux Etats-Unis, où vous le souhaitez._

 _Nous vous remercions d'avance du plus profond de notre cœur. Bien à vous,_

 _Lily Evans, Lyra Carlson et Liana Harper._

Lily relut pensivement la lettre en corrigeant les dernières fautes d'orthographe de la pointe de sa baguette magique. Elle créa ensuite trois autres exemplaires identiques de cette lettre et modifia simplement le nom du destinataire, les trois autres lettres étant ensuite adressées à Mrs Montebourg, Mrs Melbrick et Mrs Melrow. Elle dédoubla ensuite chacune des quatre lettres lettres. Puis, Lily prit les huit enveloppes posées près d'elle.

Sur la première, elle écrivit : _Mrs Chelsea Mertilloni, Quelque part dans le Maine, Etats-Unis_. Sur la seconde, _Mrs Chelsea Mertilloni, Quelque part aux Etats-Unis_. Sur la troisième, _Mrs Camille Montebourg, Quelque part dans le Maine, Etats-Unis_. Sur la quatrième, _Mrs Camille Montebourg, Quelque part aux Etats-Unis_. Sur la cinquième, _Mrs Cassandra Melbrick, Quelque part dans le Maine, Etats-Unis_. Sur la sixième, _Mrs Cassandra Melbrick, Quelque part aux Etats-Unis_. Sur la septième, _Mrs Carolina Melrow, Quelque part dans le Maine, Etats-Unis._ Et sur la dernière, _Mrs Carolina Melrow, Quelque part aux Etats-Unis_.

\- Lil, t'en es où ? » Lily leva les yeux vers Liana, sa meilleure amie assise sur le lit alors qu'elle-même était assise à même le sol.

\- Juste à ranger les lettres dans les enveloppes, sourit Lily en commençant sa besogne. Et toi ?

En ce début de mois de juillet, Lily, Lyra et Liana avaient à peine attendu une semaine après la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une sorcière nommée Chelsea Mertilloni - bien qu'il était difficile de savoir quel était son véritable nom. Elles s'étaient données quelques jours pour profiter de leur famille à leur retour de Poudlard, mais la curiosité les avaient rattrapées au bout de sept.

Comme l'expliquait la lettre, elles étaient persuadées que cette sorcière, Chelsea, était celle qui pourrait leur donner toutes les explications qu'elles attendaient sur leur magie. Seul problème, Chelsea était introuvable. D'après Isée Moroz, qui l'avait cherchée pendant des années sans jamais parvenir à la retrouver, elle n'était pas qu'introuvable, elle ne voulait également pas être retrouvée. Du moins, toujours selon Moroz, elle accepterait qu'on la retrouve si les « bonnes personnes » la cherchaient. Faisaient-elles toutes les trois parties des bonnes personnes ? Elles l'espéraient, sinon elle craignait de n'avoir aucune chance de la rencontrer un jour.

Moroz leur avait laissé quelques indices pour l'aider à la retrouver, mais des indices malheureusement bien maigres. _« Elle change régulièrement de nom et d'adresse, mais ses initiales restent C et M » « Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a sept ans, elle s'était retirée dans le Maine aux Etats-Unis » « Quant aux différents noms de Mertilloni, j'en ai quelques-uns : Camille Montebourg. Cassandra Melbrick. Et Carolina Melrow »_

Ce qui expliquait les huit lettres identiques, identiques car toutes adressées à la même personne. Cette Chelsea pouvait habiter n'importe où aux Etats-Unis - voire n'importe où dans le monde, mais les trois adolescentes préféraient être optimistes quant au fait qu'elle n'avait « que » les 9,857 millions de kilomètres carrés américains à parcourir pour la retrouver - et sous n'importe quel nom. Elles espéraient la retrouver au moins sous un de ces patronymes.

Quatre de ces lettres étaient adressées à _Quelque part aux Etats-Unis_. Extrêmement précis, n'est-ce pas ? Le manque de précision les inquiétait, elles avaient peur que le hibou en charge de la lettre n'ait aucune idée d'où se rendre. D'où les quatre autres lettres qui portaient l'adresse de _Quelque part dans le Maine_ \- ce qui n'était toujours pas très précis mais déjà un peu plus - car, aux dernières nouvelles, Chelsea vivait dans le Maine. Or, comme elles n'étaient pas certaines qu'elle vivait _encore_ dans le Maine, il fallait tenter ces deux adresses.

Si vous avez l'impression que tout ceci est à s'arracher les cheveux ou à se taper la tête contre les murs, soyez sûres que c'est ce que nos trois jeunes sorcières ressentent en ce moment-même. Heureusement - si l'on pouvait faire en sorte que le mot _heureusement_ soit lu de manière ironique, cela serait beaucoup plus dans le ton de ce début d'histoire - Isée Moroz ne leur avait pas donné _que ça_ comme information.

En recherchant cette sorcière, Isée rencontra cinq sorcières et sorciers qui furent soit ses étudiants à l'Univeristé de Salem, soit de simples connaissances de Chelsea. Pour ces cinq individus, Isée ne leur donna qu'un seul nom et même - ô joie - une ville. Encore fallait-il que ces sorciers vivent encore au même endroit. Et encore fallait-il que le hibou les retrouve. Et encore fallait-il que ces sorciers aient une idée d'où pouvait se trouver Chelsea.

Liana était donc chargée d'écrire à Mrs Catherine Heavesbrook à New York, à Mrs Sandra Billshot à San Francisco, à Mr Henri Salvici à Seattle et à Mr Gene Hawnick à Miami. Ces lettres étaient beaucoup plus concises ; elle expliquait qui elles étaient, _« vous avez rencontré une certaine Isée Moroz il y a quelques années »,_ que Moroz les avait introduites à l'Ancienne Magie, qu'elle les encourageait à prendre contact avec Chelsea Mertilloni alias Camille Montebourg alias Carolina Melrow alias Cassandra Melbrick pour _« approfondir leurs connaissances et perfectionner leur pratique »_ , et qu'Isée Moroz leur avait expliqué que les destinataires de cette lettre l'avaient connue.

Quant à Lyra, elle écrivait à Mr Ismaël Delaunois qui vivait à New York. Mr Delaunois fut l'un des étudiants de Mertilloni à Salem. Chelsea Mertilloni y avait constitué un groupe de travail très restreint, cinq étudiants ou moins, durant seulement deux mois.

Or, aucune trace de ce groupe de travail n'était inscrit dans les archives de l'Université. Et d'après les dires de Moroz, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ismaël, celui-ci ne pouvait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé lors de ces séances d'études restreintes car Mertilloni avait obligé en utilisant un procédé magique ces quelques étudiants à garder le secret sur ce sujet.

Ceci intriguait énormément les trois amies. Tout ce mystère leur donnait également l'intuition que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait connaître l'étendue des connaissances de Mertilloni et peut-être les aider véritablement à la retrouver, ce serait Ismaël Delaunois.

Voici donc la première partie du plan de Liana, Lyra et Lily pour retrouver cette mystérieuse Chelsea Mertilloni. Elles n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à d'autres moyens de la retrouver. Pour dire à quel point elles avaient l'impression de foncer droit dans le mur... Mais elles ne perdaient pas espoir.

\- J'ai fini les lettres, moi aussi, j'en suis aux enveloppes, répondit Liana. Tu crois que je fais plusieurs exemplaires aussi et que je note, par exemple pour Billshot, _Quelque part à San Francisco, Etats-Unis_ et _Quelque part aux Etats-Unis_ ?

Assise sur son bureau, Lyra était en train de déchirer en petit morceaux une énième ébauche de lettre destinée à Delaunois mais s'interrompit pour s'éclater de rire. Elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleures amies « Désolée, c'était un rire nerveux » Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur expliquer en quoi son rire était nerveux - certes, elles gardaient espoir, mais plus elles avançaient dans les lettres, moins la perspective de retrouver Mertilloni semblait réalisable.

\- Fais-en qu'une pour les quatre et écrit juste _San Francisco_ avec le code postal et tout. Sinon, j'ai vraiment peur qu'ils se foutent de notre gueule au service des Hiboux Longue Distance, rit Lily. Et toi Lyra, t'en es où ?

Lyra prit un parchemin et fit mine de le lire « _Cher Mr Delaunois_ » Elle leva ensuite les yeux et croisa le regard de Lily « J'ai bien avancé, hein ? » rit-elle de nouveau. Son rire contamina Lily qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre située au-dessus du bureau, s'assit sur ce dernier à côté des parchemins et de la plume de Lyra et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle exhala la fumée vers l'extérieur tout en réfléchissant à la lettre.

\- Il faut en dire moins que pour Mertilloni et plus que pour les autres. Parle des cours d'Approfondissement Magique et qu'on a été choisies parce qu'on a des prédispositions naturelles à l'Ancienne Magie, ça lui fera penser à son groupe de travail. Parle des Patronus, mais dis juste qu'on a réussi à maîtriser le sort plus rapidement que les autres, pas en un jour, et pas qu'on a les mêmes, et que c'est grâce au fait qu'on arrive à mieux ressentir la puissance de notre magie grâce à l'Ancienne Magie. Parle du transplanage, c'est un peu le même délire du coup. Parle du Processus de Création de la Vie, des flux de magie avec le Maléfice du _Quatio_ , et des éléments aussi, du feu. Ne parle pas de Remus et du bouclier, c'est impossible à justifier par de simples prédispositions naturelles je pense.

\- Et pourquoi on veut la retrouver du coup ?

\- Dis qu'on a essayé de trouver Mertilloni, que pour l'instant on a pas de nouvelles. Que Moroz nous a encouragées à voir plus loin, à étudier l'Ancienne Magie et qu'elle nous a dirigées vers lui. Parce qu'elle pensait que lui aussi pratiquait l'Ancienne Magie et qu'il pourrait nous apporter d'autres choses que ce que Moroz nous a apportées. En gros, fais comme si on essayait de trouver un plan d'étude pour après Poudlard, qu'on veut se concentrer sur l'Ancienne Magie après notre diplôme et qu'on s'y prend en avance. Ça te paraît une bonne idée, Liana ?

\- Ça peut pas faire de mal, dit distraitement Liana en terminant ses enveloppes.

Lily finit sa cigarette et la fit disparaître avec un _Evanesco_ \- quel bonheur d'être majeur et de pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Un peu plus tard, les trois amies ayant grand besoin d'une pause se prélassaient au soleil dans le jardin des Carlson. Le père de Lyra était absent, travaillant au Département des Transports Magiques du Ministère de la Magie. Elles étaient assises sur trois chaises autour d'une table de jardin en sirotant des bièraubeurres. Lyra avait installé un parasol spécialement pour Lily, qui craignait le soleil à cause de sa peau de rousse.

\- Du coup, on va quand à la poste ? demanda Lily en s'allumant une autre cigarette. Aujourd'hui ?

\- Le plus vite sera le mieux, acquiesça Liana. Sinon, je te paries qu'on va vouloir réécrire toutes les lettres parce qu'on pense qu'on a pas assez argumenter pourquoi et à quel point on veut retrouver Mertilloni et ça va nous prendre la tête un max.

Lyra restait silencieuse, perdue dans sa réflexion, le regard fixé sur un point inexistant. Lily se pencha vers elle et remua sa main devant son visage « Ouhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Tu penses à Sirius ? sourit Liana. Il a rendez-vous chez le notaire pour le testament de son oncle aujourd'hui, non ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Lyra en se frottant les yeux, l'air d'avoir visiblement du mal à sortir de ses pensées. Non, je crois que c'est demain mais je pensais pas à ça. Je pensais à Lyndon.

\- Lyndon Lovitz ? s'étonna Liana à l'entente du prénom de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de cinquième année. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous dire où ils habitent. Mais vous saviez déjà que Lyndon et Luke vivaient aux Etats-Unis avant que je sois obligée de garder le secret. Et je peux vous assurer que là où ils habitent, c'est l'endroit _idéal_ pour nous faciliter la tâche.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour qu'ils nous fassent suffisamment confiance pour qu'on soit dans le secret nous aussi ? demanda Liana.

\- Il faut que Lyndon soit d'accord. Si j'arrive à les convaincre que vous êtes des personnes de confiance, ils accepteront. On logera chez eux et ça sera tellement plus simple ! Tellement plus rapide de recevoir les réponses de toutes ces lettres et de continuer les recherches si on est déjà sur le sol américain ! On pourra aussi jeter un coup d'œil à l'Université de Salem et faire notre petite enquête !

\- Donc tu vas d'abord là-bas et on t'y rejoint si Lovitz est d'accord ? Tu penses pas que ça va prendre encore plus de temps ? dit Lily.

Sa question laissa Lyra perplexe. Elles réfléchirent tout en terminant leur dernière gorgée de bièraubeurre. Lily fuma une autre cigarette. « Tu fumes trop » lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer Liana en fronçant des sourcils « Passe moi une taffe » dit-elle en tendant la main. Elle inspira trois bouffées et la lui rendit.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Lyra après une intense minute de réflexion. On va à Salem le plus vite possible, demain ou dans la semaine. On prend une chambre d'hôtel et on envoie les lettres depuis Salem en écrivant l'adresse de l'hôtel pour qu'il nous réponde. En attendant les réponses, on enquête à l'Université. J'irai chez Lovitz pour voir si ça vaut le coup que je vous dévoile le secret, parce que si on a déjà une chambre c'est peut-être pas la peine.

\- Sauf que ça sera moins cher quand même, grimaça Lily.

\- C'est vrai, consentit Lyra. On verra ce qu'il en dit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? De toute façon va bien falloir qu'on aille un jour là-bas puisqu'elle _est_ là-bas. Et en restant ici, on avancera pas.

\- Je suis d'accord. Faudra juste que je persuade mon père de me laisser partir. Je vais quand même laisser Valery seul avec lui et il travaille, dit Liana en pensant à sa jeune sœur.

\- Pareil pour moi. Je viens d'arriver, mon père va pas sauter de joie, renchérit Lily.

\- Faut savoir ce qu'on veut, les filles. Moi aussi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon père, mais tant qu'on aura pas vu cette Chelsea, est-ce qu'on aura vraiment l'esprit libre ? On a qu'à dire à nos pères qu'on veut faire un voyage toutes les trois, partir juste en vacance, découvrir l'Amérique ! Ils vont nous encourager à partir, c'est sûr. Et puis mon père travaille au Département des Transports Magiques, il peut nous avoir des réductions pour les portoloins et tout.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à discuter des détails de leur voyage à venir.

* * *

 **9 Juillet 1973**

James, Remus et Peter étaient assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme devant trois gigantesques glaces au chocolat. Discutant de tout et de rien, de leurs projets de vacances, de leurs prochaines blagues lors de leur retour à Poudlard...

Un jeune sorcier qui tenait une petite-fille d'à peine un an dans ses bras s'approcha d'eux « On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? » sourit-il. James se leva et serra chaleuresement la main de Ted.

\- Ted ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, merci » Remus rapprocha deux chaises à leur table « Merci, Remus. Bonjour, Peter. Vous allez bien, les garçons ?

Une fois que toutes les poignées de main furent échangées, James se pencha vers Nymphadora logée sur les genoux de son père « Et comment va la petite puce ? » L'enfant arracha sans douceur les lunettes du Maraudeur et les porta à sa bouche « Et ben alors, coquine, tu veux jouer avec ? »

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire. Ted reprit les lunettes et les présenta à James en s'excusant maladroitement.

\- Y'a pas de mal, rit James.

\- Bonjour Nymphadora, je m'appelle Peter, dit Pettigrew en se penchant à son tour vers la petite.

\- 'Zour.

\- Et moi, c'est Remus.

Nymphadora ouvrit de grands yeux sans répondre et cacha son visage dans le cou de son père. Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je lui fais peur ?

\- Non, non. Elle n'est pas si timide d'habitude, mais la foule du Chemin de Traverse doit faire beaucoup pour elle. Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure à peine.

Ted consulta la montre à son poignet « Ils devraient déjà avoir terminé, maintenant... » Sirius choisit ce moment précis pour surgir brusquement.

\- Salut, les nazes ! » les salua-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant sur la dernière chaise libre. Il serra la main de Ted « Ted, content de te voir ! Bonjour, ma chérie » Sa voix était pleine de douceur alors qu'il prenait Nymphadora dans ses bras, qui avait joyeusement tapé dans ses mains à la vue de Sirius.

\- Salut, tout le monde » Andromeda apparut ensuite, salua l'assemblée avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le sommet du crâne, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et tira une chaise pour prendre place autour de la petite table.

\- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Sirius en se servant directement dans la glace de James.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te servir dans la nourriture des autres ? le rabroua son meilleur ami.

\- Tu aurais pu être prévenant et m'en commander une !

\- Il fait au moins vingt-cinq degrès, Patmol, ta glace n'aurait jamais tenu.

\- Tu sais que ça ne vaut pas le coup de se disputer avec cet énergumène, souligna Peter.

\- Tu parles à qui, à James ou à moi ?

Peter échangea un regard avec Remus et éclata de rire « Vous deux » rit-il.

\- Moi, moi ! piailla Nymphadora à qui Sirius offrit une cuillère de glace au chocolat.

Les six autres rirent lorsque la petite grimaça à cause de la sensation de froid intense dans sa bouche. Andromeda essuya les lèvres de sa fille avec une petite serviette.

\- Bon alors, ce rendez-vous chez le notaire ? demanda Ted à sa femme.

\- Ah oui ! » se souvint Sirius « Les gars, vous devinerez jamais ! » Il regarda ses trois meilleurs amis un à un « Je suis riche ! Complètement blindé ! Plein d'oseille !

\- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Remus, les sourcils haussés.

Tout excité, Sirius se pencha et secoua légèrement son ami par les épaules « De l'oseille, mon petit Mumu, de l' _oseille_ !

\- Lâche-moi, sac à puce !

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Ted avec un sourire.

\- Malheureusement, oui, soupira Peter.

\- Allez Patmol, raconte ! s'exclama James, aussi excité que son meilleur ami.

\- Alors » Sirius tenta de se rassembler « Donc oui. Mon oncle était au moins aussi riche que tes parents, James. Il m'a laissé le tiers de sa fortune, un tiers à Andro, un sixième à une œuvre caritative pour des enfants malades je crois et le dernier sixième à une célèbre fondation des alchimistes là, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle »

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel devant le peu de précision de son cousin, signe qu'il avait à peine écouté ce que le notaire d'Alphard leur avait dit.

\- La fondation Nicolas Flamel ? tenta Remus.

\- Oui, celle-là ! Hey, réfléchit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, c'est un gars connu, celui-là, non ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire « Oui, Sirius, c'est quelqu'un de connu » rit James « C'est juste un des plus grands alchimistes de tous les temps. Grand pote de Dumbledore, lui et sa femme ont plus de six cent ans grâce à la Pierre Philosophale dont il est le seul à avoir vraiment su la fabriquer depuis la nuit des temps...

\- Ah mais oui, bien sûr. Je le savais, voyons.

\- Du coup, cette petite fortune, ça représente combien ? demanda Ted en apparté à sa femme.

\- Je te donnerai les chiffres exacts plus tard, c'est marqué dans mes papiers, répondit Andromeda en montrant son sac à main. Mais ça fait un sacré pactole, ça, c'est sûr. Ça va nous faire du bien, cette rentrée d'argent. De quoi nous acheter une vraie maison, par exemple, payer les études de Nymphadora, partir en vacances tous les ans...

Avec un grand sourire ravi, Ted attrapa la main de sa femme et y posa un long baiser amoureux sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Mais le _mieux_ , continua Sirius, c'est qu'il n'a absolument _rien_ laissé au reste de la famille ! Quand elle va savoir ça, ma mère va tout bonnement péter un câble !

Il rit avec triomphe. Andromeda le regarda pensivement « Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils l'effacent de l'arbre généalogique quand ils apprendront que c'est à _nous_ qu'il a donné son argent.

\- Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en contre-fiche. Cette journée est une des plus belles de ma vie. Mademoiselle ! appela-t-il en voyant une serveuse qui s'approcha. Commandez ce que vous voulez, c'est ma tournée !

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Peter tout en frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas l'argent encore, Sirius, se moqua gentiment Andromeda. Et toi, tu vas en faire quoi, de tout ça ? reprit-elle une fois leurs commandes passées.

\- M'acheter une magnifique moto volante, le rêve de ma vie !

Andromeda écarquilla des yeux avec surprise. James échangea un regard consterné avec Remus et Peter plaqua une main sur son front « Pas encore sa stupide moto...

\- Depuis quand tu veux une moto qui vole, toi ? s'étonna Andromeda.

\- Depuis qu'il a vu le film _Easy Rider_ avec Jack Nicholson, répondit Remus. Ma mère est moldue, précisa-t-il.

\- Nicholson ne vole pas sur sa moto dans le film, dit Ted.

\- Certes, mais une moto qui _vole_ , Ted, c'est le pied ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Dora ? plaisanta-t-il en la faisant sauter sur ses genoux. Tu viendras voler sur la moto de tonton Sirius ?

\- Ouais ! s'exclama la petite avec emphase.

\- Certainement pas ! défendit Andromeda et Ted en chœur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et rajusta Nymphadora sur ses genoux en la prenant par les aisselles « C'était une blague. Tu dis n'importe quoi à un bébé en prenant le bon ton et elle répondra exactement pareil. Regarde. Dora, ça te dirait de manger des Berties Crochues au goût de crotte de nez ? » dit-il sur un ton extrêmement enjoué.

\- Ouais !

\- Tu vois ? sourit Sirius à sa cousine tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Il embrassa sa petite cousine sur la tempe et accueillit la monstrueuse coupe de glace au caramel que la serveuse déposa devant lui avec un bruit affamé et un coup de langue sur les lèvres.

\- Bon, et sérieusement, Sirius. Tu ne vas pas que t'acheter une moto ?

\- Un appartement aussi, je pense, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Enfin débarrassé ! s'exclama James.

\- Allez, Cornedrue, tu sais que je vais te manquer quand je partirai.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu « C'était pour rire, mais tu sais que tu peux rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu veux, hein ?

\- C'est gentil, James. J'apprécie, énormément. Tes parents et toi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, l'été dernier. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, non seulement j'aurais été SDF, mais je serais tombé en pleine dépression, je pense.

\- C'était la moindre des choses que je- qu'on puisse faire.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Beaucoup de choses, des choses qu'ils savaient déjà tous deux, étaient dites dans ce regard. Remus regarda ensuite Peter, sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, et il fut secoué d'un rire silencieux tandis que Peter formulait tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

\- Y'a le Chaudron Baveur juste à côté si vous voulez prendre une chambre, les gars.

Andromeda et Ted éclatèrent de rire devant les yeux ronds de Nymphadora qui ne comprit pas la plaisanterie. James tenta d'enfoncer la tête de Peter dans sa glace, sans succès, et Sirius les regarda avec un grand sourire. Il termina sa glace en silence, se sentant simplement heureux d'être entouré par la famille qu'il s'était choisi.

* * *

 **12 Juillet 1973**

L'hôpital est censé être un lieu de calme propice à la bonne guérison des malades. Du moins, c'est ce qu'imagine la personne lambda, moldue ou sorcière. En réalité, l'hôpital est un lieu où les infirmières courent sans cesse, où les internes en médecine exténués tentent tant bien que mal de trouver le traitement adéquat sous la supervision de médecins séniors croûlant sous une montagne de paperasse.

Au milieu de tout cela, il y a les malades qui souffrent et qui trouvent le temps long, qui avalent docilement leurs comprimés sans comprendre pourquoi ils sont bleus ou rouges, qui se font réveillés à six heures du matin afin de remplir des tubes de sang sans sursauter lorsque l'aiguille entrent dans leur veine, ou qui se baladent dans des couloirs blancs, aseptisés et froids - car le froid tue les bactéries, merci pour le confort - en traînant derrière eux une perche à roulette sur laquelle est accrochée la perfusion reliée à leur veine par une tubulure qu'il ne faut surtout pas arracher.

Donc contrairement à l'idée reçue, l'hôpital n'est pas un endroit paisible, surtout pas lorsque les blouses blanches se précipitent avec leur chariot d'urgence au pied d'un patient qui décompense. Cependant, parfois, le calme inexistant d'un hôpital moldu peut être rompu par toute autre chose - la mauvaise foi humaine, par exemple.

\- Ecoutez, Miss, c'est parfaitement ridicule ! s'entêta Liana en haussant le ton.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle fronça les sourcils et Liana vit dans son regard brun clair une lueur de colère briller. Elle était moldue, belle, pas beaucoup plus âgée que Liana - vingt-et-un ans, tout au plus - portait une blouse et un pantalon blanc, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés attachés dans une queue de cheval haute.

\- Je suis désolée, _Miss_ » L'infirmière n'appréciait apparemment pas le ton sur lequel Liana l'avait affublée de ce dénominatif « Mais vous ne faites pas partie de la famille de la patiente. Le réglement de notre service d'oncologie est très clair. La plupart de nos patients sont dans un état critique, ils ont besoin de tranquilité et pas d'une montagne de visiteurs qui n'ont pas de liens familiaux avec les malades et qui font du bruit dans les couloirs.

\- Mais je suis la petite-amie de son fils ! Je comprends tout à fait que Mrs Lupin doive rester au calme, mais je suis là pour soutenir son fils ! Il passe ses journées ici, il a besoin de mon soutien, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je resterai dans le couloir, je ne dérangerai pas sa maman, ni les autres patients ! Je suis toute seule et je vous promets que je ne ferais pas un bruit !

\- Je peux toujours aller le chercher et lui dire de vous retrouver ici, proposa l'infirmière, en désignant le palier de l'entrée du service dont on refusait toujours l'accès à Liana.

\- Et l'obliger à quitter le chevet de sa mère ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, ça n'a aucun sens !

Deux houleuses minutes plus tard, l'infirmière, qui avait encore une dizaine de soins à réaliser en moins de deux heures, laissa finalement passer Liana. La tête haute, la jeune sorcière au sang-mêlé avança dans le couloir bordé par les portes des chambres. Elle ne s'était pas encore suffisamment éloignée pour manquer ce que l'infirmière dit sur un ton méprisant à sa collègue aide-soignante derrière son dos.

\- La famille et les visiteurs, c'est vraiment l'inconvénient du métier. Ils nous empêchent de faire notre travail, ils peuvent être tellement insupportables !

Liana se tendit mais continua son chemin, en marmonnant à travers ses dents serrées « Et la bienveillance infirmière, alors ? » Si Liana n'avait pas été dans un lieu où des patients très malades avaient besoin de soin et de calme, elle se serait retournée, aurait crié cette même phrase à l'infirmière agrémentée d'un « Hé connasse ! » et d'un majestueux bras d'honneur. Souriant à cause de son trait d'humour imaginaire, son visage se décomposa en croisant un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui sortait précipitamment d'une chambre. Il était en pleurs.

Ne résistant pas à sa curiosité, Liana glissa un œil à travers l'encadrement de la porte que l'homme avait laissé ouvert. Une jeune femme, sûrement l'épouse de l'homme, était allongée dans un lit, branchée à tout un tas d'appareillages moldus qui bipaient sans arrêt. Elle dormait. Mais la machine posée sur sa bouche et son nez, sûrement pour l'aider à respirer quand elle ne le pouvait plus seule, indiquait plutôt qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma.

Son estomac se contracta et elle continua son avancée. Elle s'immobilisa devant la chambre portant le numéro 718 et hésita. Elle finit par toquer à la porte, entendit un « Oui ? » étouffé qui venait de l'intérieur de la chambre - ce n'était pas la voix de Remus mais elle était masculine, sûrement son père - mais n'osa pas tourner la poignée. Elle entendit ensuite des pas se diriger vers elle. La porte s'ouvrit et un beau et grand jeune homme apparut.

Elle ressentit une agréable chaleur dans tout son corps, une sensation de plaisir remuant ses entrailles, à la vue de Remus. Mais son cœur se pinça en voyant son visage fatigué et triste et le poids du monde qui semblait abaisser ses épaules. Sa mine s'éclaircit considérablement en la reconnaissant ceci dit et le même sourire s'installa sur leurs lèvres.

\- Salut, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut, répondit-elle. Comment ça va ?

Il la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Les yeux fermés, elle glissa ses mains sur sa taille et se colla à lui. Il ne l'embrassait pas vraiment, laissant le simple contact entre leurs lèvres durer quelques secondes. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou. Liana le serra d'autant plus contre elle. Elle sentait le cœur du garçon battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sûrement comme le sien. Elle l'entendit respirer profondément et le devina se détendre à son contact.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'elle qu'à cet instant, et s'en rendre compte donna les larmes aux yeux à Liana. Elle caressa son dos, hésita à demander des nouvelles de Mrs Lupin et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit le premier à parler.

Il se recula un peu, gardant son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'embrassa longuement sur le front « Merci d'être là » Elle aurait voulu lui raconter la misère qu'elle avait fait à l'infirmière pour pouvoir justement être là, afin de lui arracher un sourire voire un rire, mais préféra garder l'anecdote pour plus tard.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fondit devant son regard ambré et caramel, si doux et tendre. Un de ces bras toujours logé autour de la taille du garçon, elle caressa de son autre main sa joue rugueuse - il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin - et murmura « Comment va-t-elle ? »

\- Pas trop mal » Son sourire était si maigre qu'il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il essayait plus de se persuader que la situation n'était pas aussi pire qu'elle ne l'était en réalité parce que, même si c'était réellement le cas, il n'y croyait pas vraiment « Ils lui ont transfusé deux culots de sang et ça l'a bien requinquée. Mais ils ont découvert que le cancer s'était métastasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Liana en fronçant des sourcils.

Joan Lupin fut diagnostiquée d'un cancer du foie deux ans plus tôt. Elle était passée par plusieurs traitements moldus, radiothérapie, chimiothérapie, qui avaient ralenti la progression du cancer, mais le stade du cancer était déjà bien avancé lors de la pose du diagnostic. Ses traitements furent efficaces, mais loins d'être à la hauteur des espoirs de Joan, Noé et Remus Lupin et leurs résultats ne compensèrent pas la lourdeur de leurs effets indésirables - nausées, vomissements, douleurs, alopécie, fatigue, perte de poids, etc. Mrs Lupin fut hospitalisée plusieurs fois ces deux dernières années, autant à cause des traitements qui l'affaiblissaient que des rechutes liées à la progression de la pathologie.

Dès l'annonce du diagnostic, Noé Lupin, son époux, s'était immédiatement tourné vers Sainte Mangouste et vers Mallory Ellions, la guérisseuse qui suivait Remus depuis sa morsure par un loup-garou, une proche de la famille qui avait beaucoup soutenu les Lupin dans les moments difficiles pour Remus. Mais après avoir consulté le dossier médical moldu de Joan, dupliqué magiquement par Noé, Mallory n'eut que des mauvaises nouvelles à leur apporter.

Premièrement, il fallait demander une dérogation auprès du Ministère de la Magie pour permettre à une moldue d'être prise en charge par Sainte-Mangouste, et ces dernières étaient très difficiles à obtenir. Deuxièmement, le cancer était trop avancé pour Joan. Le cancer était une maladie rare chez les sorciers, beaucoup plus rare que chez les moldus, mais elle survenait parfois et les Guérisseurs disposaient de moyens extrêmement efficaces pour la guérir. Chez les sorciers, le cancer n'avait pas du tout la même signification que chez les moldus car un sorcier n'en mourait jamais.

Leur traitement pouvait guérir n'importe quel cancer, y compris ceux des moldus, mais il était peu adapté à leur organisme non magique, car il était trop agressif. La magie qui vivait en chaque sorcier permettait de contrer facilement cette agressivité, mais pas pour les moldus. Malgré cela, il existait certains cas où les moldus pouvaient bénéficier de ce traitement : lorsque le cancer ne les avait pas trop affaiblis et qu'il n'était pas trop avancé.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Joan Lupin. Son cas était trop grave et elle n'était pas suffisamment forte. D'après les dires de Mallory, les soins magiques la tueraient en détruisant son cancer, alors à quoi bon ?

Revenons à cet été 1973. Ces derniers mois, l'état de Mrs Lupin était loin d'être critique. Elle était chez elle pour accueillir son fils qui revenait de Poudlard et les deux hommes de sa vie la trouvaient plutôt en forme. Mais deux jours plus tôt, Mrs Lupin tomba subitement dans les pommes et fut hospitalisée sur le champ.

\- Ça veut dire que son cancer s'est étendu. Son sein droit est touché. C'est ce qui a provoqué son malaise. Mais ils l'ont découvert suffisamment tôt, donc ce n'est pas encore trop grave. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'elle est plutôt bien, elle n'est pas trop fatiguée, la transfusion lui a fait du bien. Ils vont l'opérer, refaire une radiothérapie et puis elle pourra rentrer à la maison.

\- Ils vont... » Les yeux de Liana s'agrandirent d'horreur « Ils vont lui enlever le sein, c'est ça ? » Remus secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, justement. Ce n'est pas suffisamment étendu, alors ils vont faire une mastectomie partielle. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont juste enlever les tissus malades et laisser le reste qui est sain. Donc tu vois, ça pourrait être pire.

Elle trouva son sourire un peu plus sincère que le précédant, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Elle se détacha ensuite complètement de son petit-ami et fouilla dans son sac à bandoulière. Elle en ressortit un objet enveloppé dans un fin tissu de velours noirs, qu'elle déroula avec précaution jusqu'à découvrir ce qu'il protégeait. Tranchant sur le noir du velours, le bracelet aux couleurs chaudes semblait briller de milles feux. Il était constitué de nombreuses petites pierres, de tailles et de formes différentes - rondes, carrées, ovales, en losange. La plupart des pierres étaient de couleur orangée plus ou moins claire mais les nuances de couleurs allaient du vert jaune au brun or en passant par le rouge orangé.

\- C'était à ma grand-mère, celle qui était sorcière. Elle croyait beaucoup aux pouvoirs magiques des pierres précieuses. Il y a beaucoup d'ambre, celles qui ont plus l'aspect du cristal c'est de la citrine, et celles qui sont le plus rouge, c'est de la cornaline. L'ambre-

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau. Le père de Remus eut un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant la petite-amie de son fils, puis ferma la porte derrière lui avec une grande douceur.

\- Bonjour, Liana.

\- Bonjour, Mr Lupin » Elle serra la main de Noé et détailla les traits de son visage. Il paraissait encore plus fatigué et triste que Remus.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là. Je me demandais ce qui prenait tant de temps à Remus » Il se tourna vers son fils et dirigea son regard vers le bracelet que tenait Remus dans ses mains « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Liana reprit son explication en évoquant sa grand-mère de nouveau « L'ambre » continua-t-elle « Est la pierre qui a les vertus curatives les plus puissantes. La citrine et la cornaline agissent sur plusieurs organes, dont le foie. La citrine accroît les énergies curatives du corps et la cornaline renforce et revitalise le corps. Du moins, c'est ce dont je me souviens quand j'ai parcouru ses papiers. D'après mon père, elle a prêté ce bracelet à plusieurs de ses amis qui étaient malades et ça les a aidé, à leur manière »

Le père de Remus prit le bracelet dans ses mains et admira les couleurs chatoyantes des pierres « Le mieux serait que votre femme le porte directement à son poignet, ça agira avec plus de force.

\- Tu veux le prêter à Joan ? demanda Noé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Liana comme si c'était évident. Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, et ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui la sauvera, mais-

\- Les pierres précieuses ont des propriétés magiques qui sont parfois difficiles à comprendre, surtout lorsqu'elles sont utilisées comme talisman dans une perspective de guérison. Mais elles ont un pouvoir » Mr Lupin leva un regard empleint d'une gratitude telle qu'elle émeut Liana. Il reprit la main de Liana dans la sienne et la serra avec plus de force « Merci énormément. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ce qui guérira ma femme, mais ça va l'aider, j'en suis sûr. Je reviens.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Remus s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte tout en regardant son père. Liana resta en retrait, mais pencha la tête en avant pour voir elle aussi. La mère de Remus dormait profondément. Elle portait sa perruque, mais si Liana n'avait pas su par Remus que c'en était une, jamais elle ne l'aurait deviné. Elle s'attendait à voir une personne aussi affaiblie que la jeune femme appareillée dans l'autre chambre, mais Mrs Lupin paraissait être en meilleure santé. Elle n'était pas si pâle ou amaigrie, n'était branchée à aucun appareils, et son sommeil semblait paisible bien que nécessaire et réparateur.

Mr Lupin accrocha amoureusement le bracelet au poignet droit de sa femme. Il lui caressa ensuite tendrement la main, puis rejoignit les deux jeunes sorciers. « Et si on allait boire une tasse de ce café dégueulasse qu'il propose au self de cet hôpital ? » proposa-t-il. Remus acquiesça et attrapa la main de Liana en chemin vers la sortie du service.

* * *

 **14 Juillet 1973**

Son plan moldu de Salem à la main, Lyra trouva finalement Gedney Street, une petite rue paisible non loin du centre ville. Ses pas la menèrent devant un de ces immeubles où chaque entrée principale était constituée d'un petit escalier, et de part et d'autre de chaque escalier se trouvent les appartements du rez-de-chaussée. Par exemple, on accédait au numéro 13 et au numéro 15 par deux escaliers, et l'entrée du numéro 14 était située contre le mur qui supportait l'escalier du numéro 13.

Or, le mur qui supportait l'escalier du numéro 17 était lisse de toute porte. Du moins, c'était ce que voyait la presque totalité des habitants de Salem. Mais aux yeux de Lyra, qui était le Gardien du Secret des frères Lovitz renommés Jon et Michael Knight, il y avait bien une porte au-dessus de laquelle était affiché le numéro 18.

Elle toqua à la porte - à partir de cet instant, grâce au Sortilège du Fidelitas, Lyra devint invisible aux yeux des autres passants et personne ne s'étonna de sa disparition - et attendit, légèrement nerveuse. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans lui ouvrit et Lyra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le reconnaître. Elle avait découvert sa nouvelle apparence la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, lorsqu'elle était devenue leur Gardien du Secret, mais ne s'y était pas encore habituée.

\- Luke ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, miroir de celui qu'il abordait également. Il la prit dans ses bras « Comment tu vas ? »

Il répondit après s'être détaché de leur rapide étreinte « Très bien et toi ? Ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir, Lyra ! Vas-y, entre ! » Lyra suivit alors le jeune homme, qui avait pris plusieurs centimètres depuis la dernière fois, dans le couloir menant au living-room. Tout était plutôt modeste, peu décoré, mais le mobilier semblait confortable, l'appartement lumineux, propre et en bon état.

Luke Donovitz - qui portait le nom de Dwight Lovitz à sa naissance et qui à présent répondait à celui de Michael Knight - pointa le canapé du salon du doigt « Assis-toi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une biéraubeurre ? » Lyra prit place et ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à dévisager les yeux bleus pâles, le teint hâlé et les cheveux bruns et bouclés de son interlocteur - c'était si étrange de le voir ainsi !

Le sourire de Luke s'agrandit « T'as du mal à t'y faire, hein ? » Lyra sursauta et eut un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange, ce nouveau visage... Mais ça te va bien, je t'assure ! » Lyra se sentit parfaitement stupide - ce n'était pas une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'elle commentait, enfin ! - puis se mit à rougir - elle venait de complimenter un garçon avec qui elle avait couché une fois avant de découvrir qu'il était le frère caché de son professeur, un an et demi plus tôt... Et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Luke rit à son tour et lui fit un clin d'œil qui accentua le rougissement de Lyra, visiblement amusé du malaise de la jeune sorcière « Une bièraubeurre c'est parfait, merci. Ton frère est là ? » Luke disparut dans la cuisine et cria sa réponse pour se faire entendre.

\- Il est dans son bureau mais je pense qu'il sait que tu es là, j'ai entendu du mouvement » Il revint avec trois fraîches bièraubeurres « Alors, quoi de neuf ? Je te dis pas notre surprise quand on a reçu ta lettre où tu disais que tu passais dans le coin aujourd'hui...

\- Lyra ? appela une autre voix masculine depuis le couloir qui menait au reste de l'appartement.

Lyra bondit sur ses pieds et, un sourire encore plus étincelant aux lèvres, se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant... Avant de se figer complètement. Elle savait que Lyndon changerait d'apparence, comme son frère, mais n'avait pas encore été témoin de son nouvel aspect. On aurait dit une copie conforme de Luke, en plus âgée. À presque vingt-six ans, ses yeux bleus électriques étaient du même bleu clair que ceux de Luke. Il était bronzé, brun, bouclé, plus mince, son nez était plus petit, ses pommettes et son menton plus discrets... Il paraissait néanmoins plus reposé, plus détendu et mieux nourri que lorsqu'ils vagabondaient d'un pays à l'autre avec Luke.

\- Salut, sourit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Waouh, quel changement ! Je ne reconnais que ta boucle d'oreille, rit-elle en parlant de l'anneau de bronze qu'il portait lorsqu'il l'avait secourue à Pré-au-Lard.

\- J'ai mis un certain temps avant de ne plus sursauter devant le miroir tous les matins, plaisanta-t-il. Comment vas-tu ma grande ? C'est super de te voir !

\- Elle allait justement me dire ce qu'elle faisait là » dit Luke tandis que Lyndon prenait place dans le fauteuil face à Lyra. Luke sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en prit une avant de poser le paquet sur la petite table basse qu'entouraient les fauteuils et le canapé.

\- Vous fumez maintenant ? s'étonna Lyra quand Lyndon s'alluma également une cigarette du même paquet de Malboro.

\- Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

Lyra le remercia d'un signe de tête, préférant leur poser tout un tas de question sur leur nouvelle vie. Luke ferait sa rentrée à Ilvermorny (5), l'école de sorcellerie d'Amérique du Nord,en septembre, commençant la sixième année qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à Poudlard cette année, ayant désormais une année de retard par rapport à Lyra. Ils se familiarisaient tous deux avec le monde sorcier américain et la partie sorcière de la ville. Une fois qu'ils s'y connaîtraient un peu mieux, Lyndon chercherait du travail.

\- On a pensé à faire croire que nous étions américains de naissance pour se fondre dans la foule, mais c'était trop compliqué. Et puis il fallait prendre une potion tous les jours pour ne plus avoir l'accent anglais... Alors on a dit au service d'immigration qu'on fuyait la guerre en Angleterre. Et mine de rien, y'a pas mal d'anglais qui commencent déjà à venir aux Etats-Unis pour la même raison.

\- Assez parlé de nous, dit Lyndon. Comment tu vas, _toi_?

Lyra parla, et bientôt, elle parla sans s'arrêter. Elle expliqua comme la vie à Poudlard était devenue tendue depuis Pré-au-Lard, que tous ses amis et ses camarades avaient eu du mal à panser leurs blessures aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Elle parla d'Isée Moroz et de son suicide. Et elle aborda enfin la raison de son voyage aux Etats-Unis.

Fait tout de même surprenant, Lyra n'avait jamais raconté toute l'histoire à Sirius. Son petit-ami avait découvert que Lily et elle avaient le même Patronus et il l'avait interrogée à ce propos, alors elle lui avait avoué que Lily, Liana et elle se connaissaient en réalité depuis leur naissance, que leurs familles furent séparées alors qu'elles étaient toutes petites et ne s'étaient retrouvées qu'après leur entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait parlé à Sirius de leurs magies à la fois étranges et complémentaires, sans réellement entrer dans les détails. Elle n'avait jamais raconté à Sirius le souvenir posthume d'Isée Moroz où elle leur parlait de Chelsea Mertilloni. Tout comme Liana n'avait rien dit à Remus. Elles n'avaient mis personne dans la confidence.

Cependant, sans que Lyra ne sache pourquoi, elle n'eut aucun problème à entièrement se confier aux Lovitz.

\- Donc Liana, Lily et toi, vous êtes des genres de... Super-sorcières ? demanda Luke après qu'elle ait fini son récit.

Lyra haussa les épaules « D'après Moroz, on a des pouvoirs extraordinaires et ce qui les rend extraordinaires, c'est notre amitié. C'est pour ça qu'on veut absolument des explications et qu'il faut qu'on trouve cette Chelsea Mertilloni.

\- C'est complètement dingue, cette histoire, dit Luke en se tournant vers son frère qui avait écouté toute l'histoire en silence. Tu trouves pas ?

\- Si. Et vous avez déjà des pistes ? Vous avez un plan d'action ?

\- Lily et moi, on a pris un Portoloin à Londres ce matin et on est arrivées à Salem. On a commencé par envoyer toutes nos lettres et on a loué au service de la Poste une boîte postale pour recevoir les réponses, donc on attend. On va commencer par essayer de trouver des renseignements sur Mertilloni à l'Université de Magie Supérieure de Salem. Comme tu vois, on a pas un plan très précis, on verra bien où ça va nous mener.

\- Liana n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Elle est restée là-bas. La mère de son copain est à l'hôpital en ce moment, elle est moldue et elle a un cancer assez avancé. Alors elle reste avec lui pour le moment, mais on va la tenir au courant et elle nous rejoindra quand elle pourra.

\- Et vous logez où ? À l'hôtel ?

\- C'est un peu pour ça que je venais vous voir » grimaça-t-elle, tout en changeant de position sur le canapé, extrêmement mal à l'aise « Je serais de toute façon passer vous voir, qu'importe où on dormira, puisque j'étais sur Salem, mais bon, je voulais vous demander » Elle souffla un bon coup « Si vous pourriez me rendre un service.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ? Lyra, tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça !

\- C'est extrêmement gentil, sourit-elle, légèrement soulagée. Mais je ne suis pas toute seule. Lily est avec moi, et Liana viendra peut-être nous rejoindre sur Salem. Ce qui nous rendrait un énorme, gigantesque service, serait que Lily puisse loger ici également, juste elle pour l'instant. On participera aux achats de nourriture, au ménage, vous inquiétez pas, on mettra pas le bazar chez vous, on rangera dernière nous, on fera nos lits, tout ça... Promis, c'est comme si on était pas là. Mais pour ça, il faut aussi que je révèle à Lily votre secret. Et éventuellement, plus tard, à Liana. Le truc, c'est que, même si mon père a pu nous avoir des réductions pour les Portoloins vu qu'il travaille au Département des Transports Magiques, le voyage et le séjour reviennent quand même chers et ça nous dépannerait de ne pas avoir à payer d'hôtel-

\- Lyra, l'interrompit Lyndon. Stop. Tu parles trop et j'ai du mal à suivre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Dwight, mais j'ai pris ma décision quand tu as dit que tu ferais le ménage, dit-il avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Pas de problème pour moi, rajouta Luke avec un sourire.

\- C'est évidemment un choix important, de décider qu'on peut faire confiance à tes amies pour que tu leur révèles le secret. Mais vous êtes dans une situation compliquée toutes les trois et je veux vous aider comme je peux. Et puis, ce sont les personnes en qui tu as le plus confiance, et nous t'avons choisie comme Gardien, alors on te fait confiance.

\- Merci, dit Lyra, émue. Merci énormément.

\- C'est normal. Où est Lily en ce moment ?

\- Elle visite le Salem sorcier. Je dois la retrouver devant la poste à » Elle consulta sa montre « Dans une demi-heure.

\- Et bien tu la retrouves et vous venez tout de suite après. Et on fera un grand repas ce soir et on ouvrira de bonnes bouteilles de vin. Restez autant de temps que vous voulez.

* * *

(1) : Cf chapitre 22 et 23 de _The Gentlest Feeling_. Des Mangemorts attaquent Pré-Au-Lard un jour de sortie. Sirius se bat contre Bellatrix et elle lui jette le Doloris. James tut un Mangemort car il pense qu'il a tué une de ses amies d'enfance, Marlene, (mais elle n'est pas morte) ; c'est un secret qui ronge James et que partagent seulement les Maraudeurs, Marlene et Lily. Nicole était une Gryffondor de sixième année, très amie avec Lily, tuée ce jour-là. Remus y rencontre Greyback et apprend que c'est lui qui l'a mordu. A la fin de la bataille, lorsque tous les Mangemorts sont rappelés par Voldemort, Lily et Sirius accompagne un Remus blessé jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et il se transforme en loup-garou et manque de tuer les deux autres. Dolohov, un Mangemort, lance l'Imperium à Peter et le contraint à combattre des élèves et à jeter le Doloris à certains d'entre eux dont Liana (je reviens sur ça au chapitre 2 de Ceux qui quittaient Poudlard).

(2) : Cf chapitre 29 de _The Gentlest Feeling_.

(3) : Cf le chapitre 3 d' _Entre amis_ , premier tome des _Liens Eternels_. Avant d'épouser Charlus, Dorea Black était pro sang-pur et Charlus tout le contraire. Ils se sont rencontrés, sont tombés amoureux et Charlus a montré à Dorea qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre un sang-pur et un né-moldu et qu'un moldu est tout autant un être humain qu'un sorcier. Dorea a donc changé d'idéologie, mais elle n'était pourtant pas prête à renier sa famille. Alors, pour pouvoir se marier avec Dorea, Charlus a décidé de faire croire au monde entier qu'il était devenu pro sang-pur et un digne représentant des Black, se faisant renier par les Potter. Ils se sont mariés et ont eu une fille Fulvia, du même âge que Sirius. Ils ont vécu toute leur vie dans le mensonge, faisant croire au monde qu'ils étaient pro sang-pur, mais dans leur foyer ne l'étaient pas du tout, et leur fille a marché dans la mascarade. Plutôt discrets, ils participent très rarement aux mondanités et aux réunions familiales. Fulvia n'est pas à Poudlard, ses parents l'éduquent chez eux.  
Quand Andromeda a été reniée, ils ont pris contact avec elle, lui ont révélé leurs vraies opinions et l'ont soutenue. Quand Sirius a été réparti à Gryffondor, ils ont réussi à faire la même chose : tout en faisant croire qu'ils étaient pro sang-pur aux parents de Sirius, ils ont réussi à les persuader de laisser Sirius passer quelques vacances chez eux l'été avant sa deuxième année, ce que Sirius redoutait. Au final, dès qu'il arriva chez Dorea, celle-ci lui avoua toute la vérité et Sirius passa de supers vacances, et il put ainsi voir Andromeda.  
Ils savaient que James était le meilleur ami de Sirius et, pour faciliter les choses à Sirius et lui permettre de voir James pendant les vacances, Charlus décida d'avouer la vérité seulement à son cousin, à savoir le père de James. Le père et la mère de James apprirent donc que Charlus ne les avaient pas vraiment trahis et ils se réconcilièrent dans le secret.  
Cette mascarade dura pendant des années, Sirius faisant croire à ses parents qu'il passait des moments abominables chez Dorea et Charlus, mais finalement il passait des bons moments et pouvait voir Andromeda et James tant qu'il voulait.

(4) : Cf Chap 17 et 18 de Leave it Behind (ou 19 et 20 sur le site)

(5) : Informations tirées sur Pottermore.

 _J'ai découvert seulement ces derniers mois que JKR avait laissé une tonne d'info sur_ _ **Pottermore**_ _, sur l'histoire de certains personnages (McGo a une vile que je n'imaginais pas) et sur plein d'autres choses, dont les écoles sorcières et le monde sorcier en Amérique du Nord ! D'où Luke qui va à Ilvermorny. Du coup j'y ai lu plein de trucs hyper intéressants et j'ai retrouvé pas mal d'éléments dans le film_ _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ _! Vous êtes allés le voir ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai bien aimé perso même si le scénario est pas hyper élaboré, je suis pressée de voir la suite ! Et puis les effets spéciaux et les animaux et la magie, c'était hyper bien fait ? Je n'aborderai pas la pièce Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit parce que j'ai été tellllllement déçue, j'ai trouvé ça tellllllement nul et ça n'a rien à voir avec les autres tomes..._

 _Bref. Alors. Cette partie est très importante comme je le disais plus haut, malgré tout il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plus pour placer le contexte et retrouver les personnages qu'autre chose finalement... Par contre figurez-vous que ça fait quoi, trois ou quatre mois que je planche à fond sur cette première partie, bon j'avance pas très vite mais j'écris assez régulièrement, ce qui fait que j'ai quand même plusieurs scènes écrites d'avance. Pour le chapitre 2 il me reste simplement une partie à écrite, peut-être deux ; les chapitres d'après ne sont pas autant avancé mais les scènes importantes et casse-tête sont écrites, donc bref._

 _Ce qui veut dire que tout cela va m'aider pour essayer de publier plus régulièrement que ces dernières années. Après gardez en tête que je travaille énormément, que je fais un métier pas facile qui m'oblige à décompresser à mort en rentrant chez moi et donc qui ne me mets pas forcément dans l'état d'esprit d'écrire beaucoup, même si je le désole. Donc une de mes nouvelles résolutions 2017 (outre ranger ma chambre et faire un budget) sera d'essayer de poster une fois par mois et de m'y tenir (j'entends les lecteurs de TGF se marrer derrière leurs ordis). En plus je me suis lancée avec quatre autres fanficeuses dans une relecture des 7 tomes alors ça prend un peu de temps mais c'est génial de redécouvrir ces bouquins !_

 _Oh ! Décidément j'en ai des choses à dire ce soir. Je voulais vous conseiller mes deux derniers coups de coeur en matière de fic :_ _Black Sunset_ _d'Orlane Sayan et_ _De Magie et de Sang_ _d'Icymountain, jetez-y un coup d'oeil elles vont vraiment vous plaire !_

 _Voilà... Et ben je vous dis à très vite ! J'espère que vous aurez envie de laisser une review en tout cas, ça compterait énormément pour moi ! Et je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et une très bonne nouvelle année 2017 !_


	2. We are the ones that will make you feel

Bonjour ! J'ai pas mal de retard par rapport à ce que je vous avais dit et je m'en excuse - bien que ceux qui me connaissent déjà en tant qu'auteur sont sûrement surpris que je n'ai que quatorze jours de retard :P. J'ai souffert d'un gros mal de dos et j'avais du mal à supporter la position assise obligatoire pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre. En plus, j'ai eu une idée environ au moment où j'aurais dû poster, alors que le chapitre était quasiment fini ! L'idée d'une scène entre Maraudeurs, qui est la dernière du chapitre, qui fait 13 pages et que j'ai fini avant-hier.

Ce qui fait que ce chapitre fait 36 pages. Alors que je m'étais promise d'arrêter les chapitres aussi longs. Mais je voulais tellement incorporer cette scène dans ce chapitre ! Faut croire que je suis incapable de faire des chapitres courts haha.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Lily, Lyra et Liana sont capables d'une magie qu'elles ne comprennent pas ; elles ont des prédispositions à la Magie Sans Baguette, qu'elles appellent aussi Ancienne Magie, et la force de leur amitié accentuerait leur potentiel. Elles tentent de retrouver avec de grandes difficultés une certaine Chelsea Mertilloni, une sorcière américaine qui saurait à priori répondre à ses questions. Elles ont envoyé plusieurs lettres à des sorciers qui l'auraient connu. Lyndon et Luke, deux amis de Lyra qui vivent à Salem, ont accepté d'héberger Lily et Lyra pendant le temps de leurs recherches.  
Sirius et Andromeda se sont rendus aux obsèques de leur oncle Alphard sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, ce qui n'a pas empêché des retrouvailles assez houleuses entre eux et Regulus. D'après son testament, Alphard a légué une sacrée somme à Sirius et Andromeda.  
La mère moldue de Remus souffre d'un cancer du foie à un stade assez avancé et elle a rechuté. Elle est hospitalisée dans un hôpital moldu et va être opérée. Liana a préféré rester auprès de lui pour le soutenir, et elle rejoindra Lily et Lyra plus tard.

On rappelle qu'en avril dernier, des Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-Au-Lard lors d'une sortie d'étudiants, causant un sacré paquet de traumatismes chez nos personnages principaux.

Autre petit rappel : Lily et Sirius se détestent cordialement depuis leur 1ere année.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, le début de la première partie risque d'être un peu redondante pour ceux qui ont bien l'histoire en tête, mais j'ai préféré rappelé quelques détails pour être sûre que la suite soit comprise. Je me suis bien relu mais il doit sûrement rester des petites fautes alors je m'excuse.

Je rappelle ce que j'ai dit au début du chapitre 1 : il s'est passé énormément de choses avant cette septième année. Et je pense que le début de cette fic-là ne vous intéressera pas réellement si vous n'avez pas lu les histoires précédentes. Cette première partie est absolument décisive pour toute la saga entière (et ouais, rien que ça), mais elle se passe pendant l'été donc pas à Poudlard. Elle est beaucoup centrée sur l'intrigue autour de Lily, Lyra et Liana, que je développe depuis le début des _Liens Eternels_ , donc si vous ne connaissez pas l'intrigue grâce aux tomes précédents, ça ne vous intéressera peut-être pas. Les Maraudeurs sont présents aussi pendant l'été, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais par exemple, malgré le fait que ce soit une **James/Lily** , je préfère vous prévenir : il n'y aura pas de scène entre nos deux protagonistes avant le 4e ou 5e chapitre de cette partie. Ils ne se voient qu'à la fin de l'été et j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter avant ça. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Et j'espère que ceux qui auront quand même envie de se jeter dedans, vous aimerez l'histoire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tendance à faire des rappels au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, dans des notes de bas de chapitre par exemple.

Un grand merci à **Aliete** , **Eve et Zod'a** et **Charliflex** pour leurs reviews. Un énorme merci à **Sundae Vanille** , déjà pour sa review et ensuite pour m'avoir apporté un bon coup de main pour le chapitre 2 ! Et enfin, suite à une requête de Charliflex, j'ai écrit un résumé relatant ce qui s'était passé entre Lily et James depuis le début de l'histoire des _Liens Eternels_ , le résumé est en bas du chapitre (et il est long ^^). Allez, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Le titre de ce chapitre et les paroles en italique à la fin du chapitre sont extraites de la chanson "Make You Feel Better" des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

 **Playlist** : Red Hot Chili Peppers - _Make You Feel Better_ \- _Charlie_ \- _She's Only 18_ \- _Wet Sand_ \- _Snow_ \- _Tell Me Baby_ \- _21st Century_ \- _Save The Population_ ; Three Dog Nights - _One (Is The Loneliest Number)_ ; Creedence Clearwater Revival - _Fortunate Son_ ; U2 - _Rattle and Hum_ (concert) - _Exit_ ; Pearl Jam - _Ten_ (album) - _Jeremy_ \- _Black_ \- _Vs_ (album) - _Better Man_ ; Stupeflip - _Chevauchée Donbi_ ; Deluxe - _My World_.

* * *

 **Ceux qui terminaient Poudlard**

 **2.** **We are the ones that will make you feel better**

* * *

 **14 Juillet 1973**

Après cette journée du 7 avril 1973, les nuits agitées et les mauvais rêves furent récurrents pour les élèves de Poudlard. Peter n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées avant que Peter ne puisse passer une nuit paisible. Malgré cela, parfois, les cauchemars revenaient. Comme la nuit dernière, qui fut horrible pour Peter, peuplée de cauchemars.

Ce que Peter avait vécu ce jour-là fut absolument terrible. Un Mangemort lui avait jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium et l'avait forcé à agresser ses propres camarades. Il avait même jeté le Doloris à deux d'entre eux. Le Mangemort lui avait ensuite effacé une partie de la mémoire, mais d'une manière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sadique : les souvenirs concernant l'identité du Mangemort, son visage, sa voix, sa posture, avaient été effacés, mais pas le reste. Ce qui faisait que Peter se souvenait d'avoir attaqué ses camarades, mais ne pouvait identifier le Mangemort responsable.

Les premières heures après l'attaque, les souvenirs de Peter furent très flous.

 _Il se souvenait du vide de son esprit et de la sensation de devoir obéir à une force extérieure. Il se rappelait avoir lancé tous ces sorts sans ressentir la moindre émotion_ (1).

Il avait fallu une longue discussion avec James le soir-même de l'attaque pour comprendre qu'il avait sûrement été sous l'effet de l'Imperium, que le responsable ne pouvait être qu'un Mangemort, et qu'il avait dû le forcer à attaquer des élèves. Mais Peter n'avait encore aucun souvenir du visage de ses victimes.

Le premier souvenir lui était revenu le lendemain. Il avait lancé le sortilège du Doloris à Liana, qui n'était personne d'autre que la petite-amie de Remus. L'horreur ressentie en cet instant lui avait donné envie de vomir ses tripes. Plus tard, dans un couloir, Tyler Hilton l'avait provoqué avec rage, l'accusant de lui avoir également lancé le Doloris. Charles Stewart, le frère d'Alicia, une ex petite-amie de Remus que Peter appréciait, avait crié de colère que Peter avait désarmé sa sœur et qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer.

Lorsque Peter leur avait juré qu'il était sous Imperium et que, sinon, il ne leur aurait jamais fait le moindre mal, Alicia avait fondu en larmes et Hilton avait manqué de lui envoyer un bon crochet du droit bien mérité. D'autres étudiants l'avaient dénoncé auprès des professeurs. Dans un premier temps, rare étaient ceux parmi ses « victimes » qui l'avaient cru innocent.

En cherchant dans sa mémoire pendant des heures, il avait fini par se souvenir d'avoir attaqué Tyler et Alicia. Les souvenirs se faisaient plus précis mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se rappeler du Mangemort. Tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire était l'horreur de ses crimes. Sa culpabilité et son dégoût de lui-même ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Un jour, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Slughorn et Edgar Bones étaient présents. Bones était l'Auror qui dirigeait l'enquête sur l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, accompagné par une équipe d'Auror eux-aussi présents à Poudlard. Bones l'interrogea. Peter répondit avec honnêteté aux questions, en expliquant qu'il avait en effet lancé tous ces maléfices, bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas encore clairement de l'après-midi.

Il expliqua ensuite qu'il avait été victime d'un sortilège d'Amnésie et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'identité de l'agresseur. Qu'il pouvait expliquer, grâce à ce qu'il avait lu dans un grimoire, pourquoi il peinait tant à avoir des souvenirs clairs. _« Quand on lance un sort d'Amnésie sur une personne qui n'est pas en totale possession de ses moyens psychiques - quand on est inconscient par exemple ou, comme moi, sous Imperium justement - les souvenirs qui nous restent, les souvenirs des événements qui sont chronologiquement proches de ceux qu'on veut effacer, sont très... Flous »_ (3)

Il avait montré ses souvenirs de l'attaque à Dumbledore et à Bones, qui crurent à son innocence. Mais les aventures ne se terminèrent pas là. Peter et son père engagèrent un avocat, Elrus Grinkeshtone, l'avocat des Potter que Christa, la mère de James, leur recommanda. Et juste avant la fin des cours, Grinkeshtone lui annonça une excellente nouvelle par courrier.

Trois des « victimes » de Peter avaient porté plainte ; malgré cela, le procès était évité. Un accord fut passé entre son avocat, qui le représentait, le Magenmagot et les trois victimes. D'après cet accord, Peter avait rendez-vous avec un Oubliator, Mr Arnold Bondupois, le 14 juillet 1973, au Ministère même, pour que Peter lui montre ses souvenirs de ce funeste jour et lui en laisse un échantillon. L'Oubliator étudierait les souvenirs de Peter et déduirait qu'ils ont bien été modifiés par un sortilège d'Amnésie. Puis les Aurors et les Oubliators examineraient l'échantillon et concluraient, sous toute logique, qu'il était bien sous Imperium lorsqu'il avait attaqué ses camarades. Ils essaierait également de détruire le sortilège d'Amnésie pour tenter de découvrir quel Mangemort l'avait ensorcelé. Peter serait alors déclaré innocent et les poursuites seraient abandonnées.

Et le jour du 14 juillet était arrivé. Après une nuit agitée, hantée des cris de Liana sous Doloris, des reproches de Tyler, des cris d'autres élèves qu'il ne reconnaissait toujours pas. Les cauchemars se faisaient plus rares désormais, heureusement. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour noir mais bien un jour heureux, car aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait pouvoir prouver son innocence.

Ainsi se trouvait-il au niveau trois du Ministère de la Magie, dans le Quartier des Oubliators. James et son père, Gustave Pettigrew, l'accompagnaient.

\- Allez-y, messieurs » La jolie stagiaire d'une vingtaine d'année leur montra d'un geste de la main les fauteuils en chintz disposés dans le couloir « Vous pouvez patienter ici le temps que Mr Bondupois soit prêt à vous recevoir. Il viendra vous chercher.

\- Merci, dit poliment Peter avec un sourire nerveux avant de s'asseoir.

La stagiaire lui sourit également et retourna prendre place à son bureau. James et son père s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Peter. Tous trois portaient un badge carré en argent qui portaient les inscriptions suivantes : « James Potter, accompagnateur », « Gustave Pettigrew, accompagnateur » et « Peter Pettigrew, rendez-vous avec l'Oubliator Arnold Bondupois ».

James et Peter échangèrent un regard et le brun à lunettes y lut un stress grandissant. Il se tourna alors vers le père de Peter et continua la discussion qu'ils avaient entamé en arrivant au Ministère.

\- Vous me disiez que vous travaillez dans les assurances sorcières depuis combien de temps, Mr Pettigrew ?

\- Oh ! Je suis dedans depuis plus de vingt ans et je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est beaucoup de contact, de relationnel. Il faut s'adapter à chaque sorcier et sorcière, chaque famille, trouver des solutions... C'est très gratifiant. Mais je suis sûre que ça te plairait aussi, James. Tu as la prestance et le charisme, tu attires l'attention des gens-

Peter formula silencieusement le mot « merci » et James lui répondit par un clin d'œil quasi imperceptible. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler, encore moins avec son père. Parler avec James aurait pu lui changer les idées, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Mais son père était presque aussi nerveux que lui et le fait que Gustave reste silencieux le rendait d'autant plus anxieux.

Un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année, vêtu d'une robe noire encore plus austère que l'uniforme de Poudlard, se planta brusquement devant lui. Il portait des petites lunettes rondes et, malgré son âge, sa calvitie précoce prenait de plus en plus de terrain sur son crâne luisant. « Mr Pettigrew ? Peter Pettigrew ? » Peter se leva fébrilement.

L'homme avait l'œil vif et le regard sévère, mais un sourire sincère et rassurant prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il lui serra la main. « Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis l'Oubliator Arnold Bondupois. Voulez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? » Peter ne s'offusqua pas de son ton paternaliste - dans son cas, il valait mieux trop de bienveillance que pas assez - et le suivit.

Un côté de la petite pièce était occupé par le bureau de Bondupois, sur lequel était posé des piles de parchemins, des plumes et encriers, quelques grimoires, deux petits cadres qui contenaient les photographies sorcières de membres de la famille de l'Oubliator. Derrière le bureau se trouvait le fauteuil de Bondupois et deux autres fauteuils lui faisaient face. Une collection impressionnante de grimoires était rangée sur des étagères murales, dont les sujets tournaient autour de la mémoire et de la magie qui en étudiait les mystères.

Bondupois invita Peter à s'asseoir non pas à son bureau, mais sur un des deux fauteuils postés de part et d'autre d'un petit guéridon, de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'Oubliator attrapa deux parchemins sur son bureau, une plume et un encrier et les déposa devant Peter.

\- Mr Pettigrew, commença-t-il sur un ton solennel. Vous êtes ici afin que je puisse examiner vos souvenirs du 7 avril 1973 pour attester qu'ils ont bien été modifiés, et ce d'après l'accord passé entre vous, le Magenmagot, et les sorciers et sorcières qui ont porté plainte contre vous, à savoir Mr Jeremy Williams et Tyler Hilton, et Miss Iolana Flint. Est-ce exact ?

\- Oui, dit le Maraudeur de son air le plus sérieux.

\- De plus, si vous l'acceptez, vous allez également laisser en possession du Ministère un échantillon de souvenir pour qu'il soit également étudié par les Aurors, toujours d'après l'accord passé par votre avocat.

\- C'est ça. Et je l'accepte. Dès maintenant.

\- Très bien. Afin que les choses soient formalisées de manière officielle, je vous laisse recopier ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin » Bondupois lui montra un parchemin où un paragraphe de quelques lignes était écrit « Sur celui-ci » Il lui glissa devant lui un autre parchemin presque vierge si ce n'était un en-tête très officiel contenant le symbole du Ministère de la Magie « Ensuite, vous le daterez, vous mettrez le lieu, et votre signature »

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit au travail.

 _Je, soussigné Peter Pygmalion Pettigrew, sain de corps et d'esprit, autorise l'Oubliator Arnold Abraham Bondupois assermenté par le Ministère de la Magie de prélever un échantillon de mes souvenirs relatifs à la date du 7 avril 1973. Je donne autorisation à l'Oubliator Arnold Abraham Bondupois et aux autres services ministériels compétents pour les examiner et en tirer toutes les conséquences de droit. Ce prélèvement est autorisé par les articles L. 321-2 à 321-7 de la Loi n°951-234_.

Peter termina par signer le parchemin et le tendit à l'Oubliator qui l'étudia d'un œil minutieux. Satisfait, il hocha la tête et rangea le parchemin dans une chemise qu'il déposa au centre de son bureau. Il sortit ensuite d'une armoire une cuvette en pierre qui semblait moins ancienne et moins précieuse que la Pensine de Dumbledore, entre autre car aucune rune ne la décorait. Il déposa la Pensine au centre du guéridon et Peter admira le reflet chatoyant et argenté de la substance magique.

\- Savez-vous comment prélever des souvenirs, Mr Pettigrew ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait le jour où je les ai montrés à l'Auror Bones.

\- Et bien, je vous laisse faire, dans ce cas. Essayez de vous souvenir avec le plus de précision possible du jour de l'attaque.

Peter posa l'extrémité de sa baguette magique sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Une fois ses souvenirs bien ancrés dans son esprit, il écarta sa baguette de sa tempe et vit du coin de l'œil un filament argenté qui reliait la baguette à son visage. Il déposa ensuite le souvenir dans la Pensine et le liquide se troubla. Lorsqu'une image nette apparut à la surface de la Pensine, les deux sorciers se penchèrent pour mieux la regarder.

Ils avaient devant eux une vue aérienne du village de Pré-Au-Lard datant du 7 avril 1973 et dont Peter était le principal protagoniste. Peter reconnut le quartier du village sorcier affiché dans la Pensine, non loin de la boutique de Honeydukes. Il trouva son double du passé plutôt rapidement, marchant à toute vitesse et droit devant lui, sa baguette à la main et jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Un couple qui présentait un comportement identique au sien marchait devant lui, le sorcier guidait la sorcière en la tenant par le bras. Il s'agissait de James et Marlene.

Peter put aussitôt situer la scène qui se jouait dans la Pensine. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Marlene se battait contre un Mangemort qui lui jeta un Maléfice d'Asphyxie. James et Peter avaient retrouvé la jeune fille au sol, inconsciente, sans respiration ni pouls radial. James avait aussitôt cru que son amie d'enfance était décédée. Dans un désir urgent de vengeance, il avait rattrapé le Mangemort assassin et s'était battu contre lui. James avait lancé un Maléfice d'Expulsion qui fit voler le Mangemort et en atterrissant, son crâne s'était fendu contre un rocher.

Le Mangemort mort, le Maléfice d'Asphyxie était levé et Marlene put respirer et revenir à elle. Mais James avait tué quelqu'un, un sorcier, un être humain, qu'il fût Mangemort ou non. Et depuis ce jour, non seulement ce souvenir hantait les cauchemars de James de la même manière que les cauchemars de Peter étaient désormais hantés, mais de plus James vivait dans la peur que son secret soit découvert, qu'il soit accusé d'homicide et jeté à Azkaban. Seules cinq autres personnes étaient dans la confidence : Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene et Lily Evans.

Le jour où Peter avait laissé l'Auror Edgar Bones voir ses souvenirs, Peter lui avait involontairement montré le moment où Marlene se battait contre le susmentionné Mangemort. Pris de panique, Peter avait réussi sans savoir comment à avancer le souvenir pour justement ne pas montrer à l'Auror le moment où James devenait un meurtrier. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'attirer les soupçons sur son meilleur ami alors qu'il essayait de prouver sa propre innocence.

\- C'est le début du souvenir ? demanda Peter à Bondupois.

\- En effet.

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas voir ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant, par exemple ?

\- Non, nous ne le pouvons pas. Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce qu'il manque des éléments ? Voulez-vous recommencer ?

\- Non, non, du tout, j'essaye juste de comprendre, ne vous en faites pas » sourit Peter en essayant de cacher son soulagement. Il n'allait pas laisser aux mains du Ministère la preuve du crime de James, c'était déjà ça.

\- Je vais à présent rentrer dans la Pensine pour voir vos souvenirs, lui expliqua Bondupois. Si vous voulez vous occuper, vous pouvez jeter un œil sur les grimoires de ma bibliothèque, si jamais l'étude magique de la mémoire vous intéresse. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas sortir de la pièce. Et de ne pas fouiller mon bureau, bien évidemment. À part si vous préférez revivre le souvenir avec moi ?

Peter refusa « Je m'en doutais » reprit l'Oubliator. « À toute à l'heure » Il plongea son visage dans la Pensine et resta immobile durant le visionnage du souvenir.

Le Maraudeur mit de côté l'invitation de Bondupois à consulter des grimoires. Il préféra observer l'Oubliator, se dire que cette position, la nuque cassée en deux, allait lui donner un sacré torticolis, et est-ce que les Oubliators étaient-ils sujets aux douleurs articulaires et aux troubles musculo-squelettiques à force de plonger leur tête dans une Pensine, et si oui y avait-il compris dans leur salaire une rémunération pour la pénibilité de l'exercice de leurs fonctions, et que faisait la médecine du travail, et- (2)

Bref, Peter observa l'Oubliator sans réellement le voir et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'en sortit qu'au moment où Bondupois releva son visage de la Pensine. Peter s'attendit à ce que le sorcier étire son cou et fasse craquer ses articulations, mais il n'en fit rien.

Peter fut frappé par la lividité du visage de l'Oubliator. Bondupois le fixait d'une manière presque catatonique, avec horreur et un brin de stupéfaction, comme s'il ne voulait pas réellement croire à tout ce qu'il avait vu. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait dû raconter les événements de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard à leurs lecteurs, mais il était difficile d'imaginer des Mangemorts attaquer, blesser, torturer et tuer des étudiants non diplômés, peu expérimentés et mineurs pour la plupart d'entre eux, tant que la scène ne se jouait pas devant ses yeux...

Pour finir, Bondupois le regardait comme s'il redécouvrait Peter, alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré pour la première fois qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Puis une bienveillance, non plus impersonnelle mais motivée par l'émotion que le vécu de Peter avait fait naître en lui, brilla dans son regard.

\- Et bien mon garçon... Ce que vous avez vécu est parfaitement tragique. Tout ça a dû être très douloureux et très dur à supporter.

Sa sollicitude et sa compassion touchèrent Peter « Merci, Monsieur » dit-il sincèrement. Bondupois hocha la tête et se racla la gorge. Avant de continuer leur entrevue sur un ton un peu plus professionnel, l'Oubliator se pencha vers Peter avec curiosité.

\- Cette... forme, cette ombre, qui vous accompagne... Elle me ferait presque penser à un Détraqueur, voyez-vous, même si je suppose qu'elle n'en est pas un, mais j'aimerais savoir... Qu'est-ce que cette ombre, pour vous, Mr Pettigrew ?

Peter comprit exactement de quoi Bondupois voulait parler. Lorsqu'il avait visionné ses souvenirs dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, Peter s'était vu attaquer Tyler et une silhouette aux contours flous, drapée de noir et masquée, se tenait à ses côtés.

 _Elle flottait à côté de son double, lui susurrait des paroles que Peter ne pouvait qu'imaginer puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, semblait le hanter comme elle hantait à présent ses cauchemars. C'était Peter qui attaquait les autres, mais c'était cette silhouette qui lui disait quoi faire, qui représentait la partie sombre qui avait infiltré son esprit le temps d'une après-midi_ (3) _._

\- Je pense que c'est une représentation de mon esprit, une tentative de reconstruire ma mémoire. Et cette silhouette, cette ombre, représente le Mangemort qui m'a ensorcelé.

\- C'est une allégorie que votre mémoire amputée a conçue à l'aide d'un processus de reconstruction inconscient, c'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Bondupois. Ce qui est très étrange, car les souvenirs captés par la science de la Pensine ne sont censés montrer que les actes, les faits, les paroles, les gestes, les choses _réelles_ , pas l'inconscient du sorcier qui possède les souvenirs.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que le sortilège du Mangemort n'était pas si bien réussi que ça ? » tenta Peter, brusquement mal à l'aise. Son innocence n'allait tout de même pas être reconsidérée à cause de son inconscient qu'il ne contrôlait même pas ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas » dit Bondupois en secouant la tête de gauche à droite « Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce phénomène est observé dans une Pensine » Peter retint un soupir de soulagement « Parfois, dans une situation précise, l'inconscient est tellement fort qu'il arrive à se projeter à l'intérieur du souvenir, comme pour le vôtre. Dans votre souvenir, quelqu'un vous a forcé à faire ces choses horribles, ce quelqu'un existe et c'est ce que votre souvenir tente de montrer. Mais comme ce quelqu'un a été effacé de votre mémoire, votre esprit a utilisé le peu d'information qui lui restait pour construire cette allégorie. Et les informations que vous détenez sont quelque chose de très personnel, du ressenti pur et dur, du registre de l'émotionnel et donc de l'inconscient, en plus d'être quelque chose de très... Sombre. Aussi noir que les ténèbres »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les deux sorciers ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, concentrés sur ces réflexions. Bondupois reprit d'un air toujours pensif « C'est une question qui a été étudiée et l'est toujours par quelques Oubliators, par le Département des Mystères, et par d'autres grands mages dont la magie des souvenirs était leur ou une de leurs spécialités. Un sujet tout bonnement passionnant »

Il se racla la gorge une deuxième fois et son regard se fit plus clair. Reprenant un air solennel et un comportement professionnel, il rangea la lourde cuvette et sortit un rouleau de parchemin et de quoi écrire.

\- Je dois à présent vous poser quelques questions. Nous en aurons ensuite terminé et votre avocat vous tiendra informé de la suite des événements.

* * *

 **16 Juillet 1973**

La visite de l'Université de Magie Supérieure de Salem fut d'une frustrante inutilité pour Lyra et Lily. Elles se rendirent au bureau du personnel, se perdirent dans les bureaux administratifs, tentèrent les archives et la bibliothèque... Et chaque membre du personnel rencontré leur rit au nez, refusant de leur donner des informations sur Chelsea Mertilloni. Ce fut bien la peine d'inventer des mensonges tous plus créatifs - voire invraisemblables - les uns que les autres ; leur mère organisait une réunion d'anciens élèves et voulait convier Mertilloni, leur tante enseignait autrefois à l'Université et souhaitait reprendre contact avec ses collègues de l'époque, leur père était atteint d'une maladie magique grave et les connaissances magiques de Mertilloni parviendraient à le sauver...

Lily et Lyra commencèrent une lettre pour raconter le fiasco de l'Université à Liana. Elles n'avaient malheureusement pas d'autres moyens de communiquer. Le logement des Lovitz/Knight étant soumis au sortilège du Fidelitas, leur cheminée ne pouvait être reliée à celle de Liana par le réseau des Cheminées Longues Distances - cela reviendrait à révéler au monde entier la localisation de leur appartement, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Elles avaient bien demandé à James et Sirius de leur prêter leurs Miroirs Double Sens, mais les deux jeunes hommes à l'amitié si fusionnelle refusèrent catégoriquement d'être séparés de leur moyen de communication - bien que Sirius vivait toujours chez les Potter. Surtout qu'elles n'avaient rien dit aux Maraudeurs de la réelle raison de leurs « vacances » aux Etats-Unis, alors ils ne pouvaient comprendre l'extrême nécessité de tenir Liana au courant...

De ce fait, les trois filles se ruinaient en Hibou Super Express, qui mettaient trois à quatre jours à traverser l'Océan Pacifique.

Alors que Lyra écrivait à Liana, Lily se rendit au Service de la Poste Sorcière de Salem où les deux amies louaient une boîte postale. De nouveau à cause du Sortilège du Fidelitas, seules les personnes au courant du Secret pouvaient envoyer des lettres chez les Lovitz/Knight. Afin de recevoir des réponses aux lettres qu'elles avaient envoyé - à Chelsea Mertilloni et ceux et celles qui l'avaient connue - elles avaient loué cette boîte postale.

Lyra racontait leur visite de l'Université à Lyndon lorsque Lily revint à l'appartement. « Lyra ! » En entendant la voix fébrile de son amie, la brune se leva d'un bond du canapé du salon où elle était affalée. Lily les rejoignit, brandissant devant elle une enveloppe en parchemin, un sourire radieux aux lèvres « On a reçu une réponse !

\- Montre, montre ! s'exclama Lyra, devant le regard amusé de Lyndon.

Sans quitter sa veste, son sac ou ses chaussures comme elle le faisait d'habitude en rentrant chez les Lovitz, Lily s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Lyra et déchira l'enveloppe avec un tel empressement qu'il n'en resta plus que des lambeaux de parchemins lorsqu'elle déplia la lettre devant leurs yeux.

 _Chères Lily, Lyra et Liana._

 _J'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. Je ne vous cache pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai reçu la vôtre. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu parler de Carolina Melrow - c'était le nom qu'elle se donnait lorsque je l'ai connue._

 _Nous nous sommes rencontrées en 1932 à Washington. Carolina m'a grandement aidée à cette époque, car j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un Non-Maj'_ (4) _\- une personne sans pouvoirs magiques, il me semble que vous les nommez moldus. Vous êtes anglaises alors vous ne connaissez peut-être pas l'histoire des Etats-Unis, mais les relations entre Non-Maj' et sorciers étaient prohibées et sévèrement punies à l'époque._

 _Mais de la liaison avec l'homme que j'aimais est née une petite fille. Carolina a utilisé sa connaissance... inhabituelle de la magie, on peut la qualifier ainsi, pour modifier les registres du MACUSA_ (4) _, qui se mettent à jour magiquement seuls à chaque naissance et chaque décès. Grâce à Carolina, ces registres indiquent que ma fille a un père sorcier, mon meilleur ami, ce qui m'a certainement sauvée d'une peine de prison._

 _Cependant vous ne m'avez pas contactée pour en savoir plus sur moi, mais bien sur Carolina. Le moins qu'on puisse dire sur elle, c'est qu'elle avait la bougeotte et si j'en crois votre lettre, elle l'a toujours. Elle a quitté Washington en 1939 et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis._

 _La manière dont Carolina a pu m'aider sans se faire repérer par les sorciers du MACUSA m'étonne encore aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus douée que je connaisse. Ses connaissances de l'époque (elle n'avait que trente ans le jour de notre rencontre) dépassaient de loin celles des sorciers les plus chevronnés de mon entourage._

 _Si je me souviens bien, Carolina est née en 1902 mais j'ignore où. Elle n'a pas fait ses études comme nous autres à Ilvermorny, l'école des sorciers d'Amérique du Nord. Son père et ses oncles se sont chargées de son éducation magique à domicile. Je n'ai jamais rencontré sa famille et elle m'en a peu parlé, mais en apprenant à la connaître, j'en ai déduit que sa famille était de la même trempe qu'elle au niveau magique. Je pense qu'à dix-huit ans, Carolina en savait bien plus que nous lorsque nous avons décroché notre diplôme de fin d'études à Ilvermorny._

 _Carolina m'a raconté que depuis sa majorité, elle n'avait fait que voyager. Avant notre rencontre, elle avait fait le tour de l'Europe et s'était déjà rendue en Afrique du Sud. Elle était obsédée par son idée de parcourir le monde pour découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie._

 _Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Carolina et moi étions très proches, je pensais qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle était la marraine de ma fille Iris. Nous avons passé les fêtes de Noël toutes les trois, mais elle a disparu avant que nous puissions célébrer l'année 1940 ensemble. Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis. J'ai beaucoup souffert de sa disparition, mais je l'avais fréquentée pendant sept ans, je la connaissais mieux que quiconque et j'ai fini par comprendre sa décision._

 _J'ai deviné qu'elle était revenue aux Etats-Unis à la fin des années 40'. Le 11 mai 1948, le jour des quinze ans de ma fille, un homme étrange est apparu à ma porte pour apporter un cadeau à Iris. Un carnet empli de photographies sorcières, de légendes, de contes et d'anecdotes venant d'Asie et d'Afrique. Carolina n'apparaissait sur aucune des photos, mais j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait d'elle._

 _Depuis, ma fille reçoit tous les ans un cadeau d'anniversaire de sa part, toujours apporté par le même homme. J'ai tenté de l'interroger plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il transplanait toujours sans un mot. J'ai tenté de chercher Carolina, comme je l'ai fait en 1939, en échouant également. Je parvenais juste à deviner les longues périodes où elle parcourait le monde et où elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper personnellement de choisir elle-même les cadeaux, car ils étaient moins personnels._

 _Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce jour de juin 1960, où Isée Moroz a tapé à ma porte. Elle avait presque le même âge que j'avais le jour où j'ai rencontré Carolina. Je lui ai raconté ce que je savais de Carolina mais je n'ai pu lui donner aucun renseignement qui lui aurait permis de la retrouver, à part une description physique de l'homme qui me rendait visite tous les 11 mai et le fait que je savais qu'en 1960 elle ne se trouvait pas aux Etats-Unis grâce à la nature du cadeau d'Iris cette année là._

 _Je n'ai jamais pu tirer aucun renseignement de cet homme, ni sur son identité ni sur la localisation de Carolina, jusqu'au 11 mai 1967. Une expérience magique que j'entreprenais chez moi a mal tourné et ma maison a failli être réduite en cendres par un Feudeymon. L'homme est arrivé, comme chaque année, et m'a aidée à vaincre le Feudeymon. Après cette expérience vive en émotions, je l'ai invité à rester boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et il a accepté._

 _Cet homme est un sorcier dont le nom est Thaddeus Wrinkley. Il tient une auberge à Philadelphie qui se nomme l'Oiseau-Tonnerre_ (4) _._ _Je vous invite grandement à aller le voir. Je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec Carolina, mais lui si. Il n'a pas failli cette année à apporter un présent à Iris qui ressemble à Carolina, ce qui veut dire qu'il est toujours en contact avec elle et ce depuis au moins vingt-cinq ans. J'ai essayé de contacter Isée en 1967 pour savoir si elle était toujours intéressée de retrouver Carolina et lui parler de Thaddeus Wrinkley et de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, mais mes hiboux n'ont jamais réussi à la retrouver à l'époque._

 _J'ai tenté à maintes reprises de persuader Wrinkley de me donner un moyen de la contacter et de la revoir, mais il a toujours refusé. Ce que vous dites dans votre lettre est vrai : la femme que vous cherchez, la sorcières aux multiples noms, n'est pas qu'introuvable, elle ne veut aussi être trouvée que par les bonnes personnes. J'en ai fait partie à une époque et il m'a fallu un long moment pour accepter le fait que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Mais je garde en tête le merveilleux souvenir qu'était notre amitié et je sais qu'elle aussi, puisqu'elle n'a pas failli chaque année à honorer son rôle de marraine. J'espère que vous trois faites partie des bonnes personnes._

 _Je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance. Transmettez toute mon affection à Carolina, s'il vous plaît. Dites lui qu'Iris et moi pensons à elle et que nous aimerions tant la revoir._

 _Sandra Billshot_

Lily, qui tenait la lettre devant leurs yeux, la posa sur ses genoux à la fin de sa lecture et croisa le regard de Lyra.

\- On en apprend, des choses. Cette femme a écrit un roman, mais ça en valait vraiment le coup, dit Lily.

\- C'est clair » dit Lyra en se frottant l'arrête du nez « Où est Lyndon ? » Elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues qu'il les avait laissées lire en silence « Lyndon !

\- Dans la cuisine !

Elles se levèrent d'un bond et le rejoignirent. Il était assis sur la table ronde au centre de la cuisine, une cigarette fumante à la main. Il leva la tête du roman sorcier qu'il lisait et les accueillit avec un sourire « Servez-nous des Bièraubeurres et racontez-moi tout »

Lyra s'assit en face de lui tandis que Lily sortait trois Bièrabeurres fraîches. Elle quitta finalement sa veste et posa son sac d'où elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Elle s'assit à côté de Lyra. Toutes deux s'allumèrent des cigarettes et burent une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

\- C'est une lettre d'une sorcière qui a connu Mertilloni dans les années 30'. À cette époque, Mertilloni se faisait appeler Carolina Melrow.

\- Cette sorcière ne l'a plus jamais revue depuis 1939, mais elle connaît un autre sorcier qui est en contact avec elle. Il s'appelle Thaddeus quelque chose » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre « Wrinkley, Thaddeus Wrinkley, qui tient une auberge à Philadelphie.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, un Oiseau-Tonnerre ? demanda Lyra avec curiosité.

\- C'est un peu comme notre Phénix en Amérique, répondit Lyndon. On dit qu'il est capable de ressentir l'approche d'un danger et peut créer des tempêtes en plein vol. Certains fabricants de baguette magique utilise ses plumes dans leur fabrication. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Ce sorcier, Wrinkley, tient une auberge à Philadelphie qui s'appelle l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, je pense qu'on peut le trouver là-bas. Tu connais un peu Philadelphie, toi ?

\- Très vaguement. On y a passé quelques nuits avec Dwight, mais on se cachait surtout. Il y a un quartier sorcier qui ressemble un peu au Chemin de Traverse, dans le centre historique moldu...

\- Tu peux nous donner l'adresse du quartier sorcier ? demanda Lily.

\- Je vous la retrouverai.

\- Merci » Elle se tourna vers Lyra « Je propose qu'on aille à Philadelphie tôt demain matin et on essaye de trouver l'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Je vais rajouter tout ça dans la lettre pour Liana, comme ça après on ira l'envoyer par Hibou Super Express ! » dit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

\- Vous approchez du but, dit Lyndon en observant sa jeune amie qui tira pensivement sur sa cigarette.

\- Il reste encore à voir si ce Thaddeus peut nous aider à entrer en contact avec elle.

\- S'il la voit régulièrement, il sait où elle est, non ?

\- Justement, j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne sera pas si facile... On verra bien.

* * *

 **17 Juillet 1973**

Peter se trouvait dans la section _Romans anglais_ de la librairie _Fleury & Bott_. Tout en lâchant un soupir frustré, il chercha les auteurs du XIXe siècle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil mauvais aux romans d'aventure et/ou d'amour qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi cette mauvaise humeur ? Peter détestait la littérature, plus particulièrement les romans et autres nouvelles fictives.

Il laissa son doigt courir sur la bordure poussiéreuse de l'étagère, passer sur la lettre « F » puis « G » et enfin « H », trouva le nom de Thalamus Hessineau, chercha le roman intitulé _Agnès d'Eliancourt_ , sourit avec satisfaction lorsque son doigt s'arrêta sur la reliure portant ce titre, le sortit de l'étagère...

\- Peter ! » Puis il sursauta si fort qu'il en fit tomber le livre sur le sol.

Il entendit un gloussement féminin derrière lui tandis qu'il se baissait pour récupérer le roman, les joues rouges d'embarras. Il se retourna et sentit son cœur rater un battement en croisant les yeux marrons foncés de Marlene McKinnon. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant qui l'hypnotisa, son regard ne pouvant plus se détacher de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise, le cœur de Peter battit à tout rompre en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur ses deux joues et en respirant son parfum sucré.

\- Ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle riait, puisqu'ils avaient passé une après-midi ensemble deux jours plus tôt au Manoir des Potter, en compagnie de James et de Sirius. Peter en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui raconter sa rencontre avec l'Oubliator Bondupois. Mais Peter ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie, subjugué par le mouvement de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, coupés au niveau de ses aisselles, qu'elle remettait derrière son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Peter cligna bêtement des yeux et comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse. Leur dernière rencontre datait d'à peine _deux jours plus tôt_ , pourquoi agissait-il d'une manière si... débile ?

\- Je viens juste acheter ça, dit-il en lui montrant le roman qu'il tenait.

Elle le lui prit aussitôt des mains, fronça des sourcils en lisant le titre qui lui était inconnu, retourna le livre et lut avec intérêt le résumé. Peter en profita pour l'observer tout à son aise, contempler le bronzage estival qu'elle arborait, ses formes qu'il devinait sous sa robe sorcière...

\- Ça a l'air génial ! Tu me le prêteras quand t'auras fini ? » Son enthousiasme le fit sourire. Marlene était ce genre de personne qui lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et pouvait passer une vie épanouie dans une bibliothèque.

C'était peut-être le seul aspect de sa personnalité qu'il regrettait. Il aurait tellement préféré tomber amoureux d'une fille qui n'aimait pas lire, comme lui... Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer en secret depuis presque un an.

\- C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour la mère de Remus. Le père de Remus nous a invités, James, Sirius et moi, à dîner chez lui ce soir. Je lui passerai le livre pour qu'il le donne à sa femme puisqu'elle n'a le droit qu'aux visites de sa famille.

\- Ça va lui faire plaisir, au père de Remus, d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir. Et c'est gentil de ta part d'offrir un livre à sa mère » Peter sentit son estomac faire un bond de plaisir à l'entente du compliment « Elle va mieux alors ? »

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Elle a été opérée hier matin et tout s'est bien passé. Les médecins disent qu'elle se remet déjà super bien.

\- Remus doit être tellement soulagé !

\- Il a enfin retrouvé le sourire, on va dire, sourit Peter en pensant à son ami lycanthrope. Donc voilà, je sais pas si elle aura l'énergie de lire mais je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir, ça fait un moment qu'elle veut le lire.

\- Mais elle est pas moldue, la mère de Remus ? Et elle veut lire un livre sorcier ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Si, mais en fait son livre préféré moldu, c'est _Tess d'Urberville_ de Thomas Hardy. Et ce livre là est un remake sorcier. Hessineau s'est beaucoup inspiré de l'histoire moldue pour l'écrire, du moins l'intrigue de base. Quand je lui en ai parlé, au début des vacances, elle a tout de suite eu envie de le lire.

\- Le fait qu'une fille pauvre découvre qu'elle vient d'une famille riche, c'est ça ? Et le livre moldu, tu l'as lu aussi ?

\- Les deux sont des chefs d'œuvre.

\- Faudra que je lise les deux alors ! T'as l'air de bien t'y connaître en littérature, tu vas pouvoir me conseiller plein de choses !

\- Si tu veux, dit Peter avec un sourire crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as lu, récemment ?

Peter se racla la gorge. Il aurait de loin préféré qu'elle n'insiste pas autant sur le sujet, il aurait voulu parler d'autre chose. « Oh, tu sais, je ne lis plus beaucoup... Surtout quand j'étais petit, mais j'ai fini par me lasser.

\- Pourquoi ?

Peter observa son expression intéressée. Il s'était souvent imaginé lui raconter cette histoire, ce pan de sa vie qu'il détestait. Un jour, peut-être s'ouvrirait-il à elle. Il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que des Maraudeurs, et il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que James, mais comme elle était une amie d'enfance de ce dernier, il la fréquentait régulièrement. Elle lui avait donné des cours de danse l'été dernier, il l'avait aidé dans ses cours l'année dernière, ils se voyaient chaque été chez James, ils étaient dans la même maison...

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, son regard ne quittait pas celui de Marlene. La Gryffondor l'observait avec attention. Elle connaissait suffisamment Peter pour comprendre que quelque chose d'important se cachait derrière son abandon de la lecture. Elle le sentait hésitant à se confier à elle. Elle aurait pu changer de sujet, dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui expliquer, mais elle ne voulut pas interrompre sa réflexion. Et puis, elle était aussi très curieuse, c'était presque maladif.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard qu'ils échangeaient, comme si une intimité se créait par ce simple contact visuel. Alors, sans vraiment y penser, comme si une force extérieure lui dictait ses actions, Peter ouvrit la bouche et débita son récit de manière automatique, totalement désaffectivée.

\- Ma mère est tombée malade juste après ma naissance. Quelque chose de psychologique. Elle a complètement perdu le contact avec la réalité. Elle lisait beaucoup et s'est perdue dans son monde imaginaire, elle lit et pense vivre les mêmes aventures que les personnages de ses romans. Les héros de ses livres sont ses seuls amis, elle ne leur parle pas réellement, mais je sais qu'elle leur parle dans sa tête. La dernière vraie discussion que j'ai eu avec elle, où elle était lucide, c'était la veille de mon entrée à Poudlard. Elle m'a souhaité bonne chance et m'a dit que j'allais lui manquer. Quand elle me regarde, elle ne me voit pas. Elle est comme... Absente. Mon père et moi, c'est comme si on avait pas d'importance comparé à ce que les romans lui font ressentir.

 _La dernière fois que je l'ai sentie être présente pour moi, c'était aux vacances de Pâques_. _Quand papa et moi sommes rentrés de notre premier rendez-vous avec l'avocat des Potter, qu'il m'a servi une tasse de thé et qu'il a disparu dans la maison. Puis il est revenu me dire que maman m'attendait dans la bibliothèque. J'ignore ce qu'il lui a dit, mais le regard de maman était clair pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle a ouvert les bras et je me suis blotti dedans. Je l'ai enlacée, j'ai écouté les battements de son cœur et j'ai respiré son odeur._

Cette pensée - un souvenir si précieux qu'il aurait pu faire apparaître un magnifique Patronus - il préféra la garder pour lui, mais elle eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de livrer à la jeune fille et détourna le regard. Il cligna des yeux sans sentir de larmes monter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus sa mère perdue.

\- Peter, je ne savais pas... Je suis dé-

\- Donc comme tu vois, je n'aime pas lire, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire jaune, un ton faussement enjoué, la tête tournée vers elle mais sans vraiment la regarder. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai dévoré tous les livres que je trouvais, grands classiques moldus et sorciers, pour essayer de me rapprocher d'elle. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Maintenant, je préférerais encore jouer aux échecs avec le calmar géant plutôt que d'ouvrir un autre roman.

Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard triste et compatissant. Se confier à elle était une erreur. Même s'il l'aimait, il n'aurait pas dû. Seuls les Maraudeurs étaient au courant, et ils étaient tellement jeunes à l'époque que ses amis n'avaient pas réalisé l'ampleur de la chose - le fait que Peter ait grandi sans sa mère, bien qu'il la voyait tous les jours, qu'elle était là sans être _là_. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment reçu de regards de pitié, à l'époque. Depuis, ses amis avaient compris depuis longtemps ce qu'il avait dû vivre, mais ils n'en parlaient pas parce que Peter n'avait pas besoin d'en parler.

\- Et je préfère _vraiment_ qu'on oublie cette discussion, qu'on fasse comme si je n'avais rien dit et qu'on change de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu viens acheter, toi ?

Son ton était sec, il n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Marlene, elle, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans savoir comment réagir. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue, ça, c'était sûr. Comprendre que Peter avait grandi sans sa mère - non, pire, parce que sa mère n'était pas morte, sa mère était présente dans la maison qu'il partageait avec elle mais elle n'était pas _là pour lui_. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

Elle ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion et obéit à la requête de Peter en cherchant à briser le silence tendu. Marlene lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait choisi. Il avait le regard dirigé vers le sol, elle ne vit donc pas l'expression surprise qu'il arbora en lisant le titre. Il leva son visage vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

\- _L'Art du Duel : principes de base, sorts défensifs et sorts offensifs dans les règles de l'art._ Tu t'intéresses aux duels, toi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, lui qui la connaissait comme étant foncièrement pacifiste.

Elle haussa les épaules, brusquement gênée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as fait une confidence, à moi de t'en faire une - même si la mienne n'égalera en rien la tienne, dit-elle dans un sourire nerveux. On a tous été profondément marqués par ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-Au-Lard. Traumatisés, blessés, et cætera. J'ai même failli mourir. Et l'avenir n'a pas l'air bien plus réjouissant que le présent - je suis sûre que ça sera même pire. J'ai une trouille bleue de me retrouver encore dans une attaque et de ne pas savoir me défendre, ou défendre ceux qui m'accompagnent, tu vois ? Alors j'ai décidé de m'entraîner.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Marlene, t'inquiète pas. C'est normal de ressentir ça, vraiment. Même moi, la seule expérience de duel que j'ai, c'est toutes les bagarres qu'on a eu contre les Serpentards.

\- Ce qui est déjà bien plus que moi ! Je vous ai vu vous battre avec James, vous avez un sacré niveau !

Peter secoua la tête « Tu te trompes. On a juste eu une chance de malade, tu sais. Tu vois, moi aussi, je devrais m'entraîner.

\- Et bien, fais-le avec moi ! » Ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme « James m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à m'entraîner, fais-le toi aussi ! Ça peut être drôle, tu crois pas ? »

Peter n'eut pas un mouvement de surprise en entendant que James serait le professeur particulier de Marlene en Duel. James avait un niveau bien plus élevé que lui en la matière - dans toutes les matières de toute façon, dur de battre un des meilleurs élèves de la promotion - même s'il n'était évidemment pas aussi doué qu'un professionnel.

De plus, James était si protecteur envers Marlene, et il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux cru que Marlene était morte, ce jour-là... Il n'était donc pas étonnant que James souhaite que Marlene ne se retrouve plus jamais dans une situation semblable.

Peter lui sourit « Ok. Je suis des vôtres » Avec un petit cri d'excitation, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui prit Peter complètement au dépourvu. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de refermer ses bras autour d'elle car elle se recula aussitôt. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout gênée par cette étreinte éclair quand Peter sentait son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses joues chaudes comme la braise.

\- Ça va être génial ! Bon, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, on va payer nos bouquins ? Après je te paye une Bièraubeurre au _Chaudron Baveur_ et on essaye de parler de choses plus réjouissantes, d'accord ?

\- Vendu ! » accepta Peter, tout en se répétant mentalement « _Ce n'est pas un rencard, ce n'est pas un rencard, ce n'est pas un rencard..._ »

* * *

 **17 Juillet 1973**

Il était presque seize heures lorsque Lyra et Lily apparurent devant l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_ , qui ne se trouvait pas du tout dans la ville de Philadelphie. Le matin-même, les deux amies s'étaient rendues sur l' _Allée des Chaudronniers_ , la rue marchande sorcière de Philadelphie qui était le centre du quartier sorcier de la ville. Elles étaient entrées dans un pub au hasard, le _Womatou_ (4), en donnant le nom de l'auberge de Thaddeus Wrinkley. Le tenancier leur donna alors les coordonnées exactes de l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_ , très au nord de Philadelphie, dans une campagne déserte.

Lily, Lyra et Liana avaient passé leur permis de transplanage quelques jours après avoir décidé de se rendre aux Etats-Unis pour retrouver Chelsea Mertilloni. Il ne leur avait pas fallu une leçon de transplanage de plus que la première où elles s'étaient rendues lors des vacances de Pâques de leur sixième année. Le jour même de cette première leçon où elles avaient appris les bases du transplanage, les trois filles s'étaient entraînées seules dans une clairière déserte près de chez Lily et réussirent à transplaner en quelques heures. Une autre prouesse magique parmi tant d'autres.

De l'extérieur, on aurait dit une petite chaumière suffisamment en état d'être habitable mais dont on sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber en ruine. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait. L'ambiance rappela aux deux anglaises celle du _Chaudron Baveur_ , pensèrent-elles en entrant dans la salle principale légèrement enfumée.

En entrant dans l'auberge, on tombait sur cette grande salle carrée dont le mur de droite était occupé par le bar qui faisait aussi office de bureau d'enregistrement. Derrière le comptoir, on apercevait une petite porte qui devait mener aux cuisines et à la réserve. Un client vêtu d'une cape noire était assis au bar et sirotait un liquide ambré dans un petit verre en regardant dans le vague. Le reste de la salle était peuplée de petites tables rondes, triangulaires ou carrées, autour desquelles étaient posées des tabourets ou des fauteuils en chintz.

Il y avait peu de clients ; un groupe de trois jeunes sorcières buvaient des jus de citrouille près de la cheminée éteinte en été, un couple lisait le journal autour de cafés fumants. Lily et Lyra virent qu'en traversant la pièce, elles tomberaient sur une sorte de hall où un escalier menait aux chambres à l'étage. Elles s'approchèrent du bar en cherchant un moyen de signifier aux employés leur présence. Lily sentit Lyra lui tirer le bras et elle tourna la tête vers sa droite. Lyra pointa du doigt l'endroit où se tenait l'escalier. Une petite ardoise y était accrochée et Lily dut plisser ses yeux pour lire ce qui y était écrit.

En-dessous de l'inscription _« La prochaine réunion des Descendants des Changeurs de Peau_ (4) _aura lieu le 7 août à 20h45 dans la salle Chactas_ (5) _»_ était dessinée une flèche qui pointait la droite de l'escalier.

\- C'est quoi des Changeurs de Peau, à ton avis ? chuchota Lyra à l'oreille de Lily.

\- Miss, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Un sorcier venait de sortir de derrière la petite porte et se tenait devant elles derrière le bar. Il devait avoir entre cinquante et soixante ans, était vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit parsemées de petites étoiles argentées et d'un chapeau assorti, qui leur firent penser aux tenues d'Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux bruns les regardaient avec bienveillance.

Son accueil chaleureux mirent immédiatement les deux sorcières à l'aise. « Nous cherchons un certain Thaddeus Wrinkley » commença Lily.

\- C'est moi-même, répondit-il alors que son sourire grandissait. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_ ? Vous voulez boire un verre, dîner ou passer la nuit ? Je propose une réduction pour les moins de vingt-et-un ans, vous savez !

\- Nous venons simplement discuter. Nous venons de la part de Sandra Billshot.

Le sourire de Wrinkley se figea. Il parla d'une voix bien plus basse et se pencha vers elle « Il y a un problème avec Sandra ? Ou Iris ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'informations qui indiquent qu'elles ne sont pas en parfaite santé, le rassura Lily. Nous avons reçu une lettre de sa part hier, et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Au sujet d'une certaine Carolina Melrow.

Le visage du sorcier se ferma aussitôt « Je ne connais aucune personne, sorcière ou Non-Maj', qui porterait ce nom » Lily leva les yeux au ciel, Lyra pouffa légèrement et elles échangèrent un regard.

\- Je vous en prie » dit Lyra en gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres « Rien que votre réaction nous crie tout le contraire. Ecoutez, lisez cette lettre » Elle lui tendit la lettre de Billshot « Et pendant que vous la lisez, nous boirons bien un petit » Elle échangea un regard interrogatif avec Lily qui hocha la tête « Verre de votre eau glouglousse (4) »

Wrinkley continua de les fixer avec méfiance mais obtempéra. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître deux verres propres et une bouteille qui leur servit un liquide aux reflets rouge sang et qui paraissait légèrement pétillant. Il s'empara ensuite de la lettre et leur marmonna qu'il revenait en disparaissant derrière la petite porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant sur un tabouret et se penchant vers son verre.

\- Lyndon m'a dit que c'était l'équivalent de notre Bièraubeurre, tout le monde boit ça aux Etats-Unis. Je n'en ai encore jamais goûté.

Elles entrechoquèrent leur verre en s'exclamant « _Cheers !_ » et trempèrent leurs lèvres. Puis elles burent deux ou trois gorgées de suite en se léchant les babines. C'était absolument délicieux. Là où la Bièraubeurre avait un goût sucré de caramel écossais, l'eau glouglousse était légèrement plus amer mais plus légère, avec un goût de fruits rouges et d'agrumes et une teneur en alcool détectable mais plutôt faible. À chaque gorgée, un gloussement incontrôlable s'échappait de leur gorge, ce qui, au fur et à mesure des gorgées, les plongèrent rapidement dans un fou-rire.

\- Faudra penser à en ramener à la maison, dit Lily en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Un autre, tavernier ! plaisanta-t-elle en tapotant le comptoir de son verre vide pour faire rire Lyra.

Thaddeus choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. Il prit la bouteille de ses mains et remplit leurs verres, puis se servit lui-même un verre d'un liquide plus foncé et bien plus fort qu'il vida d'un trait. Il se servit de nouveau, l'air pensif. Il croisa enfin leurs regards « Suivez-moi » Les filles ramassèrent leurs affaires et leurs verres et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils traversèrent la pièce, passèrent devant l'escalier, prirent à droite et entrèrent dans une salle plus petite mais sensiblement identique à la salle principale si ce n'était l'absence de bar.

\- C'est ici, la salle Chactas ? comprit Lily.

\- En effet.

\- Et c'est là où il y a les réunions des _Descendants des Changeurs de Peau_? demanda Lyra.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, des Changeurs de Peau ?

Thaddeus les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table ronde. Ils s'installèrent et il leur rendit la lettre de Billshot « J'ai une question bien plus importante à vous poser. Que voulez-vous à Carolina Melrow ?

\- Vous voulez dire Chelsea Mertilloni ?

\- Ou Cassandra Melbrick ?

\- Ou encore Camille Montebourg ? finirent Lily et Lyra en chœur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, fières de leur petit effet.

Le vieux sorcier les fixa avec des yeux ronds « Mais _qui_ êtes-vous ? » Son ton devint menaçant et il sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur elles. Les deux filles se levèrent d'un bond, reculèrent et levèrent leurs mains devant elles en signe de paix.

\- Holà, attendez, calmez-vous. Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons seulement la rencontrer, dit Lily.

\- Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer depuis le début, mais s'il vous plaît, baissez votre baguette.

Wrinkley les observa longuement, but une gorgée de son verre et hocha lentement la tête. Il posa sa baguette sur la table mais la laissa en évidence, sa main droite posée dessus. Lyra regarda Lily, sans savoir quoi faire, mais Lily se rassit et Lyra l'imita. Lily se racla la gorge et commença son récit, en reprenant les mêmes informations qu'elles avaient donné par courrier à Ismaël Delaunois, soit plus de détails que pour Sandra Billshot, Henry Salvici, Catherine Heavesbrook et Gene Hawnick.

Elles expliquèrent ainsi qu'étudier l'Ancienne Magie avec Isée Moroz leur avait permis de maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus et le transplanage plus facilement, que leur autre meilleure amie restée en Angleterre pour l'instant avait réussi le Processus de Création de la Vie - elles furent surprises de comprendre que Wrinkley connaissait ce Processus - et d'autres choses qu'elles n'avaient écrites qu'à Delaunois ou à Mertilloni.

\- Mrs Moroz était persuadée que celle qui pouvait nous aider et tout nous expliquer sur notre magie, c'était bien Chelsea Mertilloni. C'est pourquoi nous nous tournons vers vous. Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Nous ignorons complètement pourquoi elle décide de se cacher et de changer autant de fois de noms, mais nous respectons complètement sa manière de vivre. Si c'est notre discrétion qu'elle souhaite, assurez-lui qu'on la rencontrera dans n'importe quelles conditions qu'elle exigera et nous garderons le secret.

\- Nous avons décidé de garder pour nous trois ce qu'elle pourrait nous révéler sur notre magie, continua Lily. Nous ne voulons que des informations pour _comprendre_ , parce que plus le temps passe et moins nous comprenons ce qui arrive à notre magie.

Wrinkley ne les quitta pas des yeux, ce qui les rendit mal à l'aise. Elles se regardèrent et surent qu'elles ressentaient la même chose, l'impression d'être sondée du regard. Etait-il capable de faire de la Légilimancie ?

\- Comment pouvons-nous vous prouver que nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions ? demanda Lily avec prudence.

\- Vous êtes anglaises. Je connais la situation dans votre pays. Ce _Lord Voldemort_ qui est à la recherche de toujours plus de pouvoir et d'influence pour arriver à ses fins. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui vous envoie pour chercher un moyen de gagner plus de puissance ?

Les deux filles tombèrent des nues « _Jamais_ nous ne serons du côté de Voldemort » cracha Lyra.

\- Je suis née-moldue, dit Lily d'une voix froide. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière qu'à l'âge de onze ans. Toute ma famille est Non-Maj'. Et il y a plus de deux ans, l'un des sbires de Voldemort a assassiné de sang-froid ma mère, celle de Lyra et celle de Liana. Toutes trois étaient Non-Maj'.

Thaddeus les fixa toutes deux dans les yeux. Elles soutinrent son regard sans problème. Sous la table, le poing que Lily tenait serré trembla, de rage et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, environ un an si Lily ne se trompait pas, les sorciers qui se refusaient à utiliser le nom de Lord Voldemort par crainte étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Lily en faisait partie jusqu'à maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom depuis plusieurs mois.

\- D'accord » La voix de Thaddeus s'était radoucie « Je vous crois. Prouvez-moi que vous dites vrai. Montrez-moi quelque chose qui pourrait me persuader »

\- Très bien, dit rapidement Lyra, commençant à s'impatienter. Prenez nos baguettes, nous ferons sans.

Elle lui tendit la sienne et Lily l'imita. La rouquine commença. « Regardez le sablier sur le rebord de la cheminée » dit-elle en désignant le magnifique sablier en étain. Elle tendit la main et l'objet antique, d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut, vola jusqu'à atterrir sur le plat de sa paume.

\- Ce n'est pas fini » Elle posa le sablier au centre de la table et tous trois se penchèrent en avant pour mieux l'observer. Lily posa ses coudes sur la table et ferma les yeux. Elle appela sa magie et ressentit avec plaisir, comme s'ils lui avaient manqué depuis la dernière fois, les fils arachnéens qui vibraient dans tout son corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily faisait de la Magie Elémentale. Il y eut un cours d'Approfondissement Magique où Moroz leur demanda de diriger un filet d'eau à travers un labyrinthe. Lily était devenue l'eau et s'était ensuite déplacée très facilement dans le labyrinthe. Devenir un élément fut difficile la première fois, beaucoup moins la deuxième. Bien qu'en réalité, Lily avait plus eu l'impression que c'était l'eau qui était devenue elle plutôt que l'inverse.

Cette deuxième fois-là, il fallait éteindre l'étincelle qui risquait d'allumer une traînée de poudre reliée à plusieurs kilogrammes de dynamite moldue. Le feu de son étincelle et Lily n'avaient plus fait qu'un, et Lily avait retenue sa respiration pour couper l'oxygène et éteindre la flamme.

Devenir un grain de sable contenu dans le sablier était encore plus simple que devenir l'eau ou le feu, car c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle devenait un élément. Et Lily avait la particularité de réussir de mieux en mieux des processus magiques semblables. Sauf qu'il fallait devenir _tous_ les grains de sable cette fois, ce qui semblait plus difficile étant donné l'éloignement des molécules entre chaque grains, mais Lily réussit avec brio en se concentrant encore plus.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle sentait que chaque parcelle de son être étaient présents dans chaque grain de sable. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors elle ne vit pas les grains trembler légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas aux yeux des deux autres. Thaddeus fronça les sourcils, observant attentivement le sablier et Lily.

\- Lyra, dit-elle dans un murmure. Retourne le sablier.

Lyra obéit. Le sable se mit à couler. Lily redoubla d'énergie, de concentration, elle appela toute sa force. Elle obligea son esprit à s'imaginer qu'elle sautait, que tout son corps bondissait vers le haut. Parmi les grains qui descendaient dans le sablier, certains étaient agités de minuscules soubresauts avant de tomber définitivement. Lily expira longuement, ses lèvres arrondies autour de l'air qu'elle dégageait, pour se détendre et aider son imagination. Elle voulait se sentir voler, être portée par une brise, flotter dans les airs...

Sa magie donna un coup de pouce à son imagination et elle se _sentit_ voler. Elle entendit une exclamation poussée par une voix masculine et eut un sourire. Les grains stagnaient à présent dans le sablier. Elle sentit Lyra poser une main sur son avant-bras et un courant d'électricité - ou plutôt de magie - passa entre leurs corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières et eut un sourire radieux devant le résultat qu'elle espérait.

Les grains du sablier remontaient, prenant le chemin inverse que la gravité leur imposait encore quelques secondes auparavant, s'accumulant dans la partie supérieure. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lily ne s'avachît contre le dossier de sa chaise, exténuée. Le sablier reprit son fonctionnement normal. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Thaddeus la regarda avec surprise, et un certain respect.

\- Cela est très simple à réaliser avec une baguette magique, dit-il. Mais sans, c'est autre chose... Et vous ?

Lyra chercha un autre objet dans la pièce et prit un vieux gobelet en métal. Elle fixa son regard dessus, appela sa magie... Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déforma le gobelet du regard. C'était quelque chose qu'elle parvenait à faire même avant de commencer les cours d'Approfondissement Magique, mais seulement avec des petits objets, comme une minuscule clé. Le métal était le matériau qu'elle savait le mieux déformer, sans comprendre spécialement pourquoi.

Wrinkley fut tout autant impressionné. Il les resservit tous les trois en eau glouglousse et leur offrit un sourire sincère. « À moi de vous montrer ce que je sais faire, maintenant » En une fraction de seconde, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année laissa place à une sorcière beaucoup plus jeune, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux d'un rouge vif. Elle était maquillée avec soin, avait un tatouage en forme de salamandre dans le cou, des grains de beauté sur les mains, des ongles peints... Chaque détail était travaillé.

\- Un Métamorphomage, chuchota Lily.

\- Hey, je vous reconnais ! Je vous ai bousculé quand on est sorties de la bibliothèque de l'Université de Magie Supérieure de Salem ! s'écria Lyra en le - la ? - montrant du doigt.

Thaddeus éclata de rire avant de reprendre sa première forme. « Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? » insista Lyra.

\- La même chose que vous, j'imagine. J'essayais de rentrer en contact avec Chloe - ou quelque soit le nom que vous lui connaissez.

\- Elle a encore d'autres noms ? s'exclama Lily, presque découragée.

\- Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, elle s'appelait Chloe Merouak. Elle a changé d'identité depuis, certaines que j'ai connues, d'autres non, mais pour moi, elle restera toujours Chloe.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

\- Par hasard. À une conférence sur les magies alternatives. Elle a vite compris que j'étais Métamorphomage, quand tant de gens ne voient rien, et elle s'est intéressée à la particularité de ma magie. J'ai été son objet d'étude pendant quelques mois, on peut dire. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis.

\- Et pourquoi vous étiez à l'Université ce jour-là, si vous êtes amis ? Vous avez dit que c'était pour entrer en contact avec elle, vous avez réussi ?

\- Bien sûr, je réussis toujours.

\- Mais pourquoi se cache-t-elle ?

\- Ah, ça » Thaddeus sortit sa pipe d'une poche de sa robe et s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil en fumant « Il faudra que vous le lui demandiez vous-même, si jamais vous arrivez à la voir. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

\- Comment parvenez-vous à la contacter depuis qu'elle se cache ?

\- Vous demandiez tout à l'heure ce qu'était les Changeurs de Peau. C'étaient des sorciers qui parvenaient à se changer en animaux.

\- Comme des Animagi ? intervint Lily.

\- Attendez, quel est le rapport ? reprit Lyra.

\- Vous verrez. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'on appelait les Animagi amérindiens. Auparavant, bien avant que les sorciers européens ne débarquent en Europe, les sorciers amérindiens avaient une bien autre manière de pratiquer la magie. Ils étaient particulièrement doués dans la magie liée aux animaux et aux plantes. Certains d'entre eux, très doués, se changeaient en animaux et se faisaient appelés les Changeurs de Peau.

« Il y a environ une dizaine d'année, j'ai créé la communauté des _Descendants des Changeurs de Peau_ , qui regroupe treize mages dont moi qui font des recherches sur la Magie Sans Baguette. Nous nous inspirons beaucoup des connaissances des anciens, ceux qui pratiquaient la magie amérindienne, dont notre nom. Nous nous réunissons une fois tous les trois mois pour mettre en commun nos recherches »

« C'est Chloe qui a eu l'idée de ce groupe. Elle a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à travailler sur la Magie Primitive, comme elle l'appelle. Mais comme elle est obligée de rester incognito, c'est moi qui me charge de l'organisation de nos réunions. Chloe me fait parvenir ses dernières recherches ou ses pistes, ses idées, et je les traite avec les autres sorciers du groupe. Il y a vingt-deux ans, à l'époque où elle enseignait à l'Université de Salem, elle a mis au point une petite cachette magique dans un recoin de la bibliothèque »

« Sa cachette est introuvable car la magie de Chloe ne permet pas que cette cachette soit trouvée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Chloe n'a même pas besoin de se déplacer, elle peut faire apparaître ses recherches dans la cachette même si elle se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres. Mais moi, je dois m'y rendre pour me les procurer. Je peux également placer des parchemins dedans et elle peut les faire apparaître devant elle. C'est de cette manière que nous communiquons.

\- Pourriez-vous lui écrire pour lui demander de nous rencontrer ? demanda aussitôt Lily.

\- C'est très rare lorsque Chloe se sert de la cachette. Nous ne l'utilisons qu'en prévision des réunions, et elle ne pensera pas à la réutiliser avant plusieurs semaines. Mais je peux vous donner des conseils pour essayer de la retrouver.

\- Vous feriez ça ? s'étonna Lyra.

\- Oui. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même étudié la magie avec Chloe, à l'époque où nous nous voyions en chair et en os. Je n'ai aucune prédisposition naturelle à la Magie Primitive, mais elle m'a appris à observer et analyser ce que je voyais. Et mes années d'expérience font que je pense que vous avez tout à gagner à la rencontrer. Je pense également que, si elle connaissait votre existence, elle ferait tout pour vous voir. D'après ce que j'ai vu et d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vous êtes toutes deux pourvues d'une magie puissante mais que vous ne savez pas utiliser et contrôler correctement. Malgré cela, vous parvenez à faire des choses étonnantes, et votre lien, votre amitié, renforce votre magie. Et ces choses, vous les faites sans comprendre ce que vous faites. C'est comme si votre magie vous guidait pour les réussir. Et c'est quelque chose de surprenant.

\- Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que vous avez compris la même chose que notre professeur, mais si elle l'a vu, c'est parce qu'elle était capable de faire de la Magie Primitive et surtout de la ressentir, dit Lily.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai plusieurs années d'expérience derrière moi, sourit Thaddeus.

\- Quels conseils pouvez-vous nous donner ? s'impatienta Lyra, ne tenant plus en place tant l'excitation la gagnait.

\- Telle que je connais Chloe, pour qu'elle accepte de vous voir, il faut que vous attiriez son attention. Faire quelque chose de magistral pour qu'elle le remarque. Un procédé magique équivalent au Processus de Création de la Vie par exemple, suffisamment grandiose pour qu'elle en entende parler et suffisamment compliqué pour qu'elle comprenne qui vous êtes.

Lyra et Lily réfléchirent un moment à son idée « Mais comment faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des _autres_ sur nous ? Nous ne voulons pas être remarquées, ni par des moldus - pardon, des Non-Maj' - ni par des sorciers.

\- Si vous ne faites que de la Magie Primitive, ils ne vous retrouveront pas. C'est une magie qui laisse beaucoup plus l'empreinte magique d'un sorcier que la Magie Normale, mais elle est beaucoup plus compliquée à déchiffrer. Et ici, personne ne sait qui vous êtes. Faites ceci dans un endroit discret et à l'abri des regards, comme une forêt par exemple.

\- Comment pourra-t-elle le voir, dans ce cas ?

\- Si vous faites quelque chose de suffisamment fort, elle cherchera l'endroit où vous l'avez fait et le trouvera facilement. Elle ressentira la magie qui a opéré dans ce lieu et comprendra ce que vous avez été capables de faire.

\- Vous êtes _sûr_ de vous ? demanda Lily, peu convaincue.

\- Certain, leur assura-t-il. Maintenant, est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où la trouver ?

\- D'après nos dernières informations, elle s'était retirée dans le Maine il y a sept ans. Mais le Maine, c'est grand, se plaint Lyra.

\- J'ai heureusement plus précis. Un périmètre d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres carrés environ. Ça peut vous sembler beaucoup » rajouta-t-il devant leurs mines perplexes « Mais en réalité ce n'est rien. Elle vous retrouvera sans aucun doute »

Il but le reste de son verre en une gorgée et se leva « Attendez-moi là, je vais chercher une carte » Il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes sorcières songeuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Lily haussa les épaules « J'en dis que ça peut marcher. En fait, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il n'y a _que ça_ qui peut marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Cette femme se cache tellement bien qu'elle est introuvable même par les personnes dont elle a été proche. Billshot, Wrinkley... Même si on arrive à communiquer avec tous ses contacts, quelles chances on a pour qu'il n'y en ait qu' _un_ qui sache où elle est vraiment ? Et qui te dis qu'il ou elle nous le dira ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se cache pas que pour le fun, mais bien pour une vraie raison...

\- Donc en gros, à part la faire sortir de sa cachette, on a peu de chance de la retrouver par nous-mêmes.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Lily. Et avec Liana, on arrivera sûrement à faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Elles échangèrent un long regard. Puis se sourirent. Se tapèrent dans la main. « Ok, c'est parti » murmura Lyra lorsque Thaddeus revint avec une carte.

* * *

 **23 Juillet 1973**

La porte d'entrée du _Chaudron Baveur_ s'ouvrit dans un joyeux tintement. Quatre jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent dans le pub en riant à perdre haleine et en parlant sans discrétion. James Potter, en tête du groupe, fut le premier à s'accouder au bar en lançant un sourire charmeur au propriétaire de l'établissement.

\- Salut, Tom ! » Ses trois acolytes se pressèrent autour de lui.

\- Bonsoir, les garçons, sourit le vieil homme. Vous avez l'air en forme ce soir !

\- On est là pour célébrer ! s'exclama James en frottant le sommet du crâne de Peter et de Remus de ses poings fermés.

\- Nous avons reçu d'excellentes nouvelles aujourd'hui, Tom » Le sourire de Remus était si large que ses joues commençaient à être douloureuses.

\- De super nouvelles, acquiesça Peter avec le regard brillant de joie.

\- Alors Tom, nous allons commencer par » Il jeta un regard interrogatif à ses trois amis « Quatre pintes de Bièraubeurre » Lesdits amis hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme « Et quatre Whisky Pur Feu ! C'est ma tournée ! »

Sirius siffla d'excitation en passant son bras autour du cou de Potter, tandis que Peter criait que « La prochaine tournée, c'est pour moi ! » Tom les invita à s'asseoir sur une table qu'il désigna d'un signe de tête. Etrangement, il s'agissait d'une table assez isolée des autres clients... Comme si Tom avait deviné que les quatre olibrius allaient faire tant de bruit que le reste de sa clientèle apprécierait de ne pas avoir leurs cris et leurs rires juste sous leurs pauvres oreilles.

Le temps que les quatre Maraudeurs s'installent autour de la table ronde, quatre pintes de Bièraubeurre et quatre verres plus petits contenant un liquide fort et ambré apparurent magiquement sur la table. Ils sirotèrent une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, puis Sirius se tourna vers James.

\- Alors, mon bon Cornedrue, d'après toi, avec qui allons-nous commencer les célébrations ? Lunard ou Queudver ?

\- Queudver, répondit aussitôt Remus.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Remus « Désolé, James, mais a priori le fait que tu ais payé cette tournée ne te donne aucune autorité sur notre bon vieux Lunard » James éclata de rire.

\- Soit, dit le Maraudeur à lunettes en levant son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Buvons en l'honneur de notre cher Peter Queudver Pettigrew et à la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'il a appris aujourd'hui, à savoir que le Magenmagot a choisi de l'innocenter, et ce avec raison !

\- _Cheers_ ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus en entrechoquant leurs verres.

\- Attendez les gars, le toast n'est pas fini ! dit Peter en reculant son verre lorsque James voulut également choquer son breuvage au sien. Buvons à Elrus Grinkeshtone qui a réussi à m'éviter la prison !

\- _Cheers_ , renchérirent les trois Maraudeurs.

\- Et buvons à Tyler Hilton, Iolana Flint et Jeremy Williams dont les plaintes ont été classées sans suite !

Remus, Sirius et James entrechoquèrent de nouveau leurs verres, s'écrièrent « _Cheers_ » et portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres, mais leur geste fut de nouveau interrompu par Peter.

\- Et buvons au fait que Grinkeshtone a vu leurs avocats et que, selon lui, ils croient au fait que j'étais sous Imperium et donc que ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute !

\- En même temps ils devaient bien se douter que y'avait anguille sous roche dans ton comportement, non ? souligna Remus.

\- _Cheers_ ! reprirent les deux autres.

\- Et une pensée très spéciale pour Liana et Alicia, qui ont très rapidement compris que je ne pouvais pas les avoir attaquées de mon plein grès et qui n'ont pas porté plainte.

\- Elles te connaissent, en même temps, Pete', dit James.

\- _Cheers_ ? tenta Sirius, en se demandant s'il pouvait boire sa boisson ou non.

\- Et buvons à Bondupois, l'Oubliator qui m'a reçu et a pris mes souvenirs, et à toute l'équipe d'Aurors et d'Oubliators qui ont travaillé sur mes souvenirs, et aussi aux avocats, aux juristes et aux Langues-de-Plomb à qui ils ont demandé conseil. Merci à tous ces brillants sorciers et sorcières pour avoir bien vu que j'étais en effet sous Imperium et donc non responsable de mes actes !

\- De remarquables sorciers, absolument exceptionnels, appuya James.

\- Et buvons à ta mère, James, pour avoir demandé à Grinkeshtone de devenir mon avocat !

\- _Cheers_ ! » s'exclamèrent les trois Maraudeurs, la voix de Sirius portant plus fort que celle des deux autres. On pouvait même entendre dans sa voix une note de désespoir car il se demandait si une seule goutte de Whisky Pur Feu allait pouvoir finalement entrer dans son organisme.

\- Et à Dumbledore et à tous les autres profs qui ont envoyé des lettres au Magenmagot pour témoigner en ma faveur !

\- _Cheers_ !

\- Et merci à vous pour m'avoir soutenu tout le long de cette histoire, sourit Peter, légèrement ému tout de même.

James et Remus lui adressèrent un sourire complice. Sirius choisit de cacher son émotion causée par cette déclaration et de plutôt prendre des mains de Peter le verre qu'il tenait en l'air depuis plusieurs minutes à présent pour le reposer sur la table.

\- Peter, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais à un moment, il va falloir que j'arrête de dire « _Cheers_ » parce que je commence à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce mot, et à un moment, il va falloir que je picole si tu ne veux pas te retrouver trempé de Whisky Pur Feu, dit-il d'une traite.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le sourire malicieux de Peter n'avait cessé d'augmenter alors que Sirius et lui ne se quittaient pas du regard. James et Remus étaient secoués d'un fou-rire. Peter voulut reprendre le verre que Sirius tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Avant de le lui rendre, Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogatif et un chouïa menaçant. Peter hocha la tête et il eut l'autorisation tacite de reprendre son verre.

\- _Cheers_ ! lança Peter.

\- _Cheers_ ! répétèrent les deux autres.

Ils entrechoquèrent tous quatre leurs verres et les burent cul-sec. Peter fut pris d'une quinte de toux et Sirius grimaça avant de boire de grandes goulées de Bièraubeurre. Remus et James, moins sensibles au goût du Whisky Pur Feu, échangèrent des regards moqueurs.

\- Petites natures, lâcha Remus sur un ton nonchalant.

\- Tu l'as dit, renchérit James.

Sirius leur fit un doigt d'honneur et Peter choisit d'ignorer l'insulte. Il leva un bras en l'air pour attirer l'attention de l'aubergiste et se contorsionna pour essayer de croiser son regard « Tom ! On pourrait avoir une autre tournée de Whisky Pur Feu s'il vous plaît ? Ma tournée à moi ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers James « T'as payé combien, James ?

\- Trois Gallions et sept Mornilles.

Peter plaça la somme exacte au centre de la table. Derrière son bar, Tom fit disparaître la monnaie et apparaître leurs consommations d'un coup de baguette. Sirius distribua les verres à ses amis en riant « J'adore ce système, tu peux vraiment être barman et glander derrière ton bar !

\- La magie nous rend fainéant, acquiesça Remus.

\- À toi, mon cher et tendre Lunard, dit Peter en levant son verre. Et à Mrs Joan Newtenbrook épouse Lupin.

\- Newtoncrook, corrigea Remus.

\- Oh, t'abuses, j'étais pas loin.

\- À ta chère mère, continua Sirius, qui a pu quitté cet horrible hôpital moldu hier matin et qui est rentrée chez elle.

\- Ta chère mère qui a très bien supporté l'opération, opération qui a été un succès, et qui se sent bien mieux depuis.

\- Et dont une grave rechute a pu être évitée grâce à cette opération, termina James. C'est bon, on a tout juste ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

\- Parfait. _Cheers_ !

Ils passèrent ensuite les dix prochaines minutes à commander d'autres sortes d'alcool que proposait la carte du _Chaudron Baveur_ en portant des toast à tout et n'importe quoi. Les deux derniers toasts se rapprochaient d'ailleurs plus du n'importe quoi que d'autre chose.

Tom décida de se déplacer lui-même pour leur prochaine commande. Il déposa quatre pintes de Bièraubeurre sur la table.

\- Merci, Tom !

\- Et notre Pumpkin Tonic, alors ?

\- Vous allez ralentir un peu, les enfants » leur dit-il sur un ton moralisateur « Voici des Bièraubeurre sans alcool, celle que je sers aux gamins. Et voici un pichet d'eau » Il fit apparaître ledit pichet et quatre verres « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous hydrater correctement. Et tenez, mangez quelque chose » Une large assiette de frites et une autre contenant des pignons de poulet apparurent « Il n'est que vingt-et-une heure trente, par Merlin !

 **Treize minutes plus tard**

\- Mais regarde, Queudver, cette blonde là-bas, c'est _tout à fait_ ton genre !

\- Et la rouquine à côté d'elle est le parfait sosie d'Evans mais il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça perturbant ?

\- Que ça te perturbe, Patmol, c'est tout à fait légitime puisqu'on sait tous que tu aimes Evans d'un amour profond. Mais ce qui est étonnant c'est que tu trouves justement _étonnant_ que Cornedrue ait le béguin pour son sosie.

\- Alors vous deux, qui êtes maqués et pathétiquement _amoureux_ , on vous a pas sonnés. Et oui, Pat', j'ai bien dit _pathétique_. Viens, Peter, allons profitez des joies du célibat !

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

James, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, passa une main dans ses cheveux sans quitter les deux belles demoiselles attablées au comptoir du regard. Peter termina sa Bièraubeurre d'une traite et se leva à sa suite. Ils marchèrent vers elles avec assurance - du moins, c'était le cas de James, et Peter tentait nerveusement de l'imiter. James ouvrit la bouche - certainement pour dire quelque chose ressemblant à « Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles » - et elles se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Wouah, elles sont vraiment superbes.

\- Mais un peu âgées, tu trouves pas ? On dirait qu'elles ont, quoi... vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans ?

\- T'es un peu vache avec elles, Lunard, elles sont pas si vieilles !

\- J'ai une meilleure vue que toi, je te rappelle. Avec mes super sens de loup-garou, je vois bien qu'elles n'ont plus la fraîcheur du début de leur vingtaine.

\- Et l'étudiant moyen de Poudlard qui pense que tu es le plus respectable et respectueux des Maraudeurs, ou que tu n'as jamais un mot machiste.

\- Il faut savoir cacher son jeu, Patmol, entretenir le mystère.

\- Tu crois qu'il va leur sortir la vieille réplique de « Eeeeeeest-ce que vous connaissez mon ami Peter ? » (7)

\- Vu sa manière de tenir Queudver par les épaules et de le pousser un peu en avant, je crois qu'il l'a déjà fait.

\- Et Pete' qui ne dit rien depuis toute à l'heure, il a l'air gêné... Lunard, regarde, j'adore quand il commence à rougir !

\- Normal, ça fait partie de la tactique de drague de James quand il est avec Peter. Le complimenter parce que A) Peter est incapable de se vendre, et B) pour que les filles trouvent James absolument formidable de vendre son pote plutôt que de se vendre lui-même ou de les draguer d'une manière insolente.

\- C'est aussi la tactique que j'utilise quand je drague avec Peter.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai dû l'utiliser une ou deux fois.

\- Tout ça parce que Peter est un pitoyable dragueur.

\- Oh, oui, vraiment lamentable. Tu te souviens quand il a voulu draguer Mary-Ann en commençant par lui demander si elle n'avait pas perdu du poids ?

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant qui attira l'attention du pub entier. Remus essuyait ses larmes du rire lorsqu'il remarqua que Peter les regardait avec un regard suspicieux, les sourcils froncés. Sirius lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire innocent. Peter plissa les yeux dans leur direction, l'air de parfaitement savoir qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

\- Heureusement qu'on est là pour lui rendre service, parfois.

\- Ouais, c'est clair » Remus regarda d'un air dépité son verre vide « On est quand même bien meilleurs pour ce qui est de l'art de la séduction.

\- Carrément.

\- Tout bien réfléchi, je me demande bien _comment_ on s'est débrouillés, avec nos vannes pourries, pour avoir toutes ces filles.

\- Ou comment ça se fait qu'on ait la chance de ne plus être encore puceau.

\- Ou pour que Liana et Lyra soient tombées amoureuses de nous.

\- Un véritable mystère. Comme quoi, la gente féminine est d'une superficialité, tout de même. Un beau visage et elles tombent toutes.

\- Bien dit. Je vais nous reprendre à boire, comme ça je pourrais peut-être entendre les bêtises que James leur débite depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Attends, attends, regarde ! Les nanas se sont levées et elles regardent les deux mecs qui sont arrivés !

\- Tu crois que... NON !

Et si. Les deux sorciers, habillés de manière très élégante, rejoignirent James, Peter et leurs « conquêtes ». Bientôt, les deux Maraudeurs se trouvèrent face à deux couples qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans un nouveau fou-rire incontrôlable.

\- Oh, ça va, vous deux, grommela James lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur table en portant quatre nouvelles pintes de Bièraubeurre.

 **Vingt-sept minutes plus tard**

\- Lupin, il _faut_ que tu viennes avec nous à Barcelone !

\- _Evidemment_ que j'aimerais venir, les mecs, mais ma mère-

\- Que tu refuses de venir quand ta mère était à l'hôpital, on le comprend tout à fait, on est pas des sans-cœurs quand même ! dit James.

\- Non, mais on est des sangs-purs, dit Sirius qui rigola tout seul à sa pitoyable blague.

\- Haha, très drôle, Patmol. Ok, Lunard, mais maintenant qu'elle est sortie et qu'elle va _bien_ , ça serait une honte que tu ne viennes pas !

\- Un sacrilège !

\- Exactement, Queudver ! Et puis c'est ta mère, elle veut que tu profites de la vie !

\- Et moi, je veux profiter d'elle tant qu'elle est là. Désolé de plomber l'ambiance, mais ma mère a un cancer à un stade très avancé. Le fait qu'elle soit _bien_ aujourd'hui relève du miracle. Elle ne sera bientôt plus là... J'ignore quand elle va... Partir, mais... Les médecins disent que, même s'ils ne savent pas quand ce sera... la fin, elle va de toute façon retomber rapidement malade, vous savez.

Silence.

\- Ils disent qu'il y aura une période, longue ou pas je ne sais pas, où elle va être très malade avant de... partir. Ce que je veux que vous compreniez, c'est qu'en ce moment elle est en forme mais ça ne va pas durer. Deux semaines, un mois, peut-être deux... Et je veux en profiter.

Un ange passa.

\- James, je rêve ou tu pleures ?!

 **Neuf minutes plus tard**

\- Et un autre round de Whisky Pur Feu !

\- Merci Peter ! Ce que je veux dire, Lunard, dit Sirius en se rapprochant de son ami et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, c'est que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Je crois que la maladie de ta mère, c'est certainement la chose la plus triste qui puisse arriver en ce moment. Même ton problème de fourrure ne fait pas le poids. Et tu _sais_ que je déteste ma propre mère. Mais je vois comme tu aimes la tienne et ça me rend tellement triste... Donc voilà, on sera toujours là pour toi et on te soutiendra et on t'aimera et tout. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas, mon p'tit Mumu ?

\- Arrête, Sirius, je vais pleurer, dit Remus en tentant de garder un ton amusé.

Remus détacha son regard des iris anthracites de son meilleur ami, qu'il avait fixé tout le long de sa tirade. Le loup-garou cligna des yeux à toute vitesse et baissa le visage vers son verre, dont il remua le liquide à l'intérieur pour se donner une contenance. Sirius ne manqua pas le reniflement discret de Remus ni le fait qu'il s'essuya les yeux du bout des doigts.

Il lui tapota le dos et se détacha de lui « Allez mon p'tit Mumu, haut les cœurs et cul-sec » Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres et les terminèrent d'une traite.

\- Appelle-moi « mon p'tit Mumu » une troisième fois et c'est toi qui va pleurer. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

\- Oh, oui. Je le sais bien.

\- Patmol ! » Un James surexcité tira sur la manche de Sirius « Regarde les deux _bombes_ qui viennent d'entrer ! Faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi.

\- James, j'ai une _copine_.

\- Désolé, Pete, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te choisir cette fois comme comparse.

\- Je ne le prends pas mal.

\- Oh, Corn', tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

\- Mais ta nana on s'en tape, Patmol ! Elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir que t'en as une ! Fais-leur croire que t'es disponible, fais le beau parleur, et laisse-moi en emballer une ! Tiens, encore mieux, laisse-moi emballer les deux !

\- James Cornedrue Potter, mes amis, féministe aguerri qui lutte sans relâche contre toute forme de goujaterie et autre muflerie.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Lunard ? Tu veux que je te rappelle quels magnifiques et _honorables_ compliments tu as sortis pour les deux autres demoiselles ?

\- Ta gueule, Patmol, et va donc l'aider à s'envoyer en l'air ce soir.

 **Trente-quatre minutes plus tard**

\- Les gars, je vous présente Ophélie.

Peter et Remus se levèrent pour accueillir la nouvelle venue et lui serrèrent la main. « Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec nous, puisque sa copine semble avoir perdu tout intérêt dans leur sortie entre filles » Il fit signe en direction du bar, où James embrassait goulument la jeune sorcière en question.

Ophélie secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Valentine est directement tombée dans le panneau. Heureusement, elle a l'excuse de s'être fait larguée aujourd'hui. Et elle avait déjà _bien_ entamé l'apéro avant qu'on se rejoigne ici.

\- Mais il va la laisser respirer, un jour ? s'étonna Peter, qui ne lâchait pas James et Valentine des yeux avec un air impressionné.

 **Dix-huit minutes plus tard**

\- Non, les garçons, laissez-tomber, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

\- Mais Tom !

\- Vous avez suffisamment bu pour ce soir ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas être encore tombés dans un coma éthylique, d'ailleurs !

\- On est bien plus résistants que vous ne le pensiez, c'est pour ça ! Ce qui veut bien dire qu'on peut reprendre un petit verre ! argumenta Sirius.

\- Je comprends à peine ce que tu dis tellement tu peines à articuler, mon pauvre Sirius. Peter rit pour un rien depuis dix minutes, Remus a le regard vitreux, quant à James... Bon, James a l'air à peu près normal.

\- C'est parce que James a un foie d'ivrogne et tient tellement bien l'alcool que ça en devient inquiétant, dit Remus d'une voix morne en retenant un bâillement.

\- En plus, Val et moi on est censées rentrer, dit Ophélie en consultant sa montre. Il est bientôt minuit et elle a un entretien d'embauche tôt demain matin. Je vais la tirer des bras de James et l'emmener avec moi, sinon elle va m'en vouloir toute sa vie. Elle m'a fait promettre de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Les trois garçons n'avaient rien écouté de sa diatribe mais acquiescèrent tout de même d'un signe de tête « En tout cas ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous rencontrer, j'ai passé un bon moment ! » Elle termina sa bière et leur fit la bise à tous les trois.

\- Rentrez-bien, lui dit Remus.

\- À la prochaine, renchérit Peter.

\- Ce fut court mais intense, sourit Sirius.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, puis marcha d'un pas décidé vers James et Valentine. Qui n'avaient échangé rien d'autre que de la salive depuis les vingt dernières minutes. Valentine était à présent assise sur les genoux de James, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux désordonnés. James avait une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et la deuxième sur son fessier.

Valentine mit un certain temps avant d'entendre la voix d'Ophélie et de se détacher du Maraudeur. Puis encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle accepte d'écouter la voix de la raison qu'était son amie et de rentrer chez elle. Elle embrassa une dernière fois James, sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac, gribouilla quelques mots qu'elle tendit à James. Les deux jeunes femmes payèrent ensuite leurs consommations et quittèrent le _Chaudron Baveur_.

\- Ça va, les ringards ? » plaisanta James en s'affalant sur la chaise libre autour de leur table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, ses lèvres gonflées, son regard rêveur, ses cheveux dans un état lamentable.

\- T'es content de toi, je suppose ? Profiter de la sensibilité d'une pauvre fille que son copain a quitté ce matin ? le rabroua Remus, plus sur un ton moqueur que réellement moralisateur.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? dit James en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ophélie nous l'a dit. En même temps, je me demande bien ce que tu peux savoir d'elle puisque vous avez passé votre temps à vous embrasser comme des méduses.

\- Je sais plein de choses sur elle ! Elle s'appelle Valentine, elle fait des études de droit et elle a trouvé un stage d'été au Département de la Justice Magique, pour lequel elle a un entretien d'embauche demain matin. Elle m'a même laissé son adresse pour qu'on s'écrive. Ah, et elle a vingt-deux ans.

\- C'est marrant, les filles préfèrent sortir avec des types plus âgés en général... Elle sait quel âge tu as ?

\- Et bien... Elle _pense_ que j'ai vingt-trois ans.

\- Par les couilles de Merlin.

\- Attendez, attendez, dit Sirius. Valentine a les yeux verts et les cheveux roux et il n'y a vraiment _que moi_ que ça choque ?

\- ON FERME ! leur cria Tom.

 **Vingt-deux minutes plus tard**

Les quatre garçons poussèrent la porte d'entrée de la _Feuille de Mandragore_ , un pub sorcier à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse, au cœur du quartier sorcier londonien. L'ambiance y était moins chaleureuse qu'au _Chaudron Baveur_ ou qu'aux _Trois Balais_ , quoique bien moins sordide que _La Tête du Sanglier_. Et le patron était peu regardant quant à la quantité d'alcool ingérée de ses clients ou leur état d'ébriété et le danger sur leur santé. Du moment qu'on avait de l'argent, on avait de quoi boire.

Une tournée de Pumpkin Tonic, une deuxième d'hydromel, deux de Whisky Pur Feu et deux de pintes de Bièraubeurre chacun plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre soûls comme des barriques. Ils chantèrent à tue-tête en tapant dans leurs mains ou sur les tables.

\- _Et Odo le héros, ils le ramenèr't chez lui, Là où il habitait quand il était petit, Ils le portèrent en terre, Son chapeau à l'envers, Sa baguette cassée, C'est triste à en pleurer !_

Des chansons traditionnelles sorcières, ils passèrent aux tubes moldus, en commençant par _One_ des Three Dog Night, « _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do, Two can be as bad as one, It's the loneliest number since the number one_ », puis _Fortunate Son_ des Creedence Clearwater Revival, « _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no military son, son, It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, one_ », avant que le patron ne leur conseille de taire leurs voix de Veracrasses s'ils ne voulaient pas être virés de son établissement à coup de maléfices.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le pub, ils n'avaient pas été en état de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient donc pas remarqué les autres sorciers présents. Mais certains d'entre eux les avaient repérés, eux. Dans un coin en retrait du pub, Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier étaient également venus boire un verre à la _Feuille de Mandragore_ , le repère des Serpentards lors des vacances loin de Poudlard.

\- La dragoncelle, l'éclabouille, la scrofulite et les oreillongoules viennent tout juste d'entrer, dit Rosier avant de siroter une gorgée de son hydromel. (8)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Retourne-toi.

Severus obéit mais reprit aussitôt sa position initiale, à savoir dos au reste du pub. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Même en dehors de Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas être _tranquille_ ? Il jeta un discret coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Lupin venait de crier « _Je pars à Barcelone !_ » et ses petits-amis l'enlaçaient avec force en sifflant de joie. Rogue se retourna vers Rosier.

\- On finit nos verres et on s'en va, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ils te font peur ? railla Evan.

L'inimitié entre ces quatre babouins de Gryffondor et son camarade de maison l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant que peu sa remarque. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter ou pour recevoir des maléfices »

\- Tu ne serais pas capable de les vaincre ?

\- Evan, nous sommes deux, ils sont quatre. Sois un peu réaliste.

\- Arrête, ils sont complètement ivres.

\- Justement. Mets une baguette dans les mains d'un sorcier imbibé et il fera bien pire qu'un enfant qui ne sait pas contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ce sont quatre _stupides_ Gryffondors, déjà de nature belliqueuse et en plus pétés comme des coings. Si tu veux t'amuser, tu iras seul.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris » Evan but une gorgée de son verre puis regarda les quatre Gryffondors s'époumoner sur une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit le regard insistant de Rogue sur lui « Quoi ? » Severus écarquilla les yeux, tentant de lui faire passer un message « Oh, tu veux dire _maintenant_? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. S'empêchant de râler - il était un Rosier -, Evan se plia aux exigences de son ami et termina son verre d'une traite. Ils se levèrent et mirent leur cape sur leurs épaules. Rogue rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

\- Moi qui aurais préféré sortir de ce bar la tête haute en compagnie de mon camarade qui n'aurait pas honte de se montrer à visage découvert, dit Evan, d'un ton à la fois tranquille et sournois, les yeux baissés sur ses gants d'été en soie magique qu'il enfilait.

Rogue se sentit rosir d'embarras, parce qu'il avait raison. Il baissa sa capuche, jeta un coup d'œil à ses ennemis de toujours, et traversa le bar pour aller payer leurs consommations. Il déposa sa monnaie sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie « Holà, jeune homme. Attends que je compte ce que tu m'as donné. Crois pas que tu vas m'arnaquer, non plus » maugréa le barman.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et s'accouda au bar. « Quatre pintes de Bièraubeurre, mon brave ! » entendit-il. Il se raidit en reconnaissant la voix et en évaluant que son propriétaire et lui n'étaient séparés que de quelques _centimètres_.

\- C'est pas vrai » Il entendit ensuite un éclat de rire qui ressemblait légèrement à un aboiement « Mon bon vieux Servilus ! »

Severus se tourna et fusilla Black du regard, qui tanguait misérablement contre le comptoir. Qui fut aussitôt rejoint par son éternel complice, l'ébouriffé au regard bovin derrière ses ridicules lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Coucou Servilus ! Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

\- T'as attaqué beaucoup de nés-moldus récemment ?

\- Combien de chatons t'as torturé aujourd'hui ?

\- Le plus navrant, c'est que vous vous croyez _vraiment_ drôles, tous les deux. Retournez vous bourrer la gueule tranquillement, je rentre chez moi et personne ne sera blessé.

\- Ooouuuh, mais c'est qu'il ferait presque peur, le petit Servilus aux cheveux gras.

\- Et comment il se sent, le traître à son sang déshérité ? Tu pleures la nuit en appelant ta maman ? C'est bientôt la majorité pour toi en plus, les Potter vont pouvoir se servir de cette excuse pour arrêter de te faire la charité et te jeter dehors.

\- Tout ce que je retiens, mon petit Roguinou, c'est que tu connais la date de mon anniversaire, dit Sirius avec un sourire encore plus grand, nullement touché par toutes ces perfidies. Je savais bien que tu avais une fascination malsaine pour moi. Désolé, Roguinou, mais je préfère les femmes - non, pardon, je préfère les personnes qui se _lavent les cheveux_.

\- Donc tu admets que tu as des penchants bisexuels ? Et bien, en plus d'être un traître à ton sang, tu as des penchants pervers que la morale sorcière désapprouve ? Il faut prévenir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ! Ta mère sera tellement _heureuse_ de l'apprendre !

\- Tu commences à m'échauffer les oreilles » râla James.

\- Très classe, l'expression du XIXe siècle, Potter.

\- Dans quel camp es-tu, Black ?

\- Sur ce, chers amputés du cerveau » Il renifla avec mépris et leur tourna le dos. Rosier, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, l'attendait à côté de la porte.

Son expression froide et hautaine changea pour de la surprise et de l'appréhension « Severus, attention ! » Rogue fit volte face, sa baguette brandie devant lui, tous ses sens aux aguets. En face, James tenait sa baguette pointée devant lui, dans la direction de Severus, avec un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres.

Sirius gardait ses bras croisés, un sourire identique plâtré sur le visage. Jusqu'à présent, Remus avait observé la scène de loin sans réellement s'y intéresser, s'imaginant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Peter, lui, était dès le début bien plus nerveux quant à l'idée que tout cela dégénère, et ce avec raison. Dès que les baguettes furent sorties, Remus reprit ses esprits et rejoignit ses amis.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de James « Potter, non. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tu le sais très bien. _Il_ n'en vaut pas la peine » Mais James ne baissa pas sa baguette et il avait le même air que Rogue. Celui où il faisait l'inventaire de tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait pour savoir lequel était le meilleur choix pour commencer les hostilités du soir.

\- James » Remus serra sa prise sur son épaule « On est pas à Poudlard, c'est plus qu'une simple retenue qu'on risque aujourd'hui »

Il fixait Rogue, qui attendait patiemment mais l'air plus qu'alerte. Rosier était resté près de la porte, mais pour s'être battu avec lui durant de longues années, Remus savait qu'il gardait sa baguette dans sa manche, toujours prêt à la dégainer. Le regard du Serpentard passait d'un Gryffondor à l'autre, l'air de faire mentalement des paris contre lui-même quant à savoir qui lancerait le premier sort.

Peter s'était levé à son tour. Il lança un regard suppliant à Sirius. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait raisonner James ce soir, c'était le Black. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas se rendre compte des enjeux.

\- James, on est pas à Poudlard, répéta Peter. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ve se lâcher en Magie Noire et tu le sais.

\- Qu'il essaye ! » s'exclama Sirius en brandissant sa baguette à son tour dont le bout crépita aussitôt. Mais le sort resta en suspens et ne put être jeté car Rosier fut plus rapide à réagir.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! » Remus sauta et rattrapa la baguette de son ami au vol.

Il lui rendit son bien et sortit la sienne. Les sorts fusèrent aussitôt. Le propriétaire, qui avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à présent, leur hurla d'arrêter. Il n'y avait qu'un autre couple de clients dans le bar ; le sorcier s'était levé pour intervenir, sûrement pour aider le barman à rétablir l'ordre. Sa compagne le retint par le bras. Elle déposa quelques gallions sur leur table et elle le traîna derrière elle hors du pub.

Peter vola dans les airs, se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du fond et glissa lentement le long du mur jusqu'à tomber sur le sol. La jambe de Sirius se déroba sous lui et il chuta, cognant sa tempe contre le bord du comptoir en passant, ce qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience. Ne restèrent plus que James contre Rogue et Remus contre Rosier. Au vu de leur alcoolémie, les Maraudeurs étaient moins vifs et surtout visaient moins bien.

Le nez de Remus était en sang, le bras gauche de James était tordu sans qu'il ne ressente de douleur, seulement une profonde gêne. Quant aux deux Serpentards, ils étaient intacts. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de la pièce. Les sorts manqués, les chutes, les effets rebonds des sorts avaient fait de sacrés dégâts matériels. Une partie du mur était fissurée, les bibelots décoratifs étaient brisés en mille morceaux sur le sol, la tapisserie était fendue, plusieurs tables et chaises étaient cassées.

Le tenancier tenta de cesser les combats avec sa propre baguette, sans succès. « Oh, ça suffit ! » maugréa-t-il. Il conjura un Patronus et lui parla « Porte ce message à la Brigade de Police Magique. Venez vite, j'ai encore des soulards qui essayent de détruire mon bar. Deux d'entre vous devraient suffir »

Il lança ensuite un puissant sort du Bouclier qui dressa une sorte de mur invisible entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'attaquer. Le souffle court, les cheveux en désordre - et ne parlons _même pas_ de ceux de James - ils se dévisagèrent avec répulsion.

\- J'ai prévenu la Brigade de Police Magique ! » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Rosier et Rogue échangèrent un regard et, étant du côté de la porte, ils s'enfuirent en courant. Le tenancier entendit distinctement deux « _pop_ », signe qu'ils avaient transplané. James et le barman jurèrent.

Remus était agenouillé près de Sirius et lui tapotait les joues pour le réveiller. Le Black cligna des paupières et émit un gémissement sourd, identique à celui qu'il émettait lorsqu'il était tiré du lit un matin de classe. Peter était déjà debout et étirait ses membres pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

\- Ça va, les gars ? » demanda James à ses amis. Ceux-ci répondirent par des grognements affirmatifs. Remus aida Sirius à se remettre sur ses pieds puis s'approcha de James.

Il examina son épaule démise, tapota sur le sommet de l'épaule du bout de sa baguette magique en murmurant des formules magiques. L'épaule se remit en place, toujours sans douleur, ce qui arracha tout de même une grimace à James car la sensation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable. Faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, le barman les regarda en attendant patiemment que Remus ait fini.

\- _Expelliarmus_ » murmura-t-il ensuite. Les quatre baguettes glissèrent des mains des Maraudeurs, leur arrachant un cri de protestation. Le sorcier leur adressa un sourire mauvais « Comme ça, vous êtes obligés d'attendre les sorciers de la Brigade. Ils vont certainement vous embarquer pour la nuit.

\- Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine !

\- Vous avez besoin qu'on vous tire un peu les oreilles, jeunes gens. Et je vous interdis de transplaner, vous pourriez vous désartibuler, vu votre état » Il vérifia sa montre « Ils ne devraient plus tarder »

Effectivement, ils entendirent deux autres « _pop_ » derrière la porte du pub. Deux sorciers en robe d'uniforme rouge sang entrèrent. « Marty ! J'ignorais que tu était de service ce soir » salua le barman en tendant une main aux plus âgés des deux brigadiers.

\- Salut, Frank. Je te présente Cubert Harrington, mon nouveau collègue » L'autre brigadier fit un signe de tête vers Frank.

\- Voici les fauteurs de trouble ?

\- En effet.

\- Rien de cassé, jeunes gens ?

Les Maraudeurs répondirent par la négative « Ecoutez, messieurs, pas la peine de nous emmener » tenta James « Nous savons que nous sommes en tort. Promis, nous ne le referons plus. Et nous nous excusons platement envers vous, Frank » dit-il en se tournant vers le propriétaire.

\- Mr Kriechner, pour toi, siffla-t-il.

\- Mr Kriechner, dit respectueusement James, à présent sobre. Nous pouvons vous aider à tout remettre en ordre et ensuite nous rentrerons tranquillement chez nous.

\- Sûrement pas, rugit Kriechner. Je vous ai vus à l'œuvre avec une baguette magique dans les mains et c'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Heureusement que les deux autres n'ont pas eu le temps de trop s'acharner sur vous !

Harrington prenait des notes sur un petit calepin « Il y en avait deux autres ?

\- Oui, mais ils se sont échappés juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

\- On peut vous donner leurs noms, si vous voulez, dit Sirius, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. On va juste vous emmenez tous les quatre.

Kriechner tendit les quatre baguettes au brigadier plus âgé « Merci, Marty. Embrasse Elisa pour moi.

\- Je passerai boire un coup demain soir, Frank. Allez, jeunes gens, on y va ! On peut utiliser ta cheminée, Frank ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux brigadiers et les quatre Maraudeurs se trouvèrent dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau trois, Département de la Justice Magique. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le Service de la Brigade de la Police Magique. Ils passèrent devant leurs bureaux, longèrent un petit couloir, puis arrivèrent dans une grande pièce. Un autre sorcier en robe rouge sang était assis devant un petit bureau, les pieds nonchalamment croisés sur le bureau, la _Gazette_ ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- Vous allez donner vos noms au Brigadier Flenwicke et vos baguettes.

\- Et après ? s'inquiéta Peter.

\- Vous passerez la nuit là-dedans.

Avec un sourire amusé, il leur désigna le reste de la pièce, qui était découpé en une dizaine de petites cellules austères à barreaux. « Pour vous, ce soir, ce sont des cellules de dégrisement »

\- Mais on est même plus bourrés ! protesta Sirius.

\- Je te fais souffler dans une bulle éthylomagique et je te promets que le résultat dira tout le contraire. Allez, on active un peu !

Les Maraudeurs donnèrent leur nom et baguette à Flenwicke et se laissèrent enfermés dans une cellule. « À demain matin » dit Marty en refermant la porte à barreaux en tapotant la serrure de sa baguette. Il partit en sifflotant.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Peter s'assit sur la banquette de la petite cellule qui ne contenait qu'eux quatre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Remus s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Le jour, le _jour_ où je suis tiré d'affaire, il faut que je me remette dans la merde.

\- Tu dramatises, Queudver » lui répondit sereinement Remus. Les jambes croisées devant lui, il avait reposé sa tête contre le mur et fermé les yeux « Ce n'est pas du tout le même crime. Et encore, c'est même pas un crime, c'est un petit délit de rien du tout. Je suis sûr que le gars ne va même pas porter plainte.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Parce qu'on a et qu'on a toujours eu une chance indaignable, répondit James. À croire que vous êtes cocus, tous les deux, dit-il à Sirius et Remus.

Ils essayèrent de passer le temps. Sirius commença à discuter avec les deux jeunes femmes de la cellule voisine, arrêtées pour racolage sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Mais vos clients, vous les choisissez _comment_ ? Vous êtes un minimum attirées par eux ou pas ? C'est une question que je me suis toujours posée.

James et Peter discutaient du programme de leur prochaine séance d'entraînement au duel avec Marlene. Remus somnolait.

À quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, sur le même niveau, Christa Potter (6) était assise autour de la petite table ronde au centre de la salle de pause du Quartier des Aurors. Il était près de deux heures du matin et elle revenait de sa dernière mission, une des plus longues qu'elle avait jamais réalisé car elle avait duré sept jours. Ses coudes appuyés sur la table, ses deux mains supportaient son front et ses yeux vitreux fixaient la table sans vraiment la regarder. Un verre vide et un café fumant étaient posés devant elle. Sa robe vert émeraude, l'uniforme des Aurors, était crasseuse et poussièreuse mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la nettoyer à l'aide de sa baguette.

Elle entendit son collègue entrer, entendit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui marchait en boîtant d'une jambe, mais ne réagit pas « Bonsoir, Christa » Elle releva la tête dans un immense effort et ses deux mains soutinrent désormais son menton. Elle offrit un sourire fatigué à son collègue et ami.

\- Bonsoir, Alastor.

Ce dernier boîta jusqu'à la chaise face à elle et s'y affala sans grâce. Lors d'une attaque de Mangemort datant d'avril dernier, peu de temps après l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, un sort de Magie Noire avait touché la jambe gauche d'Alastor Maugrey. Il avait failli perdre sa jambe, mais les Médicomages avaient réussi à la sauver in extremis. Il boîterait encore pendant quelques mois jusqu'à la fin de sa rééducation.

Bien que plus jeune qu'elle, Alastor était un bien meilleur Auror qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Il répondit à son sourire par un autre, qui mit en valeur les quelques rares cicatrices sur son visage.

\- Alors, cette filature ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Christa haussa les épaules et fit glisser vers lui une liasse de parchemin « Je viens de finir mon rapport. Lis-le, si ça te fait plaisir, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de te raconter ça aujourd'hui » Il ne jeta pas un œil aux parchemins mais continua de la regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Ton mari doit t'attendre, non ?

\- Je suis trop éreintée pour transplaner sans me désartibuler, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. J'attends que la Potion de Force fasse effet avant d'y aller, continua-t-elle en désignant le verre vide devant elle.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de modifier les protections anti-transplanage autour du manoir pour te permettre de transplaner chez nous, regretta-t-elle.

\- Et par Cheminée ?

Christra grimaça « J'ai le mal des cheminées, ça me fait vomir à chaque fois » Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un portoloin, alors ?

Un sourire plein de gratitude illumina le visage de Christa « Merci, Alastor » Au même moment, un parchemin plié en forme d'avion vola jusqu'à eux et se posa devant Christa. Une note d'un autre Département du Ministère. Christa l'ouvrit et les signes de fatigue sur son visage disparurent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture pour ne laisser qu'une expression de colère noire.

\- Ce petit... Je vais l'étriper. Alors ça, pour sûr, je vais l'étriper, fulmina-t-elle.

\- Christa ?

Son regard flamboyait de rage lorsqu'elle le leva vers son collègue « Préviens mon mari, tu veux ? Dis-lui que personne n'est blessé mais qu'il doit venir ici tout de suite. Qu'il me rejoigne au service de la Brigade »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle qui contenait les cellules s'ouvrit à la volée. Flenwicke sursauta et en fit tomber son journal. Il abaissa brièvement sa tête avec respect en voyant passer une sorcière à la robe émeraude.

\- Mrs Potter, on m'a prévenu de votre venue. Ils sont-

\- JAMES CHRISTIAN POTTER !

Damian Potter, habillé de pied en cape, prit le temps de le saluer. « Bonsoir. Flenwicke, c'est ça ? » Il sortit une bourse dont le bruit indiquait qu'elle était remplie de pièces « Mr Flenwicke, de manière tout à fait hypothétique, qu'est-ce que vous répondriez si je vous disais que j'achetais votre silence ? »

James s'était immédiatement redressé, toutes couleurs ayant disparu de son visage. « Maman » Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi furieuse.

\- Tu as complètement dépassé les bornes ! T'enivrer autant comme un vulgaire poivrot ! Aucune considération pour ta propre santé ! Tu n'as que _dix-sept_ ans, James ! Mais ça, encore, bon, c'est de ton âge... Mais alors ravager ce pauvre pub ! Te battre ! Te lancer dans un duel dans un _pub_ ! Et finir en _putain_ de _cellule_ de _dégrisement_ !

James se retrouva bouche bée. Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir entendu un mot si vulgaire dans la bouche de sa mère auparavant. « Tu ne m'as jamais fait autant honte, James Potter ! Par Aggripa, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi ! » L'adolescent trouvait qu'elle dramatisait tout de même, mais en regardant les visages graves de ses amis, il comprit que cette fois, ils étaient en effet allés un peu trop loin.

\- Ton père a dû payer tous les brigadiers présents ce soir pour être sûr qu'ils ne raconteront rien à la _Gazette_ ou à un autre journal demain à la première heure. Tu imagines ! Nous sommes des Aurors connus et respectés, imagine la honte que tu aurais jeté sur tes propres parents ! _Le fils de Damian et Christa Potter en cellule de dégrisement hier soir_. Ah, ça, ça aurait fait les gros titres !

\- S'il n'y a que ta réputation qui t'intéresse, marmonna James entre ses dents.

Folle de rage, Christa frappa les barreaux du plat de sa main, faisant bondir les Maraudeurs « _Non_ , il n'y a pas que ça qui m'intéresse ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! Je ne sais pas où on a merdé avec toi » Décidément, James trouvait que les grossièretés ne seyaient pas du tout au teint de sa génitrice « On a sûrement dû être trop laxistes, mais tu te crois complètement au-dessus des lois ! Et ce depuis ton enfance ! Poudlard n'a rien arrangé, évidemment. Mais il va falloir que tu prennes tes responsabilités, jeune homme !

\- Christa.

La respiration courte, elle se tourna vers son mari. Mr Potter ne jeta pas un regard à son fils et gardait un visage fermé. Derrière lui, Flenwicke s'avança pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule « Votre caution est payée, jeunes gens.

Remus et Peter furent les premiers à sortir « Merci énormément, Mr et Mrs Potter.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

\- Vous avez raison, on a vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

\- Nous vous rembourserons la caution.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Damian. Vous n'êtes pas nos fils mais vous faites partie de la famille, et vous nous décevez également beaucoup. Nous avons décidé de ne pas prévenir vos parents. Avec ce qu'ils ont vécu ces derniers temps, nous avons préféré les épargner.

\- Merci. On vous remboursera...

Remus et Peter, la tête basse, partirent récupérer leurs affaires. James s'avança à son tour. Il s'attendait à être giflé pour la première fois de sa vie, mais ni son père ni sa mère ne semblaient se résigner à lever la main sur lui.

\- Tu ne partiras pas à Barcelone avec tes amis » Le ton de son père était sans appel. Il regardait son fils avec un air implacable et James eut toute la difficulté du monde à soutenir son regard.

\- Quoi ? Papa !

\- Tu as fait une connerie, tu mérites cette punition. Pas de Barcelone. Tu devras remplacer tout ce que vous avez cassé à la _Feuille de Mandragore_ avec ton argent de poche. Tu travailleras également là-bas quelques heures tous les jours pendant les sept prochains jours. Tu verras bien ce que le tenancier te donnera comme tâche, sûrement du nettoyage à la moldue. Je viendrai avec toi. Interdiction de boire de l'alcool là-bas ou d'y inviter tes amis. Et tu auras un couvre-feu. Ensuite, tu partiras en vacances avec nous pendant deux semaines, comme on l'avait prévu avec ta mère.

\- Mais je suis majeur !

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu vis sous _notre_ toit et tu dépenses _notre_ argent. Et ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir de gâcher mes vacances romantiques avec ta mère. Nous nous punissons autant que toi, puisqu'apparemment il y a définitivement quelque chose que nous avons foiré dans ton éducation.

James finit par baisser la tête également et sortit de la cellule. Sirius s'avança ensuite, avec une réserve dans son comportement qui n'était pas du tout habituelle.

\- Tu es comme notre fils, Sirius, alors je suis tout autant en colère contre toi, siffla Christa.

Sirius regardait ses pieds. En entendant le ton de la mère de James, un tremblement parcourut son corps. Christa ne manqua pas cette réaction, et elle comprit. Sirius était un enfant battu. L'entendre le rabrouer avec une telle froideur devait lui rappeler de terribles souvenirs. Le cœur de l'Auror se brisa lorsqu'elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et qu'il sursauta violemment suite à son toucher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas » Elle releva son menton vers elle et lui sourit « Nous n'allons pas te punir, nous ne sommes légalement pas tes tuteurs. Et tu as ton propre argent, à présent, nous n'allons pas non plus t'empêcher de partir en vacances. Mais James et toi semblez avoir une grosse difficulté à comprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal »

Sirius hocha la tête « Pas entre le bien et le mal, tu la connais cette différence, sinon tu n'aurais pas fugué de chez tes parents. Mais plutôt entre ce que vous avez le droit et ce que vous n'avez _pas_ le droit de faire. Essaye de réfléchir là-dessus » Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Christa se recula de la cellule et Sirius s'apprêta à la suivre, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. « Nous avons pu faire sortir Peter et Remus parce qu'ils sont majeurs, mais ce n'est pas encore ton cas » lui sourit-elle tristement « Nous avons payé ta caution, mais seul un membre de ta famille peut te faire sortir d'ici. Damian a prévenu Andromeda, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! entendirent-ils.

Une Andromeda aussi bouillonnante de colère que ne l'avait été Christa quelques minutes plus tôt déboula comme une furie. Elle attrapa l'oreille de Sirius et le fit sortir de la cellule en le tirant par son lobe, ce qui arracha des petits gémissements à son cousin.

\- Tu dors à la maison ce soir et je te promets qu'on va avoir une discussion très sérieuse ! Et si tu fais une seule blague sur ton prénom, je te promets que ce ne sera plus Bellatrix qui te fera le plus peur parmi les trois sœurs Black ! (9)

 _Something out there  
Where love is your only friend and  
We are the ones  
That will make you feel better and  
Someone to spare  
When love is the only end and  
We are the ones  
That will make you feel better_

* * *

(1) : Phrases tirées du chapitre 24 de _The Gentlest Feeling_

(2) : Déformation professionnelle haha désolée (je suis infirmière) :P

(3) : Phrases tirées du chapitre 25 de _The Gentlest Feeling_

(4) : Informations tirées de **Pottermore** sur l'onglet _Histoire de la magie en Amérique du Nord_ :

\- chaque nationalité utilise son propre terme pour "moldu" et la communauté américaine utilise le terme argotique **Non-Maj'** qui est l'abréviation de "non magique".

\- **MACUSA** , MAgical Congress of the United States of America en anglais et Congrès magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique en français, l'équivalent du Ministère de la Magie anglais, créé en 1693.

\- L' **Oiseau-Tonnerre** : oiseau américain proche du phénix, capable de ressentir l'approche d'un danger et de créer des tempêtes en plein vol. Ses plumes peuvent être utilisées dans la fabrication de baguettes magiques. C'est une créature légendaire que JKR n'a pas inventé au passage, selon Wikipedia l'Oiseau-Tonnerre est "commun" aux religions de plusieurs populations amérindiennes d'Amérique du Nord.

\- le **Womatou** est un félin amérindien. Un certain Johannes Jonker, l'un des plus célèbres fabricants de baguette, est celui qui a commencé par utiliser les poils de womatou dans la construction de ses baguettes magiques.

\- les **Changeurs de peau** sont ainsi qu'étaient appelés les Animagi amérindiens selon la légende, donc avant que les US soient colonisés par les européens.

\- l' **eau glouglousse** : elle est juste citée sur Pottermore, on la voit dans le film _Les Animaux Fantastiques_.

(5) Les **Chactas** sont une tribu amérindienne vivant dans le sud-est des États-Unis (Mississippi, Alabama et Louisiane) : informations tirées de Wikipedia, bien que sur Pottermore on parle d'une Shikoba Wolfe qui fait partie des quatre meilleures fabricants de baguettes aux US dans les années 1920 et qui descend des Chactas.

(6) : J'ai inventé le nom et l'histoire des parents Potter bien avant que Pottermore ne connaisse le jour, alors ne m'en voulez pas mais je préfère garder mes personnages pour la continuité de l'histoire. Les parents de James sont donc Christa et Damian Potter, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement âgés lorsqu'ils ont eu James. Damian est devenu Auror après l'obtention de ses ASPICs, Christa est restée femme au foyer en se mariant avec lui. Une fois que James est devenu plus grand, environ au moment où il a été en âge d'aller à Poudlard, elle a commencé sa formation d'Auror.

(7) : Ceci est bien un clin d'œil à la série _How I Met Your Mother_ et au célèbre " _Haaaaaaaaave you met Ted ?_ " de Barney Stinson !

(8) : Pathologies sorcières trouvées sur Wiki Harry Potter

(9) : Eternelle blague anglophone car le mot sérieux en anglais se dit "serious" et se prononce comme Sirius.

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Inutile de vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire la scène sur les Maraudeurs, j'ai tellement ri à mes blagues pourries ! Celles de Sirius sont les meilleures, "on est pas des sans-coeurs quand même - Non mais on est des sangs-purs"_ _héhé il est trop bête. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça serait génial :)_

* * *

 **James/Lily**

Avant la 4e année : Lily n'a pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec les Maraudeurs, ils se parlent rarement, de façon cordiale, n'ayant pas grand chose en commun. Sirius et Lily se vouent une haine grandissante depuis le début de leur scolarité, par contre. Et Lily a comme meilleur ami Rogue jusqu'à la fin de leur 5e année, donc quand les Maraudeurs s'en prennent à Rogue, elles engueulent les Maraudeurs, après ça retombe surtout sur Sirius quand même. Lily a deux meilleures amies, Lyra et Liana. Lyra n'a aucune relation particulière avec les Maraudeurs, elle leur parle encore moins que Lily. Pour Liana, les premières personnes qu'elle a rencontré dans le Poudlard Express en 1ere année sont Sirius et James. Ils ont traîné tous les trois ensemble pendant longtemps à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Sirius et James se rapprochent de Remus et Peter et Liana de Lily et Lyra. Ils gardent cependant un lien d'amitié spécial tous les trois. Et Liana est amoureuse de Sirius depuis sa 2e année.

4e année : Un jour de décembre, les mères moldues de Lily, Lyra et Liana sont assassinées par un Mangemort. Le soir-même, elles essayent de trouver un moyen de supporter leur chagrin, Lily croise James dans la salle commune, elle lui demande de l'accompagner aux cuisines, et ils passent une mémorable soirée à beaucoup trop boire d'alcool et à hurler de rire. Le lendemain les trois filles rentrent chez elle. James reçoit une lettre de Lily, qu'elle lui envoie à la base pour lui donner des nouvelles de Liana, mais elle le remercie pour la soirée qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Lily perd sa virginité avec David, un garçon de 17 ans qui n'étudie pas à Poudlard. Elle commence à utiliser le sexe comme une manière de se sentir mieux par rapport au meurtre de sa mère. Dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramène à Poudlard en janvier, Lily et James se croisent, parlent de tout et de rien et leur discussion dure 2h, une première pour eux. Par la suite ça leur arrive de se croiser et de parler, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'ils sont en train d'apprendre à se connaître, de commencer à s'apprécier et de devenir ami. James offre même un livre à Lily pour son anniversaire, en toute amitié.  
Une nuit, tous les deux pris d'insomnie, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la salle commune et discutent jusqu'au petit matin, de tout et de rien, de choses importantes et très personnelles. Ils vont se coucher alors que le soleil se lève et décident de sécher les cours.  
Donc la 4e année c'est : ils deviennent amis un peu par hasard et ne réalisent pas tout de suite à quel point ils sont compatibles pour bien s'entendre et se comprendre.

5e année : Sirius invite Lyra, Liana et Lily à son anniversaire pendant l'été chez les Potter. James et Lily discutent, puis partagent une danse. A Poudlard, James surprend Lily et un Gryffondor de 6e année, Tyler Hilton, se bécoter dans une salle désaffectée, mais Lily et Tyler ne le voient pas. Depuis, il arrive que James fixe un peu trop Lily sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Rogue demande à Lily de ne plus parler à James, ce qu'elle accepte à contre-coeur. Entre temps, Lily et Tyler ont une relation non exclusive.  
Bal de Noël : Lily va danser, James finit par la rejoindre, réalise qu'elle le trouble. Ils dansent ensemble. Il lui demande de sortir avec lui, elle réfléchit longtemps à sa réponse (se dit qu'elle se sent bien dans ses bras, que ça lui plairait de sortir avec lui) et finalement répond "non". Pendant le reste du bal, il la harcèle pour savoir pourquoi elle lui a dit "non", ils s'engueulent. Lily est assez perturbée par ce qu'elle ressent aussi, elle réalise qu'elle aussi est troublée, mais ne veut pas sortir avec lui parce qu'il est trop "gamin". Elle se dit que " _si quelque chose devait arriver entre eux deux, cela arrivera, mais ce n'était pas maintenant_ ". Il tente de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle évite, mais il la trouble.  
Ils ne se parlent plus, l'ambiance est froide et tendue entre eux. Lily couche avec Tyler pour la première fois, et le lendemain matin, James surprend Lily en train de descendre du dortoir des garçons de 6e année à moitié en sous-vêtements en train de se rhabiller, vision qui le trouble encore plus et le rend jaloux de Tyler. C'est aussi là où Lily continue d'utiliser le sexe comme un moyen de tolérer son deuil difficile par rapport à sa mère.  
Ensuite James commence à la draguer très lourdement. En fait, Lily plaît à James mais vu qu'elle l'a rejeté, il a fini par être dans le déni de cette attirance. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Lily et lui n'ont pas continué leur amitié de l'année dernière, il n'arrive pas à accepter de ne plus faire partie de sa vie ; c'est pour tout ça qu'il a besoin d'attirer son attention, et pour cela, il décide de la mettre hors d'elle le plus souvent possible. Donc il la drague des pires manières possibles, juste pour l'énerver, ce qui la met très vite très en colère. Il y a de grosses disputes qui suivent. Il essaye de redevenir son ami, elle l'envoie bouler en pensant qu'il la drague encore.  
Puis James avoue à Lily qu'il a vu Tyler (qui sont exclusifs depuis peu) avec une autre fille. Lily rompt avec Tyler et James décide de mener la vie dure à Tyler pour la venger, même si Lily lui dit de ne pas le faire.  
Entre deux grosses disputes, il y a quelques rares discussions sans tension et moments de complicité : j'en ai écris deux.  
La scène des BUSEs où James, qui martyrise Rogue avec Sirius, demande à Lily, qui intervient pour aider son ami, de sortir avec lui (même s'il est conscient que c'est une très mauvaise idée dans ce contexte), évidemment, elle refuse. Rogue traite Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui la fait beaucoup souffrir. Pour se remettre de son chagrin, elle se cache dans une petite salle adjacente à la bibliothèque et James, grâce à la carte, la retrouve. Leur discussion est très calme. Il lui propose de la venger, ça la fait rire. En bref, il arrive légèrement à la consoler et lui remonter le moral. Ils échangent un long regard qui trouble beaucoup James. Lily lui fait comprendre qu'il a trop tendance à être comme un ange gardien avec elle (à vouloir la venger contre Tyler, puis Rogue), et elle lui dit que même si sa fierté en prennent un grand coup, au fond d'elle elle se rend compte que ça la touche et lui fait plaisir.

6e année : Lily et Rogue ne sont plus amis même si Rogue essaye de reprendre contact avec elle. Sirius et Liana couchent ensemble un soir complètement bourrés, le lendemain Liana a le coeur brisé alors elle en veut à Sirius pendant longtemps. Lyra et James deviennent amis.  
En tout début d'année, James lui dit ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis un moment : qu'il lui reproche d'avoir abandonné leur début d'amitié et de l'avoir ignoré pendant plusieurs mois l'année dernière tout ça parce que Rogue le lui a demandé. Ils passent ensuite des semaines à se chercher et à s'engueuler pour des broutilles. Un jour, après une discussion avec Lyra sur James, Lily va s'excuser spontanément auprès de James d'avoir été insupportable avec lui depuis le début de l'année, James est trop surpris pour réagir.  
James et Remus partagent un pari : le premier qui réussit à embrasser toutes les filles de Gryffondor de leur année (Lily, Lyra, Liana, Nicole, Mei, Mary) d'ici la fin de leur 5e année. Lily couche avec quelques mecs à gauche à droite ; malheureusement elle n'est pas hyper discrète, alors elle commence à avoir une réputation de "fille facile", James n'aime pas beaucoup ça sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.  
Dans ses notes, James retrouve un mot de Lily datant de leur cinquième année, une réponse virulente d'une des énièmes tentatives de drague de James. Ils parviennent à en rigoler ("le bon vieux temps haha") et à avoir une vraie discussion.  
Noël : James fait un rêve cochon à propos de Lily, où elle finit d'ailleurs par embrasser Sirius plutôt que lui. Ses amis réalisent qu'il pose beaucoup de questions à propos de Lily, qu'il passe du temps à la regarder... Détails que James continue de nier.  
Un jour, Lily se fait harceler par un étudiant bizarre qui est persuadé qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et il la harcèle pour qu'elle l'accompagne à Pré-Au-Lard. Lily finit par se sauver de la situation en demandant à James de l'accompagner elle (elle pense qu'un Maraudeur est la seule personne qui empêcherait le mec de trop insister), James finit par accepter après négociations. La discussion est un peu tendue, Lily se met en quatre pour trouver des sujets de conversation et être agréable, elle regrette même l'époque où ils pouvaient se parler plus facilement. Evidemment ils se disputent un peu mais réussissent à détendre l'atmosphère ensuite.  
James admet ensuite avoir une attirance pour elle, et décide de le dire à Lily, mais se rétracte au dernier moment. Il en parle après à Lyra et Sirius, Lyra lui conseille de d'abord redevenir son ami, James répond _"_ _\- Je ne pourrais pas être son ami. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime. C'est juste que trop de choses se sont passées depuis."_  
Lily voit que James et Majdoline, une amie à elle, se rapprochent petit à petit, surtout amicalement. Lily en est un peu jalouse. Au point qu'un soir de victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch, où Majdoline et James (qui font partie de l'équipe) rigolent bien, Lily, alcoolisée et jalouse, embrasse Remus devant eux, tout ça pour avoir l'attention de James (puérile, je sais), qui décide de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.  
Quant à James, il a beaucoup de mal avec le fait que Lily ait une vie sexuelle un peu plus débridée que ce que tolère la norme sociale acceptable. Il y a de la jalousie là dedans, mais aussi le fait que vu la manière dont il la voit dans ses relations futiles, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec une fille comme ça - ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être attiré par elle. C'est le sujet de beaucoup de leurs disputes.  
James décide de laisser tomber Lily et commence à sortir avec Mary, une Gryffondor de leur année et amie de Lily.  
Deux élèves de Poufsouffle de 7e année, Martin et Duncan, ont réussi à se procurer une drogue louche lors des vacances de Noël : une sorte de drogue du viol, qui d'abord endort la personne qui la prend, puis ensuite la personne droguée se réveille et se jette sur la première personne venue pour s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes de sexe. C'est une potion que les deux veulent tester sur une fille de Poudlard et ils font un pari : le premier qui arrive à tester la drogue sur la même fille a gagné et l'autre est son esclave jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils choisissent Lily pour ce pari, à son insu bien sûr. Donc on voit les deux tenter de se rapprocher d'elle, Martin lui avoue même qu'il est amoureux d'elle (ce qui est faux). Un jour, Lily couche avec Martin (sans avoir pris la drogue) dans le dortoir du garçon. Elle voit un flacon contenant une potion sur sa table de nuit, Martin lui dit qu'il s'agit d'une potion anti-gueule de bois ; Lily, qui n'a plus de potion anti-gueule de bois, pique un peu de cette potion en prévision d'un futur lendemain de soirée ; évidemment, il s'agit de la drogue en question.  
Un jour, lendemain de soirée où Lily a la gueule de bois, elle avale la potion. Elle se promène dans le château quand la potion commence à faire effet et s'évanouit dans un couloir isolé. James la trouve par hasard sur la carte du Maraudeur et remarque qu'elle est au même endroit pendant plusieurs heures. Grâce à un instinct bizarre, il trouve cela inquiétant et la rejoint pour la trouver évanouie. Lily commence à se réveiller de son inconscience quand il la prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et les effets de la drogue font qu'elle est toute excitée et a envie de lui. Elle tente de l'embrasser, lui mord le cou, se colle à lui, etc... Forcément James a du mal à résister puisqu'elle lui plaît mais il résiste. Le lendemain elle se souvient de presque tout et s'excuse honteusement auprès de James tout en le remerciant.  
Par déduction, Lily finit par soupçonner que Martin et Duncan ont quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, elle décide alors de les piéger pour qu'ils passent aux aveux, le soir du bal de la Saint Valentin.  
Le soir du bal, les deux garçons finissent à l'infirmerie (c'est très long à raconter) et ils avouent tout à Lily. Sachant cela, Lily revient au bal, complètement paumée et au bord des larmes. James voit qu'elle va pas bien (il était au courant de son plan pour que Martin et Dundan lui avouent tout) et l'invite à danser. Elle se confie à lui, pleure dans ses bras, où elle se sent rassurée et en sécurité et un peu bouleversée parce qu'elle ressent dans ses bras, même si elle n'y attarde pas, puisque James est en couple avec Mary.  
Les choses sont ensuites plus cordiales entre eux. Le jour de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, par hasard ils se rendent ensemble à leur sortie de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils voient la Marque des Ténèbres s'élever au-dessus du village. De peur, Lily attrape le poignet de James, lui essaye de la rassurer. Ils décident finalement de se battre ensemble et vont à l'avant des combats, puis se perdent de vue.  
Ils se retrouvent plus tard dans une autre bataille, James sent que Lily ne va pas bien. Elle est en effet dévastée par la mort d'une de ses amies, ce qu'elle lui confie, il la prend dans ses bras - c'est là qu'ils ressentent leur connexion bizarre, la même qui a fait qu'ils sont devenus amis en 4e année.  
L'attaque se termine, ils rentrent à Poudlard. Le soir-même, alors que la plupart des élèves sont couchés, Lily retrouve James dans la salle commune. James lui apprend qu'il a tué un Mangemort pendant cette attaque, Lily est la première personne à qui il en parle. Ils en parlent pendant longtemps, une discussion très profonde, et finissent par s'endormir sur le canapé de la salle commune, jusqu'à ce que Lyra qui rentre de l'infirmerie les réveille. Pour se dire bonne nuit, Lily lui murmure qu'elle gardera son secret et ils se prennent longuement dans les bras. Extraits du chapitre : _"_ _Ils avaient été proches physiquement, par le passé. Ils avaient dansé ensemble à l'anniversaire de Sirius et au bal de Noël de l'année dernière. Ils avaient été proches mentalement, lors de leur nuit blanche en quatrième année. Jamais ne furent-ils aussi proches sur les deux plans que ce soir-là." "Après des mois de dispute et de tolérance, de haine et de cris, de politesse et d'étranges services qu'ils se rendaient de temps à autre, de moments inoportuns de complicité et de drôles de réactions hormonales ; après avoir nié pour l'une l'amitié qu'ils s'étaient portés et l'autre les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui pendant des mois ; après tout ça, Lily Evans et James Potter étaient revenus au point de départ. En décembre 1970, James était là pour le moment le plus difficile de toute la vie de Lily ; la mort de sa mère. En cette journée d'avril 1973, deux ans plus tard, Lily était là pour recoller les morceaux d'un James brisé. Ils se comprenaient et étaient présents l'un pour l'autre."_  
Ensuite, Lily dit à James qu'elle a fait des recherches dans des grimoires juridiques pour trouver un moyen de lui éviter Azkaban si jamais le secret s'ébruitait, ce qui surprend beaucoup James, extrait : _"James aurait pu donner un bon millier de raisons expliquant pourquoi l'action de Lily l'étonnait autant. Premièrement, Lily et James n'avaient jamais été amis - ou si, mais dans une autre vie - ou peut-être l'étaient-ils, mais dans une dimension parallèle et, par une sorte de choc intergalactique, cette dimension parallèle s'entrecroisait avec celle dans laquelle ils vivaient en permanence, ce qui créait des événements incroyables comme celui où Lily faisait des recherches pour éviter la prison à James."_  
Peu après, elle partage avec lui ses découvertes juridiques, discussion détendue qui finit par un fou-rire. Ils vont ensuite ensemble à une des soirées de Slughorn et passe un bon moment ensemble.  
Après les vacances de Pâques, James avoue à Lily qu'il a raconté le secret de son meurtre à son amie Marlene, ils se disputent violemment, dispute qui se termine avec James qui lui dit _"de toute manière qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi si je termine en prison ou pas ?"_ et Lily le gifle.  
Un soir, Lily couche avec Théophile Nott, un Serpentard de 7e année. James le découvre d'une certaine manière et confronte Lily sur le sujet, évidemment jaloux, il finit par sous-entendre des choses blessantes comme le fait qu'il considère que Lily est trop volage ce qu'elle prend extrêmement mal.  
Dernier jour de l'année, alors que Mary est en train de faire une fellation à James, celui-ci, l'esprit brouillé par le plaisir, l'appelle "Lily". Mary pète un câble et rompt avec lui. James réalise alors ENFIN qu'il est indubitablement amoureux d'Evans. Cette dernière vient lui parler le jour de la rupture. Elle l'engueule par rapport au motif de rupture. Il lui dit qu'il est amoureux d'elle, ce qu'elle ne croit pas. Ils s'échangent un long regard (qui donne des frissons à Lily). Lily pense qu'il veut la manipuler pour gagner le pari fait avec Remus, car Lily est la dernière fille qui manque à James pour qu'il gagne le pari. Elle lui propose de l'embrasser pour qu'il puisse gagner son pari. James refuse : _"Je suis amoureux de toi, Evans. Ça n'a rien à voir avec... Tu n'as rien à voir avec un stupide pari. Donc non, je ne te laisserai pas m'embrasser ce soir. D'abord, je vais faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureuse de moi."_ Et il lui embrasse le front avant de partir. Lily est toute troublée.


	3. Triangles are my favorite shape

Salut la compagnie ! Enfin, si vous êtes toujours là... Non ? Je sais, je vous avais dit que je voulais publier une fois par mois et il y a eu cinq mois d'écart entre les deux chapitres... Je crains. Je suis désolée. Pour ceux qui me connaissent de TGF, vous y êtes habitués mais bon c'est quand même pas très sympa et pour vous et pour les autres. Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois mais je préfère ne rien vous promettre, évidemment.

Quoi de neuf pour vous depuis ? Moi j'ai eu vingt-cinq ans (le quart de siècle...), j'ai arrêté de fumer (et oui, depuis cinq mois !), et il y a eu le nouvel album de Stupeflip tant attendu, _Stup Virus_. Allez l'écouter, sérieusement, c'est l'album de l'année pour moi, il est absolument génial. Je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant trois mois je crois... Trop bon. J'espère que tous les examens et fin d'année se sont bien passées pour les étudiants ? Et que tout va pour ceux qui travaillent :). Des vacances pour certains ? Moi j'ai deux semaines là :D Et je pars une semaine à Bruxelles, ça va être trop bien !

Ce chapitre... N'est pas mon préféré. J'en parlerai plus en bas. Je souhaite m'excuser si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, certaines parties sont moins relues que d'autres donc il est possible qu'il en subsiste.

Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, qui mettent en alert ou favori, et à ceux qui reviewent : **Eve et Zod'a** , **Aliete** , **juju** , **Sundae Vanille** , **Zachitoya** , **Guest** , **Neerve** , **AndouilleEtSushi** et **Charliflex** , vos mots sont adorables et très encourageants :).

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Lyra et Lily sont toujours aux Etats-Unis à la recherche de Chelsea Mertilloni. Elles reçoivent une lettre de Sandra Billshot, qui l'a connue dans les années 1930's sous le nom de Carolina Melrow et qui les dirige vers un certain Thaddeus Wrinkley. Celui-ci est le propriétaire de l'auberge l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_ , au nord de Philadelphie. D'abord méfiant, Thaddeus finit par leur dire que lui connaît Chelsea sous le nom de Chloe Merouak et qu'il est toujours en contact avec elle. Il décide de les aider et leur donne une manière de retrouver Chelsea : la réalisation d'un processus d'Ancienne Magie qui attirera son attention et lui donnera envie de les rencontrer.

Les souvenirs de Peter concernant l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard ont été examinées par l'Oubliator Arnold Bondupois. Peter est reconnu innocent par le Magenmagot et ses camarades qu'il a attaqué lorsqu'il était sous Imperium a Pré-Au-Lard ont décidé de ne pas porter plainte. La mère de Remus s'est remise de sa rechute au niveau de son cancer et est rentrée chez elle. Les quatre Maraudeurs ont décidé de fêter ça et se soulent au Chaudron Baveur, puis dans un autre pub, _La Feuille de Mandragore_ , où ils tombent sur Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier. Les Serpentards et les Maraudeurs se battent, mettant le souc dans le pub dont le propriétaire appelle la Brigade de Police Magique. Rogue et Rosier parviennent à s'enfuir mais les deux brigadiers mettent les Maraudeurs en cellule de dégrisement au Ministère, jusqu'à ce que les Potter et Andromeda arrivent en pleine nuit et payent leur caution.

 **Playlist** : Ce chapitre fut très varié au niveau de l'accompagnement musical lors de l'écriture (tu m'étonnes, vu le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire) : la BO complète de _La La Land_ , les discographies complètes de Porcupine Tree, My Chemical Romance, Pearl Jam, Elliott Smith, le dernier album de Deluxe et de Stupeflip, les albums _X &Y_ de Coldplay et _Stadium Arcadium_ des Red Hot Chili Peppers ; que du bon, dont du son sur lesquels j'écris depuis des années.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre de ce chapitre et les paroles en italique à la fin viennent de la chanson _Tessellate_ de Alt-J.

* * *

 **Ceux qui quittaient Poudlard**

 **3.** **Triangles are my favorite shape**

* * *

 **24 Juillet 1973**

Lyra et Lily sortirent en courant du métro new-yorkais et remontèrent la 8e Avenue « Vite ! Il est quelle heure ? On va être en retard, on va être en retard... » maugréa Lily.

\- Tu... refais... le... lapin, haleta Lyra, d'Alice... au... Pays... des... Merveilles, bordel-j'ai-un-poing-de-côté, dit-elle entre ses dents en plaquant sa main contre son flanc droit.

Lily lui prit le bras et l'empêcha de continuer d'avancer, et montra du doigt quelque chose « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est ici, regarde. _La Bonbonnière_.

\- Aaaah, merci Merlin.

Lyra se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Lily lui caressait le dos distraitement, regardant autour d'elle, visiblement à la recherche d'une tierce personne.

\- Ça te dit qu'on rentre dedans ? dit Lyra, le visage rouge, en se redressant. Je meurs de soif. Il nous rejoindra bien.

\- Okay, répondit Lily.

Elles entrèrent dans le petit _diner_ , dont toutes les tables étaient occupées sauf une, au soulagement des deux filles. Elles prirent place et observèrent les lieux. La décoration était des plus simples, les murs étaient recouverts de photos représentant des célébrités, des peintures, des paysages...

Une serveuse en tablier noir prit leur commande. « Deux grands verres d'eau et deux tasses de café, s'il vous plaît » dit Lily « Pour le reste, ça vous dérange si on attend un peu ? Deux amis doivent nous rejoindre.

\- Pas de soucis. Je vous apporte ça, répondit la serveuse.

Lyra jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, nerveuse « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, à ton avis ? » Lily, quant à elle, examinait avec attention la carte.

\- Hmmm... Je crois que je vais prendre du pain perdu avec de la myrtille, ça a l'air délicieux. Et quelques tranches de bacon... J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe... Pardon, tu disais ? dit-elle en relevant la tête. Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il n'est que neuf heures du matin, enfin passé de dix minutes maintenant, mais ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard, il ne devrait plus tarder... Quant à Liana, son Portoloin doit être en retard, c'est tout...

Revenons quelques jours en arrière, voulez-vous ? Le jour où Lily et Lyra rencontrèrent Thaddeus Wrinkley et la nuit qu'elles passèrent à l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_. Par chance, la cheminée de l'auberge était reliée au réseau des Cheminées Longue Distance et était à la disposition des clients qui logeaient au moins une nuit. Elles purent ainsi, contre une certaine somme de Dragots (1), la monnaie sorcière américaine, contacter Liana directement chez elle et tout lui raconter.

Elles rentrèrent le lendemain à Salem. Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent, elles reçurent deux autres lettres. L'une d'Henry Salvici, de Seattle, qui avait connu Mertilloni en 1954 sous le nom de Camille Montebourg, mais n'avait eu aucune nouvelles d'elle depuis.

Le cinquième jour, Lily et Lyra lurent avec une excitation sans borne une lettre signée par Ismaël Delaunois, qui vivait à New York. Il ne donnait aucune information sur sa rencontre avec Mertilloni, ou sur les années où elle fut son enseignante en Théorie Magique à l'Université de Salem, ou encore sur le groupe de travail restreint formé par Mertilloni et dont il ne restait plus aucune trace officielle.

Il souhaitait simplement les rencontrer, il paraissait même très enthousiaste à cette idée. Il les invitait à le rejoindre à New York à _La Bonbonnière_ , le 24 juillet à neuf heures, pour un petit-déjeuner. Aussitôt, la lettre toujours en main, Lyra et Lily transplanèrent devant l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_ où elles supplièrent Thaddeus de leur laisser de nouveau utiliser sa cheminée, même si elles ne passaient pas la nuit à l'auberge, ce qu'il finit par accepter.

Une fois le contact établi avec Liana, cette dernière ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui raconter la lettre de Delaunois, mais leur annonça tout de suite que la mère de Remus, dont l'état s'était grandement amélioré, sortait le jour-même de l'hôpital moldu pour rentrer chez elle. _« Pour quelle destination je dois prendre un Portoloin ?_ » leur demanda-t-elle avec un gigantesque sourire.

Liana n'avait pu acheter un Portoloin pour New York avant le matin même du rendez-vous à huit heures. Lily et Lyra y arrivèrent la veille et dormir à l'hôtel.

Retour à _La_ _Bonbonnière_. Les deux amies commencèrent à peine à déguster leur petit-déjeuner - pancakes et œufs brouillés pour Lyra - que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un tintement. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus-verts entra, habillée trop chaudement pour la canicule new-yorkaise mais de manière plutôt adaptée pour la légère chaleur estivale de l'Angleterre.

Lily et Lyra poussèrent des cris hystériques et se levèrent d'un bond pour se précipiter sur Liana, faisant sursauter tous les employés et la clientèle. Les moldus les regardèrent se jeter sur la blonde avec des yeux ronds.

Leur câlin collectif dura près d'une minute. Dix jours qu'elles étaient séparées, cela n'arrivait pas souvent... « Viens t'asseoir, Liana ! Tu dois mourir de faim ! » finit par dire Lyra en la traînant par la main jusqu'à leur table.

La serveuse apporta à Liana de l'eau et du café « Merci beaucoup » dit l'anglaise à l'américaine « Wow, ils sont réactifs ici côté service » s'émerveilla Liana en prenant la carte.

\- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? demanda Lily en continuant de petit-déjeuner.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tout le monde était en retard. Heureusement que j'ai pris mon Portoloin au Ministère, ils ont pu m'expliquer que les Portoloin des autres pays pour New York avaient eu des soucis et c'était ça qui retardait le mien. Lily, je crois que je vais prendre comme toi, dit-elle en se penchant vers l'assiette de son amie pour en humer l'odeur.

Elle commanda, puis continua son récit « Quand je suis arrivée à New York, j'avais un peu moins d'une heure de retard. Un scandale. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me rembourseraient une partie quand je reviendrais, encore heureux !

\- Et encore, t'as de la chance qu'ils te remboursent, d'habitude ils sont moins compréhensifs que ça...

\- Et vous, alors ? Il est où, Ismaël ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Lyra en haussant les épaules. On est allées à Harlem, là où tu devais apparaître ce matin à huit heures. Mais tu n'arrivais pas, alors on s'est dit qu'on ne voulait pas arriver en retard et que de toute façon tu connaissais le lieu de rendez-vous, donc on est parties.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Mais le rendez-vous était bien à neuf heures, non ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant sa montre qui annonçait déjà neuf heures et demie.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, dit Lily.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une panne de réveil, dit Liana. Aaaaah, dit-elle avec gourmandise alors que la serveuse déposait une alléchante assiette devant elle.

Lily sourit en buvant une gorgée de café. Lyra posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers la blonde « Et comment ça va, à la maison ? » Ladite blonde eut un glapissement étranglé et s'étouffa avec la nourriture qu'elle tentait d'avaler avant de pouvoir répondre. La rouquine voulut lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, mais Liana s'écarta d'elle en réussissant à tousser avec bruit et force dans son poing fermé. Elle but ensuite un verre d'eau pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Wouah » dit-elle d'une voix éraillée. Lily et Lyra échangèrent un regard amusé éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ça nous a manqué de ne plus te voir t'étouffer à chaque gorgée, plaisanta Evans.

Liana leur tira la langue tout en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac à main « Vous vous marrerez moins quand je décéderais tragiquement d'une banale fausse route. Ah, la voilà » Elle tendit ensuite à Lyra une enveloppe en parchemin « C'est pour toi »

Lyra prit l'enveloppe où seul son prénom était écrit. Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut cette écriture fine et penchée, aristocratique. Tout en écoutant et participant à la discussion de ses deux amies, qui tournait autour des nouvelles de leurs familles respectives, elle se plongea dans sa lecture. Elle se racla brusquement la gorge et Lily lui lança un regard curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les lèvres pincées de Lyra.

\- Les Maraudeurs partent en vacances à Barcelone. Il n'y a que Remus qui ne part pas, puisqu'il veut rester auprès de sa mère » Elle leva les yeux vers Liana « Je croyais qu'elle allait mieux ?

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle, ça va bien mieux, acquiesça Liana d'un signe de tête. Mais Remus a cette idée hyper morbide qu'elle peut rechuter à tout moment, que là c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la connaît autant en forme et il veut profiter d'elle tant qu'il en a encore le temps...

\- C'est vrai que c'est glauque, mais qui dit qu'on ne réagirait pas pareil si on vivait sa situation, commenta Lily.

\- On dirait que ça te déplaît, qu'ils partent en vacances, souligna Liana en s'adressant à Lyra.

Lyra pinça de nouveau les lèvres, dans une mimique qui la fit bizarrement ressembler à McGonagall. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en lisant le sobre _« Je t'embrasse »_ qui terminait la lettre de Sirius - alors qu'elle savait que ces mots étaient plein de sens pour tous les deux, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ce genre de couples à l'aise avec des déclarations romantiques. Ils préféraient se montrer leur affection plutôt que d'en débattre avec des mots.

\- Oh, non, je suis vraiment _ravie_ que Sirius aille à Barcelone en plein été ! La ville où tu fais la fête tous les jours jusqu'au petit matin ! Avec des espagnoles bronzées, en bikini, hyper belles et hyper bien foutues ! Qui ont le sang chaud et du caractère, qui n'ont aucun problème à danser avec des inconnus !

Les sourcils de Lily se haussèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait débiter ses âneries. Liana la coupa en prenant son poignet entre ses doigts « Eh, eh, du calme ! Tu psychotes pour rien là, je t'assure !

\- Vraiment ! s'énerva-t-elle. Aux dernières nouvelles, James et Sirius _sont_ des fêtards, beaux gosses, hyper sociables, et ils aiment les jolies filles !

\- Arrête, tu sais pertinemment que Sirius est fou amoureux de toi ! la rassura Liana.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas, puisqu'il ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Tu connais Sirius, le jour où il te le dira équivaudra à une demande en mariage. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime, tout comme toi tu es folle de lui, mais que tu n'oses pas le dire non plus ! En fait, vous êtes de gros handicapés sentimentaux, réfléchit Liana à haute voix. Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. T'es pas d'accord ? demanda-t-elle à Lily.

\- Si, acquiesça Lily avec un sourire amusé. Evidemment que Black t'aime, Lyra. Après tout le foin qu'il a fait pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble en juin ? Il m'a forcée à écrire un contrat pour qu'on arrête de s'engueuler, tout ça pour que tu acceptes de le reprendre ! Vous n'utilisez pas les mots hyper bateaux que tout le monde utilise pour tout et n'importe quoi, à savoir le _« je t'aime »_ standard _,_ mais vous vous l'êtes prouvées de bien d'autres façons. Et on sait qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi.

Lyra regarda longuement ses deux meilleures amies, surprises d'apprendre de quelle manière elles voyaient sa relation amoureuse avec Sirius Black. Lily reprit « Je pense que tu flippes qu'il rencontre tout un tas de jolies barcelonaises parce que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi, en ta personnalité et ton physique.

\- Facile à dire pour toi » répondit Lyra d'un ton sec. Elle avait touché une corde sensible « Tu as couché avec je ne sais combien de garçons, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux »

Lily lui adressa un sourire triste « Je peux _coucher_ avec qui je veux. Mais c'est pas demain la veille que j'aurais une vraie relation amoureuse comme celle que tu as avec Black.

\- C'est pas comme si James n'attendait que ça, lâcha Liana en regardant attentivement ses ongles. Vous êtes toutes les deux aussi débiles l'une que l'autre, c'est pas possible. T'entends ce que tu racontes, Lyra ? _« Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, sous-entendu moi non »,_ singea-t-elle. Réveille-toi, qui a réussi à mettre le grappin, et ce depuis six mois, sur le Maraudeur le plus populaire et le plus canon de Poudlard ? Et même s'il n'était pas tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, non ? Le principal c'est qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es, et que tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est, que vous êtes heureux et que vous devez vous faire mutuellement confiance !

\- Peut-être que vous ne le voyez pas, mais moi je le vois bien, quand il regarde avec insistance une autre fille avec un décolleté ou un joli petit cul, grommela Lyra.

\- Tu te fais des films ! Il ne regarde pas d'autres filles depuis qu'il est avec toi !

\- Je te dis, elle n'a pas confiance en elle...

\- Et quand bien même, ça finira par venir, non ? Toi, tu crois pas que t'en tiens pas une sacrée couche aussi ? _« C'est pas demain la veille que j'aurais une vraie relation amoureuse »_ , on sait très bien ce que tu veux dire par là. Tu penses que tous les garçons ne te voient que comme la fille facile et que personne ne peut s'intéresser à toi pour autre chose que ton corps ? Toi aussi, tu dois prendre confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu de chance avec les garçons jusqu'ici qu'une belle histoire ne t'attend pas ! Et encore une fois, tu as un mec merveilleux qui est amoureux de toi depuis des années !

\- Si tu parles de Potter...

\- Evidemment que je parle de James ! Pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu refuses de le croire quand il t'avoue ses sentiments. Mais un jour, tu finiras par le croire et tu seras capable de lui faire confiance. Et ce jour là, ce sera le début de ta grande histoire d'amour à toi aussi.

Lily et Lyra échangèrent un regard et Lily eut un sifflement amusé « On s'en prend plein la tronche aujourd'hui !

\- Merci pour tes grandes leçons de vie, termina Lyra en collant une bise baveuse sur la joue de Liana.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait te dire, à toi ?

\- Rien du tout, maugréa Liana en essuyant la salive sur sa joue. J'ai totalement confiance en Remus et je suis super bien avec lui, et on s'est déjà dit qu'on s'aimait. Maintenant, lis ce que Sirius a écrit sur l'autre côté de la lettre qu'on puisse enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet !

Avec surprise, Lyra retourna la lettre et vit en effet quelques lignes écrites de manière moins appliquées. « Lis à voix haute » dit Liana, un rire dans la gorge.

\- _Peter est définitivement innocenté_.C'est génial, ça ! _Avons fêté ça._ Tu m'étonnes, ils devaient être beaux à voir tous les quatre. _Avons été attaqués par Rogue et Rosier dans un bar_.Comment ça ? » dit-elle en regardant Liana, qui l'enjoignit à poursuivre sa lecture d'un signe de la main « _Passé la nuit en cellule de dégrisement au Ministère_.QUOI ?! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que Liana partit dans un fou-rire« _La mère de James était furieuse, Andromeda aussi. James ne part plus en Espagne avec nous. Bisous_.QUOI ?! » se répéta-t-elle.

\- Ils ont été arrêtés par la Brigade Magique ? s'étonna Lily.

Liana leur raconta la dernière aventure en date des Maraudeurs, en commençant son récit par Remus qui était venue la tirer du lit la nuit dernière. Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque le lycanthrope avait transplané dans son jardin, avait lévité jusqu'à sa fenêtre et tapé aux carreaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Ses baisers sentaient l'alcool, bien que le sorcier semblait avoir dessoûlé. Il était directement venu la trouver après avoir quitté le Ministère.

Elles passèrent l'heure qui suivit à discuter de tout et de rien, en s'inquiétant de temps en temps de l'absence d'Ismaël Delaunois. Jusqu'à ce que sonne dix heures trente et que la porte laisse entrer un homme très séduisant d'une quarantaine d'année, qui en paraissait en réalité trente. Il portait un jean pattes d'éléphant et une chemise à fleurs aux couleurs vives dont les premiers boutons entrouverts laissaient voir un médaillon représentant le symbole de la paix. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et sa barbe fournie jusqu'en dessous du menton. Un parfait moldu hippie des années 70'.

Il scanna la pièce de son regard gris et eut un sourire - qui lui fit deux fossettes craquantes sur les joues - en se dirigeant vers leur table. « Salut les filles ! » leur dit-il comme s'ils avaient élevés les Scroutts à Pétards ensemble. Les trois amies se lancèrent des regards éloquents, Liana cachant sa bouche dans sa main pour contenir son rire.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Lyra, Liana, et voici Lily » En désignant Lily, Lyra, puis Liana. Cette dernière ne tint plus et éclata ouvertement de rire.

Elle lui tendit ensuite la main qu'il serra et croassa son prénom entre deux gloussements. « C'est Liana » précisa la rouquine « Moi, c'est Lily » Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Ismaël fit de même avec Lyra.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lyra.

\- Ismaël. Hello ? dit le sorcier en se tournant vers la serveuse qui s'avança vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Salut Ismaël, comment tu vas ? dit-elle en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Bien et toi, Gina ?

\- Super. Je te sers la même chose ? » Elle commençait déjà à remplir son calepin « Tu veux tes pancakes à quoi aujourd'hui ? »

\- Groseille, répondit-il sans hésiter. Merci, t'es la meilleure.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son sourire séducteur. Ismaël ne manqua pas les regards amusés des anglaises « Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, je viens ici tous les matins. Alors, comment vous trouvez New York ? Vous vous y plaisez ? »

Il dégageait une telle bonne humeur que les trois jeunes filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire « En fait, nous ne sommes arrivées qu'hier soir, et Liana est arrivée en Portoloin » Lily murmura le dernier mot « Ce matin.

\- Oh, mais vous avez tellement de choses à voir ! Central Park, Chinatown, Greenwich, Harlem... Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore » répondit Lyra. Elles s'étaient tellement concentrées sur le fait de devoir retrouver Mertilloni qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement attardées pour faire du tourisme. Elles avaient quelque peu visité Salem, mais New York... Oui, la ville valait sûrement le coup de rester un peu.

\- Merci, ma belle » Gina posa devant Ismaël des pancakes à la confiture de groseille, du pain perdu, des œufs brouillés, des tranches de bacon, une tasse de café et un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Et bien, bon appétit, lui souhaita Liana en ouvrant de grands yeux devant la quantité de nourriture.

\- Merchi, dit-il en mâchant son bacon. Je meurs de faim. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais je me suis réveillé avec une idée alors tant que je ne l'avais pas créée, je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. Quand je l'ai terminé, il était déjà dix heures et quart. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

\- Vous créez ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je t'en prie, on se tutoie » répondit-il à Lyra « Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Sorcier-Créateur. Un artiste dans le monde Non-Maj'. Déjà quand j'étais tout petit, j'ai toujours voulu faire de l'art. Graphiste ou peintre, c'était mon rêve. Et puis j'ai découvert la magie » Il baissa à peine la voix lorsqu'une moldue passa derrière eux pour s'asseoir sur une autre table « Un tout autre monde.

\- Comme moi, dit Lily. Moi aussi, j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière à onze ans, en recevant ma lettre pour Poudlard.

\- Poudlard... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cette école, ça doit être formidable là-bas, non ? Certes, Ilvermorny c'était génial, mais c'est une ambiance complètement différente de Poudlard d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Euh... On n'a jamais rencontré de sorciers qui ont étudié à Ilvermorny.

\- J'aurais adoré étudié à Poudlard. L'ambiance des vieux pensionnats anglais en mode magie, ça doit être super. Enfin bref, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, la magie... C'était incroyable de rentrer dans ce monde, mais c'est sûr que ça m'a fait perdre tous mes repères. Je ne me voyais plus être artiste dans ce monde, les peintures qui bougent très peu pour moi, et puis tout ce qui est dessins-animés c'est inconnu du monde sorcier... Jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'art très particulier qui me correspondait vraiment.

Les trois filles étaient pendues à ses lèvres « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Liana à mi-voix.

\- Vous allez voir, reprit-il d'un air mystérieux. On finit le petit-déj' et vous allez passer chez moi ensuite, je vous montrerai. Et puis, on sera mieux pour parler du sujet de vos lettres.

Il leur posa ensuite des questions sur elles, sur Poudlard, tout en finissant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Il insista pour régler l'addition, posa une bise sur la joue de Gina qui rougit, et ils sortirent de _La Bonbonnière_. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de mètres, tournèrent dans une petite ruelle et entrèrent dans un immeuble à priori moldu. Ils montèrent un étage en bavardant joyeusement et ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Ismaël.

Elles entrèrent dans un gigantesque loft aménagé en duplex, pourvu d'immenses fenêtres qui éclairait les deux étages. Le premier étage était composé d'un minuscule espace cuisine avec un petit canapé dans un coin. Le reste de l'étage était occupé par plusieurs chevalets disposés ici et là qui soutenaient des œuvres ou les schémas de ses créations en construction. Et quelles œuvres, justement... Des volutes de fumées aux formes étranges, des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores, et tant d'autres choses, enfermées et figées dans des cages de verres.

C'était de l'abstrait, c'était comme s'il avait enfermé son imagination dans ces cages transparentes, comme s'il avait capturé une émotion ou un rêve confus à un moment précis. C'était très particulier, mais c'était de l'imagination brute, sans filtre, et c'était ce qui émouvait et captait l'attention. On pouvait interpréter ses sculptures - si c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait les définir - d'une infinie de manières différentes.

\- C'est... Wow, souffla Lyra en ne sachant où donner de la tête.

\- C'est magnifique, soupira Liana en se perdant dans sa contemplation d'une cascade de fumée grise.

\- C'est impressionnant, admira Lily.

\- Merci, sourit Ismaël, habitué à recevoir de tels compliments chaque fois que quelqu'un découvrait son atelier.

Il se dirigea vers sa machine à expresso afin de leur préparer des cafés. Il les invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur le canapé et fit apparaître un fauteuil pour prendre place face à elles.

\- J'aurais voulu répondre plus tôt à votre lettre, mais j'étais à San Francisco pour exposer ma dernière collection dans une galerie.

\- Tu arrives à vendre ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça m'arrive de faire des petits boulots pour arrondir mes fins de mois, mais sinon je m'en tire pas trop mal. Les gens sont assez friands de ce genre de trucs abstraits, qui sort de ma tête sans que je ne sache vraiment comment. Je vends autant chez les Non-Maj' que chez les sorciers. Ce qui plaît aux Non-Maj', c'est ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, un peu comme le pop-art d'Andy Warhol, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ?

Les filles répondirent par la négative « Il faut absolument que vous alliez voir ce qu'il fait ! Si l'art Non-Maj' vous intéresse, je crois qu'il expose en ce moment dans l'East Village. Bref, les Non-Maj' ne comprennent pas comment je fais ce que je fais, mais ils s'en fichent, ils aiment l'originalité. Tandis que les sorciers sont beaucoup plus terre à terre, ils veulent principalement savoir comment je fais, mais ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre quand j'essaye de l'expliquer.

\- Et alors ? Comment tu fais ? demanda Lyra avec curiosité.

Il sourit, posa sa tasse à même le sol et tendit sa main vers elle tout en se levant. Elle l'accepta avec prudence et le suivit jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Ismaël sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma sans un geste et laissa la fumée flotter dans l'air.

\- Regarde la fumée » Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure « Regarde-la bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et ressens ta magie. En même temps que ta magie se fait plus présente dans ton corps et ton esprit, imagine la fumée qui vole dans l'air, qui se forme et qui se déforme »

Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentait des fourmillements venir de ses doigts, le poids de sa main s'alourdir dans la sienne. Un peu de la même manière qu'elle avait ressenti les mains d'Andrew Featherstone lorsqu'elle avait fait l'exercice du Processus de Création de la Vie en Approfondissement Magique (2). La fumée prenait différentes formes dans son imagination, sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse réellement à l'avance. Comme si la fumée était douée d'une vie propre. Elle se tordait, se courbait, formait des arabesques, s'affinait, grossissait...

\- Ouvre les yeux, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les écarquilla en découvrant ce qui flottait devant elle. Un mélange de tourbillon et d'arabesques faites de volutes de fumée lévitait, immobile. De sa main droite, Ismaël enferma sa - leur - création dans un bloc de verre. Il donna à la fumée une légère teinte argentée pour la faire scintiller à travers la lumière qui passait dans le verre. Il réduit ensuite le bloc pour qu'il fasse moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de volume et le tendit à Lyra.

\- Tiens, lui sourit-il. C'est pour toi. C'est toi qui l'a fait.

\- Mais comment tu as fait ? s'étonna-t-elle sans comprendre, en examinant le cube de verre entre ses doigts.

Ses deux meilleures amies, qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène, s'approchèrent également. « Lyra, c'est génial ! » s'émerveilla Lily en le prenant à son tour.

\- J'adore ! Je veux le même !

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux filles tenaient leur propre cube en verre dans leurs mains. Il avait d'abord demandé à Liana de prendre sa main puis d'appeler sa magie en fermant les yeux. En ouvrant les yeux, Liana se sentait dans une sorte de légère transe, sa vision était différente mais elle ne saurait dire comment - c'était comme si elle voyait tout ce que son œil humain ne pouvait voir. Selon elle, c'était la magie qu'elle sentait pulser entre les doigts d'Ismaël qui révélait cette faculté de sa propre magie.

De sa main libre, Ismaël déboucha des pots de peinture et des jets de gouache multicolores en jaillirent. Mais la gravité ne fit pas son effet car la peinture se mit à flotter dans les airs, les différentes couleurs dansèrent ensemble sans jamais se mélanger. Puis quelques petites explosions formèrent des sortes de petits feux d'artifice multicolores. C'était ce qui était enfermé dans le cube de verre de Liana.

Lily, quant à elle, s'amusa à faire danser des filets d'eau qui furent rejoint par des petites flammes bleutées. Le contact entre le feu et l'eau créa de fins nuages de vapeur. C'était cette juxtaposition d'eau, d'étincelles et de vapeur qu'Ismaël enferma dans le cube de verre de Lily.

\- Merci énormément, Ismaël, sourit Lily de toutes ses dents. C'est le meilleur souvenir que je pouvais ramener des Etats-Unis.

\- Mais je vous en prie » Il leur servit d'autres cafés après qu'ils se soient installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils « C'est tellement rare de pouvoir vraiment partager son art avec des personnes qui ressentent les choses comme moi »

Lyra rangea son cube dans son sac et posa des yeux inquisiteurs sur Ismaël « Est-ce que tu peux répondre à nos questions, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu directive. Qui signifiait clairement ' _Maintenant que tu as fait ton show, on peut rentrer dans le vif du sujet_ ', ce qu'Ismaël, qui avait haussé un sourcil de défi, avait parfaitement compris.

\- J'aime quand les filles ont du caractère, dit-il en jouant des sourcils. Je plaisante, se reprit-il en levant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix devant le regard noir de Lyra. Posez-moi vos questions et j'essaierai de vous répondre si je peux.

\- Tu étais étudiant à l'Université de Magie Supérieure de Salem, c'est bien ça ? C'est là que tu as rencontré Chelsea Mertilloni ?

\- Oui. C'était en 1950, cela faisait deux ans que j'étudiais à l'Université. Chelsea était conférencière en Théorie Magique et j'ai suivi tous ses cours pendant les deux ans où elle est restée.

\- Il paraît qu'elle a monté une sorte de groupe de travail hyper secret avec seulement cinq étudiants pendant ces deux ans ? Et que tu en faisais partie.

Ismaël sembla pris de court par cette question. Il fixa Lily, celle qui l'avait posée, avec un regard plus froid qui contrastait avec sa joie de vivre et sa chaleur naturelles. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche. Puis il éclata d'un rire jaune et se passa la main sur son visage.

\- J'ai rencontré Isée en 1958, et elle m'a posé exactement la même question que vous. Comment elle a découvert que ce groupe de travail a jamais existé, sachant que Chelsea était censée détruire toutes preuves de son existence, je n'en ai absolument _aucune_ idée. Isée n'a jamais pu rencontré Chelsea, c'est ça ? » Elles hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite « Pourtant, elle l'a cherchée pendant presque trois ans, sans relâche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans ce groupe de travail ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Ecoutez, Chelsea était et est probablement toujours la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse. Elle a monté un groupe de travail avec une poignée d'entre nous et avec un but précis en tête. Une fois ce... but... atteint, elle a jugé préférable qu'on ne sache jamais ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, elle a effacé toutes les traces. Et elle nous a interdit à nous, ses étudiants, d'en parler un jour. Elle a magiquement scellé nos lèvres, si vous voulez. Nous ne pouvons rien dire.

\- C'est un sortilège du Fidelitas qui vous oblige à garder le secret ? demanda Lyra.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il en secouant la tête. Chelsea utilisait très peu la Magie Normale à cette époque. Certes, le Fidelitas est une très vieille magie mais c'est de la Magie Primitive revisitée par la Magie Normale. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas du tout quel procédé magique elle a utilisé sur nous.

\- Ce qui s'est passé est si affreux que ça ?

\- Je ne peux même pas répondre à cette question, Lyra. Pas la peine d'insister.

\- Ok, on passe à autre chose. Est-ce que tu l'as revue depuis 1952 ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? Est-ce que tu peux nous donner un seul indice qui nous permettrait de la trouver ?

L'avalanche de questions de Liana arracha un sourire à Ismaël « La réponse à toutes ces questions est : non. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où elle se trouve. Je me souviens quand Isée m'a demandé la même chose, elle avait déjà rencontré d'autres personnes qui l'avaient connue avant et qui lui ont donné bien plus d'indices que moi »

Lily échangea un regard perplexe avec ses deux amies. Pourquoi Isée leur avait-elle suggéré de rencontrer Ismaël si celui-ci ne savait rien ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu répondu à notre lettre, si tu ne peux pas nous aider à la retrouver ?

\- Je voulais vous rencontrer. C'est très rare lorsque je rencontre des sorciers qui ont des prédispositions comme les vôtres à la Magie Primitive. C'est une magie absolument fascinante et il n'y a pas qu'une seule manière de l'étudier ou de la pratiquer, et je voulais connaître votre point de vue.

\- Dans notre lettre, nous expliquons justement que nous ne savons pas du tout ce que nous faisons, au contraire...

\- C'est justement ça qui est fascinant. Laissez-moi vous raconter : quand je suis entré à Ilvermorny, j'ai découvert un nouveau monde plein de possibilités. Et pendant sept ans, j'ai appris à pratiquer la magie normale, avec une baguette, des chaudrons, des formules, des runes, des incantations, et tout le reste. Plus j'avançais dans mes études, plus j'avais le sentiment d'être... restreint. On nous apprend à suivre à la lettre des protocoles, des gestes de la baguette, des formules très précises pour chaque chose. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de réaliser un sort. La magie est quelque chose de génial, mais je n'aimais pas la manière dont on m'a appris à la pratiquer. On nous apprend à jeter un sort sans comprendre ce qu'on fait, finalement.

« Alors j'ai voulu étudié à Salem la Théorie de la Magie pour comprendre ce que je faisais, comment tout ça fonctionnait. Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré Chelsea, dont les connaissances dépassaient de loin celles de mes autres professeurs bien plus âgés et plus éminents. J'étais tellement passionné par ce qu'elle nous apprenait que je la vénérais presque. Et puis elle nous a introduit, à moi et aux quelques autres qui ont fait partie de ce groupe, à la pratique de la Magie Primitive. Un peu comme vous en Approfondissement Magique avec Isée »

« J'avais l'impression de revenir à mes onze ans, quand je découvrais le monde de la magie. Je retrouvais cette impression de découvrir quelque chose qui n'a aucun limite, aux possibilités infinies. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais _capable_ de pratiquer cette Magie, que j'avais les prédispositions nécessaires, j'ai été pris d'un sentiment étourdissant de toute puissance »

« Ce que j'adore dans la Magie Primitive, c'est la place qu'elle donne à l'esprit, à l'instinct, à l'imagination et à l'émotion brute, et le fait que notre magie est en totale adéquation avec tout ça. J'aurais adoré apprendre à la pratiquer avec Chelsea, qu'elle soit mon mentor, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Je n'ai plus jamais voulu la revoir, il fallait que je coupe tous les ponts avec elle. Mais j'ai trouvé un autre mentor. Grâce à lui, même s'il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour ça, j'ai réussi à enfin pratiquer une magie que je comprenais et que je ressentais. C'est tout ça qui m'a permis de me réconcilier avec mon souhait de devenir artiste »

« J'avais découvert un moyen de laisser libre cours à mon imagination et mes émotions. Ce que je ne parvenais pas à envisager avec la magie normale et toutes ses restrictions, la baguette, et tout le reste. Je vais vous expliquer comment vous avez réussi à créer tout ça » dit-il en parlant des créations de Lyra, Lily et Liana.

« En prenant votre main, j'ai pu ressentir votre magie. Isée a raison, vous avez beaucoup de pouvoir, votre magie est très particulière même si je ne sais pas exactement de quelle manière. Je ne sais pas si vous avez ce qu'il faut pour faire ce que je fais, être artiste, je ne vous connais pas suffisamment. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est que votre magie a exacerbé votre pouvoir d'imagination, elle l'a révélé. Avec ma magie à moi, je n'ai fait que guider votre magie et votre imagination pour créer ce que vous avez fait. Je crée de cette manière depuis tellement d'années que ma magie est déjà exercée à mettre en forme ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit et mes tripes grâce à ma magie. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de vous guider pour que vous mettiez en forme ce qu'il se passait en vous »

Il termina son monologue en les regardant attentivement, une à une. Son regard plongea ensuite dans celui de Lily pour ne plus s'en détacher, car elle le fixait avec une étincelle particulière. Elle le regardait pensivement, son menton posé dans le creux de sa main, son idée cheminant dans son esprit.

\- Je sais exactement comment tu peux nous aider.

\- Comment ? demanda Lyra sans comprendre.

Liana observa l'échange visuel qui se produisait entre Ismaël et Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « Grâce à nos recherches, nous avons rencontré quelqu'un qui est en contact avec Mertilloni depuis plusieurs années. Grâce à lui, nous avons une idée d'où elle se trouve. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne peux même pas te donner le nom de cet homme. On nous a bien fait comprendre que nous devions rester les plus discrètes possibles »

Elle lui raconta ensuite le conseil que leur avait donné Thaddeus pour retrouver Chelsea : attirer son attention grâce à une prouesse magique. « Il nous faut quelque chose de suffisamment grandiose pour qu'elle s'intéresse à nous. Qui relève de l'Ancienne Magie, bien sûr. Qui lui donne envie de sortir de sa cachette et de nous rencontrer »

Ismaël réfléchit quelques secondes à ses paroles « Vous savez quoi, connaissant Chelsea, je pense que ça peut vraiment marcher. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Lily ? Que je vous trouve un processus magique ? »

Lily sourit « Exactement »

* * *

 **27 juillet 1973**

La surface totale du manoir _Aramis_ , demeure de la famille McKinnon (2), recouvrait presque cinq cent mètres carrés. Il comportait vingt-quatre pièces dont l'une prenait les trois-quarts du sous-sol du manoir. Rectangulaire, le parquet était en bois clair ; trois des murs étaient composés de miroirs continus, le quatrième d'une fenêtre magique qui reflétait avec exactitude le temps extérieur. Le long de l'un des murs, celui qui faisait face à la fenêtre, une barre en bois y était accrochée à mi-hauteur.

Anita McKinnon, la mère de Marlene, était passionnée de danse classique. Elle en faisait depuis son plus jeune âge et, lorsqu'elle avait épousé le père de Marlene, Herbetius, elle avait emménagé au sous-sol du manoir familial cette salle d'entraînement afin de pouvoir se livrer à sa passion lorsqu'elle le souhaitait.

Cet été de l'année 1973, cette salle de danse fut reconvertie en salle d'entraînement au duel. Une vingtaine de livres était empilée à même le sol dans un coin. _L'Art du Duel : principes de base, sorts défensifs et sorts offensifs dans les règles de l'art_ était celui placé au sommet d'une des piles. Cinq matelas vieillots étaient tassés contre le mur. Plusieurs ingrédients et potions de soin reposaient contre le mur, posés sur des recettes de préparations écrites à la va-vite sur des morceaux de parchemins.

L'idée était venue de Marlene. À force de ressasser l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard et son sentiment croissant de vulnérabilité, elle avait décidé de profiter de ces deux mois d'été pour s'entraîner à l'art du duel, de perfectionner ses sorts de défense et d'attaque et d'en apprendre d'autre. James avait accepté de l'aider dans ses entraînements et elle avait proposé à Peter de les rejoindre.

Ils avaient déjà eu trois séances d'entraînement. Aujourd'hui se déroulait la quatrième, seulement James était absent. Ses parents et lui, comme Christa et Damian l'avaient promis à James, étaient partis en vacances sur l'île de Guernesey, où les Potter étaient propriétaires d'une petite maison de vacances.

Durant les trois premières séances, ils avaient seulement revus les sortilèges et maléfices qu'ils connaissaient déjà, pour garantir la maîtrise de ces sorts. Marlene et Peter préférèrent faire preuve de prudence et continuèrent sur cette lancée. Cela ne leur empêcha pas de frôler plusieurs fois la catastrophe.

\- _Incarcerem_ ! s'exclama Marlene.

Peter, qui servait de cobaye quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait au centre des cinq matelas disposés en étoile autour de lui pour lui éviter une chute trop douloureuse. La première fois, le sort le manqua.

\- Rah, mais j'ai vraiment des problèmes pour viser c'est pas possible ! s'énerva Marlene.

\- T'as peut-être besoin de lunettes ? supposa Peter.

\- J'ai des citrouilles devant les yeux, oui !

\- Si tu t'énerves, ça sera pire, fit remarquer le Maraudeur. Ferme les yeux, respire profondément par le ventre. Plus tu es détendue, plus tu es concentrée et donc mieux tu vises.

Marlene ravala sa pique à propos du fait qu'elle serait tout sauf détendue le jour où un Mangemort voudrait la réduire en charpies et s'exécuta. Après trois longues respirations abdominales, elle leva de nouveau sa baguette et planta résolument son regard sur son ami « _Incarcerem !_ »

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette, entourèrent Peter mais disparurent avant qu'elles aient pu correctement le ligoter. Marlene se sentit bouillir de frustration. Peter n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle devait mettre plus de motivation dans son sort qu'elle hurla la formule avec toute son énergie.

Peter se retrouva ligoté avec une telle force qu'il décolla du sol et atterrit sur le parquet, évitant avec soin les matelas certes rapiécés mais plus confortables. Marlene se précipita à son secours. Elle tapota le corps de son ami de sa baguette « _Finite Incantatem_ » Les cordes disparurent « Je suis tellement désolée, Peter ! Ça va, rien de cassé ? »

Le souffle coupé par son vol plané et l'atterrissage plutôt musclé, Peter gémit, allongé sur le sol. Il cligna des yeux, sa vision était floue mais devint rapidement plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnut le beau visage de Marlene penché sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un rideau autour de son visage et il sentit une de ses mèches caresser sa joue, ce qui termina de lui faire reprendre totalement conscience. Malgré la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait à plusieurs endroits de son corps, il ne put s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par sa beauté.

\- Ça va » marmonna-t-il. Rassurée, Marlene se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle aida Peter à s'asseoir à son tour. Il se massa les bras et grimaça, à la fois à cause de la douleur et des quelques gouttes de sang qu'il retrouva sur ses paumes.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Marlene, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des bandes de gaz qu'elle enroula autour des blessures laissées par les brûlures des cordes « J'y suis pas allée de main morte !

\- Il faudrait de l'essence de Dictame, dit Peter. D'abord désinfecter. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir la même chose dans le dos aussi.

\- J'ai un onguent à base d'essence de Dictame. On va soigner tout ça. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu d'une petite pause ? Sur la terrasse, au soleil, avec un verre de jus de citrouilles bien frais ?

Peter acquiesça avec enthousiasme, se sentant déjà mieux. Exceptées les brûlures des cordes et quelques courbatures, il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient confortablement installés sur les fauteuils en osier de la gigantesque terrasse du manoir. Les elfes de maison leur avaient préparé une carafe de jus de citrouille avec des glaçons et une assiette de scones très appétissants.

Marlene se sentait extrêmement coupable, bien qu'elle ne le verbalisait pas, et elle refusa de se sustenter tant qu'elle n'avait pas soigné son ami. Elle désinfecta, pansa et recouvrit de bandes ses plaies avec une douceur infinie et une application sans pareille. Peter dévorait du regard son visage aux traits fins et aux sourcils froncés par la concentration. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il mourrait d'envie d'y cueillir un baiser. Il devait lui-même se concentrer pour retenir des frissons en sentant ses doigts courir sur sa peau, son souffle léger effleurer sa clavicule...

Plus il passait de temps avec elle ces dernières semaines, seul avec elle, loin de la foule de Poudlard et du tumulte des Maraudeurs, plus il avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments. Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela très surprenant qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de rien.

\- Bien, dit-elle en reculant, plutôt fière de ses soins. Fais voir ton dos et ton torse, maintenant.

\- Qu-quoi ? croassa-t-il.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt, que je voie les dégâts ! Allez, fais pas ton pudique, je t'ai déjà vu torse nu avant ! rit-elle.

Peter évita son regard. Déjà qu'il était complexé par son physique, fallait-il que cette situation se produise avec la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé ? Rouge pivoine, il retira son t-shirt. Extrêmement conscient de son odeur de transpiration, il ne comprit pas le sifflement admiratif qu'il entendit venir de sa comparse « Wow, pas mal, le corps d'athlète ! »

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_ pensa Peter. Il n'était pas particulièrement athlétique, il trouvait son ventre plutôt flasque et bedonnant, ses bras étaient maigres, ses épaules n'étaient pas carrées et sa poitrine n'était pas ferme comme celle de Sirius, James ou Remus. Après tout, il ne pratiquait aucun sport. Il était plus casanier qu'athlète, en réalité.

Il ne voyait pas la musculature fine, pas vraiment marquée mais présente, que l'adolescence lui avait donné. Il ne se trouvait aucun charme, quand d'autres filles voyaient en lui un potentiel certain. Alors, lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il vit le regard rieur de Marlene, une brusque colère s'empara de lui.

\- Oh ça va, Pete, je te charrie !

Il avait beau l'aimer comme un fou, il démarra au quart de tour « Est-ce que je te parle, moi, de ton nez que tu trouves trop crochu, tes sourcils trop rapprochés, ou tes cuisses trop grosses ? Alors tu seras gentille de la fermer » termina-t-il entre ses dents.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Marlene se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée et coupable. Peter évita son regard et s'il ne se rhabilla pas aussitôt, c'était uniquement pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas autant atteint sa fierté qu'en réalité. Mais la Gryffondor était loin d'être stupide et s'en rendit compte toute seule.

\- Je suis désolée, Peter. Tu as raison, on a tous nos complexes. C'est moche de se moquer de ceux des autres. Mais tu sais, je te trouve très bien comme tu es.

Peter mit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit avec douceur et leva la paume droite « Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer » Peter la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Cette idée flatta son ego et une délicieuse chaleur l'envahit, au point de faire rosir ses joues.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, plus détendu, et préféra changer maladroitement de sujet. Tu connais des expressions moldues, toi ?

\- J'ai entendu une gamine dire ça à ses copines l'autre jour, dans le village moldu pas loin d'ici. Tu me laisses te soigner maintenant ? S'il te plaît ? insista-t-elle en voyant son air réfractaire.

Il se tourna pour être dos à elle. Les plaies sur son dos ne saignaient pas, mais elles avaient au moins besoin d'être désinfectées et soignées à l'essence de Dictame. Et c'était reparti pour un tour de délicieuse torture. Il avait l'impression que Marlene était encore plus délicate que pour ses bras, ou peut-être était-ce la peau de son dos qui était plus sensible.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il n'avait pas à cacher sur ses traits l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Sa respiration s'approfondit, ses yeux se fermèrent... « Tourne-toi » dit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Il était torse nu, il faisait chaud, une ravissante jeune fille étalait sur sa poitrine un onguent dont se dégageait une odeur agréable grâce à la poudre de rose qui était utilisée pour solidifier l'essence de Dictame. Ils était très proches, quelques centimètres à peine séparaient leurs torses et leurs visages, leurs genoux se frôlaient... Sirius et James auraient sauté sur l'occasion. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi timide ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas amoureuse de lui ?

Il concentra son attention sur elle, surtout parce qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de la contempler d'aussi près avant un long moment. Sa jolie bouche pulpeuse, ses pommettes hautes, son front lisse, ses sourcils soyeux, ses longs cils, son nez charmant... Il la connaissait par cœur, pourtant il ne remarqua pas la teinte inhabituellement rosée de ses joues ou son souffle plus rapide que d'habitude.

Il n'était pas un tombeur, ne l'avait jamais été, mais sa connaissance des filles n'était pas non plus inexistante, de par sa propre expérience et aussi grâce à celle que ses amis plus séducteurs que lui avaient daigné partagé avec lui. Pour autant, il manquait tant de confiance en lui qu'il ne vit pas qu'elle était elle aussi troublée par leur proximité.

\- Voilà » murmura-t-elle. Elle croisa son regard et le temps se suspendit. L'esprit de Peter se déconnecta totalement. Ses yeux passèrent de ceux de Marlene à ses lèvres. S'il ne remarqua pas non plus la respiration tremblante de la jeune fille, l'un de ses allers-retours oculaires lui permirent de voir qu'elle aussi, le temps d'une seconde, avait posé son regard sur sa bouche.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'intégrer proprement cette idée qu'elle se leva brusquement. Leur bulle d'intimité éclata. « Je vais me laver les mains » dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Il la regarda partir, admirant le balancement de ses fesses, puis secoua la tête et but cul-sec un grand verre de jus de citrouille afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main fraîche se posa sur son épaule et il entendit un tintement de verre. « Bièraubeurre ? » proposa-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Cette fois, Peter parvint à se rendre compte que sa main restait sur son épaule à peine deux secondes de trop et que son sourire était particulièrement étincelant.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée alors que Peter cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. « À ton avis, est-ce que James serait fier de nous après la séance d'aujourd'hui ? » Marlene éclata de rire et Peter la rejoignit dans son hilarité.

\- Tu veux dire, fier de moi lorsque j'ai fait exploser le miroir avec un Maléfice Explosif ?

\- Ou de moi quand j'ai tordu tes doigts et déformer la barre de danse de ta mère avec le Maléfice de Répulsion!

\- Ah oui, celle-là était génial ! Et n'oublions pas le fiasco de l' _Incarcerem_ !

\- On a bien fait d'arrêter là le carnage.

\- C'est clair.

Ils se sourirent et burent une gorgée « De toute manière, je suis persuadé qu'il préférerait être le témoin de notre incompétence plutôt que d'être là où il est »

\- Il t'a écrit ? demanda Marlene, tout en riant à moitié de James et de ses vacances « forcées ».

\- Et bien, notre Jamesie national a encore des ressources et a réussi à tourner ces vacances en sa faveur. Tu vois, quand on s'est fait arrêtés par la Brigade Magique et que ses parents ont payé notre caution, James a râlé parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir en vacances avec eux, il leur a sorti qu'il était majeur et tout. Et t'aurais vu son père ! _La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu vis encore sous notre toit et tu dépenses notre argent_ !

Marlene éclata de rire devant l'imitation ratée de Damian Potter « Du coup, là-bas, il a réussi à trouver un petit boulot chez un glacier moldu dans le village voisin de leur maison de campagne, comme ça il gagne son argent à lui, pour avoir un semblant d'indépendance et pour leur prouver qu'il est capable de gagner son propre argent, tu comprends. Et il a réussi à berner ses parents, parce qu'il leur a dit qu'il finissait son service à 18h alors qu'en fait il finit à 16h30 !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si ! Et il mise tout sur le fait que ses parents devaient à la base passer des vacances tous seuls, en amoureux, et qu'ils vont préférer rester seuls plutôt que prendre la peine de venir le voir pour vérifier ses horaires. Et du coup, pour l'heure et demie par jour qui lui reste, il glande tranquille à la plage. Il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de faire venir Valentine, la nana qu'il a embrassé au _Chaudron Baveur_ la semaine dernière, pour la voir dans ces créneaux horaires là.

\- Ah la la, James, rit Marlene.

\- Je sais » Peter acquiesça vigoureusement tout en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre « Ce type m'étonnera toujours.

\- En parlant de vacances, quand est-ce que vous partez à Barcelone avec Sirius ?

\- Demain.

\- Wouah, c'est rapide ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Peter en prenant soin d'insister sur sa nonchalance. Tu sais, essayer d'anticiper quelque chose avec Sirius, c'est loin d'être évident. Trop fainéant pour lire des guides touristiques. Et de toute façon, quand tu visites un endroit avec Sirius, il est tellement rapidement distrait par la première chose intéressante qu'il voit que ça ne sert à rien de prévoir des activités, il s'en détournerait tout de suite.

Marlene rit « Mais, et toi ? » Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Ça me plaît aussi, de décider au jour le jour, de n'avoir rien de précis en tête. On ne sait quasiment rien sur l'endroit où on va, on a tout à découvrir. C'est une vraie aventure.

Il crut percevoir une pointe d'admiration dans le regard de Marlene et en fut ravi « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je serais incapable de partir aveuglément à l'aventure comme ça, sans savoir où je vais dormir ni où je vais manger.

\- On a réservé une auberge de jeunesse pour la première nuit, mais on espère trouver quand même un petit appartement pour tous les deux où passer le reste des vacances.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance. Mes parents refusent que je parte en vacance avec mes amis, ils me trouvent trop jeune, bouda Marlene.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Mes parents - enfin mon père - refusait aussi avant cette année, tu sais.

\- Du coup vous partez quoi, une dizaine de jours ?

\- Oui, environ, on a pas prévu la durée du séjour.

Le sourire de Marlene devint malicieux « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me ramener comme cadeau de là-bas ? » Surpris, Peter cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène ? » sourit-il. Il avait l'impression de rentrer d'une manière très maladroite dans son jeu, mais le sourire de Marlene s'élargit. Elle lui répondit avec un clin d'œil et une voix qu'il oserait presque qualifier de suave.

\- Surprends-moi.

Il rougit.

Presque une heure plus tard, Peter décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Ils n'avaient plus la moindre envie de reprendre leur séance d'entraînement. Durant l'heure qui s'était écoulée, Peter avait senti que quelque chose avait changé. Il avait l'impression, bien qu'il n'osait formuler sa pensée dans son esprit de peur de se faire trop de faux espoirs, que Marlene... Semblait... Flirter... Avec lui.

Avec _lui_.

Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Peter ressentit une brusque montée de stress alors qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, les bras ballants. Il fixait son visage mais, pour une raison inconnue, elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende prendre une discrète respiration et qu'elle lève finalement les yeux vers lui. Comme lorsqu'elle avait soigné son torse, le temps sembla se suspendre lorsque le contact visuel fut établit. La respiration de Peter se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Elle eut un bref sourire et murmura « Tu as une poussière sur la joue » Et elle caressa avec douceur sa joue pour retirer ladite poussière, en s'attardant une seconde de trop. Le contact électrisa Peter et il cligna des yeux. Elle sourit d'autant plus.

\- Bon, chuchota-t-elle. Passe de bonnes vacances et je te dis à bientôt.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. Ni une, ni deux, Peter n'écouta que son instinct et son désir. Il attrapa son coude, son autre main se glissa derrière sa nuque et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

Le cœur de Peter battit avec une telle force qu'il crut qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter. Il l'entendit battre à ses tempes lorsque les douces lèvres de Marlene remuèrent contre les siennes et qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Il la colla contre son corps et entoura sa taille avec force, avant de se mettre à dévorer consciencieusement sa bouche. Elle répondit avec autant de passion à son baiser, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Peter n'était plus qu'émotions brutes et chair en fusion. Un grondement sourd partit du creux de ses entrailles et se termina en violents frissons sur tout son corps. Il l'embrassa avec désespoir, car il rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement de mois à présent.

Elle posa ses mains avec douceur sur ses joues et voulut calmer son ardeur. Elle ralentit le baiser, ses lèvres s'appuyèrent en de douces pressions contre les siennes. Puis, toujours sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle détacha leurs bouches et appuya son front contre le sien. Peter ouvrit les yeux et tenta de retenir à toute vitesse les moindres détails de son visage.

Ses paupières restèrent closes, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis elle eut un petit rire sans que Peter n'en comprenne la raison. Il l'interpréta comme un rire à la fois surpris et content. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il l'embrassa de nouveau en gardant le contact visuel. Mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls et ils se laissèrent tomber dans la délectation, s'embrassant avec paresse et profitant de leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **2 Août 1973**

James contempla la Mer Méditerranée qui s'étalait à perte de vue devant lui, ses douces vagues étincelantes qui réfléchissaient les rayons du soleil. Il retira ses tongs et enfouit ses orteils dans le sable blanc, fin et chaud. La chaleur était telle qu'il enleva sa chemise puis essuya du revers de sa main son front perlé de sueur. Il échangea un sourire avec Sirius, bien plus bronzé que lui.

\- Alors ? Pas mal, hein ?

\- C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec St George ! » dit-il en repensant à la plage de St Johns, le village de l'Île de Guernesey où les Potter avaient une maison de vacance. Beaucoup moins de soleil, de chaleur et de jolies filles en bikini... « C'est une plage moldue ? » Il aurait bien voulu jeter un sort à ses lunettes pour qu'elles le protègent du soleil qui l'éblouissait.

\- Oui, c'est la Barcelonette, une des plages moldues, répondit Peter à sa gauche, dont le teint mat n'était pas aussi foncé que celui de Sirius mais rivalisait grandement avec la peau pâle de James.

Quelques heures plus tôt, James arrivait à Barcelone. Sirius et Peter le guidèrent jusqu'au petit appartement deux pièces qu'ils partageaient depuis cinq jours et où ils avaient installé un lit de camp pour James. En effet, l'héritier Potter avait réussi à être libéré pour bonne conduite par ses parents, qui avaient cédé et accepté qu'il rejoigne ses amis en Espagne.

Les deux Maraudeurs conseillèrent ensuite à James de s'habiller de l'uniforme catalan, qu'ils abordaient avec fierté : short bermuda, maillot de bain en-dessous, tongs et chemise légère. Ils prirent ensuite le métro moldu - premier transport en commun non magique que James, Sirius et Peter utilisaient - pour se rendre à la Barcelonette.

\- Mais on veut te montrer autre chose, continua Peter en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Sirius. Viens.

Ils longèrent la plage quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur une gigantesque digue qui bordait la Barcelonette. D'un discret coup d'œil, Peter vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne leur portait attention, mais les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu étaient très efficaces. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapota un des plus grands rochers, deux coups rapides puis trois plus lents. Il fit un pas en avant et traversa le rocher. James poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est comme sur le quai 9 3/4 !

\- Bien joué, Sherlock » C'était une expression moldue que Lyra utilisait souvent et qu'il s'était totalement appropriée, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait prêté les romans de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mettant en scène le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et son fidèle associé le Dr Watson. Il les avait dévoré et depuis, il aimait taquiner James en l'appelant son « _cher Watson_ » « Tu peux y aller, Peter a ouvert le passage »

Sans appréhension, James s'exécuta. Il ne sentit qu'un léger souffle d'air le temps des quelques pas qui lui permirent de parcourir le passage magique, puis il sentit du sable sous ses pieds et le soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermé.

D'apparence, la plage ressemblait à n'importe quelle plage moldue. Mer, sable, soleil, des baigneurs et d'autres qui bronzaient sur leurs serviettes. Mais il y avait ce quelque chose d'inexplicable, qu'on ressentait sans trop savoir pourquoi et d'indubitablement _magique_. C'était une électricité dans l'air, et la sensation pour James d'être plus à sa place _ici_ qu'à la Barcelonette.

Il y avait des sorciers qui utilisaient leur baguette sans se cacher, faisait apparaître des étincelles ou des figures pour épater la galerie. Parmi le brouhaha espagnol auquel James n'y comprenait rien, il tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant des compatriotes anglais. Enfin, à leur accent, il devina plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'irlandais. Il les chercha des yeux et trouva un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, au visage rond et l'air déconfit.

\- Vous avez vu ma serviette ? Je l'ai perdu, quelqu'un l'a vu ? » Les poings fixés sur les hanches, il regardait partout autour de lui. James remarqua deux filles, dont la peau était rougie par le soleil et non joliment bronzée comme les espagnoles, assises près du garçon. Elles camouflaient leur rire dans leur main plaquée sur leur bouche. James vit que leurs baguettes s'agitaient derrière leur dos.

L'une d'elles avait lancé un sortilège de Désillusion à la serviette du jeune homme, tandis que l'autre faisait glisser sur le sable ladite serviette devenue invisible pour que les pieds de son ami ne rencontrent pas le tissu de la serviette. C'était simple, et elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- Wouhou ! La lune appelle Cornedrue ! dit Sirius en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. On trouve une place ?

\- Y'a un coin là-bas ! s'écria Peter, qui s'était avancé de plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Ils étalèrent leurs serviettes sur le sable et retirèrent leurs vêtements pour ne garder que leur maillot de bain. Sirius s'allongea sur sa serviette, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux ; un gémissement de bien être s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. James balaya la plage du regard, souhaitant enregistrer chaque détail et les graver dans sa mémoire.

\- Regarde, Cornedrue, c'est ça dont on te parlait toute à l'heure ! » s'exclama Peter en attrapant son bras, l'index tendu en direction de ce qui déclenchait chez lui un tel enthousiasme. Sirius se redressa aussitôt, faisant voleter quelques grains de sable autour de lui. James plissa les yeux mais Peter lui avait donné si peu de détails qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il était censé voir.

\- Regarde la mer, dit Sirius comme s'il pratiquait la Légilimancie sur l'esprit de son presque frère. Tu vois ce gars sur la planche ? Hop, joli saut !

James finit par remarquer un sorcier en maillot de bain, les pieds fermement vissés sur une planche rouge vif, fine et longue d'environ deux mètres d'après son estimation. Ses genoux étaient pliés, son torse légèrement courbé, et il semblait s'aider de ses mains pour garder l'équilibre. Il glissa au sommet d'une vague comme s'il maîtrisait parfaitement les agissements de la mer, comme s'il anticipait son moindre mouvement.

James était tellement habitué à se concentrer sur les mouvements d'un corps en plein entraînement sportif qu'il réussit à voir la fraction de seconde où le sorcier fléchit un peu plus son genou droit, comme pour donner de l'élan à l'arrière de la planche, qui décolla. L'homme et la planche restèrent si longtemps dans les airs qu'il ne fit aucun doute que la manœuvre était magique. La planche atterrit sur une autre vague, le sorcier faisant une sorte de dérapage sur l'eau qui le fit décoller de nouveau en un double salto.

En un geste rapide et adroit, le sorcier sortit sa baguette de l'étui qu'il portait au coude et se lança un sort. Une bulle transparente entoura sa tête - sortilège de Têtenbulle -, il remit sa baguette dans l'étui et plongea dans l'eau. Il avait accompli tout cela en pleine figure dans les airs, et au moment où il avait rangé sa baguette, il se trouvait en position parallèle face à l'eau, alors qu'une autre vague se formait. La planche traversa la vague et le sorcier disparut dans l'eau. Il ne réapparut qu'une minute plus tard et leva le sortilège de Têtenbulle tout en slalomant parmi les vagues.

\- Il a la classe, hein ? dit Peter.

\- C'est dur de faire ça ? demanda James, admiratif. Parce que la magie doit sacrément aider, non ?

\- C'est un _oleador_ , quelqu'un qui fait de l' _Olead_. C'est un des sports individuels les plus populaires en Espagne. Tu te rappelles quand on a regardé des moldus faire du surf, la dernière fois qu'on est allés à St Johns avec tes parents ? demanda Sirius. C'est un peu le même délire, c'est la version sorcière du surf qu'ont inventé les espagnols. On a essayé le surf moldu avec Queudver hier et je te promets, c'est hyper dur.

\- Tenir en équilibre sur la planche tout seul, sans magie, et sans te manger le sable au bout de deux secondes... On s'est pris de sacrées gamelles, gloussa Peter tandis que Sirius éclatait de son rire si particulier qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Déjà rien que ça, c'est hyper dur. En plus de ça, tu dois avoir l'œil pour savoir quand choper la vague, te lever en vitesse et tenir droit sur la planche tout en prenant l'élan de la vague, et essayer de tenir...

\- Ah oui, tu commences à plat ventre sur la planche et après tu te lèves d'un coup, c'est ça ?

Peter lui montra le geste exact, avant de se rasseoir « Oui, c'est ça. Franchement, la manière moldue c'est hyper dur, ça demande vraiment de l'entraînement. Avec l' _Olead_ , c'est plus facile de surfer dans le sens où la planche est magique, donc ça t'aide grave. Mais pour faire tout ce que ce gars a fait, toutes ces figures, bon, la magie de la planche fait que c'est plus facile de prendre de l'élan et c'est ça qui te fait aller contre la gravité-

\- Qui te fait voler, quoi.

\- Oui mais attends, ça n'a rien à voir avec un balai, hein ! reprit Sirius. Par contre, pour faire ces figures-là, faut quand même avoir une sacrée souplesse et t'entraîner. Et puis, faut repérer la bonne vague quand même, ça la planche le fait pas toute seule. Et puis savoir quand se lancer des Têtenbulles et le faire hyper vite, pareil faut s'entraîner.

\- Parce qu'en faisant de l' _Olead_ , tu peux voler d'une vague à l'autre mais aussi plonger sous l'eau et te balader en profondeur, ça c'est vachement bien.

\- Vous en avez déjà fait ?

\- Non, mais on a rencontré des amis sorciers y'a trois jours ici et ils veulent nous initier au truc. C'est eux qui nous ont fait faire du surf hier, ils voulaient qu'on teste la manière moldue d'abord.

\- Tu verras, ils sont super cool. Ils ont entre dix-huit et vingt ans et sont quasiment tous originaires d'ici. Les mecs sont hyper fun, et les filles sont... gentilles.

\- Enfin, quand Juanita n'essaye pas de finir dans ton lit, hein Patmol ?

\- Arrête, elle a vite compris que c'était mort. Mais elle est super jolie, elle devrait te plaire, James, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Et elle n'est ni rousse ni couverte de tâches de rousseur !

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, t'as réussi à revoir Valentine ? demanda Peter en se souvenant d'une des dernières lettres qu'il avait reçu de son meilleur ami avant de partir pour Barcelone.

James leur lança un sourire malicieux « Valentine et moi avons passé... Un peu de temps ensemble » Il fit mine d'observer ses ongles « Disons qu'on a même passé du _bon_ temps.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sirius en riant. Tu te l'ais faite ? Bien joué mon vieux !

\- Et je suppose que tu as tiré ton coup après qu'elle ait rencontré tes parents et que vous avez tranquillement dîné ensemble tous les quatre ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Mes parents ne m'auraient _jamais_ laissé vous rejoindre s'ils avaient su ! Non non. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai réussi à rouler Maman et Papa en leur disant que je finissais à 18h alors que je terminais réellement le boulot à 16h30 ? Et vous vous souvenez que le soir où on a rencontré Valentine et sa pote Ophélie, Val' devait passer un entretien d'embauche le lendemain ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et bien, elle a pas eu le job.

\- Dommage pour elle, coupa Peter.

\- Certes, elle était déçue, mais passons. Elle était désespérée d'être encore sans emploi, alors que tous ses amis travaillaient ou étaient partis en vacances. Du coup je lui ai proposé de passer quelques jours sur l'Île de Guernesey.

\- Et elle a accepté ?

\- Un peu, oui ! J'ai jamais vu un truc se faire aussi facilement. Ophélie l'a accompagné, elles ont gentiment visité l'île. Mais, pour les quatre jours qu'on avait en commun sur l'île, j'étais seul avec Valentine tous les jours de 16h30 à 18h.

\- Et alors ? Vous alliez dans son hôtel ?

\- Non, parce qu'Ophélie profitait de ce temps libre pour finir un devoir pour ses Etudes Avancées d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle devait rendre à leur retour en Angleterre.

\- En été ?

\- Elle prend ses cours par correspondance... Bref, on pouvait pas faire _ça_ à l'hôtel donc il a fallu qu'on soit plus ingénieux. Et on l'a été, croyez-moi ! Et c'est justement ça qui était excitant... On l'a fait dans la plupart des coins insolites du village : derrière un immeuble, dans l'école moldue abandonnée pour l'été, dans les vestiaires d'une salle de sport, dans les toilettes d'un bar...

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent ponctués par les sous-entendus graveleux de James et les ricanements puérils de Peter et Sirius. Puis ils se baignèrent. Peu habitué à un climat aussi doux, James trouva l'eau presque trop chaude. Lorsqu'il partagea son opinion avec Sirius, celui-ci éclata de rire et commenta « Rien n'est décidément jamais assez bien pour Sire Pourri Gâté Potter ! ».

James se venga en appuyant de ses deux mains sur sa tête et lui fit boire la tasse. Ils étaient en train de sécher tout en bronzant, allongés sur leurs serviettes, lorsqu'une voix appela deux d'entre eux « Peter ! Sirius ! »

La voix était féminine et teintée d'un fort accent espagnol. James leva les yeux et déglutit devant la créature de rêve qui marcha rapidement vers eux, sans se soucier des monticules de sable qu'elle soulever autour d'elle et qui atterrirent sur les sorciers aux alentours.

Elle était grande et magnifique. Son hâle était superbe, ses jambes fines et interminables, sa longue crinière brune avaient de beaux reflets ocres au soleil. De longs cils charbonneux bordaient ses yeux d'un bleu outremer. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette, des pommettes hautes et une fossette au menton qui ajoutait une touche originale à son beau visage sans rien enlever à son charme.

\- Ferme la bouche, Potter, t'as un peu de bave qui coule sur le menton, le taquina Sirius en lui plantant son coude dans les côtes.

James ne réagit pas. Il la regarda embrasser sur les deux joues ses deux meilleurs amis et se demanda par quel miracle Peter ne devenait-il pas rouge pivoine. Avec un mouvement gracieux qui remit sa chevelure derrière son épaule, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est le célèbre meilleur ami ? dit-elle en le détaillant de haut en bas.

Elle ajouta « Pas mal » d'une voix extrêmement suave et lui jeta un regard par dessous ses cils. James se perdit une seconde de trop dans l'intensité de son regard et se reprit en détournant le sien. Elle ne manqua pas le coup d'œil qu'il donna à sa poitrine à peine contenue dans un haut de maillot de bain seyant ou à la courbe de ses hanches sous son paréo. Le parfait cliché de la _bomba latina_ , en somme.

Il se racla la gorge - cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait paru si gauche devant une fille, aussi exceptionnellement belle soit-elle. Il tendit une main dans sa direction en plantant un regard résolu dans le sien « James Potter, enchanté » Elle gloussa en serrant sa main.

\- Typiquement _british_. Moi, c'est Juanita.

James lui répondit par un sourire charmeur. À côté, Peter discutait de manière animée avec deux jeunes hommes - qui avaient précédé Juanita de quelques mètres mais que James n'avait même pas remarqué - et Sirius. Mais, s'il semblait participer à la conversation, le jeune Black regardait en vérité en biais ce qui se passait du côté des deux autres. Il joua des sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard de James et retint un rire.

\- James, viens que je te présente. Voici Ignacio, le frère jumeau de Juanita » James serra la main du garçon qui était aussi à tomber par terre que sa sœur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais pour rien au monde « Et Felipo, le colocataire d'Ignacio »

* * *

 **2 Août 1973**

Lily, Liana et Lyra passèrent une semaine complète à New York. Dormant dans une petite auberge de jeunesse dans le Greenwich West Village, non loin de l'appartement d'Ismaël et de _La Bonbonnière_ , où ils petit-déjeunaient ensemble tous les matins. Elles prirent le temps de visiter New York, partie moldue et sorcière, mais elles passèrent la majeure partie de leur séjour dans le duplex d'Ismaël, dont le deuxième étage était la partie aménagée où il vivait. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de trouver le procédé d'Ancienne Magie idéale pour attirer l'attention de Chelsea.

 _« Ça s'appelle le Processus de Révélation. Il consiste à révéler la magie qui nous entoure. La magie est partout, dans chacun d'entre nous, sorciers et créatures magiques, mais aussi dans votre environnement, plus ou moins bien cachée. Et un Processus de Révélation bien réalisé peut obliger cette magie à se montrer »_

Ils passèrent quelques jours à travailler la manière dont elles allaient pouvoir effectuer ce sort, grâce aux pistes d'Ismaël. Ce dernier avait assisté une fois, dix-neuf ans auparavant, à sa réalisation. Pour les trois anglaises, cela avait parut très abstrait mais sans la préparation d'Ismaël, elles n'auraient sûrement jamais pu envisager d'y arriver. Elles avaient ensuite étudié sur une carte le périmètre que leur avait tracé Thaddeus Wrinkley.

Un matin, elles prirent un dernier petit-déjeuner à _La Bonbonnière_ avec Ismaël et lui dirent ensuite au revoir. Elle quittèrent New York, toutes leurs affaires réduites dans un petit sac à main. Elles transplanèrent dans le Maine, près d'un hameau qui se nommait Milton, sur la route 232. Elles ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive et de chaque côté de la route s'étendaient des arbres à perte de vue.

\- Il fait plus frais ici qu'à New York, dit Lyra en resserrant sa veste autour de ses épaules.

\- Marcher nous réchauffera » dit Lily. Elles s'enfoncèrent alors dans la forêt.

 _« C'est là que vous réussirez le mieux le Processus. Un endroit entièrement naturel, dépourvu de constructions Non-Maj' ou sorcières, un lieu où la magie est la plus pure possible. Dans une forêt, ou une clairière, ça vous évitera en plus les indésirables témoins »_

Elles se mirent donc en chasse du lieu idéal. Au bout de trente minutes de marche, elles trouvèrent une minuscule clairière. Elles laissèrent leurs affaires contre un arbre et examinèrent l'endroit. Liana s'étira longuement, faisant craquer les articulations de son cou et de ses épaules.

\- C'est parfait ici, non ? leur sourit Lily.

\- En tout cas c'est désert. _Hominium Revelio_ , lança Lyra et rien ne se passa. Oui, officiellement désert.

\- Et ça remplit les conditions.

Elles burent quelques gorgées d'eau dans de petites bouteilles. Lily fuma une cigarette qu'elle finit par partager avec ses amies. Elles échangèrent un sourire et se placèrent au centre de la clairière. Elles s'allongèrent directement sur l'herbe, droites, placées de manière à ce que leurs têtes se touchent et leurs deux pieds joints forment l'un des trois sommets d'un triangle. Elles écartèrent ensuite les bras et lièrent leurs mains.

 _« Il va vous falloir toute la puissance de vos trois magies. Vous avez la chance d'avoir une amitié si forte que vos magies en sont renforcées quand vous êtes ensemble, servez-vous en. Ressentez à fond la magie des autres, ça ne vous donnera que plus de pouvoir »_

Les yeux clos, elles appelèrent leur magie et ressentirent rapidement cette fascinante toile d'araignée qui les grisait totalement. De par le contact de leurs mains, elles sentirent ensuite la magie des deux autres. Elles se concentrèrent pour que les sensations soient les plus fortes possibles. C'en devenait tellement puissant qu'elles en eurent le souffle coupé.

C'était la première fois qu'elles tentaient cela. Auparavant, elles avaient déjà lancé des sorts en se touchant, ressentant de ce fait brièvement le contact entre leurs magies. Jamais auparavant n'avaient-elles fait en sorte d'approfondir le contact pour chercher plus de puissance. Ce qu'elles étaient en train d'accomplir ressemblait beaucoup à la manière dont elles avaient uni leur magie à celle de leur coéquipier lors du Processus de Création de la Vie.

Leurs trois magies se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent, jouèrent ensemble. Ce n'était pas une découverte, car il semblait que leurs magies se connaissaient depuis toujours. On aurait dit que, si les trois filles partageaient une forte amitié depuis des années, c'était également le cas de leurs magies ; mais tant que les filles gardaient leur magie enfouie au fond d'elle, elles n'avaient pu se retrouver avant aujourd'hui.

Un tourbillon d'émotion et de magie s'empara des trois sorcières. Ce n'était pas une union qui s'apparentait à un rapport sexuel, comme dans le Processus de Création de la Vie. Mais trois magies, qui semblaient liées depuis la nuit des temps, s'étaient retrouvées ; il n'était plus question de limites inhérentes à l'enveloppe corporelle, au temps et à l'espace, c'était une explosion des sens et des particules magiques qui couraient dans leurs cellules.

Ce n'était plus seulement le contact entre leurs mains qui leur permettaient de ressentir toutes ces choses, mais leurs corps entier semblaient liés à un _autre niveau_ , un niveau métaphysique. La toile arachnéenne invisible que chacune ressentait s'était étendue au delà de leurs corps pour rencontrer celle des deux autres, leurs fils s'entremêlant les uns aux autres.

L'atmosphère semblait crépiter d'électricité statique toute autour d'elles. Une brise faisait voler leurs cheveux et remuait les feuilles, les fleurs et les branches. Et pourtant, elles ne faisaient _rien_ de particulier, si ce n'était autoriser le contact entre leurs magies.

Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de pouvoir dompter l'intensité de la situation. Rappelant leur concentration et quittant l'état de plénitude qu'avait engendré la rencontre de leurs magies, elles concentrèrent leur perception sur ce qui les entourait, à commencer par l'herbe sous elles. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa alors, qui leur rappela ce qui s'était produit dans l'atelier d'Ismaël le premier jour où il avait guidé leur magie et leur esprit créatif. Il leur avait donné une vision différente, comme si elles pouvaient désormais _voir ce que l'œil humain ne pouvait pas voir_.

Leur sens du toucher était de la même manière modifié. Leur corps donc leur perception n'était plus que magie, alors ce n'était pas l'herbe qu'elle touchait mais la _magie qui y vivait_. La magie fourmillait sous elles, et plus elles en prenaient conscience, plus cette sensation augmentait. Leurs trois magies entrèrent en contact avec cette autre magie, et le phénomène s'intensifia à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Les trois sorcières ne contrôlèrent rapidement plus rien car leurs magies prirent le dessus. Il n'y avait pas que la magie sous elles, mais celle tout autour, la magie de la clairière, de l'air, puis de la forêt toute entière, chaque arbre, chaque branche et chaque feuille. Bien vite, elles ressentirent quelque chose qui les fit voyager dans des contrées bien au delà des limites de leur perception, et ce fut _trop_. Lily, Lyra et Liana furent prises de violentes convulsions, leur esprit ne maîtrisant plus rien. Leurs mains se détachèrent malgré elles et elles tombèrent dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à elles, plus d'une heure plus tard, elles eurent l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes leur avait marché dessus.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? croassa Lily.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par le soleil à son zénith. Il devait être midi. Elle resta allongée, chacun de ses muscles criant de fatigue. Lyra s'était assise en tailleur et massait ses tempes douloureuses. Liana, également assise, fixait ses mains tremblantes et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Est-ce que, commença Liana d'une voix chevrotante/cassée, est-ce que vous aussi, vous avez senti que c'était... Juste _trop_ ? Trop pour nous ?

\- Comme quoi, on a pas des capacités infinies. C'est rassurant, maugréa Lyra, les yeux fermés.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Comme si on était allées trop loin. J'ai presque cru que j'allais crever tellement c'était... _trop_. Et pourtant, j'ai déjà failli faire une overdose de drogue, leur rappela-t-elle.

Lily se releva et voulut poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Liana « Ne me touche pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faible « Si jamais ça recommençait ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que non. Laisse-toi aller.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Liana accepta l'étreinte, frissonnante, et fondit en sanglot. Lyra rejoignit leur câlin collectif, qui dura un temps qu'elles ne virent pas passer. Mais leur étreinte réussit à les détendre suffisamment pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

\- Je meurs de faim, soupira Lily en se détachant de ses amies.

Elles mangèrent leur pique-nique préparé la veille - sandwichs, crudités, fromage et fruits - tout en tendant de démêler ce qui s'était passé. Mais les mots ne suffisaient pas.

\- Vous croyez qu'on a réussi le Processus ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Lily. Je crois qu'on est entrées en contact avec la magie autour de nous, mais on a pas pu lui demander de se montrer comme nous a expliqué Ismaël. Donc la magie ne s'est pas révélée, on l'aurait senti.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on recommence ? On va en crever ! se lamenta Liana.

Lyra et Lily échangèrent un regard « Bien sûr que non » la rassura la brune « Il faut juste faire les choses différemment. Vous avez senti la force de nos trois magies ensemble ? Il faut qu'on essaye de mieux contrôler tout ça. Maintenant qu'on sait ce que ça nous fait, on ne laisse pas aller les choses trop loin, on réagit plus rapidement. On essaye de rester conscientes le plus possible.

\- Comment ? demanda Lily

\- En _pensant_. Personnellement, je me suis complètement laissée aller, comme quand j'ai créé le cube de fumée avec Ismaël, mais il était là pour contenir les choses. Il ne faut pas que nous laissions la magie prendre complètement le dessus sur notre esprit.

\- En plus, on a besoin de notre imagination pour que la magie se révèle, se souvint Liana des explications d'Ismaël.

Elles discutèrent encore quelque temps de la marche à suivre. Elles partagèrent ensuite une tablette de chocolat, un remède miraculeux après un exercice magique intense, et décidèrent de se remettre au travail.

Les trois amies se rallongèrent dans la même position, formant un triangle, leurs mains liées. Elles appelèrent leur magie, puis celles des deux autres. Les trois magies se rencontrèrent cette fois avec moins d'intensité, comme si elles avaient compris ce que tentaient de faire leur propriétaire - bien que c'était toujours étrange de penser que leur magie était douée d'une volonté et d'une réflexion propres.

Elles ressentirent de nouveau cette gigantesque concentration de pouvoir, cette sensation de plénitude. Le fait de l'avoir déjà vécu avant leur permit de garder les pieds sur terre. Elles laissèrent leurs magies se chercher et se trouver pour permettre à toutes ces sensations de s'emparer d'elles, mais petit à petit.

Elles se concentrèrent ensuite sur l'herbe sur laquelle elles étaient allongées et sentirent rapidement la magie s'animer sous elles. S'armant de prudence en continuant le Processus, elles se fatiguèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'à la première tentative où elles s'étaient totalement laissées aller. Elles progressèrent lentement, ressentant la magie qui les entourait sur un périmètre d'un mètre, puis de deux, de trois, et ainsi de suite.

Elles visualisèrent dans leur esprit la clairière qui les entourait. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, mais leur magie leur permettait de voir la clairière avec de plus en plus d'exactitude, comme si la magie les guidait à tâtons, comme si elle leur donnait une vision de chat dans le noir. Si leur magie était une toile d'araignée présente dans leur corps, et si elles étaient chacune entrées en contact avec la magie des deux autres car leurs fils arachnéens s'étaient étendus au-delà de leurs corps pour se rencontrer, alors il fallait se représenter non pas trois toiles distinces mais une seule qui les liait les unes aux autres. Et leur toile grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elles ressentaient la magie de la nature.

Elles firent l'effort de différencier tous les flux de magie, leurs propres flux et celui de la magie des alentours. Elles se forcèrent à ne ressentir qu'un seul Elément Magique - conseil d'Ismaël - celui de la terre. Tout comme les multiples réactions chimiques, physiques et biologiques créent la nature, la vie, l'homme, ce sont les interactions magiques entre les quatre éléments qui dotent un lieu d'une magie, car les éléments sont l'origine de tout. Alors en ressentant la magie d'un endroit, on ressent la magie de tous les éléments, ce qui est bien trop complexe à maîtriser.

Ainsi laissèrent-elles de côté la magie de l'air qui vibrait pourtant avec force autour d'elles et se concentrèrent sur la terre, l'herbe, les arbres. Elles se trouvaient dans un autre monde métaphysique, leur magie faisait leur force, leur faisant oublier toute fatigue. Bien vite, elles visualisèrent chaque courant magique qui parcourait la clairière.

Il fallait à présent demander à la magie de se montrer. Elles récitèrent alors de manière informulée - elles n'avaient pas suffisamment conscience de leur propre corps pour remuer les lèvres - une litanie de paroles d'une autre langue et d'un autre âge, qu'Ismaël leur avait apprise, dont la signification leur échappait complètement. Elles l'ignoraient, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'amener la magie de l'environnement à faire confiance à leurs magies humaines, suffisamment confiance pour l'encourager à se révéler.

Puis quelque chose résonna dans leur esprit. Une autre voix parla dans une autre langue encore, une langue inconnue qu'elles ne parlaient pas et n'avaient jamais entendue, elles parvinrent seulement à assimiler ces paroles à un niveau totalement inconscient. Elles entendirent ces mots mais ne s'en souviendraient jamais.

 _Tout est magie. La magie décide, la magie choisit. La magie révèle, la magie se cache, la magie se révèle._

Et, enfin, le Processus de Révélation se réalisa complètement. Ce qu'elles virent derrière leurs paupières fermées était également visible de l'extérieur par n'importe qui. Des lignes et des arabesques dorées se dessinèrent sur le sol, entre les brins d'herbe, sur les troncs, parcourant les branches, ramifiant les feuilles et les fruits. Il n'y avait jamais eu image plus belle que celle-ci pour les trois sorcières. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis une brève et douce secousse sismique clôtura le Processus.

Tout en sentant le léger tremblement de terre, les trois amies reprirent leurs esprits. La fin du Processus leur parut moins brutale que leur autre tentative. Elles détachèrent leurs mains, clignèrent des yeux, respirèrent profondément et s'assirent avec précaution. Elles échangèrent des sourires détendus, empli d'une sensation apaisante due au fait qu'elles avaient été en phase, en osmose, avec leurs magies et la magie environnante durant la totalité d'un Processus. Un sentiment d'accomplissement et de maturité les parcourut et elles fondirent dans les bras les unes des autres.

Des voix, lointaines, les firent sursauter « T'as senti ? On aurait dit un tout p'tit tremblement de terre, mais j'pas rêvé, hein Carl ? » Une femme.

\- Oui, c'tait très léger mais c'vraiment arrivé ! » Un homme.

\- Qu'est-ce' tu crois qu'c'est ?

\- Ch'ai pas, moi... Z'ont pas installé une ligne de train y'a pas bien longtemps ?

Ni une, ni deux, Lily, Lyra et Liana récupérèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent.

* * *

 **3 Août 1973**

Lily, Lyra et Liana passèrent la nuit à l' _Oiseau-Tonnerre_ où Liana rencontra Thaddeus Wrinkley. Elles leur racontèrent qu'elles avaient pu réaliser le Processus de Révélation mais omirent le passage où elles avaient totalement perdu le contrôle sur leur magie. Thaddeus leur conseilla de revenir sur le lieu de la clairière le lendemain même, car Chelsea s'y trouverait sûrement.

Le lendemain, donc, elles transplanèrent près de Milton, dans une ruelle isolée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles atteignirent la route 232, en plein cœur du hameau, elles s'aperçurent qu'il n'était plus désert du tout mais plutôt animé d'une nouvelle vie. Une bonne dizaine de camionettes étaient garées sur le bas-côté, certaines appartenant à des journalistes moldus qui interrogeaient les quelques habitants présents. D'autres moldus s'occupaient de sortir des véhicules des équipements et des appareils qu'elles n'avaient vu qu'à la télévision. En écoutant les conversations, elles comprirent qu'ils s'agissaient de scientifiques moldus, géographes et sismologues qui cherchaient à comprendre l'origine de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

De ce qu'elles avaient provoqué. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elles échangèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'en va ? demanda Lyra à voix basse en regardant les moldus.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas deviner que c'est _nous_ qui avons fait... ça, rationnalisa Lily.

\- Sans oublier qu'ils ne comprendront jamais que de la magie est derrière tout ça, renchérit Liana. Il faut qu'on aille voir de plus près. On est là pour ça de toute façon, non ?

Elles marchèrent alors sur leurs traces de la veille, suivant les caméras des journalistes et les scientifiques. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles atterrirent dans leur clairière, délimitée par des rubans qui les empêchait d'aller plus loin sauf autorisation spéciale. C'était tellement étrange de voir tout ce monde présent dans cette clairière encore déserte la veille.

Elles observèrent avec attention les personnes présentes. Elles crurent reconnaître des sorciers, aux tenues moldues impeccables mais leur attitude comportait ce elles-ne-savaient-quoi qui leur mit la puce à l'oreille. Leur instinct leur dicta de ne pas se mêler aux sorciers, et ce avec raison. Il s'agissait en réalité d'employés du MACUSA, plus particulièrement du Bureau de Liaison d'avec les Non-Maj' et du Département de la Protection du Secret Magique. La présence de trois jeunes sorcières anglaises à cet endroit précis les rendrait suspicieux à leur encontre.

Craignant de trop porter l'attention sur elle en restant trop longtemps, elles s'éloignèrent, marchant presque un quart d'heure. Elles se jetèrent ensuite un Sortilège de Désillusion avant de revenir au niveau de la clairière. Elles continuèrent d'être attentive à chaque détail qui leur permettrait de remarquer la présence de Chelsea ou n'importe quel signe de celle-ci.

Elles attendirent trente minutes, puis la demi-heure devint une heure, tout en faisant en sorte que personne, moldu ou sorcier, n'entre malencontreusement en contact physique avec elles. Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'elles se disaient dans un chuchotis que l'impatience les gagnait, Lily sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe. Elle sursauta, retenant heureusement son cri de surprise et baissa les yeux. Un chat roux caressa ses mollets de sa tête en ronronnant avec force.

Lily regarda autour d'elle avec panique, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait lorsque les moldus se rendraient compte qu'un chat se frottait contre quelque chose d'invisible. Mais personne ne sembla rien remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Liana.

\- Regarde, le chat, murmura Lily entre ses dents.

\- Oh, il est trop beau, s'attendrit Lyra en se baissant à son niveau.

Elle le caressa et les ronronnements du chat redoublèrent alors qu'il se pressait contre sa main pour plus de caresses. « Comment ça se fait qu'il nous voit ? » s'interrogea Liana.

\- Tu sais, les chats ont une perception plus accrue que la nôtre.

\- Mais même Miss Teigne ne peut pas nous voir quand on est Désillusionnées.

\- Les filles, dit Lily avec une voix tendue par l'excitation. Vous pensez que c'est _elle_? Chelsea ?

La main de Lyra s'immobilisa sur le crâne du chat, qui se colla presque à elle en se frottant contre ses genoux. « Un Animagus ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elles se regardèrent puis fixèrent le chat. Ce dernier avait cessé de réclamer des caresses et leur retourna un regard perçant - un regard _intelligent_. Assis, il se lécha la patte avant sans les quitter des yeux. Puis il se mit sur ses quatre pattes, s'étira, et se dirigea dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se tourna vers les trois sorcières qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, miaula, et continua son avancée.

Même si cela leur semblait dingue, elles le suivirent. Elles s'éloignèrent de plus en plus de la foule présente dans la clairière, dans la direction opposée à celle qui les ramenait à Milton et donc à la civilisation. Elles annulèrent le sortilège de Désillusion et suivirent le chat en silence.

Elles marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, avec le sentiment d'être complètement perdues. Et si le chat ne les amenait nulle part, finalement ?

\- Mais non, il veut vraiment qu'on le suive, dit Lily en répondant à la question que Liana avait formulée tout haut. Sinon, il ne marcherait pas à notre rythme et il nous fait passer par des chemins accessibles aux humains en plus.

\- C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux, ton raisonnement.

\- Après tout ce que tu sais sur le monde magique, ça t'étonne encore qu'un simple chat puisse nous guider jusqu'à une certaine destination ?

Et Liana dut bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Surtout qu'après plus d'une heure de marche, les arbres s'écartaient progressivement les uns des autres, révélant un petit sentier, qui déboucha plusieurs mètres ensuite sur une autre clairière. Et au centre de cette clairière se tenait une maison.

Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent net à la vue de la demeure. Elle était plutôt défraîchie et aurait bien besoin d'être renovée, mais elle paraissait confortable. Le chat continua son chemin sans plus se soucier d'elles et grimpa les trois marches jusqu'au porche de la maison. Elles s'approchèrent à leur tour et virent qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

Sur le porche, assis sur des rocking-chairs en osier, se tenaient trois hommes d'un certain âge, probablement aussi âgé sur la maison. Ils portaient des chemises en flanelle et des pantalons en toile clair, probablement habitués à la fraîcheur de la forêt. Deux d'entre eux fumaient la pipe, le troisième portait un chapeau de cow-boy typiquement américain et semblait chiquer du tabac. Tous trois les regardaient approcher avec une franche hostilité.

\- Euh... Bonjour ? tenta Lily sans recevoir une seule autre réponse que leur regards méprisants et un reniflement dédaigneux pour l'un d'entre eux.

\- On ne sait pas si on s'est perdues mais vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ? demanda Liana avec son ton le plus poli.

Mais rien n'y fit. Ils passèrent un certain temps à s'observer ainsi, les trois filles devenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des secondes. Puis la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et elles dirigèrent leurs regards vers la nouvelle arrivante. Le ventre de Lily se serra alors aussitôt, d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension.

Si cette femme était bien qui elles pensaient qu'elle était, elle avait plus de soixante-dix ans mais en paraissait en réalité cinquante. Elle était en tout cas bien vingt ans plus jeune que les trois vieillards malpolis*. Elle avait une masse de cheveux épais et gris qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, son regard bleu était vif. Elle gardait les vestiges d'une beauté certaine, et son charisme presque magnétique opérait toujours.

Son visage n'avait rien de méfiant, pourtant elle ne leur souriait qu'avec une certaine réserve et son regard les détaillait avec prudence. Elle fit quelque pas jusqu'à se retrouver au bord du porche, séparée des trois filles par les trois marches que le chat avait monté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ledit chat se coula entre les jambes de sa maîtresse qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors ? Elles en sont, non ? » Sa voix était légèrement cassée mais son timbre était chantant. Il fallut quelques secondes aux filles pour comprendre que, bien qu'elle les regardait, ce n'était pas à elle qu'elles s'adressaient.

Les trois hommes ne daignèrent cependant pas lui répondre. Mais à la manière dont elle hocha la tête, elle avait répondu elle-même à sa propre question. Elle descendit ensuite les trois marches, le chat toujours dans ses bras. Lyra, Liana et Lily n'osèrent pas bouger ou émettre un son. Elles les regarda ensuite avec une expression bienveillante et tendit une main vers elles.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Chelsea. Et je suis ravie de vous connaître.

 _Triangles are my favorite shape  
Three points where two lines meet  
Toe to toe, back to back, let's go, my love; it's very late  
'Til morning comes, let's tessellate_

* * *

(1) : Dragots : Monnaie sorcière américaine d'après JKR

(2) : Chapitre 19 de _The Gentlest Feeling_

(3) : les trois familles Potter, Londubat et McKinnon habitent en bordure du même village et sont très amies depuis trois générations, depuis le moment où les trois familles ont acquéris les trois manoirs familiaux. Ils ont donc rebaptisés leurs manoirs d'après les trois Mousquetaires, personnages d'Alexandre Dumas : Athos (les Potter), Porthos (les Londubat) et Aramis (les McKinnon).

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi autant j'adore ce qu'il se passe du côté des filles, autant cette fois j'étais paaaaaaaaaas du tout inspirée pour les Maraudeurs... La scène à Barcelone, vous l'aurez deviné y'aura une suite, on va parler des bêtises que les garçons vont faire avec Juanita, Ignacio et Felipo... Je vous avoue que j'étais suis moyen inspirée sur ce pan de l'histoire, en fait le chapitre est plus ou moins fini depuis des semaines mais je bloquais à mort sur cette partie... Au final je savais pas du tout quoi faire donc j'ai coupé comme ça, de manière si abrupte ("Salut, moi c'est machin" BIM FIN HOP haha) donc voilà, et après j'ai noyé un peu le poisson dans des rebondissements de Lily, Lyra et Liana haha pour pouvoir avancer._

 _Peter et Marlene sont choupis non ? A votre avis comment ça va se passer pour la suite pour eux deux ?_

 _Et puis ça y'eeeeeeeeest elles ont trouvé Chelsea ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tout ça, sur Ismaël, sur le Processus de Révélation, j'ai essayé d'écrire un truc tout aussi intéressant et complexe que le Processus de Création de la Vie en 6e année, et puis après le chat (roux comme mon chat à moi :D) qui les emmène vers cette maison bizarre... Qui sont ces vieillards à votre avis ? Et qui est Chelsea ? Aaaaah :D En fait j'aime bien ce chapitre ^^._

 _Par contre mes amis : alors j'avais beaucoup d'avance surtout concernant les parties sur les filles. On était encore en 2016 quand j'ai écris sur Ismaël et la partie sur Chelsea je l'ai écrite genre en janvier ou février. Et là fini, plus aucune avance ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe mais rien n'est écrit. En plus, je manque beaucoup de temps pour écrire, là j'ai deux semaines de vacances mais je pars en Belgique et après je suis hyper occupée, après je reprends le travail et ça me prend beaucoup de temps. En plus j'ai pas mal de problèmes, avec lesquels je ne vais pas vous embêter, mais du coup j'ai peu de disponibilité psychique pour écrire... Tout ça pour dire que vous allez sûrement devoir attendre. Voilà désolée._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aurez la foi de me laisser un petit mot :) A bientôt !_


	4. The Hollow Men

Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'il y en a encore qui sont présents malgré le délai d'un an entre les deux chapitres ? Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, et puis pour ceux qui sont curieux je vous invite à lire ma note de fin de chapitre après avoir lu le chapitre, j'explique en quoi écrire ce chapitre a été si compliqué, à mettre en relation avec tout ce qui y est révélé.

Je vous conseille de lire le résumé des premiers chapitres pour comprendre un peu. Je veux juste vous préciser un truc concernant la **construction de ce chapitre**. Il est divisé en deux grandes parties : la première concerne les vacances des Maraudeurs à Barcelone et en particulier Peter. La deuxième partie, bien plus longue (et que j'ai plus eu d'intérêt à écrire personnellement), concerne la rencontre entre Lily, Lyra, Liana et la fameuse Chelsea ! Tout ça pour dire que si vous n'êtes pas trop passionnés par le début, vous savez ce qui vous attend ensuite :).

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **La couleur du ciel** , **Zod'a Quatique** , **AndouilleEtSushi** , **Juju** (Je suis vraiment contente que la partie des filles t'ait plu, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Et tu as une bonne intuition pour Marlene et Peter, ça ne va pas être si simple... merci !), **Sundae Vanille** , **Guest** (merci pour ton enthousiaste, je suis ravie que ça te plaise :)), **s silver** , **theoneword** , (merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment cool que cette histoire continue de t'intéresser :)) et **Zachitoya**. Vous êtes le moteur de ma motivation et quand je bloque, je relis parfois vos reviews et ça me met un coup de boost, merci !

 **Résumé des premiers chapitres** : Concernant l'été des Maraudeurs, la mère de Remus a fait une rechute quant à son cancer mais après une mastectomie et un séjour à l'hôpital, elle est plus en forme que jamais. Suite à la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard et les traumatismes que ça a laissé, Marlene (Mckinnon, amie d'enfance de James qui habite dans un manoir près de celui de James, et dont Peter est amoureux en secret depuis un an environ) demande à James de l'entraîner au duel pour pouvoir se défendre la prochaine attaque, et invite Peter à les rejoindre. Les Maraudeurs prévoient d'aller à Barcelone. Remus n'y va pas, préférant profiter de sa mère, se disant qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être plus aussi en forme vu qu'elle est quand même en stade terminal. Suite à une soirée très arrosée qui a mené les quatre urluberlus à se battre contre Rogue et Rosier dans une taverne londonienne, et qui les a envoyé en cellule de dégrisement au Ministère, obligeant les parents Potter et Andromeda à payer leur caution pour les délivrer - bref, suite à tout ça, James est interdit de Barcelone et doit aller avec ses parents en vacances sur une île dans la Mer du Nord. Là-bas, il parvient à faire venir Valentine, une jeune femme rencontrée lors de leur soirée arrosée, pour s'envoyer en l'air à l'insu de ses parents. Pendant ce temps, Marlene et Peter décident de s'entraîner même sans James. Lors d'une de leur séance, Marlene flirte un peu et puis ils s'embrassent pour la première fois. Peter part ensuite avec Sirius à Barcelone. Ils se font des amis, sorciers et à peu près de leur âge : Juanita, bombe sexuelle, Ignacio, frère jumeau de Juanita, Felipo, colocataire d'Ignacio. Au bout de quelques jours, James les rejoint, ayant réussi à persuader ses parents de le laisser y aller.

Concernant Lily, Lyra et Liana. On rappelle qu'avec Isée Moroz, leur prof de DCFM de l'année dernière, elles ont un peu étudié l'Ancienne Magie, une magie sans baguette qui nécessite des prédispositions et qui serait la magie utilisée par les tous premiers sorciers, et les trois filles sont plutôt douées. Isée meurt et leur laisse un message posthume dans une Pensine : elles ont plus que des prédispositions à cette magie, elles ont une magie particulière d'après Isée qui ferait d'elles des "êtres exceptionnels". Elle leur donne alors des indices pour tenter de retrouver une certaine Chelsea, une sorte de spécialiste en Ancienne Magie qui vit aux Etats-Unis et qui pourrait tout leur expliquer.

Mais cette Chelsea est introuvable - ou plutôt, _elle ne veut être retrouvée que par les bonnes personnes_ \- et les recherches s'annoncent compliquées. Ce qu'on sait d'elle : il y a plus de vingt ans Chelsea Mertilloni fut Conférencière en Théorie Magique à l'Université de Salem pendant seulement deux ans, où elle aurait monté un groupe de travail avec quelques étudiants. Il ne reste plus aucune trace de ce groupe dans les archives de l'Université et Chelsea a magiquement obligé ces quelques élèves à garder le secret sur ce qu'il s'y était passé. Après cela, Chelsea a disparu de la circulation. Il s'avère qu'elle a passé sa vie à se cacher, sous plusieurs pseudonymes (Carolina Melrow, Camille Montebourg, etc). Isée leur donne de plus le nom de quelques personnes que Chelsea a pu connaître. Les trois filles envoient donc des lettres à tous les pseudonymes de Chelsea et à ces connaissances en expliquant leur situation, malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient aucune idée de leur adresse.

Liana étant restée un peu avec Remus tant que sa mère était à l'hôpital, Lily et Lyra partent seules aux Etats-Unis. Elles logent chez Lyndon Lovitz, prof de DCFM de 5e année, ami de Lyra, qui vit à Salem avec son frère Dwight. Tous deux se cachent à Salem sous une nouvelle identité et Lyra est leur Gardien du Secret. Les Lovitz acceptent de mettre Lily dans le secret pour qu'elles puissent loger chez eux tout en cherchant Chelsea.

Elles reçoivent la lettre d'une certaine Sandra, qui a connu Chelsea dans les années trente, sous le nom de Carolina Melrow. Elles étaient très proches, Carolina était la marraine de sa fille Iris, mais elle a disparu en 1939, sans donner de nouvelles. Ce n'est que dix ans plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fille, qu'un homme inconnu se pointe chez elle avec un cadeau pour Iris, et Sandra devine qu'il vient de Carolina. Depuis, cet homme vient tous les ans donner son cadeau à Iris de la part de Carolina, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais de carte ou de signature venant d'elle. Sandra apprend un jour que cet homme s'appelle Thaddeus Wrinkley.

Lily et Lyra retrouvent ce Thaddeus Wrinkley, un Métamorphomage, qui a connu Chelsea sous le nom de Chloe Merouak à une conférence sur les magies alternatives. Chloe et Thaddeus, tous deux passionnés de magie, ont travaillé ensemble sur la magie des Métamorphomages. Thaddeus a ensuite créé une communauté, les _Descendants des Changeurs de Peau_ , avec lui et douze autres mages qui font des recherches sur la Magie sans Baguette. Ils se réunissent tous les trois mois. Chelsea a en réalité créé ce groupe avec lui, mais personne ne le sait sauf Thaddeus. Thaddeus ne l'a plus vue depuis des années, ils se communiquent leurs travaux grâce à une cachette magique à l'Université de Salem : Chelsea, où qu'elle soit, est capable d'envoyer ces recherches dans cette cachette tandis que Thaddeus doit s'y rendre pour laisser les siennes.

Thaddeus accepte d'aider les filles à retrouver Chelsea. D'après Isée, Chelsea logerait dans le Maine, et Thaddeus a une idée un peu plus précise. Mais selon lui, elle ne se montrera à elles que si elles parviennent à faire une prouesse magique suffisamment extraordinaire pour attirer son attention. Lyra et Lily reçoivent ensuite une lettre d'Ismaël Delaunois, qui a été l'un des étudiants de Chelsea à avoir participé au groupe de travail. Elles le rencontrent à New York et Liana les y rejoint. Ismaël est un artiste qui se sert de l'Ancienne Magie pour créer ses sculptures. Il n'a aucun renseignement sur le lieu où vit Chelsea, mais il veut bien les aider à trouver quelle prouesse magique réaliser.

Les trois filles se retrouvent dans une clairière paumée dans le Maine près d'une bourgade nommée Milton, qu'elles ont choisi. Elles y réalisent le Processus de Révélation, processus qui consiste à prendre contact avec la magie de la nature et à lui demander de se montrer, de se révéler. Elles ont du mal à le réaliser. Il faut pour ça qu'elles ressentent leur magie, qu'elles lient leur magie à toutes les trois entre elles pour avoir plus de puissance, et ressentir ensuite la magie qui les entoure. La rencontre entre leurs trois magies est déjà particulièrement intense et éprouvante, mais elles perdent complètement le contrôle en ressentant la magie de ce qui les entoure. Elles tombent inconscientes. Elles tentent une deuxième fois le Processus, bien plus prudemment, et le réussissent.

Le lendemain, des scientifiques moldus sont à Milton pour analyser ce qu'ils ont pris pour un séisme, alors que c'était le Processus. Les filles s'y rendent, se font discrètes, jusqu'à qu'un chat roux ne vienne les chercher. Le chat les guide jusqu'à une autre clairière avec une maison. Trois vieillards sont assis sous le porche, mais se montrent hostiles et muets. Puis une femme sort de la maison et les accueille, il s'agit de Chelsea.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Il y a trois chansons dans ce chapitre. Les premières paroles en italiques dispersées dans la première partie du chapitre sont extraites de "Just The One" de The Levellers (je l'ai écouté le jour où j'ai posté le chapitre et les paroles allaient juste trop bien avec la partie). Dans la même première partie, il y a _I Shot The Sheriff_ d'Eric Clapton (certes créée par Bob Marley mais la reprise de Clapton a fait connaître la chanson puis Bob ;)). Et le titre de ce chapitres et les paroles en anglais introduites dans la 3e partie du chapitre sont extraits de la chanson "Hollow Men" de Marillion, une chanson absolument magnifique.

 **Playlist** : Marillion - _Hollow Men - Brave_ (album) - _Somewhere Else_ (album) ; The Levellers - _Just The One_ ; Steely Dan - _Greatest Hits_ (album) ; Dire Straits - _Communiqué_ (album) - _Alchemy Live_ (album) ; The Smiths - _Best I..._ (album) - ... _Best II_ (album) - _Strangeways, Here We Come_ (album) ; Hooverphonic - _Mad About You_ \- _The World Is Mine_ \- _Eden_ \- _Renaissance Affair_ (toutes 4 tirées du Live With Orchestra) ; Porcupine Tree - _Lightning Bulb_ (album) - _Shesmovedon_ \- _Russia On Ice_ \- _Lightning Bulb_

* * *

 **Ceux qui quittaient Poudlard**

 **4.** **The Hollow Men**

* * *

 **3 Août 1974**

Au premier coup d'œil, on n'aurait su dire que la boîte de nuit était sorcière, tant elle ressemblait à n'importe quel club moldu. Vaste, elle comportait plusieurs pistes de danse et de nombreux coins où s'asseoir, autour de hautes tables rondes et étroites ou dans des boxes avec des banquettes confortables. La lumière était tamisée, des jets de couleurs différentes, de nuances plutôt chaudes partant du rose à l'orange en passant par le vert doré, donnaient une ambiance vivante sans être trop agressive. La musique allait du disco moldu à la pop typiquement sorcière, d'origine espagnole ou anglophone. Les boissons, alcoolisées ou non, étaient uniquement sorcières.

 _Do you fancy a drink, Just the one, To clear your head, We won't be long. It's a beautiful day, To waste away, There's plenty of time, For another one._

Ils étaient tous les huit perchés sur de hauts tabourets autour d'une table ronde, au moins trois verres vides posés devant chacun d'entre eux. James et Sirius plaisantaient avec Ignacio et Felipo, tous quatre s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Juanita participait ici et là à la conversation, essayant sans grand succès d'attirer l'attention de James. Une fois que celui-ci s'était remis du choc visuel qu'avait provoqué sa beauté époustouflante de bombe latine et qu'ils firent plus ample connaissance, il la trouva inintéressante au possible.

A priori, sa présence dans le groupe ne tenait qu'à deux raisons. Primo, elle était la jumelle de Felipo. Deuzio, sa beauté leur ouvrait l'accès à tous les clubs moldus et sorciers de la capitale catalane.

Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait de ne pas être le centre de l'attention de ses nouveaux et anciens amis, elle balayait le reste de la salle d'un regard nonchalant ou séducteur, laissait un autre mâle l'approcher et la flatter, lui offrir un verre ou parfois, mais rarement, lui accorder une rapide danse.

Peter, quant à lui, discutaient avec les deux autres filles du groupe, Sasha et Roxane. Sasha était originaire d'Andorre, et la meilleure amie de Felipo. Tous deux étaient du même âge, vingt ans, et s'étaient connus à l' _Escuela de Policía Mágica_ , autrement dit l'école de la police magique espagnole. Dès que les deux Maraudeurs rencontrèrent le petit groupe barcelonais, Sasha s'était aussitôt prise d'amitié pour Peter qui le lui avait bien rendue.

Sirius, et maintenant James, dirent à mots couverts à leur ami qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'elle en pinçait pour lui et l'encourageaient à faire le premier pas... Mais Peter continuait à dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il ne voyait pas les regards un peu plus intéressés qu'elle posait sur lui. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était là que pour quelques jours, alors Sasha ne se faisait pas d'idée.

C'était la première fois que Roxane rencontrait les Maraudeurs. Elle était française et plus âgée que ses amis, car si les cinq autres avaient entre dix-huit et vingt ans, Roxane en avait vingt-cinq. C'était une éternelle étudiante qui parcourait les différents pays européens depuis sa majorité tout en cumulant études de lettres et de droit. Ses déménagements perpétuels, les changements de programme entre chaque pays et le fait qu'elle devait apprendre une nouvelle langue à chaque fois, même si elle avait une réelle facilité pour les langues, ne l'aidaient pas à valider ses études aussi vite qu'un étudiant lambda. En effet, elle n'avait en lettres que le niveau d'une deuxième année et en droit celui d'une quatrième année, après sept ans d'études. Mais Roxane adorait sa vie et avait la chance d'être la fille unique et pourrie gâtée de deux avocats renommés dans toute la France sorcière...

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je suis à Barcelone, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger accent français mais dans un anglais sinon très bon. Avant, j'ai vécu à Paris, Londres, Dublin, Prague et Rome. Et ce qui est vraiment marrant, c'est la relation entre les moldus et les sorciers ici. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ailleurs. Et c'est d'autant plus surprenant quand on connaît le contexte politique du Royaume-Uni, je veux dire, ça commence à devenir pesant là-bas, non ?

\- C'est vrai que ça devient pas bien drôle, acquiesça Peter. Nous encore à Poudlard, notre collège, on reste protégés mais même là-bas les relations entre les pro sang-purs et les nés-moldus sont hyper tendues. Alors dans le monde réel, c'est de pire en pire.

\- Tandis qu'ici, les moldus et les sorciers vivent en totale harmonie, c'est incroyable. Enfin non, l'harmonie serait totale si les moldus connaissaient l'existence de la magie, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Notre secret est bien gardé. En fait, c'est le Département du Secret Magique qui doit avoir le plus de boulot dans notre Ministère. Les sorciers s'entendent tellement bien avec les moldus que certains ont envie de leur livrer notre secret, donc le Ministère est là pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Sauf si tu veux te marier avec un moldu, intervint Sasha, dont l'anglais était irréprochable grâce à sa grand-mère américaine.

\- Evidemment. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers, principalement des sang-mêlés ou des nés-moldus, qui vont travailler chez les moldus. Autre exemple, celui de la plage et du surf, qui sont pratiquement une religion à Barcelone. Nous n'avons qu'une seule plage sorcière alors qu'il doit y avoir cinq ou six plages moldues. Nous utilisons la plage sorcière seulement pour les touristes qui ne veulent pas se mélanger aux moldus et pour l' _Olead_ , qui est l'unique sport de mer magique espagnol, ou plutôt catalan. Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres sports de mer dans le reste du pays, dit Roxane en se tournant vers Sasha pour lui demander son avis.

\- Il faudrait plutôt demander ça aux garçons, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Voilà. Le reste du temps, les sorciers font du surf bien moldu et les plages moldues leur suffisent. On fait la fête chez eux aussi, on boit leur alcool, on va dans leurs restos... D'ailleurs, demain on vous emmène dans une boîte moldue et vous verrez ! T'as déjà fait la fête chez des moldus anglais ?

\- Jamais » avoua Peter, et il se lança alors dans une description plutôt subjective des relations entre moldus et sorciers au Royaume-Uni.

Il fut interrompu à mi-chemin dans son explication par James et Sirius qui l'attrapèrent pour le mener de force sur la piste de danse. _I Shot The Sheriff_ , le tout dernier hit d'Eric Clapton de son album _461 Ocean Boulevard_ sorti à peine un mois plus tôt, venait de commencer. Eric Clapton avait beau être moldu, il était l'un des meilleurs guitaristes du monde entier, d'après Lyra et Liana (et probablement Lily).

Depuis que Sirius et Lyra étaient officiellement ensemble, elle était devenue leur principale source de découvertes musicales non-magiques. La musique était sa passion, qu'elle partageait avec Liana et Lily. Liana avait rajouté son grain de sel depuis qu'elle sortait avec Remus. Ce dernier était ravi car il était également un passionné, mais moins porté sur les groupes moldus.

Avant Poudlard, tous sauf Peter jouaient d'un instrument, mais Sirius et James n'avaient jamais été très assidus. Remus jouait de la batterie, Lyra du violoncelle, Lily du violon et Liana du piano. En plus d'être passionnés, tous quatre étaient aussi de bons musiciens, aussi portaient-ils une attention particulière à ce que les musiciens professionnels qu'ils écoutent soit plutôt bons dans leur genre. Clapton en faisait évidemment parti.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient procurés son dernier vinyle et l'écoutaient déjà en boucle sur la platine de Remus avant de partir à Barcelone.

\- _They say they want to bring me in guilty, for the killing of a deputy, for the life of a deputy, but I say !_ chantèrent en chœur James, Peter et Sirius.

\- _I SHOT THE SHERIFF, BUT I SWEAR IT WAS IN SELF-DEFENSE !_ crièrent-ils, accompagnés de bien d'autres fans.

Ignacio et Felipo les rejoignirent sur la piste et leur tendirent des verres à shot remplis d'un alcool fort, qu'ils burent en poussant de grandes acclamations. Sirius offrit une deuxième tournée. La soirée devint à partir de ce moment plutôt... Floue.

 _Make mine a short, I'm getting there, But where that is, I couldn't care. There must be something I havn't tried, Perhaps that bottle before my eyes._

Le dernier moment clair de la soirée fut lorsque les quatre barcelonais - Juanita était restée en bas - emmenèrent les trois britanniques dans les toilettes des hommes, après s'être assurés qu'elles soient vides. Ignacio se pencha vers eux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qui se répercuta aussitôt sur le visage de James et Sirius. Un sourire purement maraudeuresque.

\- On a un truc à vous proposer.

\- Plutôt à vous faire goûter, rajouta Felipo avec le même air.

\- C'est de la bombe, vous allez adorer.

\- Certains diront que son utilisation ne remplit pas tous les critères de la moralité...

\- D'autres décriraient notre produit magique comme illicite...

\- Il y en a même qui parleront de comportement illégal-

\- Mais nous n'aimons pas beaucoup ce mot, terminèrent-ils d'une même voix, avant d'éclater de rire car ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas concertés pour être aussi synchros.

Les filles et les Maraudeurs rirent également. « Donc en gros, vous nous proposez de prendre de la drogue » dit James, une étincelle brillant dans ses prunelles brunes.

\- C'est réellement sans danger. Ça a été inventé par des sorciers qui ont repris un peu la formule chimique de l'ecstasy, une drogue moldue, mais qui l'ont un peu... modifié à la sauce magique. Ça s'appelle le _cristal_.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda Peter, intéressé. En temps normal, il aurait été plus réticent que ses deux amis car naturellement plus inquiet, mais l'effet désinhibant de l'alcool lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était invincible et qu'il se _devait_ de croquer le monde à pleine dent.

\- Principalement, ça te donne très envie de faire la fête. Ça te fait aussi aimer tout le monde, tous ceux qui t'entourent deviennent ton meilleur ami. Chacun ressent un peu les choses différemment, mais c'est toujours des effets agréables.

\- On a quelque potes qui ont eu un petit effet hallucinogène, continua Ignacio. Sasha a ressenti des sensations un peu étranges aussi.

\- Tu en as pris ? s'étonna Peter.

 _You feel alright, You get a pill, You take just half, Then take the rest of it, For a laugh._

L'andorrane sourit timidement. Ils ne la fréquentaient que depuis quelques jours, mais il était évident qu'elle était la réservée du groupe. Pourtant, elle semblait bien cacher son jeu « Si j'en ai pris, c'est que c'est vraiment gentil comme drogue et que tout le monde en prend à Barcelone. Mais oui, j'ai eu des espèces de fourmillements et une sensation de flotter, qui appuie beaucoup la sensation de bien-être que ça procure et que tout le monde a.

\- Voilà, appuya Felipo. Si vous êtes chauds, on attend juste Juanita qui est allée nous en procurer. Elle devrait plus tarder.

Troisième raison qui la rendait indispensable au groupe : ses contacts parmi les meilleurs dealers de la ville. L'espagnole arriva sur ces entrefaites et leur offrit un sourire rayonnant, qui rendit les jambes de Peter flageolantes.

\- Vous leur avait fait le topo, c'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant son frère jumeau. Une fois qu'Ignacio hocha la tête, elle leur montra rapidement un comprimé bleu nuit et ovale, à peine plus grand qu'une tête d'épingle, et qu'elle mit dans sa bouche.

Avec un sourire aguicheur, elle s'approcha ensuite de James, coula une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Un baiser torride s'ensuivit, qui dura à peine cinq secondes car James y mit fin en toussant.

\- T'es folle ! J'aurais pu m'étouffer !

\- Tu l'as avalé, au moins ? s'enquit Juanita avec un air exaspéré, tandis que Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire en comprenant la situation.

\- Oui, c'est bon, merci, répondit James avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Désolé les gars, dit Ignacio avec un sourire radieux, mais nous n'avons pas prévu de vous donner le _cristal_ comme ça. Vous allez l'avaler tout seul, comme des grands !

\- Bizarrement, je ne suis pas si déçu que ça, rit Sirius.

 _You know you shouldn't do it, But see no reason why, So you blow your mind, Yeah, yeah,_

Tout le monde sauf Roxane avalèrent ainsi un cachet bleu. Roxane leur expliqua qu'elle ne se droguait jamais et buvait même très peu d'alcool.

 _Et alors là... Les synapses s'affolent, les neurones collapsent. Ton cœur s'accélère, il y a comme une sensation de vertige mais qui ne t'affaiblit pas, au contraire, ça te donne un énorme coup de pep's. C'est comme ta vue, tes yeux se floutent quelques secondes mais pour réajuster ta vision sous_ cristal _. Tout devient alors plus beau, les couleurs sont plus vives, même les gens sont plus beaux et paraissent tous plus sympas. T'as mal aux zygomatiques tellement tu souris fort_ \- James

 _Complètement exalté. Jamais je n'ai connu une telle énergie. J'étais en phase avec tout le monde, tous ces inconnus. Je sentais mon corps frissonner quand le_ cristal _s'est mis à couler dans mes veines, ou que sais-je, et mon esprit vibrait au rythme de la musique. La musique, d'ailleurs, je suis incapable de m'en rappeler, mais j'étais à fond. Je dansais surtout sur du rythme, et le rythme a pris possession de mon corps quand la drogue a pris possession de mon esprit_ \- Sirius

 _Wow. Juste... Wow_ \- Peter

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à danser avec une énergie incroyable, sans jamais avoir besoin de pause. Ignacio, Felipo et Juanita disparurent assez rapidement, préférant la compagnie de leurs séduisantes conquêtes à celle de la foule. Roxane ne tarda pas non plus, ayant cours tôt le lendemain.

Seule Sasha resta avec eux, ce qui fut une bonne chose. Elle était celle qui les obligeait à boire de l'eau, car la déshydratation était le seul danger de cette drogue. Peter eut cependant besoin d'une pause et Sasha l'accompagna dans un des boxes.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Marlene ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Peter fronça des sourcils, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore penser et raisonner dans cet état. Elle avait simplement plus d'expérience que lui puisque, finalement, Peter n'avait jamais consommé de drogue auparavant. Il dut user de toute sa concentration pour pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Non. Pas depuis la lettre que tu m'as...

\- Conseillé d'envoyer ? finit-elle pour lui, voyant qu'il peinait.

Elle partit dans un fou-rire hystérique devant l'air hébété qu'il afficha. Il la rejoignit très vite et ils terminèrent à bout de souffle, les côtes douloureuses, de longues minutes plus tard.

Remontons quelques jours plus tôt, au tout début du séjour de Sirius et Peter. Ce jour-là, Peter s'était levé à l'aube, bien plus tôt que son ami. Une pensée l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait embrassé Marlene... La fille dont il était tombé amoureux tout juste un an plus tôt l'avait embrassé... _What ?_

Et pas seulement un petit smack et des excuses bafouillantes ensuite, pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, non ! Un vrai baiser langoureux de plusieurs minutes, puis un long moment où ils étaient simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à profiter de la sensation de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Puis un autre baiser enflammé, Marlene qui lui souhaitait de bonnes vacances, et Peter qui mit deux fois plus de temps à rentrer chez lui que d'habitude.

Puis il était parti en Espagne. Et, finalement, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le Maraudeur se disait parfois qu'il avait simplement rêvé, que tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui écrire ? Attendre de la voir en Angleterre ? Lui écrire pour lui donner rendez-vous là-bas ? Il avait gribouillé des dizaines de débuts de lettre et froissé des tonnes de parchemins avant que Sirius ne se réveille.

Peter et Sirius passèrent l'après-midi même sur la plage de la Barcelonette et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils rencontrèrent leurs futurs amis barcelonais. Le courant passa instantanément, ils bavardèrent durant des heures sur le sable. Ils leur firent découvrir la plage sorcière de Barcelone. Peter s'était discrètement éloigné du petit groupe pour marcher en bordure de la mer, les pieds dans l'eau. Sasha n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre.

Marlene lui retournait tellement le cerveau et il avait tant besoin d'en parler qu'il ne tarda pas à craquer et à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Alors qu'elle lui avait simplement demandé, sans fioriture ni prendre de gants, si c'était à cause d'une fille qu'il tirait la tronche.

Elle fut d'une écoute attentive et Peter se sentit libéré d'un poids rien qu'en se déchargeant par la parole. Elle lui conseilla de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, de ne pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose aussi de son côté à elle. Aucune fille ne se conduit comme ça, à part si c'est une séductrice en herbe qui a l'habitude de jouer avec les garçons. _L'est-elle ?_ _Non, bien sûr que non_. Alors aucune fille ne se conduit comme ça si elle ne ressent pas _quelque chose_. _Et si tu ne tentes pas quelque chose, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie_.

Elle lui conseilla donc de lui écrire, sans rien dire, juste pour demander de ses nouvelles et raconter le début de leur séjour. Lui rappeler avec humour qu'il continuait de chercher son cadeau. Que la ville lui aurait plu et qu'elle aurait aimer goûter à la douceur de la Méditerranée.

Il lui envoya la lettre. Pas encore de réponse. « Si tu étais Marlene, comment tu aurais réagi en recevant ma lettre ? » cria Peter par-dessus la musique. Sasha réfléchit quelques secondes, mais au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Peter et son attention facilement virevoltante, il ne comprit pas sa réponse. Il remuait sur le rythme de la chanson, assis sur sa banquette, les yeux perdus sur les danseurs de la piste et un sourire aux lèvres.

Il vit les lèvres de Sasha bouger mais n'entendit pas. Elle se répéta, il fronça les sourcils. Elle rit et s'installa sur la banquette à côté de lui pour qu'il l'entende mieux. Elle se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Je pense que quand tu es parti, à la place de Marlene, je me serais posée mille questions. Que voulait dire ce baiser, est-ce que j'ai pas fait une erreur, est-ce qu'il me plaît, est-ce que je lui plais... Une prise de tête typiquement féminine, en gros » Elle déglutit « Et en recevant ta lettre, je me serais dit que ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir autant. Cette lettre me rappelle l'amitié tranquille qu'on a et que, si quelque chose doit se passer entre nous, les choses se feront tout aussi tranquillement, et qu'il faut laisser les choses se faire comme ça, tranquillement »

Au début, il fit preuve d'un certain effort pour se concentrer sur ses paroles, qui résonnèrent avec sens dans son esprit. Il comprenait et était d'accord. Mais bien vite, le _cristal_ détourna son attention sur toute autre chose, du _réfléchir_ il passa au _sentir_ , bien plus intéressant. Il sentit les rayons de sa chaleur corporelle atteindre les extrémités de son corps. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou. Et s'il avait prêté attention à ses phrasés répétitives et plus brouillons vers la fin de sa diatribe, il aurait compris qu'à elle aussi, la tête lui tournait.

Sasha posa sa main sur sa cuisse et un courant électrique, doux et agréable, passa de sa cuisse à tout le reste de son corps pour terminer dans un frisson au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il passa un bras sur le sommet de la banquette, derrière ses épaules. Ses doigts frôlèrent le sommet de son épaule nue, sans qu'il l'ait prémédité. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Marlene n'existait plus, juste cette plénitude, cette assurance qu'il n'y avait plus que Sasha et lui, qu'il l'aimait très fort comme il aimait tout le reste du monde, et qu'il était dans la recherche de toujours plus de proximité avec elle. Toujours plus de sensation de plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le videur les jetait dehors car Peter caressait ses fesses sous sa jupe et qu'elle avait la main dans son pantalon.

La drogue n'avait pas suffisamment aliéné leur capacité à ressentir de la honte, alors cette fois, il n'y eut pas de fou rire. Ils étaient tous deux sous le choc, car ils n'avaient pas vu venir ce désir charnel, ni leur audace, encore moins ce grand sorcier métis qui s'occupait de la sécurité.

Sasha se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et lui jeta un regard en biais « Pas la peine de se mettre martel en tête. Cette foutue drogue nous fait tous faire des trucs bizarres. A demain, Peter » et elle transplana. Peter se retrouva tout seul, sans aucune idée de comment il pouvait prévenir ses amis, qui eux étaient toujours dans cette boîte dans laquelle il ne pouvait plus rentrer et dont ils n'avaient présentement aucune raison de sortir.

Les dits olibrius avaient totalement perdu la notion du temps. Après avoir dansé, James et Sirius ressentirent le besoin de prendre l'air et grimpèrent le premier escalier qui butèrent contre leurs pieds. Ils passèrent outre le cordon sur lequel on pouvait lire le mot _Privé_ et arrivèrent sur le toit du bâtiment aménagé en terrasse.

\- Ça va ? demanda James en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

\- QUOI ? » Sirius cria si fort que James bondit de surprise et fit tomber les deux cigarettes qu'il avait sorti. Le Black sentait ses oreilles bourdonner, peut-être à cause de la musique trop forte et d'un effet étrange du _cristal_.

James tourna son visage vers Sirius et tapota ses lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre d'y lire ce qu'il disait. Il répéta sa question et Sirius sourit « Oui oui, ça va, et toi ? » répondit-il toujours trop fort. James leva un pouce en l'air et lui tendit une cigarette.

Une heure ou plus passa. Sirius et James étaient allongés sur le sol, la tête tournée vers les étoiles, enchaînant les clopes. Ils refirent le monde au moins trois fois, parlèrent de tout, de filles, de Quidditch, de Voldemort. Du métier d'Auror, pourquoi l'un et l'autre l'envisageaient sans trop savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ils voulaient participer à la guerre, certes, mais devaient-ils devenir des employés du Ministère tant honni, qu'ils jugeaient si peu efficace, pour autant ?

Puis ils parlèrent des constellations étranges et inhabituelles, qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'ils avaient appris à Poudlard et qu'ils voyaient pourtant ce soir dans le ciel. Etait-ce un effet du _cristal_ ? Des hallucinations ? Sûrement, en tout cas, cela leur arracha un fou rire qui malmena leurs côtes.

Ils furent jetés dehors par le même sorcier vigile qui avait fait sortir Peter, avec un tel élan qu'ils faillirent tomber tête la première. James buta d'ailleurs dans quelque chose et il crut mourir de peur lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Un corps était étendu sur le sol.

\- Sirius, viens voir ! cria-t-il, l'angoisse au ventre.

Ils s'agenouillèrent autour du corps et le mirent sur le dos. Un visage apparut dans la lumière de l'unique réverbère de la rue. « Queudver ! » hurlèrent-ils. Ils le secouèrent, James trouva un pouls avec soulagement. Les paupières de leur ami papillonnèrent à ce moment-là, à leur plus grand soulagement.

\- Salut les gars, balbutia-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Espèce de grand débile, tu m'as fait la plus grande peur de ma vie ! lui reprocha James en le tapant à l'épaule.

\- Aïeuh, mais j'ai rien fait ! se plaint Peter, à la manière d'un enfant.

Ils le prirent sous les épaules pour le remettre sur ses pieds « T'as passé une bonne soirée, Queudver ? » demanda Sirius. Une expression effarée passa sur le visage de Peter, qui fit rire ses deux acolytes.

\- J'ai pécho Sasha.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, éclatèrent de rire, et s'exclamèrent en chœur « On te l'avait dit ou pas ? » Peter secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- C'est cette drogue, ça m'a complètement disjoncté le cerveau.

\- Non non, te trouve pas d'excuse ! » Sirius l'attrapa par la nuque et frotta son poing fermé sur le sommet de son crâne, tandis que Peter tentait sans succès de se dégager « Elle est folle de toi, j'en étais sûr ! »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de Barcelone jusqu'à leur appartement. Le bleu nuit du ciel commença à s'éclaircir, l'aube ne tarderait plus. James se sentait bien, marchant en silence entre ses deux amis. Il ne savait pas si ce bien-être était simplement dû à la situation ou aux effets du _cristal_. Sirius demandait des détails à Peter, le Maraudeur à lunettes ne les écoutait qu'à moitié.

Un éclair rouge foncé apparut à la périphérie de sa vision et James stoppa net, laissant les deux autres le dépasser. Il prit une rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale qu'ils étaient en train de parcourir, bien moins éclairée. Il entendit son nom, « Potter », prononcé par une voix de femme, suave et malicieuse, qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Puis il la vit, à environ une dizaine de mètres devant lui, dans la lumière d'un réverbère.

Elle était resplendissante, dans la robe noire qu'elle portait lors du bal de Noël de leur cinquième année. Le jour où James lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour la toute première fois et qu'il avait essuyé son premier refus. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombait en cascade dans son dos, quelques mèches se perdaient dans son décolleté plongeant. Elle était pied nus et l'attendait dans une pose lascive. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire éclatant, et lui fit un geste de la main innocent. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient dans la pénombre.

 _Across the floor, You think you see, The one in your dreams, Your fantasy._

\- James !

\- Cornedrue ?

James cligna des yeux et Lily Evans disparut. Il eut l'impression d'une douche froide, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que sa température corporelle avait sensiblement augmenté devant cette vision. Tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Il soupira, se frotta les yeux, se traita d'imbécile et fit marche arrière pour retrouver ses amis.

\- Mais où t'étais passé ! lui demanda Sirius.

\- Ça va, James ? On dirait que t'as vu le Sinistros.

James ricana, se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois. « Non, j'ai juste cru... » Il regarda de nouveau la ruelle sombre, puis haussa les épaules « Cette drogue, ça donne des hallucinations, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

\- Quelqu'un. Une fille.

\- Qui ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils devant l'hésitation de son meilleur pote « Ne me dis pas que t'as vu Evans ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas, dit James avec amusement.

\- Raaaah, Potter ! Tu me tues là ! T'as intérêt à envoyer un hibou à Valentine dès que tu reviens ! Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air devrait te faire oublier cette harpie rousse.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, Patmol, dit Peter en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Depuis le temps, ce n'est pas que du cul qui va marcher pour qu'il passe à autre chose.

James ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. La nuit même, il eut un rêve extrêmement érotique le mettant en scène en train de faire des choses absolument interdites au jeune public à une Evans sexy au possible. Il se réveilla en sursaut, avec une érection douloureuse et la certitude que cette fille allait le rendre fou.

 _The rest is blank, And that's the worst, An empty head, For an empty purse. You had a laugh, So you think, But in the morning, You just stink._

* * *

 **6 Août 1973**

Peter toqua trois fois à la porte du manoir _Aramis_ , demeure des McKinnon. Dans l'attente, il se tourna dos à la porte et contempla l'immense allée qui donnait sur le portail qui fermait la résidence. Le sortilège qui protégeait l'entrée du manoir l'avait reconnu, lui permettant d'entrer et prévenant normalement les propriétaires de son arrivée. Ceux dont le charme posé sur le portail ne reconnaissait pas l'empreinte magique étaient obligés d'attendre devant le portail.

Nerveux, il essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe sorcière d'été. La porte s'ouvrit et Peter fit volte face. Il dut baisser les yeux pour croiser le regard de Kiwi, la vieille elfe de maison. « Bonjour, Monsieur Peter.

\- Bonjour, Kiwi, répondit Peter. Je viens voir Marlene, est-ce qu'elle est là ?

\- Ma jeune maîtresse est sur la terrasse. Kiwi prie Monsieur Peter de la suivre.

\- Merci.

Peter suivit l'elfe, alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin, à travers la large entrée de marbre, le chaleureux premier salon, devant la bibliothèque, puis ils passèrent par l'immense porte vitrée qui ouvrait la terrasse du manoir.

Marlene était étendue sur une chaise longue en osier. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe d'été rouge cramoisi dont la couleur relevait son bronzage. Elle leva les yeux du livre posé sur ses genoux à son arrivée et ses lunettes de soleil jusqu'alors sur son nez atterrirent sur le sommet de son crâne, découvrant ses yeux marrons clairs. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à sa vue, reflet de celui de Peter.

\- Peter ! Je savais pas que tu venais ! » Elle courut le prendre dans ses bras, le temps d'une seconde, puis le prit par la main et le mena vers les transats en osier « Kiwi, peut-on avoir une carafe de jus de citrouille bien frais s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout ce qui fera plaisir à ma jeune maîtresse, acquiesça Kiwi en faisant une petite révérence.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'elfe disparut et ce que demanda Marlene apparut sur la petite table basse à côté d'eux. « Alors, ces vacances à Barcelone ! Raconte-moi ! » Le Maraudeur s'exécuta, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher une sensation de malaise de grandir dans son estomac.

Elle l'avait salué avec chaleur, mais comme un ami. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés juste avant qu'il ne parte en Espagne. Comme si ça n'avait pas du tout compté pour elle. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son désarroi, mais il manqua les quelques œillades interrogatrices qu'elle lui lança, car Marlene trouvait son soudain manque d'entrain curieux.

\- Et les filles en Espagne ? Elles sont aussi jolies qu'on le dit ?

Si Sasha avait été là, elle lui aurait dit : _« Evidemment qu'elle va faire comme si de rien n'était ! Pour ne pas perdre la face, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a oublié le baiser ou qu'elle s'en fiche ! Lis entre les lignes ! Elle te demande si tu as craqué sur d'autres fille pendant ton séjour. Si oui, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas réellement intéressé par elle, et c'est ça qu'elle veut savoir ! CQFD »_

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là, et Peter n'avait pas de petite voix intérieure qui aurait pu parler comme Sasha. Mais suite à la question de Marlene, il se mit à penser à son amie de Barcelone, ou plutôt, à la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Le lendemain de cette soirée, les Maraudeurs avaient rejoint leurs nouveaux amis dans une boîte moldue cette fois. Peter était extrêmement gêné et aussi surpris car Sasha se conduisait avec lui très naturellement, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Il avait prit Sasha à part et s'était excusé de but en blanc. L'andorrane avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ses bafouillages et elle avait fini par éclater de rire.

 _\- On ne s'est pas embrassés Peter !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- On a en effet parlé de Marlene, tous les deux dans le box. J'ai eu ensuite un coup de chaud, avec l'alcool et le_ cristal _, et je suis partie aux toilettes. Quand je suis revenue, tu roulais un énorme patin de la mort à une fille tout à fait dégueulasse, excuse moi de te le dire. J'allais vous laisser, mais ensuite j'ai vu un type, tout aussi moche, qui s'est jeté sur vous. Si j'ai bien compris, c'était le copain de cette fille ! Il a voulu se battre avec toi, mais le videur est arrivé et il vous a jeté de la boîte. Juanita a ensuite débarqué en pleurs, le_ cristal _l'avait rendue mélancolique, et je me suis occupée d'elle et je l'ai ramenée chez moi._

James avait eu raison ; cette drogue donnait de sacrées hallucinations. Mais il ne voulait pas raconter cette anecdote à Marlene. Que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il avait embrassé une fille a priori moche quelques jours après l'avoir embrassée elle ?

\- Ouhou Peter ! T'es dans les nuages !

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il en papillonnant bêtement des paupières. Je suis crevé. On est rentré hier soir sachant qu'on avait fait nuit blanche juste avant et je crois que j'ai pas encore bien récupéré.

\- Oh.

Le silence s'éternisa, et il devint vite mal à l'aise. Marlene fixait ses orteils sans rien dire, et Peter réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ta question.

\- Pour te répondre » Elle leva aussitôt les yeux « Les filles ne sont pas spécialement plus jolies qu'ici » _Bravo Queudver, ça c'est de la drague_ « Et puis, j'étais bien occupé avec les deux zigotos pour faire attention à ça » _Nul, lamentable_ « Et aussi bien occupé à te chercher un cadeau » Un joli sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et Peter se félicita intérieurement. _Bien rattrapé_.

\- Tu m'as ramené quoi ? C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

\- Evidemment que j'ai pensé à toi » Il avait sorti cette phrase tout naturellement, sans réfléchir, et en haussant les épaules pour souligner l'évidence de sa déclaration. Il réalisa ensuite la portée de ses paroles et cacha la subite rougeur de ses joues en faisant mine de fouiller dans ses poches.

Il expira et sortit une petite pochette en papier violet qu'il tendit à Marlene. Rayonnante, elle ouvrit la pochette et fit tomber dans sa main une fine chaînette en or surmontée d'un pendentif. Un arbre finement ouvragé, où les racines remontaient jusqu'à frôler les branches, et entouré d'un cercle. La chaîne était directement fixée à ce cercle, de part et d'autre de l'arbre au niveau où racines et branches se rejoignaient.

\- J'adore ! » s'exclama-t-elle « C'est super joli ! Tu me le mets ? » Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur la chaise longue. Peter se demanda si deux amis s'asseyaient aussi près d'habitude, si près que leurs genoux se touchaient.

Leurs genoux ne se touchèrent plus, car elle se détourna de lui après lui avoir rendu le collier, et avait soulevé ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il passait le collier autour de son cou. Elle retint sa respiration lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau. Il actionna la fermeture de la chaîne et Marlene relâcha doucement ses cheveux.

\- Merci » murmura-t-elle, puis elle se tourna d'un mouvement rapide face à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Peter se mit à battre la chamade. Elle attrapa ses épaules, il approfondit le baiser et referma ses bras sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, et c'était bon, et chaud, et délicieux. Peter était aux anges.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Elle se détacha de lui pour respirer, et alors que Peter se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser encore, elle lui prit la main et se leva. Peter, incapable de réfléchir correctement à cause de la béatitude que lui procurait leurs échanges de salive, se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle ferma la porte et le prit dans ses bras, blottissant son nez dans son cou, arrachant des frissons à Peter. Il caressa son dos, ses épaules, ses cheveux. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et murmura « Merci pour le collier. Et moi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi » Elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser qui fit tourner la tête du Maraudeur.

Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son sein. Peter poussa un gémissement de surprise et crut s'évanouir de désir en sentant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Avec des gestes pressés, elle lui retira sa robe sorcière et son t-shirt, tous deux haletants lorsqu'ils éloignèrent leurs bouches le temps que le tissu passe par la tête du garçon. Elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules et le vêtement se retrouva bientôt à ses pieds.

Peter sentit sa gorge se nouer et quelque chose exploser dans son cerveau alors qu'il la regardait, seulement vêtue d'une culotte. Elle colla ses seins contre son torse tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis plongea sa main dans son pantalon. Ses doigts frôlèrent son érection et la dernière pensée cohérente de Peter fut de se demander d'où venait cette incroyable chance qui le frappait aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **3 Août 1973**

La sorcière qui s'était présentée sous le prénom de Chelsea jugea préférable que les trois jeunes femmes échappent au regard hostile des trois vieillards assis sous le porche. Elle invita donc Liana, Lyra et Lily à la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Placée en dernière de file, Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard aux trois anciens, intriguée. Chelsea leur avait décliné son identité mais pas la leur. Qui étaient-ils ?

L'intérieur était en meilleur état que ne laissait supposer l'extérieur délabré de la maison - quoiqu'un coup de peinture n'aurait pas été de trop. La cuisine était un peu sombre, et ce fut autour de la table en son centre que Chelsea les pria de s'asseoir. Elle se tourna vers le plan de travail et Lyra fit un geste à ses deux amies pour qu'elles ne ratent rien.

Son bras plié devant elle à la verticale, sa paume ouverte et droite traça une ligne imaginaire de gauche à droite devant certains des ustensiles. La vieille cafetière commença alors à vrombir et crachoter, une odeur de café emplit l'air et quatre tasses se posèrent devant les trois filles. Elle effectua un geste de son autre main, la gauche, et un pichet de citronnade frais sortit du frigidaire pour se poser sur la table, suivi par quatre verres auparavant à l'abri dans leurs étagères.

Chelsea s'assit ensuite sur la quatrième et dernière chaise autour de la table. Ce qui confirma la supposition des trois jeunes sorcières, à savoir qu'elle s'était préparée à leur arrivée et savait qu'elles étaient trois. N'avait-elle pas après tout envoyé son chat pour les guider jusqu'à elle ?

En parlant du félin, ce dernier sauta sur la table et vint quémander une caresse de sa maîtresse en ronronnant avec force. Les trois filles, intimidées, ne surent par où commencer. Elles avaient tant de choses à demander à cette femme qu'elles se demandaient comment briser la glace. La sorcière adulte leur offrit un sourire bienveillant.

\- Alors il paraît que vous avez causé un sacré grabuge là-bas ?

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Lily avec politesse, alors que la cafetière flottait dans les airs devant elle tout en remplissant sa tasse.

\- Les Non-Maj' de Milton, le patelin d'à côté, ont parlé d'une sorte de tremblement de terre qui s'est déclenché hier. Et ce matin, des journalistes leur ont posé tout un tas de questions et des scientifiques moldus essayent encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un mouvement sismique pareil avant.

Les trois filles échangèrent des regards gênés tandis que Chelsea eut un sourire malicieux « Peut-être parce que ce n'était justement pas un caprice terrestre, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle gloussa alors que les filles ne pipaient toujours pas mot « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes timides ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Racontez-moi plutôt comment vous vous y êtes prises »

Liana se racla la gorge et, elle qui était plutôt connue pour son exubérance, commença d'une petite voix « Nous avons voulu essayer un procédé d'Ancienne Magie qui s'appelle-

\- Le Processus de Révélation ?

\- C'est ça. Nous avons rencontré un ancien étudiant à vous, Ismaël Delaunois, il y a quelques jours. C'est lui qui nous a appris à réaliser ce procédé.

Sans y faire attention, Liana était rentrée dans le vif du sujet. Ses deux amies retinrent inconsciemment leur souffle. Chelsea fronça ses sourcils d'une manière presque totalement imperceptible, puis son visage se ferma, lisse et inexpressif. Elle attrapa son chat et le câla dans ses bras, le cajolant de caresse.

\- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous avez réalisé ce processus, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

L'autorité dans sa voix enjoignit Lily à continuer sur la lancée de Liana. Elle lui raconta la manière dont elles s'étaient allongées dans l'herbe pour former un triangle, dont elles avaient ressenti leur propre magie puis celles des deux autres. Comment elles s'étaient concentrées sur la magie animant l'herbe sous elles, puis progressivement la magie du reste de la clairière. Puis qu'elles s'étaient aidées de leur imagination pour visualiser la clairière derrière leurs paupières qu'elles devaient garder fermées pour se concentrer et ressentir la magie.

Elle récita la formule qu'elles avaient alors psalmodiée de manière informulée la veille. Chelsea la reconnut comme étant la formule qui invitait la nature à faire confiance aux humains pour révéler ses pouvoirs aux yeux des sorciers.

\- Et ensuite ?

Une fois de plus, les trois filles échangèrent un regard, cette fois émues. Comment trouver les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'elles avaient vu derrières leurs paupières closes ?

\- Des lignes dorées ont commencé à se tracer au centre de la clairière où nous étions, raconta Lily. Elles se sont étendues en formant des sortes de dessins, qui ressemblaient à des runes, des formes concentriques qui s'étalaient partout, sur les arbres, les feuilles...

\- Ça brillait très fort, ça nous aurait aveuglées si on avait pas gardé les yeux fermés, commenta Liana. C'était comme si c'était de l'or liquide qui coulait dans des ruisseaux extrêmement fins, presque aussi fins que des cheveux, et que ça coulait sans interruption.

\- Comme le sang qui coule en continu dans nos veines, reprit Lily, l'excitation palpable dans sa voix. Et on nous a expliqué que la magie était régulée dans notre corps par une sorte de métabolisme, qui la faisait circuler et se régénérer en nous, et bien c'est aussi l'image que ça a pour la magie de cette clairière, non ?

Chelsea ne répondit pas. Son visage resta impassible, son regard fixé sur Lily. Cette dernière se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant ce regard insistant, bien qu'il s'avéra que Chelsea ne la regardait pas elle mais un point derrière elle. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

\- Voudriez-vous me montrer vos Patronus, s'il vous plaît ? » Son ton était caressant, mais pas obséquieux pour autant. Sa politesse était plus de la prudence, une manière de ne pas brusquer les jeunes sorcières. Comme si cette demande donnait un tournant définitif à leur rencontre.

Elles n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter, car elles n'avaient aucune raison de lui refuser cette requête. Certes, toutes ces cachotteries et stratagèmes pour retrouver la _« fameuse »_ Chelsea ne les encourageaient pas à lui faire confiance. Mais elles étaient là pour une raison : comprendre leur magie. Il fallait donc bien commencer quelque part.

Le même souvenir refit surface dans leur esprit. Vers le milieu du premier trimestre de leur sixième année, Isée Moroz leur fit plusieurs cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à propos du sortilège du Patronus. Dès la première séance, Lyra réussit à lancer un Patronus corporel. Le soir-même, les trois filles découvraient qu'elles y parvenaient lorsque leurs peaux nues se touchaient. Le lendemain matin, Moroz les convoquait dans son bureau et leur demandait la même chose que Chelsea.

Elles se souvenaient du visage ému et du regard brillant de leur professeur, elle qui était habituellement si froide. Le cœur de Lily se serra alors qu'elle levait sa main qui tenait sa baguette, placée entre Liana et Lyra, à distance de la table de la cuisine. Le souvenir du suicide de son professeur n'était jamais très loin dans sa mémoire.

\- _Spero Patronum_ , formulèrent-elles d'une même voix claire.

Trois taureaux argentés apparurent, identiques. Ils ressemblaient aux taureaux de combats mis en scène dans les corridas, en plus grands encore. Imposants, impressionnants, leur robe d'argent luisait de mille feux dans la pièce qui paraissait encore plus sombre et sordide à côté de cet étalage de magie. C'était d'un réalisme saisissant. On les entendait claquer de leurs sabots sur le sol et souffler à travers leurs naseaux.

Elles regardèrent le visage de Chelsea, en comparant sa réaction à celle d'Isée quelques mois plus tôt. À l'époque, Isée fut authentiquement bouleversée, mais d'après elles, leur professeur se doutait déjà de ce à quoi elle allait assister lorsqu'elles les avaient convoqués. Comme si Isée avait deviné qu'elles parviendraient à lancer trois Patronus identiques aussi rapidement dans leur apprentissage, mais que le voir de ses propres yeux l'avait tout de même grandement remuée. Elles n'avaient pas d'explication, il s'agissait simplement d'une intuition.

Chelsea ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou d'émotion. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, qui ne la quitta pas pendant le temps qu'elle détaillait avec attention leurs Patronus. Elle semblait chercher le moindre défaut qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement identiques. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et respira profondément, une expression entre la concentration et la sérénité s'affichant sur ses traits.

Lily l'imita et appela sa magie. Elle sentit rapidement une autre magie, en plus de la sienne et celle de ses meilleures amies. Une magie étrangère, puissante, vibrante. Lily regretta de ne pas avoir l'expérience d'Isée, qui avait su _ressentir_ la magie d'autrui, ce qui l'avait par exemple permis de comprendre que Black, Potter et Pettigrew étaient des Animagi. Elle supposait que la magie de Chelsea n'était pas comme les autres et aurait voulu comprendre en quoi en la _ressentant_.

La magie de Chelsea se fit brutalement bien plus discrète et lointaine, et Lily ouvrit subitement les yeux. Chelsea dardait un regard flamboyant sur elle qui lui donna envie de disparaître, mais elle lui répondit par une œillade pleine de défi. N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor, après tout ? Enfin. Chelsea ne dit rien sur le fait qu'elle avait clairement senti la magie de Lily approcher la sienne.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez faire disparaître vos Patronus. Et vous rasseoir » Elles entendirent un petit claquement et une boîte de gâteau en ferraille s'échappa de son placard pour se déposer au centre de la table « Prenez un biscuit »

Liana, la première à s'apercevoir qu'elle était affamée, s'empara d'un cookie aux pépites de chocolat, vite suivies par ses deux amies.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de sorciers qui peuvent lancer le même Patronus ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Liana, la bouche pleine avant qu'elle n'avale tout rond sa bouchée. Mais c'est sûrement possible, non ? Il n'y a pas suffisamment de créatures différentes pour que chaque sorcier ait son propre Patronus ?

\- Il y a une différence entre partager le même animal ou la même créature comme Patronus que quelqu'un d'autre, et que son Patronus soit absolument identique à celui de deux autres sorciers. Cette probabilité-là est quasi nulle.

\- Cela veut dire que vous savez pourquoi _nos_ Patronus sont identiques ? Ou pas ?

Chelsea sourit légèrement, du même sourire mystérieux qu'elle eut lorsque leurs Patronus étaient apparus « Il est possible que j'ai... Des réponses. Mais avant, je dois vous poser quelques questions »

Lyra haussa les sourcils et lui parla avec un ton agacé où il était facile de percevoir son impatience. « Vous savez _exactement_ ce qu'il se passe. Vous le saviez même avant que nous lancions nos Patronus. Vous ne nous connaissiez que depuis trois minutes avant que vous ne nous demandiez de les faire apparaître, et soyons honnêtes ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande à n'importe qui. Et vous n'avez pas été un seul moment surprise en les voyant. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter les faux semblants une minute, s'il vous plaît, et vous nous dites ce que vous savez ? »

Le sourire de Chelsea s'agrandit suite à sa tirade glaciale « Je ne peux pas vous le dire avant que vous ayez répondu à mes questions. Vous avez besoin d'avoir d'autres éléments en main pour comprendre ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler. Car ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on rencontre tous les jours. Ce n'est pas l'effet secondaire et inattendu d'une potion ou d'une expérience, ni des fées qui se seraient perchées sur votre berceau le jour de votre naissance »

La bouche de Liana forma un « o » muet et étonné, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, Lyra plissa les siens mais consentit tacitement à répondre à ses questions.

\- Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

Les trois amies échangèrent un regard entendu. Premièrement, Isée avait eu raison de les envoyer vers Chelsea car elle était bien la personne qui leur permettrait de tout comprendre. Deuxièmement, elles n'étaient pas folles ; elles-mêmes avaient rassemblé certains indices étranges, et derrière chacun d'eux, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui les expliquait tous.

\- Le 30 janvier 1956, répondit Lily.

\- Comment se prénomment vos mères ?

\- Celle de Lily s'appelait Sarah, celle de Liana, c'était Susan, et la mienne, Solène, répondit Lyra.

\- Elles... ne sont plus ?

\- Non. Tuées de la main d'un mangemort. Les mangemorts sont les partisans de Lord Voldemort.

\- Le grand mage noir raciste et fasciste ? On en a entendu parlé jusqu'ici. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, cela a dû être terrible. Quand était-ce ?

\- Le 13 décembre 1970, dit Liana.

\- Quand sont-elles nées ?

\- Le même jour : le 4 juillet 1932.

\- Bien. Et qu'en est-il de vos grands-mères maternelles ?

Autre échange de regard, cette fois incrédule. Lily fut la première à répondre « Laura, née en 1899 ou 1898, au printemps mais je n'ai plus le mois exact... Et elle est décédée un peu après ma naissance.

\- Madelyn, née le 29 avril 1904 et décédée en 1968, continua Lyra.

\- Et Ariel, née en 1895 mais je n'ai pas la date exacte et décédée en février 1965. Mais ce n'est pas ma grand-mère biologique, ma mère a été adoptée, répondit Liana.

Chelsea, qui avait regardé Lyra avec un air interdit et les sourcils froncés, puis dont le visage s'était décomposé en entendant la première phrase de Liana, poussa un soupir de soulagement après la deuxième partie de sa réponse.

\- J'ai cru que vous me faisiez une mauvaise blague !

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est simple : vos mères ont toutes été adoptées.

Lily et Lyra échangèrent un regard perplexe « Non, seulement la mienne » dit Liana.

\- C'est pourtant logique, renchérit Chelsea. Vos grand-mères maternelles devraient chacune porter un prénom avec la même initiale, être nées puis mortes le même jour. Tout comme vous et vos mères, tout comme-

\- Les mères de nos grand-mères ? Et leurs mères à elles ? Et c'est censé remonter jusqu'à quand selon vous ? demanda Lyra, sans cacher le scepticisme dans sa voix.

Chelsea ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pas parce qu'elle ignorait la réponse, mais parce qu'elle ne savait comment leur présenter les choses. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette position, celle qui devait révéler _ça_ , celle qui allait lancer l'énorme, gigantesque bombe sur le coin de leur crâne...

Liana ressentit son hésitation tout autrement « Nous aussi, nous avions trouvé tout ça étrange : nos prénoms commencent par la même lettre, nous sommes nées le même jour, et pareil pour nos mères. Qui étaient aussi les meilleures amies du monde, soit dit en passant. Mais cette bizarrerie ne remonte pas plus tôt dans les générations »

Chelsea secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Vous ne comprenez pas : ce n'est pas possible. Vos mères ont été adoptées. C'est la seule explications logique.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily. Nos grand-mères ne suivent pas le schéma que vous supposez logique, alors qu'il est déjà invraisemblable, donc vous en déduisez automatiquement qu'elles n'étaient pas nos grand-mères biologiques ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, acquiesça Chelsea d'un signe de tête un peu trop enthousiaste pour les trois filles. C'est juste que vous l'ignoriez. Peut-être qu'elles l'ignoraient elles-même. Ce que je vous conseille, c'est que dès que vous retournez en Angleterre, vous vous renseignez sur vos mères, dit-elle en s'adressant à Lily et Lyra. Demandez à leurs maris, à leurs familles. Il y a vraiment une extrêmement forte probabilité qu'elles soient adoptées, tout comme la mère de Liana. Leurs mères biologiques, même si elles ont disparu et que vous ne pourrez peut-être pas retrouver leur trace, sont nées et mortes le même jour, et leur prénom commençait par la même lettre. Tout comme leurs grands-mères biologiques, leurs arrières-grand-mères biologiques, et ainsi de suite.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre « J'ai une dernière question à vous poser, et je vous demande d'y répondre avec détails et exhaustivité. Vous êtes amies depuis votre naissance, je suppose ? Vos mères vous ont bien éduquées ensemble ? »

Liana fut celle qui répondit, uniquement car Lily et Lyra refusaient d'imaginer que le raisonnement de Chelsea sur leurs aïeules puisse être vrai et voulaient montrer leur désapprobation en... boudant un peu. Liana raconta que leurs mères s'étaient connues au début de leur vingtaine, peu de temps après la naissance de Pétunia.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle précisa que leurs mères étaient moldues, détail que personne n'avait jamais songé à mettre en avant plus tôt, mais qui ne sembla pas gêner Chelsea pour autant. Lily l'interrompit pour préciser que sa sœur aînée n'était pas la fille biologique de Gregory Evans, le mari de sa mère et son propre père.

Dès leur rencontre, l'amitié unissant leurs mères devint fusionnelle et elles furent inséparables. Greg et Sarah, seul couple entièrement moldu, furent mis au courant de l'existence de la magie. Susan Harper fut la marraine de Lily, Solène Carlson celle de Liana et Sarah Evans celle de Lyra.

En 1959, alors qu'elles n'avaient que trois ans, des événements inexplicables eurent lieu. Des accidents étranges, mais qui semblaient trop accidentels pour que leurs parents s'inquiètent. Pourtant, le Ministère de la Magie intervint et prévint leurs familles qu'elles étaient menacées. Plusieurs tentatives d'enlèvement, des attaques qui visaient en particulier leurs pères, avaient eu lieu à leur insu. Les trois familles étaient sur leurs gardes.

Une enquête s'ouvrit au Bureau des Aurors et au Département des Mystères. Ils ne surent rassembler aucun indice leur permettant de déterminer qui étaient ces sorciers, ils décidèrent alors de comprendre pourquoi ils suivaient et menaçaient leurs familles. Ils analysèrent alors toutes les traces de magies relevées dans les endroits où ces sorciers avaient agis contre eux. Ils découvrirent premièrement que la forme de magie qu'ils utilisaient était plus avancée et complexe que leur magie.

Ensuite, les sorts utilisés contre les familles Harper, Carlson et Evans étaient plus souvent des sorts d'analyse et d'observation que des maléfices. Du moins, c'était l'opinion des Langues-de-Plomb, car les Aurors y voyaient des sortilèges qui ressemblaient à de la Magie Noire. Ils ont ensuite déterminé que ces sorciers constituaient un danger si les trois familles restaient unies. La décision ministérielle fut donc de les séparer et d'effacer leur mémoire.

Chaque famille oublia l'existence des deux autres, les Evans oublièrent également toute notion de magie. Les Carlson et les Harper déménagèrent. Lily, Lyra et Liana crurent se rencontrer pour la première fois à leur entrée à Poudlard. Elles devinrent inséparables et émirent le souhait de se revoir sur le Chemin de Traverse l'été précédent leur deuxième année. Ce jour là, leurs parents se rencontrèrent - une deuxième fois - et discutèrent.

Les adultes découvrirent qu'ils avaient habité dans le même quartier douze ans plus tôt. Cela se combina à un étrange air de déjà-vu, une complicité qui naquit très vite, surtout entre leurs mères. Tristan Harper, le père de Liana et sorcier, travaillant en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, suspecta qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de coïncidences. Ils finirent par découvrir que le Ministère leur avait effacé la mémoire. Puisque tout danger semblait écarté, le Ministère accepta de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Les six adultes redevinrent aussitôt très proches, au plus grand bonheur de leurs filles.

Chelsea écouta leur récit avec attention, sans une fois les interrompre. « C'est une histoire... Intéressante. Finalement, le Ministère n'a jamais élucidé ce qui vous étiez arrivé.

\- Non, répondit Liana. Vous avez peut-être une explication.

\- J'en ai une. Et je crois qu'il est temps de vous la révéler.

* * *

 **3 Août 1974**

\- Nous sommes des êtres humains, doués de réflexion et de sentiment. Nous aimons nos parents, nos frères et sœurs, parce que nous sommes biologiquement programmés pour les aimer. Nous rencontrons des personnes, avec qui nous sommes capables de développer des affinités ou non, donc pour qui nous développons des sentiments positifs ou négatifs. Des processus chimiques interviennent dans ces interactions, des hormones sont relâchées, positives ou non. C'est ainsi que se créent des amitiés, plus ou moins fortes. C'est comme ça que nous tombons amoureux, réciproquement ou non »

« Ce sont des processus typiquement humains, que nous partageons avec les Non-Maj'. Mais nous sommes aussi des êtres doués de magie. La magie est omniprésente dans notre corps, dans chacune de nos cellules, et, comme vous l'avez souligné toute à l'heure, elle est régulée par une sorte de métabolisme qui la fait circuler et se renouveler en continu. S'il existe des processus chimiques et biologiques qui dictent notre attirance pour certaines personnes, il y a tout autant de processus magiques »

« La complémentarité des pouvoirs existe chez les sorciers ; c'est sans doute l'une des seules caractéristiques de la Magie Primitive, de l'Ancienne Magie, qu'il nous reste à tous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des connaissances sur cette magie ? » Elle ne laissa pas ses interlocutrices répondre, seulement acquiescer.

« La Magie Primitive est la magie pratiquée par les tous premiers sorciers. Une magie fondamentale, sans restriction, instinctive mais consciente, qui agit de son propre chef _mais_ en collaboration avec l'esprit. Exercer la Magie Primitive, c'est se rendre compte de la dualité du sorcier, qu'il est homme et magicien. Cela signifie deux choses : qu'il est homme, et que se rajoute à ses caractéristiques humaines cette autre entité magique qui le possède ; mais aussi qu'homme et magie sont tous deux imbriqués, intimes, liés et inséparables ; que la magie est inhérente à l'homme et que l'homme est essentiel à la magie »

« Pourquoi se rend-on compte de ceci uniquement avec la Magie Primitive et non la Magie Normale ? Parce qu'en Magie Primitive, on apprend à ressentir la magie qui circule dans notre corps. On apprend à la connaître, l'apprivoiser ; c'est ensuite elle qui nous apprend à la pratiquer. En fait, pratiquer la Magie Primitive, c'est pratiquer la magie en considérant cette magie comme une entité à part entière et qui fait aussi partie de nous. C'est en premier lieu la différencier de nous afin de comprendre l'étendue de sa nature et de son pouvoir, puis comprendre de quelle manière elle se joint à nous et comment la pratiquer. C'est l'appeler au plus profond de nous-même, la chercher en nous dans son entièreté pour qu'elle puisse libérer la totalité de son pouvoir »

« Il faut un échange continu entre la magie et l'esprit, la magie et le cœur. L'émotion nous rapproche de l'humain pur et brut, donc de notre potentiel magique primitif, et ceci nous permet de l'utiliser ; notre imagination est ce qui nous rapproche des processus inconscients, c'est l'inconscient qui façonne notre capacité à imaginer, donc c'est se rapprocher de l'intelligence enfouie au plus profond de notre être, et c'est aussi se rapprocher de notre potentiel magique premier et pouvoir pratiquer la Magie Primitive »

« Tout ça pour vous expliquer à peu près comment ça marche » Elle sourit « Il y a donc cette communication non-verbale et continue entre la magie et l'être possédé. La magie est aussi là dans notre lien à l'autre et à l'environnement. Notre particularité est que nous sommes humains et magiques ; certaines de nos interactions sont uniquement humaines, et il y en a d'autres où la magie intervient. C'est pour ça que je parlais de la complémentarité des pouvoirs »

« Prenez deux meilleurs amis. Il peut arriver que des amitiés - moins souvent des relations amoureuses - se forment grâce à la magie des concernés. Ces deux sorciers sont continuellement attirés l'un vers l'autre, ont rarement la capacité de se détester, tout simplement parce que leurs magies sont complémentaires. Leur potentiel magique n'est pas forcément plus fort lorsqu'ils collaborent, ce n'est pas une question d'augmenter leur puissance magique, mais ils le sentent dans chaque portion de leur chair. Cette excitation électrique, cette euphorie. Le bonheur qu'ils ont à être ensemble vient, en partie, de leur magie »

« Prenez un couple. Comme je l'ai dit, la magie est plus souvent à l'origine d'une amitié que d'un amour. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'entrent en jeu plus de processus humains que magiques. L'attirance sexuelle, les phéromones, la reconnaissance dans l'autre du partenaire avec qui on pourrait enfanter... L'humain prend le dessus sur le mage dans ce cas. Mais pas toujours ! Des recherches vont nous démontrer qu'on choisit un partenaire parce que les potentiels magiques sont complémentaires pour créer un être doué de magie. D'autres vont dire que la magie est à l'origine d'une alchimie qui va se traduire au niveau humain par une alchimie sexuelle »

« Que l'amour ait une origine magique ou non - je pense que le plus souvent l'origine n'est pas magique - il y a ce phénomène où les deux personnes qui s'aiment commencent par se connaître et s'apprivoiser, et la même chose se passe avec leurs magies. Lorsque les deux amants pratiquent ensemble la magie, c'est la faculté qu'ils ont de se connaître au niveau émotionnel, comportemental et psychique qui crée un lien entre leurs magies. Leurs magies ne sont pas forcément complémentaires, le lien est moins solide que dans le cas d'une amitié, mais ce phénomène dû à l'amour a une importance certaine »

« Pourquoi va-t-on dire qu'une amitié aurait plus une origine magique qu'un amour ? Bêtement parce que, lorsque cette théorie de l'influence de la magie sur les relations est née, on partait du postulat que des amis vont s'associer pour faire de la magie, tandis que deux amoureux vont s'associer pour enfanter. Le premier est processus magique, le deuxième plutôt humain. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a presque autant de théorie là-dessus que de théoriciens »

« On peut aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il en est de la haine, du mépris, du simple respect à la crainte. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie au niveau magique ? Mais je digresse complètement » Pourtant les trois filles étaient captivées par ses paroles « Je reviens au sujet initial »

« Prenons le cas de personnes... disons, destinées les unes pour les autres. Des sorciers faits pour être ensemble et pratiquer leur magie _ensemble_ , et ce dès leur naissance. C'est une relation amicale bien plus forte que toutes les autres, plus forte même que l'amour. Il ne s'agit plus de simple complémentarité des pouvoirs, mais d'un véritable lien. Un lien tant spécial qu'il en est magique. La particularité de ce lien, c'est-à-dire la particularité qu'ont la magie de ces sorciers à se lier à celles d'autres sorciers précis, fait d'eux des sorciers en général plus puissants et plus doués que la moyenne »

« Lorsque ces sorciers pratiquent la magie ensemble, il s'agit d'une parfaite osmose. Leurs esprits sont encore plus unis que ceux du couple d'amants ; leurs magies encore plus liées que celles des deux meilleurs amis. Et l'origine de tout ceci, c'est le lien existant entre leurs magies. Ensemble, ces personnes sont capables de déplacer des montagnes. Leur magie n'a plus de limite. L'humain n'a plus de contrôle, car la magie décide, comme elle l'a toujours fait »

Chelsea interrompit son monologue pour darder sur les trois jeunes filles un regard intense et entendu. Elle devinait sans mal ce qui se tramait dans leurs têtes jeunes et inexpérimentées. Les dernières phrases de son discours résonnaient en elles dans un étrange écho ; ce qu'elle venait de dire leur correspondait en effet parfaitement.

Peut-être pas parfaitement non plus. Elles n'avaient encore jamais déplacé de montagne. Elles n'avaient pas le sentiment que leur magie n'avait plus de limite ; sauf, peut-être, lors du Processus de Révélation, où elles eurent non seulement cette sensation, mais aussi celle de perdre le contrôle.

Chelsea inspira avant de reprendre « Lorsque ces sorciers sont ensembles, leur magie cherche à se débarrasser des restrictions posées par la Magie Normale et à libérer son potentiel de Magie Primitive. Il devient plus facile d'appeler la magie fondamentalement cachée en chacun de nous à la surface pour être utilisée. On parvient à la ressentir dans chacune de nos cellules »

Le ton de sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'à devenir à peine plus qu'un chuchotement « La première fois qu'on la ressent, on se rend compte qu'on a jamais ressenti une telle plénitude avec soi-même, et on réalise que c'est maintenant qu'on se sent à la fois entier et en paix avec notre magie »

Etait-ce sa voix, douce et presque murmurée ? Ou bien le sens de ses mots, qui hypnotisaient tant Lily, Liana et Lyra ?

Une sorte de transe s'empara des trois filles, si insidieusement qu'elles ne s'en aperçurent pas d'emblée. Les mots de Chelsea étaient si vrais, elles l'avaient vécu il y avait si longtemps leur semblait-il, mais elles se sentirent transportées dans leurs souvenirs, à cet instant précis que décrivait Chelsea ; cette toute première sensation de plénitude et de paix. Ces paroles résonnèrent doucement dans leur inconscient, ce qui réveilla avec douceur leur magie, qui ronronna au fond d'elles sans trop s'imposer.

« La magie s'infiltre alors dans chaque côté de notre humanité. Nos sentiments deviennent dictés par notre magie. Nos perceptions sont d'abord magiques avant d'être humaines, c'est-à-dire que notre magie va d'abord percevoir la magie cachée dans ce qui nous entoure avant que l'humain perçoive son environnement lui-même »

Assises toutes les quatre autour de la table, Lily faisait face à Chelsea, Lyra à Liana. Chelsea les observa l'une après l'autre, les trois adolescentes gardaient quant à elles les yeux à demi fermés. Elles regardaient droit devant elles sans rien voir, les yeux dans le vague, concentrées sur la voix de l'adulte.

Elles eurent une vague réminiscence de ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière la veille. Lorsque leur perception était devenue entièrement magique, et qu'elles ne ressentaient plus l'herbe sur laquelle elles étaient allongées, mais la magie qui l'animait. Et maintenant, en présence de Chelsea, c'était également ce qu'elles ressentaient, dans une bien moindre mesure et d'une manière toujours inconsciente. La magie de l'air environnant était tout autour d'elles et effleurait leur propre magie, sans toutefois leur faire perdre le contrôle comme la veille.

« Notre capacité de communiquer devient différente, dans le sens que, vu que la magie rend tout possible, il n'y a plus de limites à rien ; nous pouvons voler aussi facilement que marcher, de la même manière nous pouvons parler par télépathie plutôt que par la parole, ressentir les émotions des autres sans être obligé de les exprimer pour que l'autre puisse les comprendre »

« Bien sûr, ceci n'est possible qu'entre ces sorciers dont les magies sont destinées les unes aux autres. Premièrement, parce que les autres n'ont pas forcément la capacité magique pour réaliser aussi facilement tout ceci. Ensuite, le lien magique entre ces sorciers facilitent grandement tous ces processus »

D'autres souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Lorsque Lyra avait appris à Liana qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, que cette dernière ressentit le plus grand sentiment de trahison qu'elle eût jamais connu, et la voix de Liana avait retenti dans l'esprit de la brune. _Dégage. Dégage de ma vue. DEGAGE DE MA PUTAIN DE VUE, BORDEL !_

Ou encore, lorsqu'à Pré-Au-Lard les Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître et de lancer à la fois la Marque des Ténèbres et l'offensive contre les élèves de Poudlard, Lily avait senti que Lyra était en danger. Elle avait couru à son secours et, sans savoir où Lyra se trouvait, _quelque chose_ avait guidé ses pas jusqu'à elle.

« Et c'est parce que c'est en présence des deux autres que la magie de chacun se réveille, retrouve sa liberté et son potentiel, que toutes ces choses se passent. C'est pour cela que ces personnes ressentent un amour profond les unes pour les autres. Un amour indéfectible et puissant, amical car non perverti par les processus humains sexuels, un amour pur »

Une force les terrassa intérieurement, à la manière d'un vertige, mais plus agréable que pénible. De la même manière que l'émotion nous retourne quand on regarde l'être aimé et que c'est la force de cet amour qui nous écrase. Mais en bien plus, mille fois plus fort.

« Vous allez à présent poser vos mains les unes sur les autres au centre de la table » Elles s'exécutèrent. À quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs mains liées, Chelsea plaça les siennes.

Quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille se produisit, lorsque leurs magies s'étaient approchées, pleinement rencontrées pour la première fois mais que c'était comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Comme si le lien entre leurs magies équivalait à leur amitié.

Leurs magies, que les trois filles ressentaient en elles comme des fils qui formaient une toile d'araignée, se lièrent et ne formèrent qu'une seule grande toile, plus solide que tout. Une sensation de plénitude, d'apaisement et de sécurité fut plus importante que tout ce qu'elles avaient pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

\- Ce lien est si fort qu'il est impossible de vous séparer, murmura Chelsea. Il est impossible qu'un seul de ces trois êtres si intimement liés puisse survivre une seconde seul si les deux autres ne sont pas vivants, il est donc impossible de débuter une vie tant que les deux autres ne sont pas nés et de continuer à vivre si les deux autres sont morts.

Toute cette magie en mouvement fut brusquement interrompue exactement un quart de seconde avant que la porte de la cuisine ne s'ouvre violemment. Apparut alors sur le pas de la porte l'un des trois vieillards, celui au chapeau de cow-boy. Son regard noir lançait des éclairs et il fulminait, les narines frémissantes.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il à Chelsea.

Les trois filles sursautèrent et clignèrent des yeux d'un air hébété. Le réveil était brutal. Elles se rendirent seulement compte de la transe dans laquelle elles étaient plongées jusqu'alors. Lily regarda Chelsea en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était comme si... Comme si elle les avait plongées dans un état second, une sorte d'hypnose, pour qu'elles écoutent sans questionner ce qu'elle disait.

Sa magie s'était réveillée avec douceur, sans que ce soit du fait de Lily. Cette transe avait permis à la magie de Chelsea d'appeler tranquillement celle des trois filles. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elles se reconnaissaient dans les paroles de la sorcière, sa magie reconnaissait celle de Lily et Lyra et lui donnait un sentiment... De calme et d'acceptation. Comme si sa magie l'encourageait à acquiescer aux paroles de Chelsea.

 _Ouep, bizarre, tout ça,_ pensa Lily.

\- Harold, soupira Chelsea. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le vieil homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, à la manière d'un enfant boudeur, mais ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs qui auraient fait fuir un hippogriffe.

\- Tu envoies des ondes magiques partout à en faire trembler la maison ! Tu avais promis que tu ne ferais plus d'expériences magiques ici !

\- Elles sont venues à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'allais faire, rien ? Elles en sont, elles ont le droit de savoir !

Harold pinça les lèvres, mais Chelsea ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter « Si ça te dérangeait tant que ce soit moi qui le fasse, tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même ! » L'homme parut blessé.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur dire ? Qu'elles sont foutues ? Laisse-les repartir chez elle, efface leur mémoire ! Elles ont le droit de vivre leur vie !

\- NON !

Les trois amies avaient crié leur désaccord en même temps, faisant sursauter les deux adultes. « Nous ne pouvons pas vivre notre vie, comme vous dites ! Il y a cette chose qui fait que notre magie court-circuite en permanence et nous n'en pouvons plus de ne pas comprendre ! » dit Lily d'une traite.

\- Si vous deux, vous savez ce qu'il se passe, expliquez-nous ! S'il vous plaît ! renchérit Lyra.

Harold laissa son regard couler de l'une à l'autre jusqu'à Chelsea. Son visage sombre se durcit d'autant plus. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux d'elle alors qu'il s'adressait aux trois anglaises « À votre place, je me méfierai d'elle » dit-il en la désignant « La dernière fois qu'elle a voulu apprendre quelque chose à d'autres, elle en a tué un »

L'avertissement glaça Lily, Lyra et Liana, qui échangèrent des regards inquiets. D'une toute petite voix mais avec courage, Liana demanda « Vous parlez de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ismaël ? » Chelsea et Harold ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard et une tension malaisante grandit dans la pièce, rendant l'air électrique et magique.

\- Je n'ai tué personne, susurra froidement Chelsea.

\- Il est mort par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, alors ?

Chelsea ne répondit rien. La discussion n'irait apparemment pas plus loin. Harold commença à se détourner pour quitter la pièce. Lily, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, se pencha sur sa chaise et lui attrapa le coude. Un courant de force passa entre leurs deux corps. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la magie de Lily s'agita et il y eut comme un transfert de magie entre Harold et elle.

Si la Légilimancie est la capacité de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un pour y extraire des souvenirs, des pensées, des sentiments, l'expérience qu'Harold et Lily partagèrent y ressemblait sans fondamentalement en être. Mais comparer cette expérience à la Légilimancie permettait de mieux la comprendre. Premièrement, cette expérience eut lieu sans aucune intention de la part de Lily de réaliser un tel acte. Ensuite, ce n'était pas au contenu de l'esprit d'Harold que Lily accéda, mais à tout ce qui concernait le potentiel magique de l'homme, et ses sentiments qui y étaient rattachés.

 _I think I have become one of the Hollow Men_

Lily plongea dans un vide abyssal et en frissonna de peur ; elle ressentit l'intense souffrance d'une plaie béante et son estomac se tordit de peine. Elle se sentit happée jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme d'Harold où résidait, très longtemps auparavant, un énorme potentiel magique. À la place, il ne restait plus qu'un cratère immense, avec quelques étincelles erratiques de magie ici et là.

Toutes ces sensations se déversèrent en Lily si brutalement qu'elle ne put les contenir. Elle ne contrôla plus sa magie, si bien qu'elle ne put détacher sa main du bras d'Harold pour y mettre fin. La magie sortit alors d'elle ; Chelsea, Liana et Lyra ressentirent la même chose : le vide, la souffrance, la blessure. Elles éprouvèrent tout ceci sous forme d'un éclair fulgurant, car le processus cessa de lui même dès qu'il caressa la magie et l'esprit d'autres personnes qu'Harold et Lily.

 _The poison paralyses_

Harold retira violemment son bras, comme s'il avait ressenti un choc électrique. Il jeta un regard noir où se lisait aussi un immense désespoir et quitta la pièce. Liana garda ses mains plaquées sur ses lèvres, trop choquée, Lyra le regarda partir avec effarement et des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Lily.

Liana eut besoin de quelques secondes de silence avant de briser le silence « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Chelsea soupira, la tristesse écrite sur ses traits, alors qu'elle regardait l'endroit où Harold s'en était allé.

\- Harold était comme vous, avant. Les deux autres que vous avez vu sur le porche sont ses amis, Horace et Henry. Tous trois sont nés le même jour » Elle se rassit plus confortablement sur son siège, papillonna des paupières et concentra son visage sur elles « Henry est mon père. Je suis son deuxième enfant »

Un autre silence « En premier sont nés Thomas, mon grand frère, Timothée, le fils d'Harold, et Théodore, celui d'Horace. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants, Thomas est le seul à avoir une sœur » Sa mine s'assombrit « Etait. Ils sont tous trois nés et morts le même jour, à l'âge de trente-deux ans. Ils voyageaient en Asie sur un tapis volant, tous les trois sur le même »

« Leur passion, c'était l'alchimie. Le grand rêve de Tim était de pouvoir recréer la Pierre Philosophale en utilisant des procédés différents de ceux inventés par Nicolas Flamel. Juste avant leur voyage, une de ses expériences a mal tourné, mais il s'en est sorti quasiment indemne, il avait seulement besoin de quelques potions pour guérir. Du moins, c'est ce que nous avons tous cru. Aucun d'entre nous, malgré toutes nos capacités réunies - et croyez-moi ce n'est pas peu dire - aucun de nous n'a compris ce qui était _vraiment_ en train de se passer.

« Ce que nous avions pris pour une guérison était en fait une modification de quelque chose dans son organisme, et il n'a pas tenu. Ils étaient en plein vol quand il a eu un accident vasculaire cérébral, ce qui causa non seulement sa mort mais aussi un accident et ils s'écrasèrent sur une des montagnes de l'Himalaya. Mon frère et Théo sont morts sur le coup, quelques secondes après Tim »

Le regard de Chelsea se perdit vers l'extérieur « Avant cette... tragédie, appelons un Scroutts un Scroutts, mon père et mes oncles étaient de très grands sorciers. Je dis mes oncles, mais nous ne partageons aucun lien du sang. Juste un lien de cœur bien plus fort qu'aucun lien familial. Ce sont les meilleurs amis depuis leur naissance, tout comme l'étaient Thom, Théo et Tim »

Lily se demanda si Chelsea s'était sentie exclue d'avoir grandi entourée par des hommes si liés sans sembler elle-même partager un lien équivalent avec d'autres, mais une telle frustration ne se ressentait pas dans ses propos. Peut-être l'avait-elle ressentie, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec au fur et à mesure de sa vie.

\- Il en est de même pour les pères d'Harold, Henry et Horace, leurs pères avant eux, etc. Ceci remonte jusqu'à vingt générations. Trois hommes dont le prénom commence par la même lettre, nés et morts le même jour. La plupart sont sorciers, mais pas tous. Lors de trois périodes différentes, chacune des trois familles a eu un descendant moldu, puis juste après ceux-ci ont eu des fils sorciers. Evidemment, si l'un des trois descendants est sorcier, ses deux amis le sont aussi, et si l'un est moldu, les deux autres aussi.

« Lorsque je dis qu'ils étaient de bons sorciers avant la mort de leurs fils, je ne plaisante pas. Les sorciers les plus puissants que j'ai jamais connu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu dire de moi, mais je l'imagine. Je ne suis _rien_ à côté de ce qu'ils étaient. Je possède un certain potentiel car je suis la fille de mon père, mais ils ont dû m'aider et m'apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient et j'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Tandis que je n'ai jamais vu personne réaliser des sorts aussi compliqués et aussi facilement que mes frères et cousins ou qu'Henry, Horace et Harold »

 _Hollow men can stop you with the twinkling of an eye  
Hollow men can take you without even reaching out  
Hollow men have got you long before you realise_

« Ils sont tout autant liés que vous. Ils ressentent ce que les autres ressentent et communiquent parfois par télépathie. Ils sont comme... Trois parties d'une même personne. Pour ce qui est de leur magie... Quand leurs fils sont morts, leur magie s'est comme éteinte. Ce qu'on a ressenti, lorsque tu as touché Harold, Lily, est le juste reflet de ce qu'il reste à l'intérieur d'eux »

\- Vous pensez que leur magie est... partie ? demanda Liana, horrifiée.

\- Je ne pense pas que leur magie est morte, répondit Chelsea en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je pense que perdre son enfant est la chose la plus horrible qui puisse arriver, et parfois un tel traumatisme change quelque chose en nous. Je pense que leur magie est toujours là, mais en repos. Comme lorsqu'on devient paraplégique : les jambes sont toujours là, mais on ne peut plus les utiliser.

« Cela ne vient pas que à cause de leur deuil. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas que perdu leurs fils, ce qui est déjà suffisamment horrible en soi. Ils ont perdu ce qu'on peut appeler leurs « descendants _magiques_ », c'est-à-dire que leur magie a aussi perdu ses descendants »

\- Vous » La voix de Lily était rauque et elle se racla la gorge « Vous parlez de la magie comme si elle était une personne.

\- Pour eux, c'est le cas. Je vous ai dit que certaines personnes devenaient amis parce que leurs magies étaient compatibles. Pour ce qui est d'eux, et cela vous concerne également, ce n'est pas que la magie vous rapproche ; vous avez été _créées_ par la magie. » Vu l'expression sur leurs visages, il était clair qu'elles ne comprenaient pas

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître... impossible et absurde, mais essayez de faire un effort d'imagination, d'accord ? Imaginez la magie comme une entité qui se partage entre l'environnement, les créatures et les sorciers, qui vit grâce aux échanges entre les êtres vivants et la nature, qui vit dans les sorts que nous lançons et qui se régénère en partie dans nos corps. Imaginez que cette magie vivante a tout de même besoin d'un « réceptacle », et que les réceptacles sont les sorciers et les créatures magiques » Elle mima des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

« Imaginez une importante, très importante, quantité de magie, très puissante, qui cherche un réceptacle. Cette magie très importante et très puissante va se diviser par exemple en trois, et se glisser dans les cellules qui vont donner des fœtus qui vont naître le même jour. Grâce à leur magie, ces trois individus vont devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, pratiquer une magie incroyable du moment qu'ils sont ensemble et puis mourir le même jour »

« Cette magie est si puissante qu'elle ne peut être pratiquée par un seul sujet, d'où sa répartition entre plusieurs individus, et elle ne peut se réaliser sans le lien très fort qui les unit. Au fur et à mesure des générations, elle survit et circule grâce aux descendants des ces sorciers. D'une part, il y a le côté biologique purement humain, où ces trois personnes ont des enfants et ainsi de suite ; et d'autre part, le côté magique, où la magie qui circule dans ces êtres se renouvelle, se redivise et se déverse dans les descendants biologiques »

« Vous faites partie de ce genre de personne, tout comme mon père, mon frère et leurs amis. Quand je dis que vous avez été créées par la magie, c'est parce que cette magie très puissante a très certainement guidé votre conception et votre naissance, et elle conditionne depuis lors tout le reste de votre existence et celle de vos descendantes. Vos trois vies sont imbriquées les unes aux autres, tout comme le seront celles de vos filles et petites-filles »

« Pour revenir au sujet de vos grands-mères, voici mon explication. Vos mères sont toutes les trois adoptées, toutes les trois cracmolles ou filles biologiques de cracmolles, et on compte parmi leurs aïeules biologiques des femmes sorcières, rarement moldues, très puissantes et liées de la même manière que vous »

Chelsea sentit qu'une pause dans ses explications était nécessaire. Ses trois interlocutrices avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Liana, Lyra et Lily échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Elles savaient qu'elles ressentaient toutes les trois la même chose. Premièrement, le doute et la perplexité, car tout ceci était inimaginable et difficile à croire. Deuxièmement, la stupeur et un étrange soulagement, car elles se sentaient comprises. En effet, tout collait : leur histoire, celle de leurs mères, leur amitié et leur magie, tout ceci se retrouvait dans ses explications.

Troisièmement, du déni et un sentiment d'aberration, car elles étaient sûrement devenues folles si elles pensaient que Chealsea avait raison ! Elles parlaient d'êtres spéciaux à la magie extraordinaire, au destin scellé ! Quelle était l'étendue de leur mégalomanie pour penser qu'elles pouvaient être ce que Chelsea décrivait ?

Lyra fut la première à réagir, avec froideur, comme souvent lorsqu'une situation la dépassait « Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu nous dire que, lorsque nous étions petites, le Ministère de la Magie nous a fait croire que nous étions en danger pour faire des expériences sur nous, puis nous a ensuite effacé la mémoire mais n'a pas pu corriger les conséquences que leurs expériences ont eu sur notre magie et que c'est pour _ça_ que tout déconne... Si vous aviez dit ça, j'aurais trouvé ça plus crédible »

Ses deux amies eurent le même petit sourire en coin, car il n'y avait qu'elle pour imaginer une théorie aussi tordue et la débiter sur ce ton. Chelsea, quant à elle, éclata de rire « On peut dire que vous avez une sacrée imagination, Lyra ! »

Lily se racla la gorge et leva les yeux vers Chelsea « Ce que nous ressentons, c'est que... Nous sommes soulagées, parce que vous avez l'air de parfaitement comprendre ce que nous vivons. Mais c'est trop... _Trop_ , trop dingue, pour qu'on puisse y croire. Il doit exister bien d'autres manières d'expliquer que nous avons un lien magique spécial, et le reste - les mêmes initiales et les anniversaires - ne sont sûrement que des coïncidences.

\- Exactement ! appuya Lyra en tendant sa main vers Lily. Il y a sûrement un tas d'autres explications, et ce que vous nous racontez n'est qu'une d'entre elles. Qui dit que vous avez forcément raison ?

\- En plus, vous ne nous avez finalement rien expliqué du tout, dit Liana, les sourcils froncés, l'air pensif. Vous nous lâchez un truc absolument _impossible_ à croire et qui vient _complètement_ de nulle part ! Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant ? On a étudié tout un tas de faits et de légendes sorcières à Poudlard, jamais rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce que vous nous avez raconté ! Pourquoi on entend parler de tout ça que maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. Comment ça se fait que de tels sorciers existent ? Comment c'est possible ?

Chelsea prit son temps pour répondre. Le chat roux sauta sur ses genoux et réclama ses caresses. « L'origine de la sorcellerie... » Elle commença son récit avec hésitation, tout en laissant ses doigts courir dans les poils roux, l'air de chercher ses mots.

\- On va commencer par un cours d'histoire pour que vous situiez. La magie est présente aux toutes premières origines du monde et de la vie, que ce soit lors du Big Bang, de la création de la toute première forme de vie, du passage des bactéries sous-marine aux premiers organismes vivants terriens, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à l'Homme et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La magie était présente dans la nature, elle a accompagné la formation et l'évolution de toutes les formes de vie.

\- Vous voulez dire que tous les êtres vivants étaient magiques ? Donc vous adhérez à la théorie qui dit que tous les hommes étaient doués de magie et que toute une partie de la population humaine a décidé d'abandonner ses pouvoirs, faisant d'eux les ancêtres des moldus ? demanda Liana.

Lyra et Lily échangèrent un sourire, avec l'impression d'être revenus huit ou neuf mois en arrière. Lors de la première réunion des cours d'Approfondissement Magique, le même sujet avait été abordé et la même question avait été posée, par Liana également, passionnée d'histoire. (1)

Mais Chelsea regarda la blonde avec un air de dédain « Pour que je croie à cette théorie, il faudrait déjà qu'on m'explique comment un homme ou une femme peut être capable de simplement refuser ses pouvoirs. On naît sorcier ou on ne l'est pas. Même les sorciers qui décident d'aller vivre chez les moldus continuent de sentir la magie en eux. De plus, si on considère que toutes les créatures étaient magiques, on ne parle pas que des humains mais aussi des animaux ! On considère alors que tout ce qui n'était pas humain a également _choisi_ d'évoluer vers une forme magique ou non ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas partisane de cette théorie. Je considère que la magie accompagne tout mouvement sur cette Terre, même lorsqu'on ne peut pas la voir. Il y a eu un moment dans l'évolution de chaque espèce où la magie a choisi d'aller plus loin, créant une dichotomie chez toutes les espèces, entraînant qu'une partie de chaque espèce a continué vers une évolution magique et l'autre vers une évolution non magique. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que la magie n'est pas présente partout, mais qu'elle a décidé de doter de pouvoirs magiques seulement une partie des êtres vivants »

« Donc, les tous premiers sorciers ont commencé à développer leur magie. Au fur et à mesure des millénaires, ils créent les formules magiques, les potions, les baguettes magiques, etc.

\- Est-ce que tout ça a été créé car il y a eu tout un tas de catastrophes naturelles ? Et ces catastrophes sont arrivées car la magie a dépassé le sorcier ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils, car elle tentait de se souvenir des paroles d'Isée Moroz l'an dernier (1).

\- Plus les sorciers pratiquaient la magie, plus elle devenait puissante mais leur capacité à la contrôler n'a pas suivi ce débordement de pouvoir, et il y a eu tout un tas de catastrophes. Ouragans, épidémies, séisme, et j'en passe, continua Liana en hochant la tête. Les sorciers ont réussi à dompter cette magie en créant des moyens de la canaliser, comme les baguettes magiques, les potions, les formules. Mais tout ça, c'est aussi seulement des croyances et des théories. On ne sait pas bien si c'est vrai.

\- On suppose qu'il y a tout de même eu une époque où la magie commençait à dépasser le sorcier, et qu'on a voulu en effet la canaliser, reprit Chelsea. De là à dire qu'il y a eu toutes ces catastrophes, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Il y a presque autant d'hypothèse que d'historien. D'autres supposent aussi que les baguettes, les formules, tout ça n'était pas des moyens de canaliser la magie mais étaient considérés comme des progrès, des manières plus simples et plus rapides et qui donnaient des possibilités différentes. Ce qui, pour moi, est un véritable sacrilège car ça nous a détourné de la pratique de la Magie Primitive.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Lyra, à la fois intéressée par ses paroles et impatiente d'aller au fond des choses.

\- Je parle de l'histoire de l'évolution de la magie. Depuis les premiers sorciers qui pratiquaient la Magie Primitive, il y a eu de nombreuses avancées qui ont créé différentes formes de magie. La Magie Normale, avec les « canaliseurs », baguette, formules, potions... À partir de celle-ci, on a tiré Magie Blanche et Magie Noire. Puis la magie de l'esprit, avec l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie. Tout ça, ce sont des évolutions plutôt européennes mais qui se sont transmises partout dans le monde.

« Ici aux Etats-Unis, on étudie ce qu'on appelle la Vieille Magie, c'est-à-dire le peu de savoir qu'ont consenti à nous transmettre les Amérindiens, la magie qu'ils pratiquaient en toute liberté avant d'être colonisé. Leur magie était très liée à celle des plantes et des animaux, et ils n'utilisaient pas tout le temps de baguette. Les Africains non plus, puisque l'utilisation de la baguette magique s'est répandue très tardivement sur ce continent. Avant les baguettes, on disait des Africains que leur magie était pauvre, car moins puissante ; en réalité, leur magie était plutôt subtile et pouvait se montrer très puissante, c'est juste qu'ils ne faisaient pas étalage de leur pouvoir comme les européens »

« Quand je parle de formes différentes de magie, c'est très large comme concept. Il y a la Magie Normale et la Magie Primitive qui sont très différentes. La Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire aussi, pourtant elles dérivent toutes deux de la Magie avec baguette, donc sont plus semblables que la Normale et la Primitive. Il y a aussi le simple fait qu'un sorcier utilisant la Magie Normale trouve un moyen de jeter un sort, au hasard le _Lumos_ , qui a le même résultat que le _Lumos_ originel mais n'est pas jeté exactement pareil ; ce sorcier a créé une sorte de dérivé du sort original, et rien que ça c'est une manière différente de pratiquer la magie »

« Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes ces formes de magie sont plus ou moins proches les unes des autres, et toutes plus ou moins proches de la Magie Primitive puisque c'est la toute première forme de magie, donc toutes les autres formes sont forcément des dérivés de la Primitive. Si les Africains ou les Amérindiens font de la magie sans baguette, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils font de la Magie Primitive, ils pratiquent une magie dérivée »

« Malgré toutes ces évolutions, la Magie Primitive n'a pas disparu. De tous temps, il y a toujours eu un petit pourcentage de sorciers qui continuent de pratiquer la Magie Primitive, la pratiquer et l'enseigner à ceux qui veulent l'apprendre. Les différentes magies se créent et continuent d'évoluer, à cause de plein de facteurs dont l'un d'eux est l'échange entre les cultures - donc entre les différentes magies - et parfois parce qu'un sorcier y rajoute une touche de Magie Primitive »

Lily et Lyra échangèrent un regard et surent qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles discutaient sans relâche avec cette femme - ou plutôt que cette femme tournait sans relâche autour du chaudron. Le fin mot de l'histoire était-il si compliqué à expliquer ? Chelsea but à grandes goulées son verre de citronnade, la gorge sèche, avant de reprendre.

« La question est : qui sont ces sorciers qui continuent de pratiquer cette Magie Primitive ? Je suppose que vous savez qu'il faut une certaine prédisposition à la Primitive pour espérer pouvoir en apprendre les bases. Je suppose aussi qu'avant de venir me chercher, vous avez connu quelqu'un en Grande-Bretagne qui avait de sacrées prédispositions et qui vous a transmis ce que vous savez sur la Primitive. Ismaël, qui vous a expliqué comment réaliser le Processus de Révélation en a, j'en ai aussi. Mais il est risible de penser que c'est seulement grâce à des personnes comme nous, isolées, sans aucun lien les unes aux autres, que cette magie se transmet depuis la nuit des temps, étant donnée qu'elle est si peu pratiquée »

« Ces sorciers grâce à qui cette magie se transmet, ils sont si peu nombreux et ont laissé si peu de trace dans l'histoire qu'on parle d'eux en terme de légende. Leur légende revient dans beaucoup de cultures différentes. On parle des tous premiers sorciers comme des êtres différents de nous. Ils étaient les premiers humains conscients de pratiquer la magie, et à l'époque il n'y avait pas d'école ou de professeur pour leur apprendre. Ils ont dû apprendre à gérer la magie qui vivait en eux, mais aussi la magie des environs qui interagissait avec eux »

« Vous trois, vous avez appris la magie en remuant une baguette, une baguette faite pour canaliser la magie de votre corps et être utilisée par des formules magiques. Ça n'a rien de bien compliqué. Les premiers sorciers, eux, ont dû apprendre à gérer, ressentir et dompter le bouillon d'énergie en eux, énergie qui répondait à l'électricité ambiante. Tout ça dépassait leur entendement - comment expliquer que dans un coup de colère, ils puissent soulever des montagnes ou faire exploser un mammouth, et que, même lorsqu'ils tentaient d'apaiser leur colère, ce qui remuait en eux ne se calmait pas complètement ? Ils ont dû apprendre à nommer cette chose, à lui donner une signification pour eux et leur vie de tous les jours »

« Chez les sorciers Watutsi, un groupe de sorcier qui vit principalement au Rwanda, il y a cette légende des _Runzi_ , qui signifie Gardiens (2). Pour eux, les premiers sorciers sont des êtres extraordinaires, plus grands en taille, plus sages et qui vivent plus longtemps, sans être immortels. Leur magie par contre, elle, est immortelle, et ils exercent la Magie Primitive comme personne ne l'exercera jamais »

« On peut créer une forme de magie, que ce soit une toute nouvelle magie ou simplement quelque sorts qui différent un peu de la magie qu'on utilise habituellement, et on peut s'inspirer de la Magie Primitive pour ce faire. Mais les Watutsi considèrent que seuls les premiers sorciers pouvaient réellement exercer la Magie Primitive. Eux, et leurs descendants. La légende n'est pas très claire là-dessus : leurs descendants biologiques, ou des sorciers qui naissent différents et choisis de manière presque prophétique pour exercer cette magie ? En tout cas, ces sorciers s'appellent les Gardiens car ce sont les Gardiens de la toute première forme de magie. Ce sont eux qui veillent à sa non-extinction »

« On retrouve une légende semblable pour les Kthères, une communauté tibétaine. La légende s'appuie sur la transmission de cette magie, qui serait semblable à la réincarnation, sauf que ce n'est pas l'âme qui se réincarne mais la magie des premiers sorciers. Lorsque les premiers sorciers sont morts, leur magie s'est réincarnée dans d'autres sorciers dont le destin est de se retrouver pour que leurs magies se complètent parfaitement. Les Kthères les appellent les Magies-Sœurs ou Magies-Frères - c'est grossièrement traduit, mais je suis personnellement incapable de le prononcer dans leur langue »

« Ces sorciers sont condamnés à se chercher toute leur vie pour se sentir complet, condamnés à pratiquer une magie pauvre et peu efficace en attendant leur réunion. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, ils sont transcendés et heureux car leurs magies se sont retrouvées et se complètent. Leur osmose, leur harmonie, est dûe à la réunion de leur magie. Grâce à cette réunion, ils peuvent pratiquer la magie qu'ils étaient destinés à pratiquer mais qui leur était refusée tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Cette magie est la Primitive, cette magie qui ne peut s'exercer que grâce à leur lien retrouvé et qui les met en lien, d'une certaine manière, avec les premiers sorciers »

« Il y aussi la légende des Gaëlèën (3), une légende celte, qui dit que les premiers sorciers ont fait en sorte d'assurer eux-mêmes leur descendance et la pérennité de leur magie. C'est cette légende qui considère le plus la magie comme une entité propre. Lorsque la magie a évolué pour se détourner de la Magie Primitive, et quand les premiers sorciers se sont sentis sur le déclin, ils ont décidé d'extraire eux-même leur magie de leur propre corps, et la laisser choisir elle-même sa manière de se perpétuer »

« Cette légende accentue le caractère extraordinaire et exceptionnel de ces premiers sorciers, de cette sorte de race unique qui s'est éteinte lorsque la magie les a quitté. Pour recevoir leur magie, il fallait donc des êtres extraordinaires, mais même le plus puissant sorcier ne l'était pas suffisamment. C'est ainsi que naissent les Gaëlèën, les descendants magiques des premiers sorciers. Pour chaque premier sorcier qui a extrait sa magie, magie trop puissante pour être pratiquée par un seul individu, il existe plusieurs êtres, généralement entre trois et cinq, aptes à recevoir une partie de sa magie »

« La magie qui a quitté ce premier sorcier choisit des sortes de descendants et se répartie parmi eux, des êtres qui seront liés toute leur vie par leur magie, magie tellement puissante et extraordinaire qu'elle ne peut se réaliser sans ce lien qui les unit. Selon cette légende, c'est ainsi que se transmet la Magie Primitive »

Un autre silence suivit sa dernière phrase. Lily fut la première à le briser « Si j'ai bien compris... Vous pensez que c'est ce que nous sommes ? Vous pensez que toutes ces légendes parlent de nous ? »

Chelsea les regarda l'une après l'autre dans les yeux, une flamme étincelante brillant dans les siens « Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il existe dans ma famille un lien extraordinaire qui se pérennise à chaque génération depuis vingt générations. Mes ancêtres et ceux des amis de mon père, tous ceux qui étaient sorciers disposaient d'un pouvoir immense, et ils étaient capables de pratiquer la Magie Primitive comme si c'était leur magie de prédilection. Ils sont tous nés et morts le même jour, et leur prénom commençaient par la même lettre »

« Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai voyagé pendant plus des deux tiers de ma vie partout dans le monde, pour en apprendre le plus possible sur toutes les formes de magie différentes, pour comprendre jusqu'où allait mon propre pouvoir. J'ai rencontré des dizaines de sorciers différents qui m'ont fait connaître leur magie ; j'ai alors réalisé que c'était auprès de mon père et mes oncles que j'avais le plus appris sur la Magie Primitive »

« C'est auprès d'eux que j'ai appris à ressentir ma magie dans son entièreté, que j'ai compris que tout était question d'échange entre ma magie et moi en tant qu'humaine. Ce sont eux qui m'ont montré l'infini des possibilités de la Magie, je n'ai jamais vu une pareille étendue de pouvoirs ailleurs que chez eux. Et je suis intimement persuadée que c'est ça, la Magie Primitive »

« Mon apprentissage de la Magie Primitive auprès d'eux m'a appris à ressentir la magie, la mienne et celle autour de moi, mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à comprendre ce que je ressentais. En voyageant, j'ai ressenti la magie de tous ceux que j'ai croisés, et c'est en laissant ma magie tâtonner, en côtoyant les particularités de chaque magie, en confrontant leurs différences, que j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'entre un loup-garou, un Métamorphomage, un voyant et un sorcier lambda, je ne ressentais pas la même magie. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses années de pratiques et de méditation pour réussir à ressentir la magie d'autrui, à la percevoir mais aussi à comprendre sa nature et ses capacités »

« Quand vous avez lancé le Processus de Révélation hier, je l'ai tout de suite ressenti, grâce à sa proximité et aussi à l'empreinte débordante de Magie Primitive. Je vous ai ensuite attendues, je vous ai envoyées Moustache (4) pour vous ramener jusqu'ici. Quand vous êtes arrivées devant la maison, la première chose que j'ai fait avant de sortir sur le perron, c'était de ressentir votre magie. C'était la première fois que j'ai ressenti ça ailleurs que chez ma famille »

« Un pouvoir énorme, un puits sans fond de Magie Primitive qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper, et un lien entre vous trois si puissant et extrêmement ancien. Vous avez la même magie et le même lien que mon père et ses amis, que mon frère et ses amis.

\- Vous pensez que ces légendes parlent de votre famille ? Ça ne vous semble pas... Complètement fou ? demanda Lyra, qui tentait de paraître sceptique mais ne savait surtout plus ou se mettre.

\- Je pense que les légendes restent des légendes, mais dans chacune, il y a une part de réalité. Peut-être que, vingt générations plus tôt, la magie d'un des premiers sorciers a choisi mon ancêtre et ceux d'Horace et d'Harold et s'est répartie entre eux, et qu'elle se transmet ensuite d'une génération à une autre. Ou bien, peut-être qu'ils descendent directement des tous premiers sorciers, mais que la trace de cette descendance directe et purement biologique - et non comme si la magie s'était réincarnée - a été perdue. Peut-être que vingt générations plus tôt, les trois familles se sont retrouvées et qu'elles se cherchaient depuis l'extinction des premiers sorciers.

« Qu'importe les légendes. Et je comprends que tout ça vous paraisse fou. Mais il faut que vous acceptiez quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas nier. Vous avez plus que des prédispositions en Magie Primitive. L'essence même de votre magie, _c'est_ de la Magie Primitive. Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais pu réussir le Processus de Révélation »

\- Et je suppose que je n'aurais jamais pu faire le Processus de Création de la Vie, prononça Liana d'une voix neutre, un air songeur et lointain sur le visage alors qu'elle se remémorait cette expérience.

Le sentiment de surprise de Chelsea du fait d'avoir été interrompue s'accrut suite à cette révélation. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec hébétude ce qui lui donna un air particulièrement stupide « Quoi ? Le Processus de Création de la Vie ? Toute seule ?

\- Il fallait bien vous raconter ça aussi, dit Lyra avec agacement. Si vous aviez reçu nos lettres, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de passer par toutes ces explications. Ecoutez bien parce que je vais la faire courte. L'année dernière, notre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Isée Moroz, s'est mise en tête de créer un groupe de travail avec seulement des élèves de sixième et septième année ayant des prédispositions à l'Ancienne Magie. Elle a appelé ça l'Approfondissement Magique...

Lyra résuma donc toutes leurs séances d'Approfondissement Magique, parfois coupée par Lily ou Liana qui apportaient des précisions. Arrivée au passage du Processus de Création de la Vie, Liana prit le relais, car elle était la seule des trois à être allée au bout du Processus avec pour partenaire Remus, qui n'était pas encore son petit-ami à l'époque. Chelsea posa quelques questions durant son récit, avant de l'interrompre.

\- Nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard. Croyez-moi, nous en reparlerons. Mais je veux continuer sur ce que je voulais vous dire. Le Processus de Révélation et celui de Création de la Vie sont des processus très compliqués qui nécessite beaucoup de puissance, beaucoup d'expérience et de connaissance en magie, d'autant plus en Magie Primitive. Il faut aussi évidemment de grandes prédispositions à la Primitive. Le fait qu'Ismaël ait pu vous aider à le mener à bout est complètement aberrant, car il n'a aucune idée de comment le réaliser vraiment.

« Je connais très bien sa magie, je l'ai aidé à révéler ses prédispositions à la Magie Primitive et à commencer à essayer de s'en servir. Le reste, il l'a appris seul ou grâce à un autre mentor. S'il y a bien une chose concernant Ismaël, c'est qu'il ne comprend rien ou sinon pas grand chose à la pratique de cette magie. Il a des prédispositions, c'est sûr, mais c'est tout. Sa magie reste très émotive et instinctive, c'est pour ça qu'il excelle dans son art ; mais c'est bien la seule manière qu'il a de pouvoir utiliser cette magie. S'il avait dû l'utiliser pour faire autre chose, et possiblement de grandes choses, il aurait dû être capable d'une immense discipline et d'une rigoureuse dynamique de l'esprit, ce qui n'était pas le cas »

« Tous ceux qui ont des prédispositions peuvent faire bouger les éléments, éclairer une pièce, amener un objet à soi. Mais se servir des éléments pour créer une nouvelle forme de magie, pour révéler la magie de la nature environnante, c'est ça qui nécessite de la puissance et du travail »

\- Mais alors, comment est-ce que c'est possible qu'on y soit arrivées ? demanda Liana.

\- Grâce à votre magie. Votre magie vous a guidées à travers les étapes dont vous aviez simplement les bases, la formule, ce qu'il fallait entreprendre et imaginer. Vous avez la magie mais vous ne savez pas vous en servir. Il faut un apprentissage long et fastidieux. Mais parfois, les conditions sont réunies pour que vous parveniez à vos fins. C'est ainsi qu'aux moments et aux endroits où vous y êtes arrivées, vous avez pu aller au bout de ces Processus. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que maintenant ou demain vous réussiriez de nouveau.

« Si vous aviez vu mon père, mon frère et leurs amis, vous n'en auriez pas cru vos yeux. Moi, j'ai dû travailler très dur, mais pour eux, c'était quasiment inné. Je dis inné car ils ont quand même dû apprendre à contrôler leur magie, tout comme vous aurez besoin d'apprendre à vous en servir »

\- Très bien » Le ton de Lily n'admettait aucune objection et dans son regard qu'elle fixa dans celui de Chelsea brillait une résolution inflexible « Apprenez-nous »

* * *

(1) : Chapitre 7 de _The Gentlest Feeling_

(2) : Les Tutsi sont un groupe de population habitant dans la région des Grands Lacs africains [...] historiquement ils ont souvent été appelés les Watutsi. Merci Wikipedia. Les Tutsi sont aussi la deuxième population du Rwanda et pour ce qui est du fameux génocide du Rwanda de 94, c'est ce peuple là qui a été génocidé quoi. Pour ce qui est du mos Runzi, je crois que je l'ai trouvé sur une sorte de dictionnaire ou de site de traduction du kinyarwanda, une des quatre langues les plus parlées au Rwanda, et il y avait plusieurs mois pour dire "garder" et j'ai choisi Runzi. Donc vraiment ça veut rien dire, j'ai inventé.

(3) : Gaëlèën : à prononcer Gaéline

(4) : Clin d'oeil au chat de mon ancienne colocataire, roux et qui s'appelle Moustache et qui me manque depuis que je ne vis plus avec ^^

 _Alors alors alors... Pfiou, tout le monde a repris son souffle ? Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Première partie : les Maraudeurs qui découvrent la drogue ? ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas abordé ce sujet (souvenez-vous, en 4e et 5e Liana se droguait régulièrement). La découverte de la drogue est pour moi un grand sujet de l'adolescence, tout le monde ne teste pas mais souvent quand même, que ce soit la drogue douce ou des trucs un peu plus dur, et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore passés par là ! Toute occasion pour faire la fête est bonne avec eux !_

 _Ensuite : Marlene et Peter... J'attends vos impressions. ça va plutôt rapidement entre eux. Je ne veux pas vous donner d'indice, mais vous me connaissez, il n'y a presque aucune relation amoureuse dans cette fic qui se déroule "normalement", tranquillement et sans embûche... Vous verrez ^^_

 _Ensuite : Chelsea et les trois filles. Je vous avoue que c'est sur ce sujet que j'ai le plus envie d'avoir vos retours. Qu'avez-vous pensé du format "Chelsea leur déballe tout ce qu'elle sait sans problème" ? Certains diront que c'est un peu trop facile, je leur répondrai que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Certes, c'est marrant quand il y a des rebondissements, mais j'essaye d'être crédible à fidèle à mon histoire, ce qui est pas facile :P_

 _Je ne sais pas si vous avez reconnu, mais le début de la troisième partie, quand elle parle de la complémentarité des sorciers, ressemble beaucoup au début en italique du chapitre 12 de Leave it behind. Je l'ai juste un peu modifié._

 _Ensuite : qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce qu'elle leur a dit ? Sachez que, si j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, c'est parce que ce qu'elle révèle est, vous l'aurez compris, d'une importance capitale. Et j'avais tellement peur de mal l'écrire, de ne pas réussir à me faire comprendre, mais aussi que vous n'aimiez pas ce qu'elle raconte, j'avais peur de vous décevoir (je sais c'est con, c'est mon histoire et j'en fais ce que je veux mais votre opinion compte) que du coup j'ai galéré. Je n'ai jamais autant galéré avec un chapitre de ma vie._

 _Certes, les révélations de ce chapitre sont capitales. Mais je veux que vous gardiez à l'esprit une chose : ce chapitre n'explique pas tout, non. Ce n'est que l'opinion d'une seule femme, Chelsea. Il y aura d'autres explications ensuite. Déjà dans la suite de ce chapitre, Chelsea expliquera d'autres choses. Mais ensuite, il y aura encore d'autres explications dans des circonstances différentes, car il ne s'agit pas que de ça. La magie, c'est un tout, et ça ne s'explique pas en vingt pages._

 _Au final, je suis fière de ce que j'ai écrit, et c'est pour que j'ai très envie d'avoir vos retours. Dites moi ce que vous pensez, du côté magique, du côté légende... Est-ce que vous êtes comme Lily, Lyra et Liana, plutôt sceptiques ? Est-ce que vous imaginiez un truc un peu comme ça ? Est-ce que ça vous paraît fou et improbable et pas crédible ? J'attends vos retours._

 _ **Concernant la suite**_ _: il y aura encore un peu de Chelsea, des Maraudeurs... Enfin vous verrez. Etant donné que ce chapitre 4 était vraiment très compliquée à écrire pour moi et que la suite est censée moins l'être, je pense que je mettrais quand même moins de temps à poster. Après, cette année j'ai aussi mis un an à poster parce que j'ai eu énormément de soucis au boulot qui m'ont pris la tête et m'ont mise au bord du burn-out. Là j'ai quitté mon boulot et je vais reprendre des études (en lettres modernes, et oui rien à voir avec mon boulot d'infirmière), donc même si les études peuvent être prenantes, je pense que ça sera plus cool et que je serais plus disponible psychiquement pour écrire. Voilà pour le racontage de vie._

 _Bisous, à bientôt !_


End file.
